


Dragons & Wolves Of New Valyria

by SirChiefDoodle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChiefDoodle/pseuds/SirChiefDoodle
Summary: After burning Varys alive for trying to poison her. Jon and Daenerys have a conversation as to why he told Sansa Stark a secret that would ruin the woman he loves and Jon confesses his true plan





	1. Jons Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This story largely diverts from 8x05 when Jon and Dany have that convo by the fire. Whilst im a big Jonerys guy and D&D did them dirty, I am going to try and keep the characters smart. There will be multiple povs exploring this story.

Chapter 1 Jon  
‘What did I say would happen if you told your sister?’ Dany asked him accusingly. The disappointment on her face was quite telling, Jon could tell she felt betrayed by him.

‘I don’t want it and that’s what I told him’ Jon said reminding her that this wasn’t his intention.

‘She betrayed your trust, she killed Varys as much as I did, this is victory for her, and she knows what happens when people hear the truth about you because far more people in Westeros love you than they love me. I don’t have love here only fear’ she says spiraling in her sorrow and loneliness after all she has lost.  
‘I love you’ Jon says trying to remind her that she is not alone and that he still cares ‘and you will always be my queen.’  
‘Do you?’ she asks with a glimmer of hope in her eyes but there was a bit of melancholy in her tone that if he refuses her again that this will be the end of the line and she will snap.  
‘I do, it is the one thing I am sure of’ he says shifting his shoulders in the way he does when he is feeling uncomfortable about expressing his emotions.  
‘You didn’t seem sure in Winterfell! I understand it’s a lot to take in but you being ashamed about your relation should not matter if you love me. You claim you love me and yet you told Sansa the one secret that could destroy us. If I didn’t know any better I would think you told her for a reason’ Dany speaks and she wants to continue before he cuts her off.  
Jon kneels on the floor and moves closer to her where she is sitting on her chair ‘Aye I did and there is a reason for it.’ She looks at him with a hint of confusion and furrows her brow to gesture him to continue and explain what logical reason he may have of revealing a secret that could hurt her.  
‘All my life I was looked down upon by everyone as the one disgrace of an almost honorable and perfect man. People hated me because they were supposed to hate me, every great act that I would accomplish was treated as nothing more than a mundane task and every minor mistake I made was treated as the worst crime against humanity’ Jon states as he starts looking at the fire ‘It wasn’t until I met the wildings that I felt this ‘love’ that you speak on. Sansa and the north never even considered me as anything more than a bastard until I became important for their survival, the same way they consider you as a foreign whore even though you saved them and now that the Night King is dead and Cersei who will be dead soon enough because of us, they will go back to treating me like a bastard again and you like the foreign whore who is unfit to rule.’

‘So is that why you told her because you don’t want to be looked down upon. You did all of this for pride?’ Dany asks with shock on her face not expecting this from the ever so humble Jon Snow.

‘Pride! Fuck my pride’ Jon says laughingly realizing he now understands Mance Rayder more than ever. ‘No I told them because I realized we are surrounded by enemies everywhere and I think you realized that as well. The north has been mistrustful of you and now me ever since we arrived and even after we saved them because Sansa has led them with that opinion, she has been undermining me and I let it go because she was sister and her actions only affected me until she started doing the same to you. Euron Greyjoy managed to ambush your fleet twice, how does he know your movements, how does he know when to strike you at your weakest to escape unscathed?’ Jon asks with a gruff voice his eyes going blacker.

‘Someone is leaking information to Cersei’ Dany says whilst gulping her throat as if the same thought. ‘Tyrion’ she says with a small pang of pain as if it should have been obvious.

Jon nods ‘Yes Tyrion, he has been acting like an idiot on purpose pretending as if his failures are due to incompetence or a lack of knowledge, I noticed because that is something I do to intentionally mislead people into thinking I know less than I let on. He has been sabotaging you out of some illusion of fear that he thinks you will become your father. Sansa has been doing the same to me out of some illusion that she is protecting house Stark when in actuality she is just serving herself, she is so good at it that she did what I never thought possible, something that even Lady Catelyn failed to do to me as a child, by turning Arya against me and having her think that my choices were harming their family when I was trying to save them. I told both of them my secret expecting the worst because I knew they would play their games to protect themselves because they are after all Catelyn Tully’s children and when all of this is said and done I want vindication for becoming the bastard they always feared me to be even though I have more of a birthright than any of them. I am tired of schemers in this world, schemers’ Jon said now seething.

Dany looked at him contemplative, shocked that this new side of Jon she never knew about, part of her almost relieved with the thoughts of rage that she has swelling in her mind on what she is going to do. ‘I never knew you felt that way’ she says

‘I do, I know how you feel Dany this world has beaten you to the ground the same way it has beaten me. Every act of kindness is met with betrayal, every act of mercy is met with distrust, and every act of honor is met with murder. This unforgiving world is kind to Targaryens who try to save the world’ Jon says looking into her eyes with a smile showing her that he is accepting who he actually is.

‘Yes when we try to change world and make it better the clever schemers who advise us turn against us, they are so compliant in that world because this world forgives schemers. That’s the wheel I wanted to break ‘Dany adds to Jon’s speech ‘so what do we do how can we make them see reason?’

Jon stands up and she stands with him ‘I know what we have to do but first I want you to know that I trust and love you and that I am sorry I made you feel as if I am your biggest weakness, I want us to be strong together. Do you still trust me Dany?’ he asks his eyes pleading begging her to say yes.

Dany has a flicker of a smile ‘I do Jon Snow.’

‘Tomorrow when we attack Kings Landing I will be on Rhaegal and you on Drogon, when we eliminate the golden company at the gates we do not stop there, we will drop the sky on the capital, no matter if the bells ring we will show no mercy’ Jon says as Dany flinches almost in shock that her and Jon are in one mind. ‘Bran says the Cersei has planted caches of wildfire, the people in capital are starving and on the brink of death. Death by fire might be the quick relief they all need and it’s exactly the message we need to send for all our enemies.

‘I’m listening.’ Dany says intrigued at this


	2. The Old World Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im very grateful to the feedback on the first chapter. This chapter focuses on the battle of Kings Landing told from the POV perspective of Tyrion.I know its meh but I decided to tell this from Tyrions perspective because I wanted to outline his true intentions. In this fic characters wont be mumbling idiots. I wrote Tyrion in this way because it will be more interesting going forward and seeing how Jon and Dany take him on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read notes at the end

Tyrion  
Tyrion stood next to Ser Davos outside the gates of Kings Landing with eighteen thousand blood riders, three thousand unsullied and eight thousand northmen including the knights of the Vale and the wildling forces. He had just come from releasing his brother, he had asked for the help of Ser Bronn to assassinate the unsullied guards at Jaimie’s post. Tyrion knew the release of his brother, would be seen as treason so he needed to make sure that it wasn’t traced back to him. The last thing he needed was a little bird reporting back to the queen of his betrayal.

At the thought of a little bird Tyrion felt a feeling of nausea and guilt given the death of his friend Varys, another person he had betrayed when he reported to the queen that he had been actively trying to poison her. Varys was worried about her state of mind and was concerned she was becoming more and more like her father, Tyrion had the same concerns but the queen is way too smart and paranoid to fall for a trap like that. The queen’s shield was on high alert ever since she lost Ser Jorah. Tyrion reported Varys to Daenerys to gain back a bit of her trust so that his plan can go along.

Tyrion did not want Daenerys to die and if today’s battle goes according to plan then she may rule with minimal casualty and hopefully less power. Power! That was the one problem he had with Daenerys, she was too powerful. She had wonderful ideals that Tyrion agreed with and some that Tyrion did not agree with and she generally had a kind heart but the biggest problem is that she could not be challenged, when people did challenge her they would end up dead, the only man to challenge her and change her mind was Jon Snow. Power left unchecked and unchallenged is dangerous and could be worse for the realm than if someone cruel in the likes of Joffery were ruling. Tyrion couldn’t allow her that power because the more power that she has then the less she is willing to listen to everyone else and if she is challenged she will answer with no mercy. She would become what his father always wanted to be when he spoke of family legacy, Aegon the conqueror. That did not sit right with Tyrion.

Tyrion noticed her strength when they first met and ever since then he swore to himself that he would have contingencies to keep her in check, to lessen her power so that if someone were to challenge her she would act with restraint, limiting her strength was the best option in making her see reason because if something tragic were to happen like the death of her friend and closest advisor she would show no mercy. 

Tyrion did this by giving the slave masters more time to instill more of their power to protect their children from free men who would exact vengeance in the name of their mhysa. He sent Euron Greyjoy to Cersei to have as an ally that can neutralize her forces. He sent out Daenerys own allies to be ambushed and caught out by the Greyjoy fleet knowing their demise to even the playing field. In the battle of Winterfell he suggested that the eighty thousand Dothraki charge first in the hopes that the army of the dead may thin the hoard. Whenever the plans failed he would act as if he made a mistake, he would implore that his strategy was to protect the innocent or avoid bloodshed of the innocent. The queen would then forgive him because she has an affinity for the innocent. This was Tyrion’s gateway to undermine her.

None of this mattered though because at the end of the day because she still had dragons that could strike down any army, as long as she had those magnificent beasts then she would still be too powerful to be checked, too powerful to control, this was when Tyrion was inspired by the Dornish; he made various drawings of scorpions that can take down a dragon and through Varys spies he made sure Qyburn get them hoping he would be competent enough to design one to level the playing field. His scheme to undermine his queen and play both sides was underhanded, looking back he could have gotten her killed but it was necessary, with less power she would have no other choice but to listen. 

Luckily for him Jon Snow stepped into the picture, he was wary of her falling in love with him because psychologically if he could keep her isolated and alone then it would be easier to control her, he could not do that if she had someone who would only strengthen her. Although thanks to Sansa another person Tyrion can use to undermine the queen. She gave him the revelation of the true parentage Jon Snow, he has a better claim to the throne, Jon is not impulsive, he does not seek power, the dragons have taken a liking to him and Daenerys would never harm him and if she had any impulse of destroying the city today Jon would use Rhaegal and counter act her movements. Jon Snow is duty bound and the throne is his duty convincing him to take it will be an easy task. Daenerys would accept it because she loves him, she would give up her power for him. Tyrion smiled knowing with Jon in charge he is like Ned Stark and would be easier to manipulate; he could scheme to build the world he wants.

Everything was going to plan; Tyrion was waiting wondering if his brother had infiltrated the keep yet to tell Cersei to surrender. He knew Cersei would be defiant but Jaimie could convince her to surrender and open the gates, they would ring the bells and escape the city being smuggled out by Ser Davos. He was waiting for the bells but then he heard two roars, one coming from behind their armies and one coming from Blackwater Bay.

When he looked into the sky all he saw was smoke permeating through the clouds. They were blowing fire in the sky but Tyrion did not understand why. The smoke kept spreading until the sky was as black as night. The archers on top of the wall of Kings Landing looked up but they also could not see what was happening in the now black clouds. That’s when he saw Drogon and Rhaegal swoop down with a speed that he had never seen before flying back up and dissapearing into the cloud filled with smoke. The dragons were going in and out of the black clouds so quickly that if it weren’t for the flame they were laying on the scorpions of kings landing along with the fleet of Euron Greyjoy he would think he was hallucinating them.

They continued laying down fire and burned through the golden company like paper until the gates burst open. Tyrion rode in behind the Dothraki and that’s when he saw the both of them sitting on top of two buildings each on their dragon, Daenerys and Jon were both wearing black and red armor with dragon scales pelted in the middle. The image of both of them on top of their dragons could only be described using one word: power. 

Tyrion saw the Lannister army standing in front of them. GreyWorm glowered at them his eyes blood thirsty ready to strike but the Lannister general dropped his sword and all his infantry men followed suit. Jon and Daenerys shared a look between themselves and Tyrion decided to walk over to them to explain that since they have destroyed Euron’s fleet and the golden company along with the Lannister men surrendering that means the war is won. He made his way to the two of them that’s when he heard the bells.

Tyrion cried a happy laugh knowing that it was done he then looked towards Jon and Daenerys, they were looking at each other with no emotion being displayed. Jon then said something to her and she nodded in agreement. They then took to the skies and flew further in the capital; Tyrion was confused wondering why they were not sending in their men to check if it was safe to enter the city. It was mind-baffling until he saw them bathe Kings Landing in flames. Greyworm smiled and then chucked a spear at the Lannister general, which in turn made all the forces of the north and unsullied lead to attack the defenseless Lannister soldiers, Tyrion watched in horror as his own banner man got slaughtered needlessly. He watched Jon and Daenerys burn Kings Landing to its foundations igniting the wildfire that was engulfing the inner keep.

Aftermath  
Tyrion and Davos were walking around the city looking at the buildings still on fire and the rubble all around them; unsullied soldiers were leading out the survivors and burn victims out towards the camps. He spotted his brother who was chained and kneeling to the floor, Greyworm was about to execute him. Tyrion rushed towards him ‘GREYWORM STOP!’ he yelled. Greyworm glared at him ‘He tried to go help Cersei escape.’ Jaimie looked at Greyworm almost flustered and at the point of tears ‘I wasn’t trying to help her escape I was trying to kill her, someone beat me to it.’ Tyrion was in shock, not only had Jaimie not tried to help her escape like they had discussed but he had tried to kill her and now Cersei is dead. 

‘Take him to the cells’ Tyrion told Greyworm apprehensively. Greyworm shot him a sharp look ‘he escaped and killed ten of my men, my queen gave me commands to slay the Lannister men’ he said in a sharp Valyrian accent. ‘I am a Lannister man do you have orders to execute me as well?’ Tyrion responded sharply. Greyworm tensed up but that’s when Davos stepped up and spoke ‘Greyworm please put him in a cell and wait for instruction, Tyrion is hand to your queen perhaps she gave him a command to keep him alive.’ Greyworm tensed and then yelled an instruction in valyrian and two men picked up his brother. He huffed in appreciation to Ser Davos. ‘Let us go see our new queen’ Davos said with a hint of disgust. Tyrion walked forward towards a building in which all her armies were gathered and that’s where he saw Daenerys land Drogon, he slouched knowing that his plan to undermine her had failed and if anything it gave birth to what he had feared the most, a new conqueror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •So a couple of things. Firstly Tyrion is playing both sides, he wants Dany on the throne but he wants to be able to control her. He is using his justification her being too powerful but its frankly just an excuse for him to instill his vision.
> 
> Tyrion sees Jon as a gateway 
> 
> He is trying to undermine her and make her weaker, Dany and Jon picked up on that in the previous chapter
> 
> I know the intentions and his plans maybe a little out there but I was trying to flesh Tyrions failures to make a bit more sense
> 
> Im pro Jonerys but I do want characters to maintain a sense of logic
> 
> Dany and Jon do burn down Kings Landing but the reason will be more fleshed out in tbe next chapter
> 
> I didnt like writing this chapter because I now wanna move forward to the power couple aspect
> 
> The next chapter will be told from Daenerys and Aryas POV, hopefully I can include Sansa if its not too long
> 
> As always thank you for reading and stick with me because a new Valyria is coming.


	3. The Wolves in conflct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Arya Pov after the battle of kings landing. Once again I am so grateful to the feedback. Keep reading. Arya and Dany chapter back to back

Arya

Arya & Nymeria along with her pack stood adjacent to all the armies that were a combination of Jon and Daenerys forces. She still had Cersei’s blood covering her attire, killing her should have brought a level of joy but it felt empty. All those years pinning to finish her list should have felt triumphant when she slit Cersei’s throat but it didn’t feel triumphant. She was upset that the Hound….Sandor died whilst holding off the Mountain as she went to Cersei, this was meant to be worth it, everything was meant to be fine but a gaping hole was still there. There was no time to reflect on those feelings because as soon as she killed Cersei she heard the bells and then immediately after she saw the dragons flying towards the red keep.

Seeing people burn wasn’t the worst part, seeing a Targaryen warrior queen something she had idolized since she was a little girl only for her to be nothing more than a monster wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was seeing the person she loved the most, the person she considers to be her home help commit genocide. Why would Jon do this? She knew he was in love with her but this is not him, Jon isn’t cruel, vengeful or a monster. Jon is not like Joffery or Cersei or apparently Daenerys. Jon is not like me. Arya had no right to judge because she has also killed a lot of people out of rage,spite or vengeance but Jon was meant to be better. Jon was meant to be her home, a reprieve to all the senseless murder and tragedy that she had endured not more of the same. If he is like this then she has no home. 

Arya watched as Daenerys landed her dragon and stepped on to the pulpit. The Dothraki were almost in frenzy as they watched their Khaleesi smile back at them. Arya admitted that Daenerys looked like a goddess, the way her armor clung unto her with her black dragon hanging on the side of the pillar roaring triumphantly as she spoke. 

Daenerys was making a victory speech in a foreign language but it didn’t sound like a victory speech, the tone of her voice sounded like a battle cry as if she were propping up her soldiers to go to war. The way her blood riders were responding to the speech only emphasized that more. What made Arya more concerned was the mention of Winterfell; she mentioned it with a taste of venom in her mouth as if she were ready to go burn it down but Jon would never allow that. That is when she turned to Jon’s forces.

‘Armies of the North, the Vale and the Free-folk, today we have removed a tyrant who has been preying on the weak and the innocent like her two sons before her and her husband before that. Today house Targaryen reclaims its throne but not to continue the wheel of tyrants but to create a new world in which tyrants do not oppress the weak, a world where schemers don’t hold us back’ Daenerys said with an intensity so fierce that Arya was wondering if there was a hint of irony, she smiled before continuing ‘but I will not sit on the iron throne alone.’ With that another dragon was heard from the distance, Nymeria and her pack of wolves started howling as if sensing another wolf approaching, the black dragon started roaring seeing his brother land. The green dragon landed at the bottom of the stairs with both Jon and Ghost sitting on the dragon, Jon wore the same Targaryen armor as Daenerys with red and black scales on the side and a red dragon tinted on the front. He wasn’t wearing a red cape like the queen but he was wearing a black cloak, one very similar to the Nights Watch only that at the back of the cloak was the stitching of a white direwolf.

Jon and Ghost walked up the stairs towards Daenerys. The dragon queen looked at him with a smile and an intensity that was unhealthy and a bit indecent towards the viewing public. Daenerys reached out her hand to Jon ‘Today we take the throne, I Queen Daenerys Stormborn the conqueror and my King Aegon the liberator.’ Jon looked at her with a smile then he looked at the crowd ‘Raise your swords’ he screamed. The crowd complied and Jon pulled out longclaw he raised his sword and ignited it in blue flames, every man’s sword ignited in red flames and they all cheered, the two dragons that were side by side started roaring, Ghost who was standing right next to Jon started howling which in turn in made all the wolves around her start howling. The Dothraki, unsullied and wildling men were completely enamored with their new king and queen but the rest of the forces had looks of concern. As Jon held his queen’s hand, her real hand then walked towards them with concern written all over his face. Daenerys looked towards her guards and told them to seize him. The guards then took Tyrion and left with her. Arya then decided to walk up to her brother, she wanted to know what was going, Nymeria followed in pursuit. 

Jon was too busy staring at Daenerys walking away that he didn’t realize she was standing next to him. He only turned around when Ghost and Nymeria started howling sadly at each other, both wolves realizing that they are actually brother and sister. Jon looked at her with shock and concern, the worry on his face warmed her heart.

‘What are you doing here?’ he said in a gruff voice whilst holding her face and seeing the blood. ‘I came to finish off my list and kill Cersei, I killed her but then you and your queen arrived’ Arya says with a stern voice. Jon picks up on her tone and immediately has a defensive posture ‘Well she is every ones queen now.’ Arya looks at him incredulously before responding ‘try telling Sansa that.’

‘I did tell her that when I told the both of you my secret and you both swore in front of the godswood a sacred oath not to tell anyone but she did, she told Tyrion and almost got Dany killed because of it, I would like to say that I am surprised she told my secret but I know her’ Jon stated in hollow tone as if trying to calm his rage, his eyes were searching if she knew that Sansa broke their oath. ‘I didn’t know she did that’ Arya responds bitterly, Sansa must have told the truth about Jon’s parentage for a reason but she is not sure why.

‘She spread my secret of me being the true heir and now I must do my duty as king and I will share the throne with Daenerys, I will send word to all the great houses to come to Kings Landing and bend the knee to their rightful rulers.’

‘Jon you can’t stay here not with her, she made you burn down a city with innocent people and she won’t stop there, Sansa and I told you not trust her. You are making the same mistake Robb did by choosing love instead of protecting your own family’ Arya says harshly trying to make Jon see reason by coming home and not staying here with a woman hell bent on making the world heel .

‘Daenerys is my family and unlike Sansa she doesn’t call me family whenever it suits her. She has saved my life more times than I can count; she came north and helped protect the lot of you. Had you tried to get to know her instead of being like the rest of those northmen, you would have known that she doesn’t force people to do anything. Eliminating the city was my idea it was the only option for us to identify were the wildfire that was planted and we couldn’t trust anyone in the city innocent or otherwise because they might have set it off based on our enemies’ instruction. I will send word that all the houses should march south in a fortnight to witness what happened here and to bend the knee’ Jon says with a tremble of a whispering threat. 

Arya realizes the implication of Jon’s words, Sansa will never bend the knee, especially not to Jon or Daenerys and now she can back her claim by pointing to how they burnt Kings Landing. If Sansa doesn’t bend the knee though then the dragon queen might show no mercy.

‘I won’t let you kill our sister’ Arya says holding back tears with her lips quivering she doesn’t want Jon to act like this or be like this, Jon notices the tears and he gives her a look of sympathy almost as if understanding what he is putting her through.

‘I don’t want to do that and believe me that is an option I am trying not to consider but ask yourself this Arya, who broke their oath? Who is causing the most problems and who is acting out of their own self-interest mmm’ for a second when Jon says that he almost sounds exactly like their father. The only problem is that their father would not have burnt innocent people alive; their father would have also never broken a sacred oath sworn in front of the godswood. Why is her family doing this to her? 

Jon looks at her and hugs her, Arya hugs him back tightly.

‘I know you love her and maybe in time I can get to know her better but please remember that I am your family too, you are the reason I came back to Winterfell, you are the reason I survived when I wanted to die. I love you Jon you are my brother and as angry as you are right now I know you love me, out of love for me please give her time, we can all get through this without bloodshed.’

Jon stares at her blankly before giving her a kiss on the forehead and then continuing to walk away in the direction of his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main conflict is Jon vs Sansa. Jon thinks Arya is on Sansas side but in all truth Arya is caught on the middle.
> 
> Arya doesnt like this dark side of Jon because she doesnt want Jon to be as vengeful as her. 
> 
> You can tell they both care about each other but Jon is aligned with Dany and Arya wants to protet Sansa
> 
> Im posting back to back chapters of Arya and Dany.


	4. Dragon Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany POV. Jon and Dany discuss the aftermath of the battle and the implications. They also strategize on how to move forward

Daenerys  
She was standing in front of the iron throne; the symbol of power in Westeros, the chair was beautiful in an ugly way. Drogon and Rhaegal were just outside the burnt red keep guarding their mother just in case some random citizen from Kings Landing was to seek out justice. She placed her fingers on the throne; a smile graced her face, if only Ser Barristan could see her, Ser Jorah and even Missandei. She heard footsteps from behind her and she saw him.

He looked good in Targaryen armor. Jon smiled at her but his eyes looked sad. She smiled back at him and looked towards the chair. ‘When I was a little girl my brother told me it was made with a thousand swords from Aegon’s fallen enemies, it just dawned on me that your name is Aegon perhaps we should get the swords of Ramsey Bolton, the Night King and Karl Tanner’ she says with an innocent smile. He huffs a little smile but her joke doesn’t evade the sadness in his eyes.

‘I thought you were going to interrogate Tyrion in his cell?’ she asked him wondering if he now had second thoughts about their plan.

‘I decided to have him brought later so the both of us could do it; you know how he enjoys talking and how good he is with words. If I speak to him alone he might trick me into killing you whilst we kiss’ Jon says jokingly.

Dany chuckles ‘that would be a rather anti-climactic death for the mother of dragons.’ They both giggle at that before the silence returns and the sadness is in his eyes.

‘What’s wrong Jon?’ she asks worryingly.

He sighs and then moves closer ‘Ser Davos left me a note saying he is going to Storms End to help Gendry. Arya looked at me as if she didn’t recognize me; she looked at me as if she were ashamed of me. I didn’t think it would be that hard, hearing them scream’ he shifts and looks at her like he is scared that him feeling remorse might disappoint her. 

‘I know how you feel, I hated doing that. My main mission in life was to protect those people but we need to remove the weeds and plant better seeds. In order for us to remove the weeds we need strength and you know what I say about strength’ she says in monotone voice.

‘Sometimes strength is terrible’ he responds in a hoarse voice. She nods happy to know that he listens to her and remembers her words.

‘What we did today was hard because we actually care about protecting the innocent, I am happy that it was hard because it reminds us of why we had to do it. If we didn’t do what we did today, a new schemer would play his games and another war would break out. We owe it to the innocence that paid with their lives by honoring them to make sure nothing like this ever happens again’ she says looking deeper and deeper into his eyes. ‘Our plan is working, don’t lose faith in yourself and don’t lose faith in us. Together’ she says desperately.

Jon looks at her and his eyes have a hint of conviction before he graces her with a full smile ‘Together.’ 

She smiles back at him and then they kiss, she unleashes her passion trying to show him what they are fighting for. When they release from their embrace she looks back at the ugly chair. ‘Drogon’ she calls out to her child, the black beauty comes in and she gestures towards the iron throne.

‘What are you doing?’ Jon asks worryingly.

She smiles at him ‘There is only one chair Jon Snow and whilst I do prefer sitting on you, I think two thrones are preferable.’ Jon smiles at her whilst Drogon watches the both of them impatiently.

‘Dracarys’ Dany says as she watches Drogon liquefy the iron throne into molt. 

A few hours later  
She is sitting side by side with Jon in a council room; Greyworm stands by her side along with ten other unsullied guards with Ghost sitting in front of them. 

Tyrion is brought in; he has a look of concern on his face when he eyes the both of them. ‘My queen’ Tyrion says with a bow before looking at Jon and nodding in acknowledgement.

‘My lord hand’ she says curtly.

‘Forgive me your grace I am rather confused on a number of matters’ Tyrion speaks in alarm not understanding what this meeting is for.

‘What confuses you?’ Jon asks with no hint of emotion.

Tyrion flinches at that ‘firstly at Dragonstone the plan was to wait for the bells of surrender and when the bells came the both you decided to burn down a city with innocent people. Secondly you arrested me despite me not committing any crimes and last but not least now you sit with me in a council room offering me wine and food. That is what confuses me’ he states expressively with discomfort.

‘Then I guess we have that in common, confusion’ Dany says lingering on the word, her eyes burning with fire ‘when I met you I thought we agreed in our vision, I thought we agreed in the world we wanted to build but yet your actions have shown me otherwise.’

‘And what might those actions be, I understand my recent failings your grace. Perhaps I am not as clever as I think I am but is this grounds for me being treated as a traitor.’

Tyrion looks at Daenerys wide eyed, she can tell that he is trying to feign in his shock, he wants to know how much she knows of his betrayal. ‘Tyrion I know you conspired with Euron Greyjoy to undermine my position. I know you did it intentionally’ 

Tyrion gulps at her comment and he does something that surprises her. He confesses. ‘I did’ he says exasperated.

Dany looks at him almost in tears ‘Why?’ she whispers with rage.

‘Why?’ Tyrion laughs with incredulity ‘look outside and you will see why I did it.’

Jon stood up and then slowly walked to Tyrion. Each footstep he took towards Tyrion seemed to scare him. ‘You committed treason; you have done more damage to Daenerys than any of her enemies combined. I would slit your throat but we need your council’ Jon states with dark etch to his voice.

Tyrion looked at her and then at him ‘Do you honestly think I would advise two mad monarchs who not only are committing incest like my brother and my sister before me but also committed genocide on a scale so large that it makes the Night King look like a toddler.’

‘Yes I think you would to save your life’ Daenerys spat back at him trying to not lose her temper.

‘My queen do you think I am afraid of death, if I die today then I would say I have had an interesting life’ Tyrion chortled back to the queen, he was using his wit to try and get under his skin.

Jon laughed before his voice turned dark ‘Die today? No no no no you mistake us. My lord do you think we would give you that relief; the people of Kings Landing were suffering and have been suffering. We rained down fire upon them to take them out of their misery as a show of mercy to not live in this shit world. Your punishment would be getting to fight me with a sword every single day and just when I am about to kill you, I will spare you, I will let you heal and when you are healthy we will do it again and again. I won’t stop there I will also do the same to your brother only I won’t offer him the same torture and I will end him swiftly with mercy because he helped us during the long night.’ 

Dany looked at Jon with arousal; she had never heard him make a threat. Tyrion looked at him with shock and fear as if not recognizing the man before him.  
‘My council is yours, your graces’ Tyrion states rather somberly ‘How may I council you.’

‘We want all kingdoms to bend the knee, the iron islands included. We fear we will face opposition from other houses, we have sent out letters to all the kingdoms to ride to Kings Landing so we may discuss the future of the Kingdoms. We wanted to know who will support us and who will cause the biggest problems’ Dany stated to him whilst looking straight at him.

‘The north and the vale won’t be a problem because they have already sworn to the King. The iron islands maybe a problem along with Dorne I would suggest watching out for them’ Tyrion states after pondering in thought.

‘Thank you lord Tyrion, you will be escorted to your quarter were you will be guarded until a decision is made on how we move forward with you’ Dany states with no hint of emotion. Tyrion looks at both of them and then walks off with three unsullied guards.

‘Shit’ Jon says. Dany nodded in agreement understanding the implication. ‘This is bad.’

Greyworm glances at the both of them looking confused. Dany notices ‘we want all the kingdoms and we were hoping it would be a few kingdoms that are vying for independence.’

‘But the half man say Iron Islands and Dorne are the problems, Yara already loyal to you and Dorne swear fealty’ Greyworm said befuddled.

Jon looks at him ‘Aye that’s what he said but Tyrion is smart and he is trying to play us, we asked him because he would know which houses are against us.’

‘And all the other kingdoms he didn’t mention will be a problem; we knew whatever he said we would consider the exact opposite.’ Dany added looking forlorn.

She looked at Jon ‘he said we shouldn’t worry about the north and the vale because they are sworn to you; that must mean he knows Sansa will be our biggest obstacle.’

Jon nodded ‘we were hoping for a more peaceful route when it came to this meeting, we wanted to avoid the bloodshed and do this with minimal casualties but that won’t be the case’ Jon says reflectively. He looks outside at the wreckage before he smiles at her. She smiles back at him ‘Plan B it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. 
> 
> I liked the big three conversing amongst themselves. 
> 
> Tyrion is still trying to play the game even when he is down on his luck
> 
> The next chapter will be the meeting or the lead up to meeting and it will be a Sansa POV. Based on the POVs you have seen that im trying to avoid characters being dumb or ooc so Sansa will get a fair treatment.
> 
> Im trying to have Jon and Dany be more clever. Jon Snow commanded the wall against 10k wildlings and Dany got an unsullied army using her wits. They are smart and tactical.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Dragons Vs The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lords of all the kingdoms discuss wether they will bend the knee. I really enjoyed writing this one. As always thank you for the feedback. Keep giving me your thoughts

Sansa  
Bran and Sansa stepped out of their carriage outside the gates of Kings Landing. She saw tents of the northern forces, the vale and the wildlings. She had travelled with her uncle Edmure Tully who had brought all of his forces which surmised up to three thousand men. She was greeted by Lord Royce and her cousin who was Lord Paramount of the Vale. She politely greeted them and then walked towards the northern forces. 

That’s when she saw the lords of the north from Glover to Manderly. One thing she noticed was the terrified look on their faces. They were all tense for the proceedings at the dragon pit.

‘My lords and ladies’ she shouted eloquently ‘today in the dragon pit we will discuss the terms with all the other kingdoms relating to how the North will deal with their national relations, it will be the honor of my brother and I as children of house Stark to represent your needs.’ She waited to hear if there would be any objections from any of the lords and ladies, expecting that some of the lords to bring up the fact that Jon already represented them. None of them said a word. This was good because it means they trusted her to take over the north but the lack of resistance was a bit worrisome, these people loved Jon and no one even put up a fight which means they are afraid. Sansa heard about the decimation of Kings Landing from Bran, she was not shocked that Daenerys burnt down the city. Thanks to Littlefinger Sansa learnt how to read people and she knew that the dragon queen was capable of this, the problem was Jon helped her. Jon was good like father he wasn’t like Joffery or Ramsey but the murmurs she heard from people made it sound like on that day he was worse. This might be a complication. Despite her ambitions Sansa does love Jon.

‘My lords and ladies I will be joining the council as well’ said a calm voice came out from the shadows. ‘Arya!’ Sansa said her voice sounding more shocked than she wanted to let on. Arya nodded at her before continuing ‘my lords and ladies would you mind giving me a moment with my siblings. I would like to brief them on certain matters before we are hosted by the queen and MY brother’ Arya spoke with such reverence and diplomacy that it shocked Sansa. The lords and ladies filed out.

‘So what is your angle?’ Arya asked in an accusatory tone that reminded her of the time she had threatened her with her blade. Sansa shook her head at her before Arya continued ‘don’t forget I can tell when you are lying but then again you swore to Jon you would keep his secret and I couldn’t tell then that you were lying as we stood in front of the godswood.’ Sansa gulped slowly but she didn’t let her face show any remorse.

‘I know what you are thinking, how could I break my oath? Look inside Kings Landing and you will see why I did it. All the lords and ladies of the north are terrified because of the dragon queen. I knew she was dangerous from the moment I saw her. She has been manipulating Jon into doing her bidding and before you tell me that its true love. Look at the city, the city is in ruins, the Jon we know would never do this but he did and it’s because of her. You want to know what I want; I want northern independence, independence from people like her. I am tired of monsters ruling over us’ she states looking more determined than ever. She had a plan in today’s meeting, she needed the king and queen to demand fealty, which is when she would bring up the ruins of the city. All the other lords would then demand independence.

Arya looks at her and then says ‘alright, it won’t hurt to ask.’ They then moved forward with their guards to the dragon pit.

The Meeting

They had arrived in the pit led through by Greyworm; chairs were set up for each kingdom. The seats on the far right were for Dorne and in the seats were the very beautifully exotic Prince Daemon Martell and Princess Arianne Martell who were dressed in colorful silk garbs. Next to them was the flag of house Baratheon and there sat Gendry with Ser Davos seated right next to him. Yohn Royce sits with Lord Arryn with the flag of the Vale behind them. Jaimie Lannister sat on the opposite side with Ser Bronn of the Blackwater with the flag of house Lannister, Jaimie looked tired and you could tell that he was recently released from a cell. The fact that Tyrion was absent made Sansa feel a pang of guilt because it means the queen must have punished him for spreading Jon’s secret. The flag of the reach had chairs but they were unoccupied. Next to the empty chairs was her Uncle Edmure who sat with the flag of the River lands. Yara sat next to him bearing the flag of the iron islands, her heart ripped open when she thought about Theon; she hoped to get a minute alone to tell her of the heroic man that was Theon. They were seated on the near left with a flag bearing their sigil of a wolf; Nymeria was sleeping on Arya’s feet. Their chairs were right next to the two empty sits in the middle. The chair on the right had a red and black flag with house Targaryen but the one on the left had white wolf tinted on the flag.

There was a tense silence as everyone looked to Greyworm wondering where they were. Lord Royce was fidgeting and looked like he was about to speak until everyone heard two dragons roar. People looked in amazement at the two terrifying beasts, each roar making the ground shake. Daenerys stepped off her dragon, she was looking cordially royal with her crown, and she wore a gilded black suede dress with a red cape attached to the back. The dragon queen was beautiful and she was warrior, it wasn’t hard to see why Jon fell in love with her. Jon then stepped off his dragon, he looked different, the Jon she was used to was the one that dressed like he was ready for battle at a moment’s notice but now he was dressed like a king. He wore a dark red leather outfit with his sword attached to his back and he wore a crown. He jumped off his dragon along with Ghost.

Ghost sprinted towards Nymeria and they embraced excitedly. Ghost then sniffed Arya and bared that smile of his. He sniffed Bran and just pouted his head away. He then sniffed Sansa and started growling, Nymeria nudged him away. Ghosts reaction to her made Sansa tense realizing that Jon must be angry with her. The two dragons took flight and flew away. Jon and Daenerys walked hand in hand, the people at the meeting stood up showing respect to them. There were a lot of tense glares pointed towards them. Davos in particular shot Jon a look, that she had only seen him give Melisandre during the long night. As she walked past her, Daenerys smirked at Sansa whilst holding Jon’s hand, the smirk being a reminder that she is fucking her brother. Sansa just glared back at her.  
Everyone sat down. 

Daenerys spoke ‘My lords and ladies, we thank you for travelling all this way, we know that you did not want to come here even though you didn’t have much of a choice. We won’t waste your time; you know why you are here. My husband and I have claimed the throne. We plan to rule all the seven kingdoms.’ When she stated husband people were shocked they had no idea they had wed. Sansa felt ill ease because the dragon queen was working fast, through marriage that means Daenerys has absolute control.

Jon then continued ‘but first we need to hear your concerns and propositions moving forward. What do you want with regards to your kingdom? We understand you have doubts. State your concern and please speak freely, we have sent the dragons away.’ 

Everyone was looking around themselves at this statement. This was not going to plan, Sansa expected Daenerys to make the demand and only then would she step up but Jon had invited people to speak freely. No one spoke up; people were hesitant wondering what the king and queen were playing at.

Daenerys smiled before looking to her right straight into her eyes ‘Lady Sansa you once voiced a concern about the status of the north. Why not inform our council about that issue, perhaps they feel the same.’ Sansa stared at her in apprehension. She then realized what they were doing, the king and queen were trying to show that they listen to their lords and ladies even if they don’t bend the knee but Sansa would not give them that satisfaction, she would stick to her plan and take them out here. 

She stood up  
‘My country has suffered as I am sure that all the other kingdoms have. When Joffery cut off my father’s head it started war that affected all the other kingdoms, most of them who didn’t even play a part in the events leading up to his murder and yet most of the houses here have lost someone or something due to that war. The reach doesn’t even have someone to represent them even though a Tyrell was a queen, they only used the Tyrell’s for their food and then tossed them aside, and that’s what the capital does. I feel everyone here deserves their independence from the seven kingdoms so that our people may stop suffering. Unless the two of you plan on burning all the great houses and wiping us out none of us will bow again’ everyone was nodding in agreement. Sansa had a gleam in her eyes knowing that she got Daenerys. She looked over to the foreign queen but she had a smug smile.

Jon looked to his side towards Gendry’s position ‘Ser Davos do you agree with what my sister is saying.’

‘Aye’ Davos replied angrily never leaving his eyes from Jon. 

Jon nodded his head as if he were about to burst out laughing. Daenerys still had that smug smile, something is wrong.

‘I think we can agree to that’ Jon says to Sansa with a hint of amusement in his tone.

‘You do?’ Jaimie asks them, his question exemplifying the mood of every member there who was shocked that it was that easy.

Daenerys then leaned forward ‘Yes we do, I liberated slave cities from their masters not because I wanted to rule over them and become their queen. Those former slaves ended up choosing their own ruler. The unsullied follow me by choice, the Dothraki follow me by choice. When I left they chose their own ruler. Jon saved the free-folk but he never asked them to bend the knee. We believe that people have a right to choose.’

Sansa was taken aback, could it be that easy. 

Jon then strode forward ‘we will agree that all seven kingdoms will become independent but on one condition.’

Everyone looked curiously before Davos muttered ‘and what is that?’

‘None of the houses that are wardens are allowed to be kings or queens unless chosen by the majority of the people. Each Kingdom will have an election period every three years in which the people get to pick who rules over them. Counting will be done by a group of unsullied we will send to you because we know they can’t be corrupted’ Daenerys says softly.

Everyone is shocked and Lord Edmure Tully is visibly shaking his head. The only people who seem to genuinely not repulse at the idea are Gendry and Davos, given their upbringing.

Sansa is visibly shaking with anger ‘you can’t just make that law; the noble houses have a birthright to be rulers. You can’t just steal people’s birthrights no matter how revolutionary the cause.’ Other people murmur in agreement.

‘But that is what you are asking of me, the seven kingdoms are my birthright’ Jon responds coyly.

‘The North isn’t a Targaryen birthright. Aegon conquered it and threatened to burn it down the same way the two of you did to Kings Landing’ Sansa states now losing her composure.

Jon remains calm ‘by that logic then the North doesn’t belong to house Stark, the First Men came and conquered it from the children of the forest. That was the main reason the white walkers were created, am I correct Bran?’

‘You are’ Bran responds with no emotion.

Jon then looks at everyone ‘The same white walkers that if I recall were it not for the Queen you would not have the privilege to be having this conversation,’ Sansa was about to interrupt but Jon shut her down and continued ‘You said this war started because Joffery killed the head of house Stark and thousands died over a family squabble, so the problem at fault is that the people have no power. You all want to claim independence from the crown but how can we trust that the motivation is not have crowns of your own. If you truly want to help the people then democracy is the only way. I do see why you may find that as a problem Sansa because the last time the northern people were given a choice on who should rule, they chose a bastard over you’ Jon said smugly with a small curve of his lips. Sansa had to calm herself down because she could see that Jon was winning the argument.

Daenerys then continues ‘the choice is simple; you pick option A in which you claim independence and lose your power or you pick option B were you chose us and maintain your power and not cause anarchy throughout the kingdom.’

Princess Arianne then speaks up ‘what is option C?’

Daenerys and Jon smile as they hear the dragons roar in the distance ‘you see the empty chairs of the Reach were House Tyrell should be’ Jon responds his voice growing husky and deep.

Arianne Martell smiles in recognition recognizing the threat. Everyone tensed up at that

‘My lords and ladies you must be tired, there are castles around the red keep that have been furnished back to standard or if you are feeling uncomfortable you can stay in your tent. You will let us know your decision by tomorrow’ Daenerys responds affectively. People start filing out with conflict written all over their faces. 

Sansa steps in front of Jon looking in his eyes, there is a part of her that wants to hug him and apologize for all this mess, there is a flicker in Jon’s eyes that he wants to do the same, the feeling she had when they saw each other at Castle Black or when he trusted her with the North. That feeling is washed away when Daenerys moves next to him. She stares at Sansa and Sansa stares back at her. She is the problem Sansa thinks to herself. 

Arya stands between the two of them ‘I think it’s time we had a family meeting.’

Jon and Sansa both look at each other, their faces practically next to each other and they both say ‘Agreed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told it from Sansas POV as promised.
> 
> Im not the biggest Sansa fan but ever since s5 I havent liked her character.
> 
> The major difference for Sansa is that she actually cares about Jon. In the show I never get thay impression.
> 
> Dany and Jon used the democracy debate to show the hypocrisy of other lords demanding independence. 
> 
> Next chapter is Jons Pov followed by Jaimie
> 
> As always thanks for reading


	6. The Hands of The King & Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally confronts Davos about burning innocent people. Jon also confronts Sansa. Thank you for the feedback so far. Keep posting comments it keeps me going when I write. This is the longest chapter so far

Jon

Jon watched as Sansa, Arya and Bran went to check on their northern forces. They agreed to meet back later to have a family meeting. He flew with Daenerys back to the Red Keep that was being refurbished with help from the Dothraki, Free-Folk and Unsullied, the people they actually trusted.

When they arrived he looked towards Dany again, she had a queasy look on her face.

‘You alright?’ he questioned because this morning before the meeting he noticed that she was vomiting. He assumed it was because she was nervous for the events that were to transpire with the other lords of the other houses, it was odd because Dany was always confident even when circumstances weren’t in her favor. 

‘I’ve been feeling a bit out of sorts lately. I am sure it’s nothing’ she responded with a small smile sensing his panic.

‘Still you should visit a maester and make sure everything is fine. If anything were to happen…’ Jon huffs with worry before she cuts him off.

‘I will. Nothing will happen to me Jon, I will never leave you’ she says with a defiant tone ‘no one will tear us apart.’

‘Sansa tried’ Jon said bitterly.

‘Yes and she failed’ Dany said as she put her hands onto Jon’s face.

Jon tugged at her wrists ‘I knew she didn’t like me when we were children but part of me believes now that she has always hated me.’

Dany sighed ‘She doesn’t hate you. She hates me. She is jealous of me, I have everything she wants.’

‘Aye she wants your crown’ Jon said shaking his head.

‘That’s not all she wants’ she responded in a light voice. Jon looked at her quizzically, wondering what other intentions Sansa had. Dany laughed at his puzzled face.

‘My darling wolf. Sometimes I forget how oblivious you are when it comes to women’ Dany said with a smile ‘you will figure it out soon enough. For now let’s stick to our plan: Valyria.’

‘Aye Valyria’ he responded, in his husky voice. 

They walked down to the throne room were two new thrones made of bronze were put in place and that is when they spotted Ser Davos with Gendry standing in front of them. Jon sighed with irritation; he was not in the mood for this. They turned to Jon and Dany, Gendry bowed whilst Davos just eyed them.

‘I am going to go take a bath. I will see you later’ Dany whispered noticing the tension before she walked out. Ghost followed her along with a few unsullied guards.  
Davos kept staring at Jon but the king would not yield from his gaze. 

‘Your grace’ Gendry said trying to diffuse the tension.

‘Lord Baratheon’ Jon responded with a slight laugh ‘A year ago when we met; you and I were mere bastards now here we are as noble lords. Did you have any trouble at Storms End?’ 

‘There were a couple of disgruntled lords there that refused me but Ser Davos came and he helped convince them. I was very grateful to have your advisor assist me’ Gendry said with a smile of appreciation.

Davos growled, his temper getting the better of him. ‘I am not his advisor’ he stated aggressively with his eyes going red.Gendry tensed.Jon remained calm 

'Gendry would you mind giving me and the Onion Knight a moment’ Jon stated still remaining calm. 

Gendry nodded and exited the throne room.  
There was a moment of pause as both men just stared at each other. 

‘How could you do that?’ Davos finally spoke, his voice breaking with sadness, Jon’s calm demeanor obviously unnerving the man.

Jon’s eyes softened at his sad tone. ‘I could give you every justification but I know no reason will be good enough. All I can say was that it was necessary.’

‘Necessary?’ Davos questioned ‘Those people did not deserve to die like that.’

‘No they didn’t but they were going to die either way. Someone would have ignited the wildfire and killed them’ Jon responded with firm reverence. 

‘Then why not send in soldiers and help evacuate the city?’ Davos asked hoping that Jon would see the major problem of their actions.

‘We would’ve put our men at risk, you included. Why is it okay for our men who are loyal to us, to die but not those people? I understand Davos, it’s a terrible, horrible thing and I am not saying it is okay, I am not excusing it nor am I saying it was just. I am just saying it was necessary. You have choice right now Davos you can go with Gendry and help him rule by storms end or you can help me make the sacrifices of all those innocence people count by helping me and Dany build a better world were something like this never happens again’ Jon says before putting an arm on his shoulder.

Davos shifts ‘How could I serve rulers who burn innocent people for a cause?’

‘Same way you served Stannis. I need you to get over yourself because there is something bigger at play’ Jon responds with wide eyes, the calm demeanor he had leaving him.

Davos looks at him before sulking ‘What is at play here Jon? What is going on?’

‘I can’t tell you that; all I can say is that there is one final game to be played. One that puts the end to the schemers’ world. I know you don't trust us but think of it this way, would you rather stand by as Dany and I inflict our will on the innocence or would you like to be there and advise restraint. I want you to help me as one of the two hands to the king and queen?’ Jon said with a tense voice.

‘I will take your offer under advisement’ Davos said now with no hint of emotion.

Jon nodded before responding ‘That is all I can ask.’ 

Jon then started walking away. In the background he heard Davos ask ‘Wait you said one of two hands. Who is the other option?’

Jon smiled and continued walking.

The Meeting

Jon sat with Daenerys in the council room as they were waiting for his siblings. ‘I thought he would have flat out refused. If Davos is thinking about it then it means he will say yes’ Dany says with a smirk.

‘We can’t be cocky he can still easily say no’ Jon said as he slipped a hand through Dany’s waist.

‘He won’t refuse the offer. If he can council restraint to the evil King and Queen or try hold us back then he will take it. He will turn to our side when he sees the empire we want to build’ she said leaning further into him. Jon smiled at her and then their lips met. They started kissing ferociously. Dany had a spark of joy on her face that Jon noticed, something he hadn’t seen since Winterfell when he rode the dragons with her for the first time.

‘What has you so cheery?’ Jon questioned.

Dany looked at him with a bright smile ‘I spoke to the maester and he told me…’

The door opening interrupted whatever she wanted to say, Greyworm announced that Jon’s siblings had arrived. Dany nodded and then straightened her face before returning to her seat. Whatever she wanted to tell him had to wait.

His siblings walked in with Brienne standing to their side. Sansa eyed Dany with a rude glance ‘Why is she here? I thought this was a family meeting.’

‘She is my family’ Jon said firmly. He wouldn’t let Sansa get under his skin. Arya glared at Sansa ferociously and Sansa rolled her eyes.

‘Forgive me your graces, for my rudeness. My perspective has not accepted the Targaryen way. Jon I will give more regard to the family member that you are fucking.’ Sansa responded with a hint of smirk on her face. Arya shook her head as if she counseled Sansa against saying something provocative to ruin the meeting.

‘No need to ask for forgiveness Lady Sansa. I am sure your perspective would easily accept the Targaryen way, if Jon was fucking the right family member you regard’ Dany responded coyly. Sansa’s face went stiff with a hint of embarrassment and shock. Jon and Arya looked at each other confused at Dany’s retort. Bran had his usual face of disinterest. 

‘Alright can we begin’ Arya huffed. 

‘Aye let’s begin, I know what you want Sansa and I can’t give it to you. The north will not be granted its independence’ Jon stated exhaustedly.

‘Why not? Give me one good reason why it shouldn’t be independent’ Sansa asked in a calm tone.

‘Oh I could give you fifty. I could tell you how granting you independence will cause all the other kingdoms to demand their independence. I could tell you how the North would never survive because it needs the rest of the realms resources. I could tell you how the wildlings and the northmen would have a civil war with no monarch to intervene and stop the chaos. But I won’t. The only reason that should matter is that the north is ours; it belongs to us as do all the other kingdoms. You keep forgetting that the northerners chose me as their king not you, Bran returned but no one bent the knee to him, only me. If you want independence then you know what you have to do’ Jon spoke with a dark voice, his eyes glaring at Sansa. Dany smirked with pride at her wolf.

Sansa nodded hesitantly contemplating his words knowing there was no way around it ‘May I have a word alone with my brother.’

Dany glanced at Jon who shook his head to indicate he could handle her. Arya pushed Bran’s chair looking nervously at the two of them. Before she left Arya spoke ‘If the two of you love me, you will sort this out.’ She then exited. Sansa stood up and then lookes outside the foyer to the intense construction and rebuilding before turning to him.

Jon watched her, not fully trusting her movements.  
‘I want to apologize’ Sansa spoke with a soft voice ‘exposing your secret was wrong, I shouldn’t have done that. I should’ve told you what I did.’

Jon then laughed unnervingly ‘Like how you should’ve told me about the Knights of the Vale riding to Winterfell, a tactic we could have used save our brother’s life.’

Sansa looked at him in shock ‘No Jon…’

He cut her off ‘don’t apologize it’s who you are. Your dream to be queen is so important that you would kill anybody that represented competition, even your own siblings. I fought for you repeatedly, when they swore me in as king in the north I looked to you for permission. If you had asked to be queen I would have let you but now I see who you truly are, you would rather I be killed or shipped off to the wall for the throne. I protected you and you repaid me by almost having the woman I love more than anything killed. I didn’t know you hated me this much’ Jon said with his voice breaking.

Sansa was on the verge of tears ‘you’re right.’

Jon was shocked that she would admit it, he wanted to speak but she continued. ‘I wanted to save the North. I wanted them to recognize me as their savior; I knew that Rickon would die but I wanted them to choose me as queen. Rickon was dead the moment Ramsey got him. I used your secret to ruin Daenerys, she was a threat to my power and she was taking everything away from me. I told Tyrion your secret because I knew he was conflicted about his loyalty to the dragon queen. I hoped it would ruin her and take her out of the picture’

Jon shifts with sadness and rage ‘so you admit to breaking a sacred oath to me and conspiring to kill the queen, the same woman who helped protect your home.’

‘I do’ Sansa says with tears filling her eyes ‘I accept my treason, if you are going to kill me then do it the northern way and behead me. Don’t let her burn me alive with her monsters’ she states somberly.

Jon looks at her shocked, sad and confused. He was unsure about what to do. He never expected Sansa to admit to her wrong doing. ‘I can’t kill you because if I do that then I lose Arya’ Jon says with his lips quivering.

‘What are you going to do with me?’ she asked whilst wiping her tears away.

‘I don’t know but what I do know with absolute certainty is that the north will remain as part of the seven kingdoms. It belongs to Dany and I. Is there any part of you that can accept that or will the schemes continue?’ Jon asked in response.

She stared at him for a while before asking ‘Why did you burn down Kings Landing, I wasn’t surprised that she did but why you did you help her?’

‘To send a message, that our new world will be built, that the Targaryens will reign, that we will stay here for a thousand years. Kings Landing had people who were suffering, diseaseased or poverty stricken, too many mouths to feed and too many people to cure. This place was too broken for us to rule so we opted to restart’ Jon said never breaking eye contact.

‘To what end? This wasn’t an accident, this wasn’t Targaryen madness, this was calculated. In the dragon pit you knew I would demand independence and you knew the other lords would rally with me. You are planning something with Daenerys, what is it?’ Sansa asked with wide eyes, she saw looking directly at Jon. Jon just stared at her. Whenever she wasn't so consumed with her ambitions she would be smart.

Sansa huffed in frustration. Jon stood up to leave before he heard Sansa’s voice ‘I don’t hate you by the way, you can throw any vile accusation you want at me but I don’t hate you. When I left Ramsey, I felt dead inside but you and Theon gave me hope. I won’t apologize for harming your queen but I am sorry I broke your oath. Do you think you can ever forgive me?’

‘Fuck no’ Jon said with bitterness in his tone. Sansa flinched before gulping in acceptance.

‘Very well. I will bend the knee to you and I will also bend the knee to that foreigner but on two conditions’ Sansa said now eyeing Jon.

Jon rolled his eyes ‘state your terms.’

‘My first one is for you not to tell Arya about Rickon’ she responded with a nervous tone. Jon nodded because he knew the betrayal would hurt Arya. ‘Second name Bran the Warden of the North and give me a position as part of your small council.’ Jon’s eyes went up in shock he was about to protest before she cut him off.

‘I know you and the queen are up to something, I can help you. I know you don’t trust me but I can help bring the other lords to your side.’

Jon stared at her, a huge part of him was screaming for him to say no but another part of him thought logically. We can use her, rather her than Tyrion, it was better than the alternative of being a kinslayer. Dany will not like it.

‘I will discuss with the queen and get back to you’ he said to which she responded with a curt nod.

Private Chambers  
Jon entered their chambers and he saw her standing at the edge of the balcony looking as beautiful as ever.  
‘Dany, we have to discuss something important.’

‘Yes we do’ she responded before turning to him, she had the same excited look that she had before the meeting. ‘Why don’t we say what we both need to discuss at the same time and we will see which issue is more important’ she said with a smile. Jon nodded.

They both spoke at the same time.  
‘I think we should let Sansa be our second hand’   
‘I’m pregnant’

Jon and Dany looked at each other in surprise before they both simultaneously say ‘WHAT?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo longest chapter so far
> 
> I really like writing smart Jon. 
> 
> The Jaimie POV is coming up soon, thats why I dropped that Brienne easter egg. What they did in S8 was cannon, the only difference being that Jaimie was actually going back to kill Cersei.
> 
> In terms of Jon and Sansa, dont worrythis is not a Jonsa fic. Jon loves Sansa like a sister. Sansa loves Jon because in her eyes, he fought for her and saved her. Dany is suspecting it. 
> 
> Im writing Sansa this way to make her more interesting.
> 
> I wanted her to be the first one to figure out that there is a plan at play. So she wants in
> 
> Also boatbaby is cannon
> 
> Dany Pov/Jaimie Pov next


	7. The Dragon Queen vs The Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany talk about Sansa and talk about boatbaby. Dany and Sansa finally have that confrontation and she is not pulling any punches. Read the chapter to the full because you may like the resolution. As always thank you for reading the fic, your comments are always appreciated. And as you noticed I love a good cliffhanger.

Dany 

She was standing face to face with Jon in the balcony to their chambers. He was looking at her with tears of joy; he let out a small laugh that sounded like a cry. Jon reached out his hand to touch her belly but Dany pushed his hand away.

‘Have you lost your fucking mind’ Dany said trying to control her rage. Jon looked at her with a puzzled expression. ‘Sansa has been trying to destroy me from the moment I arrived at Winterfell and now you want to give her more power?’ Dany questioned not hiding her disgust at the idea.

Jon frowned ‘I know but…’ 

She cut him off ‘no buts Jon, she wants to see me dead. We agreed to take out all our enemies and as far as I can see, she is my biggest enemy. I know you don’t want to kill her and I am not asking you to but she is a danger to me and your child. Send her north were she can’t cause us any harm.’

Jon shook his head in disagreement ‘If you send her north, all the northern lords will declare for her to be queen. If she stays here with us we can keep an eye on her. It’s either that or we kill her and if I kill my own sister then the people will never be loyal to us.’ Dany stared at him with an irritated smirk.

‘By people you mean Arya?’ she said knowingly. Jon nodded as if he was afraid that she would be upset, this made Dany soften her face.

Jon then continued to speak ‘Sansa knows that we are up to something, out of all the people we have spoken with she is the only one who realized that there is an endgame to all of this. I am not saying we should trust her but we can use her to get the other lords onto our side.’

‘Or she could use us to get the lords on her side’ she said knowingly ‘we can’t trust her Jon!’

Jon had a look of frustration, the same look he had when they first met at Dragonstone ‘I’m not saying we should trust her but if we use her then we have no need for Tyrion’ Jon looked at her with a moment of hesitation ‘Dany it’s your decision but who do you think we can better control.’ Dany sighed at the issue at hand.  
There was a long stretch of silence before Dany relented.

‘I will not name Sansa as our hand but I will agree to a probation period in which she serves on our council as an adviser. We will assign her a royal guard of unsullied who will watch over her. Every letter she writes, every meeting she holds, everything she eats and drinks will be reported back to me. If she so much as inconveniences me Jon, I will cut off each of her limbs, roast them with Drogon and feed them to her then I will grant her the mercy of death’ Dany was seething when she said this.

Jon had a smiled a little before completely wiping off his smirk. He made a face that she only saw after they made love, the face usually occurred when she would climax first; he would make that face to gloat that he got one over on her. Dany raised an eyebrow at him trying to figure him out. Jon scrunched his eyes and spoke.

‘It’s not ideal but I suppose a role as our adviser will be a compromise’ he said with no emotion but Dany knew how to read him.

Dany then realized what he was doing before she raised an eyebrow ‘Sansa never wanted to be our hand; she just wanted to advise us on our small council.’

Jon shrugged with a guilty smile ‘Aye. I knew you would react the way you did so I decided to exaggerate.’

Dany started laughing in an unladylike fashion. Jon laughed along with her. It would be an odd view for those that loved viewing them simplistically, the brooding king and the fiery queen laughing like regular people. This is why she loved Jon because everything felt regular, here they were discussing how they were going to use Sansa Stark, a snake who could betray them at a moment’s notice but they were laughing about it like it was a mild inconvenience. Jon even played her up to set it up as a joke, no one joked with her because they were all afraid of her but Jon wasn’t. 

He continued smiling at her. Dany stared back at him perplexed at what he found so amusing.   
‘What?’ she asked realizing the gleam in his eye.

‘We have just spent most of our time talking about Sansa when I could be gloating about the fact that I was right’ Jon said with a smirk.

‘Right about what?’ she questioned.

‘About the witch not being a reliable source of information’ he said as he put his hands on her belly ‘how are you feeling?’

‘Overjoyed and a little terrified, what if what happened to my first born happens to this one and what if it breaks us?’ her lips were quivering. Jon stared at her almost reading all her fears.

‘Don’t think like that you and that child, OUR child will be fine. This is a blessing treat as so and should the worst happen and we lose this child then we will get through it’ his voice was so soft as if he were trying to convince himself as well. 

She shrugged still letting the negativity flow through her ‘and what if that happens and what if I am unable to give you an heir? How would you feel about that?’

He pulled her close to his face ‘I would be sad only for the fact that there won’t be any little Daenerys Targaryens running around but I would never hold that against you’ He said still holding her belly ‘don’t underestimate how much I love you, you are my miracle and everything else that comes from you even this child, I will consider it a blessing.’

That was all it took until she grabbed him and started kissing him ferociously as they moved forward to the bed. He undid the laces of her corset and she undid the laces of his red leather fitting. They sat on the bed fully undressed and he was being gentle with her not attacking like he usually does when they lay together.

‘I love you Jon’ she said looking straight into his eyes.

‘And I you Dany’ he responded.

The next morning she went down to the throne room to see the renovations of the room. The room was coming along well; the floor was being tiled with white marble dragon glass they found on dragonstone. When she laid out instructions of the throne room she wanted it to be beaming with light and royalty. She wanted all the red keep to be beamed down with gold but that would come soon enough, a new Valyria she thought and her child will inherit it all. Everything she didn’t have growing up be it love or power, her child would have in abundance and more. She was lost in a happy thought until a red shadow came.

Given the warm occasion Sansa was dressed in a grey and white silk dress, not the usual black pelted dress that a sexual fetishist would wear in a whore house. Dany couldn’t stand her presence, her smug smile and the arrogance in her tone whenever she spoke. She remembered how at Winterfell Sansa would use her eyes to criticize her making sure the North did not trust in her. Dany would have respected her criticisms were it not for the hypocrisy because Sansa wanted everything she had, her power, her crown, her armies and worst of all Jon. 

‘Your grace’ she said as she curtsied. Dany let out a silent bitter laugh knowing that she would rather be stabbed than bend the knee to her.

‘Lady Sansa, I presume Jon has told you about our new alliance with you’ she said staring her down.

‘Yes your grace, I am very thankful for this opportunity. I know you and I got off on the wrong foot mostly based on my mistrust but if you let me I will council you and serve you well’ she said with a silver tongue. Sansa was trying to charm Dany with her elegance; it was a little terrifying how sweet she seemed to her, her blue eyes beaming like a pool of innocence.

Dany then smirked ‘"Serve me well", Varys said the exact same thing to me before betraying me based on your insistence to see me dead.’

Sansa shook her head slowly as if she was horrified ‘yes I wanted to see you gone, whether that meant you dead or declared unfit to rule. I wanted to cause chaos in your camps and use it as a ladder to assuage my childhood ambitions of power.’

Dany was shocked but her face remained emotionless. There was a bit of hesitation and silence but Sansa continued to speak.  
‘But those were childhood ambitions and I understand you don’t trust me but I will prove myself worthy based on the second chance you and Jon have given me. I understand why you didn’t want me but I have a knack for proving people wrong’ Sansa’s voice was soft and she spoke to Dany with such tenderness that a small naive part of the Queen wanted to believe her.

She started walking out the throne room motioning Sansa to follow her. ‘You speak with such eloquence my lady and you are right I do not trust you but that is not the reason I was hesitant to claim you into our council.’ 

‘Then what makes you hesitant my queen, I would like to do everything and anything to prove that I can serve you best. How would you like me to proceed’ she spoke with a high level of confidence and sweetness in her tone. Dany resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

‘This act that you are putting up right now, playing me’ she said, Sansa had a light smirk.

‘Forgive me your grace I was trying to be courteous as a lady’ she responded to Dany.

‘I don’t mind the act; you are pretty impressive at playing to my sympathies. Playing the game this way makes me more confident in your abilities. No what makes me hesitant was how you played your game at Winterfell. You are smart Lady Stark; I am smart as well and if I wanted to be queen in your position and I saw someone who had way more power than I did and had the power to wipe out Cersei and the Night King, I would take the opportunity to make myself a powerful ally and then I would undermine her before destroying her.’ She spoke looking into Sansa eyes without blinking. Sansa had a slight look of concern but she kept paying attention.

‘But instead of doing that you acted like a spiteful jealous child. You undermined me from the very beginning. You didn’t know my strengths or weaknesses and you went in blind, what if I had killed you for questioning me or had you stripped off whatever power you had by limiting you before you could cause more damage hmm? No you didn’t consider any of these options you just acted impulsively. Which baffled me because you truly are smart, why would you try to undermine me to lords who already distrusted me? That’s until I figured it out.’

Sansa kept looking at her with her face growing more concerned ‘figured what out? Your grace I always dreamed of being a queen, I was jealous and I wanted to undermine you’ Sansa spoke now trying to change the topic.

Dany grinned at her being uncomfortable ‘oh I know you wanted to be queen but that’s not why you acted impulsively. You tried to undermine me because I took the one thing you knew you couldn’t have.’

Sansa looked at her; her eyes were glaring in warning. ‘Your grace I don’t know....’ Dany cut her off, an aggression entering her eyes, part of her was happy she had her cornered like this. She was unprepared for this, so Dany could get the confirmation she needed.

‘What is Jon to you Lady Sansa?’ Dany said, trying to temper her tone.

Sansa’s eyes were worried and her mouth was convulsing ‘he is my brother. I do not appreciate your implications.’

‘Do you love him?’ she said with an emotionless face.

‘Of course I love him, he is my brother, I love him the same way I love Bran.’ Sansa responded, she was now really trying to abandon the conversation being held.

‘Really?’ Dany asked with hint of sarcasm ‘how could you love them in the same way? Jon told me you found each other at castle black. He told me you were scarred and bruised from Ramsey just as he was from his brothers at the Wall. He told me that the only peace of solace you found was remembering your father, how ironic that Jon is a spitting image of Ned Stark. He told me that he fought for you and protected you not Bran. Why would you love them in the same way?’ Sansa remained quiet, she was now breathing heavily but Dany was on a roll.

‘I also find it interesting that when he became King in the North, your ambitions of being queen were pushed back. You didn’t press your claim to lead the North. Lastly when you found out the truth of his parentage, you didn't expose him to all the North men . This would take both Jon and I out of the equation. You told Tyrion hoping he would keep it discreet so that you could protect Jon. No you wanted me dead and him on the throne, he would be emotionally weak and you would be there to comfort him. You would get to be Queen and you would get him as well. Your brother says as a child you use to believe in tales of brave knights coming to sweep you away and claim your virtue, how fitting that he was a man of the knights watch turned queen.’ 

‘PLEASE STOP!’ Sansa said now crying with tears streaming through her eyes, her face in shock with the realization of what Dany was implying. 

This took Dany by surprise ‘you didn’t know? Of course you didn’t. Jon doesn’t see it either not yet anyway, he is under the impression that you hate him when it’s the exact opposite, isn’t it?' 

Sansa lowered her head before lifting her head wiping the tears from her face, her jaw now twitching with rage. The dragon queen had gotten under her skin ‘what do you want from me your grace? To embarrass me? This conversation has yielded nothing but waste time I could have spent bringing the other lords to your side. I can play the game well; my brother won’t affect my veracity in this matter. I don’t know what else I can say to make you feel more at ease with my abilities.’

Dany looks towards Sansa and suddenly she felt something she didn’t think was possible to the ice queen of Winterfell. She felt sympathy. She knew what it was like falling for Jon Snow and not fully understand what those feelings are. When Jon found out who he really was there was a brief moment were he didn’t love Daenerys because they were family.

‘You gave Jon two conditions; I have two of my own.’ 

Sansa shifted before responding with her voice hoarse ‘state your terms.’

‘The first one is simple, we named Davos as our hand but Davos is a man who is bound by practicality, a man bound by reason not vision. Jon and I have a vision and whilst I know how good Davos can be I am also certain he would be a hindrance to our plans, that is why you must report your matters to Jon and I. Understood?’

Sansa nodded ‘and the second?’

Dany shifted her attention away from her ‘I can only give you the condition when you answer the question I have been asking you. Do you love Jon Snow?’

Sansa looked at her with resignation ‘I do and not in the way I love Bran or Arya but I don’t love him in the way you think I do. Jon is my home, Jon and Theon gave me faith when I had lost all hope in life’ Dany nodded.

‘Then my second condition is for you to accept me, if you truly love your brother then accept he loves me and accept that I make him happy. Being queen is not your destiny Lady Stark, serve me well and you will be rewarded in ways that you never knew were possible. Jon says you suspect we are up to something and we are. When you see our true intentions you will be grateful that you chose to side with us’ Dany spoke with intensity. Sansa nodded and then reached out her hand which Dany took and shook, her eyes never leaving hers.

‘If you betray me Lady Stark then I am sure you know the consequences?’ 

Sansa laughed ‘I am assuming you will burn me alive.’

‘No Lady Stark. I will tell Arya about how you let Rickon die when you could’ve saved him easily, Jon would hate it but I think he would hate you way more to object. Then I would watch the only two people alive who love you turn against you. Then and only then will I burn you alive.’

Sansa visibly gulped before nodding in acceptance.

‘You better get to work Lady Stark. The next meeting between the lords and ladies is in two days and I want most of them on our side.’ Sansa bowed; there was a look in her eyes as she bowed, Missandei used to give her that look whenever she pulled off something remarkable. Perhaps it was a look of respect.

She then proceeded back to her chambers to see her husband. She thought back to the silent ceremony they had in Dragonstone when they wed. Jon wanted to do it before anyone had the gull to question their love.

Ser Davos approached her before she reached her chambers.  
‘Your Grace’ he said before bowing.

‘My Lord hand’ she smiled back.

Davos shifted uneasily ‘I haven’t accepted yet your grace.’

Dany smiled ‘key word there is yet. Is that why you here Onion Knight to accept.’

Davos smiled clearly taken by her charm ‘no your grace I was here to report that a fleet of ships carrying five thousand men just came in, the men call themselves the second sons and they have been brought by their captain Daario Naharis.’

Dany was shocked ‘why are they here?’ Daario Naharis would be nothing more than a nuisance and there were too many problems to pay attention to.

Davos shrugged ‘The captain said you had invited them to bring more resources and also to help them repair Kings Landing. He even had a letter you signed declaring for his help.’ 

She looked at the form and then saw the letter. It was written by Tyrion. Fucking Tyrion. He was trying to cause conflict to delay the inevitable. She stormed towards the chambers he was being guarded in, when she arrived she saw Jaimie Lannister and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater next to him. They had both arrived to see Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda knew that they werent going to make Sansa hand it was a ploy from Jon to present the worst idea ever to Dany before giving her a more reasonable alternative. I loved reading all your comments though, saying she doesnt deserve it.
> 
> Boatbaby is cannon and unlike Danys madness, that was properly set up.
> 
> Also I should repeat this is not a Jonsa fic. This is not a love triangle fic. 
> 
> Sansa loves Jon because he represents that hope that she thought she lost, Dany views this in a different way because she watched Jorah do the same.
> 
> I did it to add more context as to why Sansa was so unlikeable and why she acted impulsively. Also in this chapter in the beginning she was acting more like Marg Tyrell and when Dany started questioning her she became more like Cersei.
> 
> Im leaving things with Dany and Sansa open ended, so they wont become bffs but unlike D&D i want to show how two smart female characters would realize there is an end goal instead of acting like its 'Mean Girls' they will work together. How is that for subverting expectations.
> 
> Sansa being on Jon and Danys side means there is no use for Tyrion being alive and right when you think you have him, Tyrion pulls out the Daario contingency. The next chapter will bring that to a head with a Jaimie Pov.


	8. By What Right Does The Dragon Judge The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany, Jaimie, Bronn and Tyrion come to a major head. As always keep commenting. I always like to hear feedback to see how people feel with regards to the story. Thank you and keep reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things  
> 1\. If you are a Bronn fan then skip the first half of the chapter
> 
> 2\. Why on earth are you a Bronn fan?

Jaimie

Jaimie was walking with Bronn towards Tyrion chambers.

‘So are you going to bend the knee to them?’ Bronn asked as they made their way.

Jaimie tensed before answering honestly ‘I don’t know.’ Bronn looked at him inquisitively.

‘Look outside, I don’t think you have much of a choice’ he spoke, as if bending the knee was the only option but it wasn’t the only option. That is why he was going to see Tyrion; he needed advice on how to move forward.

‘That is why we are here. We need to discuss with Tyrion our next move’ Jaimie said with firm tone as they walked past a few Dothraki men carrying out burnt bodies from the King and Queens recent conquest. Jaimie was sure that Aerys was probably laughing at him from beyond the grave; his descendants finished his lifelong dream of burning down Kings Landing. The thought made Jaimie sad. Jon and Daenerys were meant to be different, at least from the perception he got when he fought with them at Winterfell; they fought to protect people at Winterfell. Jaimie was willing to kill Cersei, a woman he once loved, to avoid bloodshed. But the Gods loved their tricks; bloodshed still came even when he found Cersei’s dead body. Bronn looked at him; he hadn’t realized he was talking.

‘Are you listening to me cunt?’ Bronn questioned when he realized Jaimie wasn’t listening. Jaimie shook his head. ‘I was saying there is no we, there is only me. Your shit of a brother promised me a castle along with the position of master of coin and I am here to collect. I could’ve killed the both of ya and your new Queen but I didn't. The only reason I a here is to get what I'm owed.’ Jaimie just shrugged at Bronn.

‘I doubt Tyrion still has that power. Jon and D.’ Jaimie paused as he saw Daenerys with her unsullied approach Tyrion’s chambers that were guarded. She looked powerful and beautiful, perhaps if he was younger he might have swooped her away, it would be impossible given her attachment to the Stark boy.  
‘Your grace’ Jaimie bowed along with Bronn to the dragon queen.

She eyed him suspiciously before nodding, Jaimie was here to visit his brother Tyrion and ask him for advice on how they should proceed, whether he should bend the knee to the Targaryens or refuse and surrender his claim. If he was being honest with himself he would have preferred to give up his claim and let the people rule, his father would be rolling in his grave if he the idea of democracy was ever uttered in his face. 

He saw that the dragon queen had a look of frustration so he decided to excuse himself and come back later.

The dragon queen shook her head in disagreement ‘no Ser Jaimie I would prefer if you stay, I have realized that your brother exposes his true intentions whenever you are around’ Jaimie nodded to her. She then turned her attention to Bronn ‘you are free to go my good Ser.’ Bronn hesitated before gathering the courage to speak.

‘Forgive me your grace. I doubt you know who I am’ Bronn said as he lifted his belt buckle.

‘Oh I know who you are Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. You shot down my dragon during the field of fire’ she said with a calm demeanor. Bronn looked at her and the ten unsullied guards standing in front of the queen.

‘Apologies your grace. I was just doing my duty’ Bronn responded. The queen curved a smile. A slight noise came from Tyrion’s chambers which made everyone turn their heads. The queen then looked back at him.

‘No need to apologize, you were fighting for the Lannister men, keeping your vow’ Dany responded with a certain steel to her voice.

‘Speaking of Lannister men your grace. Your lord hand offered me the Tyrell castle along with the position as Master of Coin. After my years of service with the Lannister men, I feel like I deserve a reward for serving your hand.’ Jaime stared at Bronn who was staring at Daenerys, who in turn gave him a knowing smirk.

‘Yes you did serve him well and whilst he offered you all these things, I am afraid I have to decline. Lady Tyrell died serving me, I will not disrespect her memory by having a known Lannister sellsword take refuge in her home’ she said as she shot a dirty look at Jaimie knowing he that he was the one that killed her. ‘Olenna would want me to respect her house and find a worthy candidate. I also cannot name you as Master of coin; I need someone who is capable and responsible to manage the finances of the crown properly. I do have a position that would be most fitting for you though.’

Bronn looked at her with intrigue ‘and what might that be?’

‘My lord hand told me you were lord commander of the city watch before it was cruelly taken away from you. So I will name you Lord Commander of another watch. The nights watch to be more specific.’ Jaimie watched Bronn as his eyes went up in horror. Three guards appeared behind him and grabbed him. As his ass was being hauled off, Daenerys grabbed his arm and whispered ‘you killed ten of my soldiers who were loyal to me by freeing the man standing next to you all for gold and glory. Remember their names when you freeze your balls off at the wall.’ They took him away and Jaimie watched the queen, fear in his eyes. Why hadn’t she killed him he wondered? She released me from my cell and told me that Catsterly Rock was under my command; why not give it to her brother.

‘Shall we?’ she motioned. Jaimie nodded and entered the room first.

He saw his brother drinking wine and reading a dusty book. Tyrion saw Jaimie and his eyes widened with happiness. His expression turned to fear when he saw the queen.

‘Your grace’ he said nervously ‘beloved sibling.’ Daenerys looked at him before she started laughing; her laugh was unsettling to both of the Lannister siblings. Jaimie and Tyrion kept glancing nervously at each other. 

‘Daario has arrived along with the second sons’ she said not evading her gaze from Tyrion. Tyrion had a look on his face; one Jaimie recognized way too well, he usually made that face when he had gotten one over Cersei when they were children. Daenerys looked at him waiting for an explanation.

‘Before you gave your victory speech, I sent word for him to bring his army as extra protection. I feared that the city inhabitants might attack you to take revenge for their fallen city’ Tyrion said with caution but there was a slight tone of amusement as he spoke. Jaimie wondered why the Queen was so put off by this decision. Daenerys had a look of frustration and irritation.

‘The only people who would seek revenge for the fallen city are in this room’ she said as she gestured to both Jaimie and Tyrion. ‘You invited Daario to cause problems within our camp.’

Tyrion shook his head in fake bereavement ‘my queen I invited Daario so that we could have more manpower to protect you. Daario loves you and he will do everything in his power to protect you. You will need a lot of love, if you wish to rule over the seven kingdoms’ he paused and then shook his head ‘Although now looking at the situation I do see the problem. I am confident that Jon won’t mind, he is the Bastian of comely temperance although I would be wary that should Daario do anything provocative then Jon would take his life. If Jon were to kill Daario then the second sons would riot, you would have to kill the second sons who helped you conquer Mereen. That would cause more problems as the Unsullied and Dothraki would start doubting you because it would show that you value Jon Snow over all of them and it would show that he is really in charge, not you.’ Tyrion had a small smirk on his face and Dany stared at him emotionless, he was challenging her but Jaimie had no clue why. 

‘But then again if Daario were to provoke Jon Snow and he was not to kill him, some might say he is afraid of him and not a worthy match for you. The Dothraki in particular might see him as unworthy’ Tyrion was wording his statement in a sincere tone but there was hidden layer of mock.

Daenerys looked at Tyrion for spare moment ‘some people will say it or you?’

‘Does it matter who says it, it’s a problem if it’s being said. I do apologize your grace I should have seen this as a potential weakness to you and your husband’s reign but had you divulged your true intentions for this city then I would not have acted out of impulse’ Tyrion said with no hint of remorse in his apology.

Daenerys turned her back on Tyrion looking out the window contemplating his words. Tyrion shot a look at Jaimie, he had a grin on his face as if everything was going to plan, and he winked at Jaimie before he opened his mouth again.

‘My queen there is as diplomatic way to solve this problem. I know how to deal with Daario, I can get the second sons to abandon their captain and you won’t have to face any resistance but in exchange I would like to be free from this chamber’ he said with firm reverence.

Daenerys still had her back turned to him ‘if you are to deal with the second sons on my behalf then I would assume you would need your old position back as my hand.’ Tyrion smiled at Jaimie as if his plan was set into place.

‘Yes that would be preferable my queen but only for the moment, I know I have played up my failures as a disguise but we have had our successful moments. I am willing to look over the genocide that you and your husband committed, if you are willing to take my offer and let me serve you through this crisis’ Jaimie listened to Tyrion’s statement and he was impressed at how his brother had managed to bend an unwinnable situation to his will.

The queen turned around but she had a smirk on his face. Tyrion smiled back thinking he had won her to his side; Jaimie was watching the both of them confused.

‘You really do have a remarkable mind. You seek every opportunity to better yourself. My biggest mistake with your Lord Tyrion was thinking I could use you to help me build a better world, one in which schemers aren’t rewarded for their selfishness. The biggest flaw in that thinking was that you were schemer who thrives in the old world’ she said with huff of hesitation. She looked at the Kingslayer.

‘Ser Jaimie have you made a decision based on our discussion at the dragon pit?’ she questioned. Tyrion furrowed his brow in confusion at both the queen and his brother; he had not been clued into the discussion that occurred a day ago.

‘Still undecided your grace; that is why I am here to discuss the offer with my brother’ Jaimie responded with absolute honesty. The queen nodded towards the knight before turning her attention back to Tyrion.

‘Lord Tyrion I reject your offer. You have failed me time and time again but you want to be rewarded for it. You have betrayed me time and time again even though I listened to your advice. I am no longer in need of your council lord Tyrion; I have found other advisers who will help me build my new world. So what need do I have of you?’ she said with venomous voice. Tyrion’s face started to twitch. Jaimie panicked.

‘Then burn and me be done with it, show the world how you hand out justice, show them that you truly are Aerys Targaryens daughter’ he said proudly but Jaimie noticed that there was a hint of fear.

‘I will not burn you Lord Tyrion but you have committed treason too many times for me to forgive, a trial will be placed for you’ she said before looking at Jaimie ‘and only the lords and ladies of the great houses who bend the knee to us in the next two days will be part of the jury. The majority vote will decide the life of your brother.’  
Tyrion and Jaimie both had a look of horror on their faces which pleased Daenerys.

‘Should the jury agree to save your life then you will join your companion Bronn at the wall. Consider this my parting gift’ Dany said as she was walking out.

‘YOUR GRACE PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! DO NOT CHAIN ME TO THIS FATE. THIS IS INJUSTICE’ Tyrion yelled as he was on his knees crying. The sight made Jaimie’s heartbreak, it reminded him of their childhood when Tyrion was mistreated because of his status as dwarf. Daenerys looked back in sympathy; it really pained her to do this. She was staring at him, part of him thought that she was going to revoke the decision she had just made before her face turned impassive.

‘I will answer injustice with justice Tyrion Lannister. Missandei died in chains because of your tryst with Euron Greyjoy. Chaining you to this fate is only recompense.’ She spoke before she walked out with an air of victory. Jaimie stared at his baby brother who was now pacing furiously with tears in his eyes.

Sometime passed before Tyrion looked towards Jaimie he had a pleading look. Jaimie nodded.

‘I will bend the knee Tyrion don’t worry’ Jaimie said and Tyrion hugged him in an appreciation.

‘Thank you. It seems as if we keep trying to save each other’s lives at great detriment to ourselves. What was the alternative if you didn’t bend the knee, death or exile?’ Tyrion asked.

‘Independence that would lead democracy of the common people’ Jaimie responded. Tyrion smiled as if he was impressed.

‘Very clever. Jon and Daenerys both know the high lords will not give up their power and as for the other lords who don’t care about power’ Tyrion said before gesturing to Jaimie.

‘Like me’ Jaimie acknowledged.

‘Yes like you, they will find other means to make sure that you bend the knee as this demonstration has just displayed. Those who refuse both options will be burned alive I presume. Why they didn’t use that tactic to begin with is a mystery, it is not like they have any qualms with regards to mass genocide. It doesn’t make sense’ Tyrion pondered ‘Those two are up to something; I want to find out what it is.’

Jaimie nodded in silence not having a clue what his brother was talking about. There was a moment of a silence before Tyrion slouched towards Jaimie.

‘Jaimie I need you to find a way to release Bronn because I have a contingency for the trial but if it goes sideways I may need his help for him to release me. Try as best you can but do not put yourself at risk not for me. Our family is already too far gone as it is’ Tyrion asked with a pleading tone.

‘I will try my best’ Jaimie responded. Tyrion nodded at him in appreciation. ‘What is your contingency?’  
‘Trial by combat’ Tyrion answered Jaimie’s question ‘Daario Naharis will fight for me.’

Jaimie shook his head in confusion ‘how will you even get to him?’

‘He will come to me. Daenerys loves Jon Snow way too much and something tells me that Daario will do anything to inconvenience that when he realizes their love. Jon Snow won’t back down from such a challenge’ Tyrion responded looking at the wall, calculating every piece of strategy.

‘Are you sure this Daario can beat Jon Snow?’ Jaimie asked with a hint of doubt.

‘Possibly. I have seen Daario in action in the Bay of Dragons when we were surrounded. He is good’ Tyrion said with a bit of hesitation.

‘Yes but this is Jon Snow, before I rode to Winterfell I heard men talk about him. They would say he is the greatest fighter who ever was. I didn’t believe them until I saw him during the Long Night when you were hiding in the crypts. He is good Tyrion. I saw him fight off a legion of white walkers. He averages fifteen to one; I was only twelve to one when I had my good hand. Only Ser Barristen and Ser Arthur Dayne would stand a chance or maybe the Hound or Ser Brienne’ Jaimie said. A hint of fear crept into Tyrion before he shook his head.

‘It’s my only chance’ Tyrion said somberly. Jaimie stood up and patted him awkwardly in goodbye. Jaimie walked out feeling sad realizing in a few short days he might be the last Lannister. 

He closed the door to Tyrion’s chamber nodding to the unsullied guards who eyed him suspiciously. He walked in the passageway and just as he thought the day had reached its emotional high in terms of distress he saw her. The woman he knighted at Winterfell, the woman he had had fallen for. 

She eyed him; her eyes were flickering with rage and sadness. Jaimie gulped feeling guilty. He had no idea what to say to her, he had left her knowing he was going to die, die for a righteous cause. He knew that had he told her the real reason he we was going to Kings Landing, to kill Cersei, Brienne would have come with him. He didn’t want her to break her oath and abandon the Stark girl for him. She would keep her Oath without her honor being questioned; she would not be like him. 

‘Brienne I.’

‘It’s alright Ser Jaimie. I came to offer my condolences for the passing of your sister. I know you loved her more than anything’ Jaimie flinched at her words wanting to correct her but she continued ‘I bear you no ill will Ser Jaimie; I understand things have to be this way, I am a knight after all.’ They both smiled at that last statement.

They smiled at that last statement, bittersweet that some joy came out of all this. There was brief moment were they looked at each other and she nodded at him.

‘If you will excuse me Ser Jaimie. Lady Stark is with the Queen expecting an audience with the second sons’ she said informatively.

He wanted to say a million things, perhaps grab her and kiss her to show how he truly felt, explain to her that he wanted to stop Cersei from infecting the world with her madness but he just nodded somberly. She deserves better than this, better than me. She is good, she is the type of knight that I had always aspired to be. With that she walked off into the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Bronn is your favorite character then I apologize but Bronn was one of those characters who I initially liked but then became a glaring problem of being favored by the writers. There was absolutely zero reason for Bronn to be in s8.
> 
> Also Master of Coin thing is ridiculous and him getting Highgarden is absolutely ridiculous so i had to retcon that real quick,
> 
> Now that Sansa and seemingly Davos have joined the fold. Tyrion is of no use to Dany. 
> 
> Next POV is a super long Jon chapter revolved around Daario, don't worry there are some twists involved. Chapters will be posted in a couple of hours or so
> 
> Put a little Brienne and Jaimie. Not the biggest Braimie guy but I did like their relationship until S8. I made Brienne act strong and mature because that is who she is. She would never cry over a man in a house coat. 
> 
> Tyrion trial is coming in three chapters or so


	9. The Bastard and The Lesser Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Pov. Daario meets Jon and Dany. Jon plays the game. As always keep commenting and thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of long .

Jon

Jon was walking through the city wearing commoner clothes, Gendry had joined him. He had told Gendry that his main purpose was to see how the people were feeling but the real reason was to assuage Gendry to bend the knee to him. He knew Gendry had doubts so he tried to portray his humility to him. After walking for what felt like a mile, they decided to stop by the dock were a fleet of ships had recently landed.

A group of men were gathered around as one man was standing speaking to them with a drink in his hand. The man was tall and had jet black hair, he had a unique fashion sense were his clothes were ragged together as they were stitched to the helm. The man was undeniably handsome which he couldn’t say about the other men around him. Jon wasn’t paying attention to his speech because he was talking about some sexual conquest with a whore; he only turned his attention to the story when he realized the whore in question was his wife. 

‘You see that black dragon over there by the hill’ he said pointing to were Drogon and Rhaegal lay ‘it had gone missing. The dragon queen was sad and she lay in my bed. She looked at me and said “Daario without Drogon I don’t feel whole, I need you to fill me up. Fill me up with your massive cock let me feel whole again.” She then slammed me down and rode me harder than she rode her black dragon. I came within seconds’ Daario said with a laugh as all his other men did. Jon’s fists curled up in rage.

Gendry tried to whisk Jon away from the scene but Jon raised his hand in retaliation. He wanted to hear what the man had to say. They spent a couple of minutes there listening to Daario recite his stories and listening to all the other men make crude gestures in response to his queen.

‘So do you think you will get to fuck her even though she is married?’ a random crew member asked.

Daario smirked smugly ‘The queen and I love each other. I doubt some perfumed aristocrat can change that. Perhaps when we make love again he will then see her more satisfied than she has ever been.’ The crew members cheered and laughed. Jon had a sly smile, the man was lying to his men to boost his reputation. Jon then decided to walk away with Gendry at his heels.

‘Are you going to kill him because if you don’t I will’ Gendry said rather angrily. The Baratheon’s anger shocked Jon and for a moment he had forgotten what made him so upset. Jon smiled at him appreciatively before walking into the Red Keep.

He saw Arya who was walking with Ser Davos. Ser Davos eyed him curiously obviously taken aback by Jon’s clothing.

‘We were walking around Kings Landing, we wanted to blend in as commoners’ Jon said to which Davos smirked, Arya and Gendry were busy eyeing each other. Jon noticed the tension but decided that it wasn’t his place. Davos noticed this as well and decided to speak a matter to change the subject.

‘Based on the direction in which you came, I am assuming you saw the Second Sons. We will be receiving them in the throne room soon. You should get prepared’ Davos said rather informatively.

‘Aye we met them albeit in disguise’ Jon responded with a tone that sounded more annoyed than he had intended.

‘Tyrion summoned them after the Battle of Kings Landing to protect her grace the queen’ Davos said nodding at Jon to see what the problem was. The realization suddenly hit Jon; Tyrion invited them here to cause chaos. The little bitch is trying to get the man Daril or Damien, whomever it was to provoke him. It suddenly clicked, he wants me to act either reckless or not act at all which will make me seem weak. He wants to undermine me in front of her armies, her Dothraki blood riders who glare at him as if he is unworthy. Most importantly he wants to undermine me in front of her, make her see me as an incompetent bastard who can’t handle a sellsword; the same way Lady Catelyn viewed me.  
Jon then realized what he needed do. Davos noticed he was deep in thought.

‘Our queen went to see Tyrion to question him but she asked to see you before they were presented to the two of you’ spoke Davos as he was trying to get Jon’s attention. Jon smiled at the statement. Arya shot a smile at Gendry and he started blushing.

‘Our queen is it? Have you finally accepted our offer or do you still want me to grovel for your forgiveness’ Jon asked with a cheeky tone.

Davos smiled ‘Still under advisement but I don’t mind being charmed. So should I tell the queen you are on your way?’

‘No tell her I had an emergency with Bran and that I would meet her in the throne room’ he responded. Dany probably wanted to warn him about Daario which means that she thinks he can get under his skin. If she is speaking to Tyrion right now then he is probably filling her head with doubts about how I would act irrationally. She won’t believe him but Dany listens to every person’s opinion. He needed to prove those thoughts wrong. He had a plan. He looked at Gendry and Arya.

'Arya do you mind accompanying me to Bran I may need your help. You can swoon over Lord Baratheon's muscles later' Jon said in jest. Arya shot him a dirty glare and Gendry looked slightly embarrassed.

The Presentation

Jon waited a couple of minutes before entering the throne room. He didn’t want to appear early because he would have had to see Dany have an anxious face afraid as to how he would react when Daario came in. He walked in silently not trying to draw attention to himself.

There were ten men that were there from the dock and they were seated on the steps of the throne laughing raucously. Dany sat on her throne and in his throne sat Daario Naharis with his face turned to her. Sansa stood on the side of the Queen with Davos and Ser Brienne right next to her. Daario was telling her a story and Dany was laughing, the laugh seemed more polite than her joining in the jest. He made a joke about Greyworm and the unsullied leader did something that shocked Jon, he smiled. Usually Greyworm had an untrusting scowl on his face even when Jon was around. He is the quite the charmer Jon thought to himself, at first he wondered why on earth Dany would let him into her bed but the hilarious reactions he was garnering from everyone was a conclusion as to why. Everyone was amused at his joke except for Sansa, she just smiled politely. The other members from the second sons were licking their lips and staring at his sister, Jon would kill them soon enough. Sansa then spotted him and she gave him a weird look, one that Jon had never seen before, Jon put a finger to his lips and she nodded slightly as to not give away his hiding spot in the corners.

He waited for a couple minutes more as he watched Daario place his hand on harmless parts of Dany’s body, he was doing it on purpose but he disguised it by making it seem as if it were the way he conversed.

‘So where is this serious northern king?’ he asked in a tone that was way too familiar for his liking.

Jon then appeared behind them with his wolf right next to him as quiet as his namesake Ghost. 

‘Right behind you’ Jon said with a smirk, everyone shifted in shock surprised at the King for being silent as a pin drop. Sansa had a slight smile on her face. Daario stood up arrogantly and he stepped down the stairs of the throne eyeing him, he had a look of amusement as if he expected more from the King. Daario looked back at Dany with a smile and then he strode forward to Jon. Daario’s men eyed Jon in amusement as well, Jon knew the looks; those are the looks men gave him when they underestimate his size before he laid waste to them.

‘Your grace forgive me for sitting on your throne. The queen and I are quite familiar as old friends. I have been told my casualness may seem disrespectful’ Daario said as he bowed. He only bowed a quarter of the way making sure he was eye level with Jon, he was slighting him by showing that he was taller. He kept approaching but ghost went forward to him. Everyone in the room gasped thinking that Jon was about to attack him out of jealousy. He looked at Dany and she had a look of concern.

Jon controlled his mind to navigate ghost. ‘Ghost do not intimidate him; greet him in a friendly way.’ Ghost then licked Daario appreciatively. Dany and Sansa were both shocked and they glared at Jon in confusion, they expected him to use ghost to intimidate him.

Jon gave him a sincere smile and approached to shake his hand ‘no need for apologies friend, I find the throne uncomfortable. In the past people have turned against their monarchs for being shit kings, maybe if we let them sit on it they would understand why we are shit rulers.’ Daario was surprised at Jon’s genuine behavior as were everyone in the throne room before he let out a silent nod. An idea then struck Jon ‘forgive me for my tardiness but my brother was in need of me and I should probably get back to him. I would like to thank all of you for coming here to assist the queen’ Jon spoke intentionally leaving himself out of the equation, he felt Dany’s glare before he continued ‘tonight we will have dinner, you and a few of your representatives along with a couple of the Dothraki generals. I would like to hear tales about my wife across the narrow sea. If you will excuse me I need to tend to my brother.’

Daario nodded in approval, he was still flummoxed by the King’s behavior. Dany and Sansa looked like they wanted to talk to him but Jon just smiled and left the room heading towards the guest chambers were Bran was being held with Arya.

When he arrived his brother turned to look at him.

‘That was awkward’ Bran uttered. Jon was a bit taken aback because for a slight second it sounded like a joke his baby brother would make not the three eyed raven, Arya was also taken aback.

‘Well if you of all people think that was awkward then it must have been incredibly awkward’ Jon retorted. Bran made a slight smile and Arya giggled.

‘Why are you here Jon?’ Bran asked in an emotionless voice.

‘I want you to look into the past and tell me everything about Daario Naharis’ Jon stated. Bran nodded before his eyes rolled back, a few minutes later he opened his eyes and started to speak. Jon and Arya both paid attention.

The Dinner  
Jon entered the room with a round table. The guests had not yet arrived but Dany was there. He took his seat next Dany. She looked at him before whispering ‘is everything alright? What is going on with Bran?’ she asked concerned.

‘Everything is fine’ Jon responded.

Dany then looked at him apologetically ‘I’m sorry.’

Jon shook his head waving away her apology ‘for what having a past? You don’t have to apologize for having been in love with someone. Although I am shocked at your choice of companion, I mean he is handsome and tall but he seems very …’

‘Basic?’ Dany responded which made the both of them laugh. ‘I never loved him; he intrigued me and I enjoyed his company for a while but when that intrigue died he became nothing more than a lesser man. When I left him in Mereen I felt nothing.’

Jon nodded his head in understanding. Daario loved her but she left him and he was trying to get her back.

Dany noticed his eyes were drifting in and out ‘Tyrion brought him here to undermine our rule; we need to be friendly for now before we act rashly.’

Jon stared back at her ‘I know, that’s what this little dinner is for. Earlier today I was at the docks and Daario spoke about you as if you were some common whore so by the end of the night Daario will be dead. We just need his men and all our men to turn against him. Bran, Arya and I have a plan.’

Dany looked at him before nodding. All of the guests entered the room and sat by their seats. Daario sat across the far side of the table. Light conversation broke out around the table.

Daario was watching the both of them; a look of concern graced his face as it dawned on him that the queen does care for the king. Daario then grabbed a chair and put it right next to the queens other side, Dany shifted uncomfortably and she looked to Jon expecting him to lose temper but Jon still displayed no emotion. Everyone else at the table noted what Daario was doing; even Greyworm raised an eyebrow wondering if the king would do anything.

Dany then spoke, her voice polite but stern ‘Daario Naharis wouldn’t you be more comfortable sitting back in your own place and not next to my husband and me.’

Daario smiled at Jon before looking at Dany feigning shock ‘forgive me my queen. Whenever we had our dinners in Mereen we used to sit this close. I had assumed you wanted the same to happen right now. I was hoping to get to know your husband better.’ He took her hand and gave her a grateful squeeze. Dany gave him a warning glare and she arched her back hesitantly as if she was worried that Jon would blow his temper. Everyone in the room had gone silent and stared at Jon wondering if he was going to do anything. 

‘Wait Daario Naharis?’ Jon asked as if he had just made a realization ‘that is your name?’

Daario nodded, unsure of what was happening.

Jon laughed in shock and he looked at Daario as if he was a long lost brother. ‘You are one of the greatest champions of the fighting pits’ Jon spoke with such enthusiasm that a few of the second sons nodded in agreement. 

Daario shrugged back a little surprised at the hint of admiration in Jon’s voice.

‘When I was at castle black we heard tales about you and your famed blade’ Jon said before pointing to his hilt ‘May I?’ Daario looked at Dany who seemed confused as well before releasing his blade.

Jon held the blade studying it. Everyone else was eyeing him but he kept his eye on the sword ‘thank the old gods and the new. This is the blade that slayed Kinos the snake and Ylverio the butcher.’

Daario gaped at him shocked that he knew all this information ‘I had no idea that I was a hero of yours.’

‘I am not tall for my height so when I hear of men who slayed men bigger than them, I then grow a great deal of respect’ Jon spoke with honesty as he really did mean that statement to be true. There was a small gulp in Daario’s throat.

His men started echoing the stories of all the men Daario killed and Jon kept asking him how he killed each enemy even though Bran had told him. Dany kept eyeing wanting to be clued in as to what he was doing. A part of Jon hoped Daario would take this olive branch and move back to his table but as expected with each boastful kill he would look at Dany and show her a trick of his blade. 

Jon then knew there was no olive branch before he started speaking ‘I once heard you fought a man named Grayvor the sly?’

Daario shot a look to Dany before returning his gaze to him ‘Out of all the names you have recalled correctly. That might be the first one I don’t recognize. Tell me about him perhaps I might remember him.’

‘Oh Grayvor’s tale is quite sad really. He grew up in the slums of Essos. His mother was a whore. She sold him off to a slave master who then pawned him off to the fighting pits’ Daario then held his smirk and shot Jon a look but Jon continued ‘Grayvor accepted this because he had a younger brother who he wanted to spare the same fate. So he joined in the fighting pits, he was terrified at first but he grew a likeness to killing and quickly became a household name. He fought and fought till he made his master rich. His master then decided to grant him his freedom for making him rich. The master than asked if he would battle his new up and comer who he was sure could beat Grayvor, Grayvor had a big ego so he agreed. He fought the new up and coming warrior but the warrior was miles better than him, he had Grayvor on the floor within seconds. He pulled off Grayvor’s mask and hesitated. Grayvor then poured sand in his eyes and killed him in the most non honorable fashion. Grayvor pulled off his mask but to his dismay it was his baby brother. This broke Grayvor and shook him to his bone. The only reason he fought in the first place was to spare his brother the same fate. He went to go see his mother to confront her about this to get some peace of mind but when he had arrived he saw his former slave master and his mother fucking in their chambers. Grayvor then slayed them were they both lay. It is quite a sad tale, I think the brother's name was Darian’ Jon spoke the tale with a deep voice.

Daario stared at him. His eyes bloodshot, almost as if he were on the verge of tears. A small pang of guilt shot up in Jon but it had to be done, he did not want to appear weak or irrational. None of his men recognized that the Grayvor tale was actually about Daario. Dany looked at Daario and Jon could tell she realized. 

Daario sniffed before making a fake laugh ‘I have never heard of him.’ Jon nodded in recognition but the explosion had already been set. Daario then took his chair and went back to his seat.

The night went on and on. As the night went further Daario grew more agitated, Bran had told him this particular topic made him unstable. He looked towards the window and he saw a raven whose eyes went white. He nodded slowly to the raven. The raven flew to were Daario sat and grabbed his blade; the raven then flew to the other side of the table and dropped the blade into the path of one of the Dothraki men. Everyone in the room laughed but Daario stood up, his pent up anger getting the best of him.

‘GIVE ME MY FUCKING BLADE’ he yelled, the Dothraki man looked at him clearly not pleased at the tone of disrespect. The Khal spat on the blade before throwing it on the floor to were Daario was standing. Daario glared back at him, murderous intent in his eyes.

‘Enough! You need to calm down Daario’ Dany warned before yelling the same command in Dothraki and the Khal nodded before smirking at him and sitting down.

Daario tried to launch himself to the Khal but one of his men tried to hold him back but with a swift struggle he snapped his neck. The Khal looked at him and a spread of fear crossed his face

His other commander looked at him in disgust and he seemed as if he was ready to kill his captain. Daario ignored the glare and looked ready to charge. Greyworm stood close to Dany who was now getting furious. Jon then spoke.

‘Captain Naharis perhaps you ought to sit down’ Jon spoke in a calm slightly threatening tone.

Daario shot him a look ‘perhaps you should keep quiet bastard.’ Jon smiled at the insult. Bastard jokes are what he was used to. Dany then shot up in rage.

‘Daario Naharis if you ever speak to my husband in that way again then I will feed you to my dragons’ she said holding a dangerous glare at him. Jon was contempt in letting her hand out the threat; she could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

Daario then stared at her, he was a bit shaken by the threat, his men looked at him, and they were still not pleased at what he had done to his other comrade.

Daario pulled out his sword and blade in both hands before looking at her and pointing his blades accursedly towards Jon ‘this is what you fell in love with my queen? A man who hides behind his ladies skirt. I could skin him alive within seconds. Come then bastard prove your worth to all these people, show them that you deserve the queen. Show them that you are not just some pretty lord who was born with the right blood. COME ON!’

Dany shook her head in indignation and Greyworm was ready to take on Daario and kill him for her. Jon raised his hand and walked towards Daario.

‘I am not going to duel you for the queen. She is not some piece of property you get to pass around. You have been disrespectful of both me and the queen ever since you arrived. I am giving you this warning and only one. Apologize’ Jon said with a snarl in his voice, there was a pin drop in the room as Jon approached Daario.

Daario snarled at him, his eyes bloodshot red, his mind truly mangled to the traumatic events of the past. He charged at him and Jon side stepped him with ease. Daario tried to swipe him with his blade but Jon flicked it out of his left arm and held it. Daario’s precious blade went up in a bright red flame as Jon held it. Daario’s eyes shot up in shock as did everyone else in the room, he watched his blade melt as Jon tossed it to the floor. Daario then tried to hit him with his sword but Jon unsheathed longclaw and the sword burst in blue flame, he cut Daario’s sword like paper and he smashed the side of his blade into Daario’s rib cage.

Daario was on the floor trying hard to breathe, he looked at Jon as if expecting him to end him but Jon just reached out his hand. Daario took his hand in shock. Jon then placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered softly

‘I am sorry I brought up that memory, I was so consumed by my jealousy that I let myself act unjustly. I acted no better than you. I guess that’s what love does to us men. You love her because she freed slaves and she was known as Myhsa, something you wish you had as a child, a mother who would actually stop her child from going into slavery. Right now you have a choice Daario. Bend the knee and apologize to your queen. Return to Mereen and ensure that slave masters don’t rise up and do to innocent people what they did to you or reject my offer and die here. At least with my way you get to honor Darian.’ Daario then looked at Jon, sadness taking shape in his eyes.

‘Forgive me my Queen and King for my actions today’ he said as he bent the knee. Jon then looked towards his commanders.

‘Take him to your tents and ensure he gets the help he needs’ Jon said softly but sternly. They bowed their heads and walked out. Jon looked at behind him, they were staring at him. Jon then proceeded to walk to his chamber.

Moments later

He was seated by the chair in the balcony watching the city. It was silent; a dark thought crossed his mind reminding him that the city was quiet because of what he did with Dany. The smell of burnt flesh was gone and there was just a clean aroma. He heard footsteps in the back but he did not look back at her.

‘On dragonstone we agreed not to hide behind small mercies yet you spared him. You showed him mercy why?’ she asked in a soft voice.

‘Perhaps I always intended to show him mercy to gain an ally. Perhaps I was so consumed by jealousy that I realized that fighting over a girl is beneath me. Perhaps I gained back the empathy I had in all people, friend or foe. Perhaps it was all of the above or none of the above. The truth shall remain a mystery to those who look’ Jon spoke in a tired tone.

‘Do you yourself know the truth?’ she responded after listening.

He turned his attention to her ‘I don’t know but what I do know is that Daario is in love with you, he was willing to do anything to get you back even if it meant being a monster. I pitied his efforts till I realized that I am not different.’

Dany shot him a nervous confused glance before he continued ‘a few years ago an innocent man was held in front of me, Ygritte begged me to kill him to prove I wasn’t loyal to the watch, she wanted me to prove I was loyal to her and her cause with the wildlings but I couldn’t do it. But look at me now, I torched down over 400 000 people to get our dream and today I tried to destroy a man because I was trying to prove myself worthy of your love. I was trying to show your armies that I am worthy to rule by your side because I know that is important to you.’ Dany shook her head in disagreement.

‘You are important to me Jon, you and only you. Valyria is not just our new empire, it is our new home. Jon I love you, we are building our new world together for us and the babe. You are more than worthy, never let the opinions of lesser men dissuade you from that fact’ she said trying to reassure him. 

Jon looked at her and she had a panic in her eyes ‘I know and I love you it is just that..’

‘You don’t feel comfortable with how much you love me because you are scared you would do anything for me. You don’t really know if you like the person you have become because of it’ Dany responded for him. Jon nodded and then looked at her before she smiled sweetly.

‘I feel the exact same way about you. I know it’s scary but today you showed an enemy mercy when you could have killed him’ She said before she kissed him slowly. Jon smiled back at her. There was a long silence before Dany spoke again.

‘So why did you grant Daario a small mercy?’ Dany asked.

‘I didn’t and part of me regrets that’ Jon responded darkly. Dany looked at him confused before she heard the door open. Arya then walked into the room, Arya was holding a face in her hand. Jon then turned towards his sister.

‘Is it done?’ Jon asked. 

Arya held the face aloft ‘it’s done a pity though. He did have a pretty face. He seemed quite distraught when I attacked him in the shadows. You must have done a number on him’ a terrifying smile spread across Arya’s face. Dany then realized that the face in question was Daario’s. She looked to Jon for an explanation.

‘Daario has been challenging me ever since he arrived in Kings Landing based on Tyrion's manipulation. There was no way I was going to let him live’ Jon explained.

‘Then why show him mercy instead of killing him then and there?’ Dany answered but Jon suspected she already knew why.

‘If I kill him then I am no better than Daario or any of your blood riders. I wanted to antagonize him and then spare him. The flavoring on the lemon cake was him killing one of his men. So when the second sons find his body they will think that one of their own did it out of betrayal. I won’t be suspected at all because I did have a chance to kill him.’ Dany smiled at Jon’s explanation.

‘That will put a flaw in Tyrion’s plan to destroy us’ Dany said as she pondered at Daario’s face ‘I probably should have had him executed this morning but I have suspicious feeling he has other contingencies to hurt us. That’s why I gave him a trial, to give us a couple of days to see if we have eliminated every possible threat.’

Arya then looked at Dany, the two had never spoken a sentence to each other ‘that is why Jon made sure that I got this’ Arya said whilst holding Daario’s face ‘I am going to play the game of faces to figure out what he wants.’

Jon nodded ‘remember to be cocky and arrogant, we don’t want Tyrion to figure you out.’  
Dany then smiled in in understanding before nodding toward Arya who nodded back.

Jon then stood there, a small pang of guilt hit his chest. He had offered Daario a second chance and he had used Darian to push him over the edge to accept it. What would Ned Stark think of what he did tonight? What would he think of what he did to the city? His dream of building a Targaryen Dynasty. He scraped the thought from his mind. Had Daario lived then he would have stabbed him in the back just like his brothers did. We can't hide behind small mercies Jon thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a draft of this chapter were I wrote Daario in a more sympathetic light but it just seemed a bit out of character.
> 
> I made up the Darian thing to add an element to Daarios character.
> 
> Sansa Pov next followed by Arya then Tyrion. After Tyrion we will then move on to the actaul plot ive been wanting to tell.


	10. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa POV. New players enter the game. Once again thank you for all the comments, I really do appreciate the feedback

**Sansa**

‘Lady Sansa you can’t expect us to bow to them; look at the city’ Lord Royce huffed.

Sansa held back the urge to roll her eyes. She was sitting by the terrains at the edge of the city were most of the army camps were set up. Her Uncle Edmure then stood up to speak.

‘My darling niece, we simply can’t accept the options. I would gladly die than be under the rule of tyrants. My family, our family has seen great strife’ Edmure said with a resolute shake of his head.

‘I understand your hesitation uncle and you Lord Royce but instead of dying needlessly for a cause you can’t win. Why don’t you seek this as an opportunity to better yourself’ said Sansa with a coy smile.

Edmure and Royce both glared at each other. These were the moments were she missed Littlefinger because unlike her, he had the patience to bait people into his will.

‘What opportunity do you speak of my lady?’ Lord Royce asked.

‘Littlefinger had control of the Vale because he manipulated Lord Robyn. Whilst I found it advantageous, I am sure you weren’t too pleased. I could have easily side stepped you and gone straight to Robyn to convince him to bend the knee to the King and Queen’ Sansa spoke with authority ‘but you are the one who is truly in charge of the stead and I want both you and Robyn to bend the knee. If you do then I will make sure that Lord Robyn won’t be a problem to the Vale.’ Royce hesitated with panic but Sansa smiled.

‘My lady I am loyal to my Lord’ said Royce with pompous posture.

‘Yes but if you bend the knee, Lord Robyn will be named as an apprentice to the King. He will groom him in all the ways of being a proper ruler and commander. My brother served in the Nights Watch just like your son, may the gods rest his soul. He is a proven battle commander and one of the best fighters in Westeros. Jon can foster him till he comes of age, just as Robyn’s father did ours. While he is here you will be ruling the Vale in his name.’ Lord Royce’s eyes shot up.

‘I accept your offer my lady’ Lord Royce said with a bow before departing. Such a pompous sheep Sansa thought to herself.

‘And you uncle. We are family, you fought for my brother and whilst Jon isn’t technically a Tully I am certain for a fact that Robb would have wanted Jon to be his heir. Serve your dead King Robb by serving House Stark again. We finally have a Stark on the throne’ Sansa eyed him pleading that it wouldn’t be difficult

‘You are right about one thing King Robb did name Jon as his heir in front of all us should he be found dead, your mother wasn't all too pleased and dare I say she might have been right but succession is law. I will only agree on one condition’ her Uncle said.

‘State your terms’ Sansa responded.

‘I would like a position on the King and Queen’s small council’ Edmure said.

‘What position?’ Sansa asked despite knowing the position to give him.

‘Um perhaps the Master of Ships?’ he suggested.

‘Yara Greyjoy has already taken that position as fealty to both the King and Queen. Before you ask Master of War has been given to the Queen’s Unsullied Commander but I would be willing to offer you the position of Master of Coin’ Sansa stated. Edmure hesitated not certain as to whether he should agree.

‘My Lady I don’t think I would be proficient enough in that role’ Edmure responded. Sansa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her uncle’s attempt at humility, she really hated it when men wanted their egos to be stroked.

‘I am certain you will be suitable for this role Uncle. You will report the matters of finance to Ser Davos and I but there may be curious transactions that will be implemented. Those you report to me only’ Sansa said rather sternly. This is what the queen had asked of her, Ser Davos would question any scheme that seems tactical so he had to be sidelined for certain issues.

Edmure nodded in agreement and then bid his farewell. Sansa stared at him as he walked away; she had a sly smile knowing that most of the Kingdoms were falling into place.

‘That was rather impressive’ said a voice from the shadows that sounded almost foreign to her ears. Sansa and Lady Brienne turned around to see Princess Arianne walking towards them. She was wearing a silk red dress that was cut open showing her midriff and her shoulders, the dress clung tightly to her breasts. She had red ruby emeralds splattered across her arms. Her dark hair flowed down her exotic skin which only highlighted her dark red brown eyes. She was beautiful in the most intoxicating way.

‘Princess Arianne’ Sansa spoke as she bowed. Arianne nodded towards her and Brienne.

‘I see you have been trying to persuade all the Lords to bend to your King and Queen and yet you haven’t approached me’ Arianne said sweetly, her tone reminded her of Maragaery.

Sansa gave her a gentle smile ‘Forgive me princess I did not mean to slight you.’

Arianne giggled ‘there is no need to apologize my lady, Dorne had already pledged itself to the Queen’s cause’ she said as they walked along to a valley ‘I am surprised though, at the meeting you seemed as if you were against the Queen and now here you are serving her?’

Sansa glared at her wondering what she was trying to achieve from this conversation. ‘I reconsidered my stance when I evaluated the situation properly. Now I will serve my King and Queen faithfully’ Sansa said curtly. Arianne gave her a knowing smile. She placed her hand around Sansa, the scent of coconut oil hit Sansa.

‘Our King and Queen’ Arianne said with amusement ‘I heard tales about them. How Daenerys freed the slaves from the east and how Jon saved the Free Folk in the north. How Daenerys conquered Mereen and how Jon Snow liberated the North. These stories make them sound like heroes yes?’ she questioned as they walked closer to the Dornish camp.

‘That’s because they are heroes, my princess.’

‘The debris being emptied out of the city gates by those free-folk men over there seem to counter that statement’ she said raising an eyebrow to Sansa ‘burning down the city was an act of madness or brutality, depending on who you ask. Yet Jon and Daenerys don’t seem to inhibit those tendencies. They are up to something aren’t they?’

Sansa sighed impatiently ‘Princess Arianne what do you want?’

‘I want a position in the small council. After my brother formally bends the knee tomorrow, I would like to stay and make sure that Dorne is well represented’ she responded. Sansa shook her head in agreement, that seemed more than fair but there was a hidden malice. Sansa could tell she needed to keep an eye on her.

‘What do you think of the Queen my lady?’ Arianne asked in a sincere tone.

Sansa wondered how to answer her question. Truth be told she was not a fan of Daenerys but she was miles better than Cersei.

‘I don’t like her, not even in the slightest but I do respect her. I respect her strength and how she commands those around her. She can be a good queen’ Sansa answered honestly. Arianne shook her head in disagreement.

‘Yes but I think we would be better queens, better than her at least.’ There was a tense silence after Arianne made that comment. Did Arianne just suggest treason to Sansa? Arianne looked at Sansa’s perplexed face and she burst into fits of laughter.

‘That was a joke Lady Stark’ Arianne said whilst giggling. Sansa made a nervous smile ‘but thank you for giving me my answer.’

‘What answer?’ Sansa asked in confusion.

‘I needed to know how terrified I should be of Queen Daenerys. Your reaction to my suggestion of treason tells me that you are wary of her. If you of the sister of the King are wary of her then I should be terrified, should I do something to wrong her’ Arianne says in a more menacing tone.

From the distance they see Jon land Rhaegal onto the hill. He starts walking to them slowly. Arianne watches Sansa whose eyes are focused on Jon. Arianne smirks at her reaction.

'You and your brother truly are gorgeous. Quite a rare thing when it comes to northerners' Arianne commented before winking at Sansa.

Jon approaches them.

‘Your grace’ both of ladies say with a bow. Arianne starts eyeing Jon who is dressed in a grey fabric tunic, a wolf stitched onto the right and a dragon onto the left.

‘Princess Arianne, Sansa.’ Jon says with a slight nod. Sansa notices Arianne undressing her brother with her eyes and she grows visibly upset. Arianne takes note of that.

‘Forgive me your grace I have to depart and see to the issues of my men but I hope we can discuss our new alliance after Tyrion’s trial tomorrow’ she says looking at Jon. Jon nods solemnly, trying to avert his eyes from the severely under dressed Dornish woman. She glances at Jon one last time before biting her lip and departing from the field.

There is a moment of silence between Jon and Sansa before Brienne, who Sansa had completely forgotten was there.

‘The clothing southerners wear is quite strange’ Brienne comments.

‘You can replace the word strange with non-existent’ Sansa chirps. Her retort earns a chuckle from Jon as they start entering the city gates. Sansa hadn’t seen Jon laugh in a while, the laugh warmed her heart. She remembered when they took Winterfell and they stood on top of the castle and she saw him make the widest smile, seeing that smile was the first time in a very long time were she was truly happy. With him. She pondered back to the conversation she had with the queen two days ago were she had told her that she was in love with him.

Jon huffed when he noticed her staring at him.

‘What?’ Sansa said in an overly defensive tone.

‘You’re giving me that weird look’ Jon said in a husky voice.

‘What weird look?’ Sansa asked.

Jon hunched his shoulders ‘I don’t know. I only noticed it yesterday when the queen was entertaining the second sons in the throne room. You’re staring at me in a weird way. Usually you give me that look of yours when you think I’m being an idiot but this one is different’ Sansa chuckled at the statement. She needs to act less obvious.

‘I don’t know what to tell you Jon, maybe it’s my face. Perhaps I am just ugly’ Sansa responds in jest.

Jon laughs ‘Sansa stark the most beautiful woman the north has ever seen calling herself ugly. I should probably tell people that I am tall.’ Jon meant the statement in jest but the statement made Sansa feel uneasy, the fact that Jon had acknowledged her in that way. Maybe the queen was right perhaps she really was in love with Jon. Sansa shook her head at the thought; she had no desire to bed her brother. He was attractive but the appeal wasn’t dominant within her, she just felt safe around him. Jon noticed her staring at him and he raised his eyebrow to which Sansa’s cheeks turned crimson. She realized she was giving him the same look. Jon decided to change the subject.

‘How goes it with high lords?’ he questioned.

‘All kingdoms have pledged allegiance and as expected most made demands to sway them to our side’ Sansa responded confidently.

‘What are the demands?’ he asked with a straight face.

‘Most of them mundane. I convinced Lord Royce to bend the knee to you and the Queen on the condition that you take sweet Robyn as an apprentice.’ Jon visibly frowned showing extreme discontent to deal with the prepubescent boy.

‘We need Robyn to bend the knee to us not Royce. I don’t want to take the boy under my wing’ Jon said with distaste.

‘Lord Royce runs the Vales forces and he runs the keep. He is a level headed man who will help control the Vale in your name and if we keep the boy here we can mold him into becoming loyal to us.’ Jon shook his head at Sansa not fully appreciating the idea.

‘Daenerys is one of the most powerful people in the world and yet I antagonized her at every turn. If I wasn’t your sister I would be dead. You could have killed me but you didn’t because father raised you and groomed you, now you are loyal to house Stark despite being a Targaryen. Do you see the benefit of keeping him close to our side? You don’t have to engage him just keep him here.’ Jon nodded; there was a hint of surprise at Sansa’s rather honest statement.

‘I named uncle Edmure as master of coin, I am assuming you want someone who is capable enough to handle the trades but not bold enough to question you or the queen’ Sansa stated with a smile. Jon just nodded.

‘Well you got the lords and ladies on our side. I guess I should officially welcome you to the small council’ Jon said with just a hint of irony.

Sansa smiled at him before she brought up what was plaguing her mind.

‘Are you finally going to tell me your plan?’ Sansa asked in a low voice.

‘Our plan’ Jon corrected ‘and no not yet anyways. You made progress today but I don’t fully trust you yet.’

Sansa shook her head in frustration, she wanted to know what the King and Queen had planned. ‘Jon surely it would be better for me to know what the endgame for all of this is. I can help you better if I know.’

Jon turned to her ‘that’s just the problem Sansa. If I tell you what my endgame is you would call me a madman or worse because our vision is not easy to see yet. For right now what we need to focus on is that we have a united seven kingdoms.’ Sansa just shrugged in agreement knowing that he would be stubborn if she pestered.

Jon then bid her goodbye before walking into the vestry. She watched him walk away; her eyes followed him as he left the passageway. She walked to the throne room where she saw Daenerys sitting in her throne with unsullied lined from side to side in the hall. Ghost was sitting at her feet. She was talking to one of the common people who survived the dragon attack. She waited for them to finish their conversation.

‘Go on then David and report to me what other problems the people are facing’ the Queen said sweetly.

David bowed ‘thank you your grace.’ David then proceeded to walk out. Daenerys took off her crown stood up and walked towards her. Arianne was right she is terrifying.

‘Your grace’ Sansa greeted with a bow. The queen smiled as if she found it amusing every time Sansa had to refer to her title.

‘Lady Stark’ she responded sweetly ‘I trust everything went well with the lords and ladies?’

‘They did but there might be a concern. I didn’t tell Jon because he would ridicule it and wipe it aside’ Sansa said in a cautionary tone. Daenerys beckoned her to continue speaking.

‘Princess Arianne’ Sansa continued ‘she asked for a position on the small council, I agreed on your behalf but I suspect she has intentions for Jon.’ the queen frowned at this before looking back to Sansa.

‘How do you know?’ Daenerys asked.

‘You know how I know’ Sansa responded with an uncomfortable face.

Daenerys smiled ‘so Arianne wants to eliminate me out of the picture and get Jon to herself. If that is the case then why are you helping me Sansa? Why not keep this to yourself and watch me battle Arianne so that you can destroy who wins. You would have him all to yourself.’

‘Because I am smart enough to recognize the best choice. Princess Arianne isn’t smart enough to realize’ Sansa answered with no hint of emotion.

‘Realize what?’ the queen asked, with a patronizing smile.

‘That you are terrifying and that she is meant to fear you. She knows that you are terrifying but she is choosing to ignore it. If she is not careful she will come to realize what I realize’ Sansa said in a tone treading carefully. Daenerys looked at her and Sansa noticed a gulp in her throat.

‘You truly think me a monster?’ Dany asks with vulnerability in her voice.

‘Honestly I don’t know and that’s the problem. Before he left to go to Dragonstone I told my brother to strip children of their lands and titles but he refused because he was kind. Now he has burnt down a city filled with innocent children. Last night he asked his baby sister to assassinate a man after showing him mercy. The Jon I knew would never do that, which means he is doing it for you. You turned the most honorable man in Westeros into someone I never thought he would be. That truly terrifies me’ Sansa said whilst not turning her head away. Daenerys had a look of resignation before her face softened.

‘I turned the most honorable man in Westeros into the most powerful man in Westeros. You fell in love with Jon Snow the bastard, a man who wanted nothing more than to be like his father Ned Stark. I fell in love with Aegon Targaryen, a bastard, a savior of men, a king, a warrior, a liberator and a comely kind hearted man who would do anything to protect the people he loves. You love a part of him that reminds you of your father and that’s the problem because you deny his other part. I love all of him and he loves all of me’ Daenerys said with conviction. Sansa nodded and was looking to exit.

Sansa was ready to walk away but she turned to the queen ‘I don’t care if you are a monster or not but promise you won’t hurt him ever.’

Daenerys took Sansa’s hand and put it on a small swell of her belly. Sansa looked at her in shock. A feeling shot through Sansa that shocked her; happiness.

‘I’m not a monster Lady Stark but this little wolf growing inside of me is the reason we have to be stronger than our enemies. Strength is terrible.’ Sansa nodded at the queen, still in shock. A wave of pain rolled over Sansa and she fell on the floor and started crying loudly. The queen looked at her with concern beckoning her to stand up.

‘I I…. I almost got you killed. I almost got my blood killed’ Sansa said stuttering with tears ‘I keep getting my family killed, my father died because of me and Rickon died because I wanted Ramsey dead.’ Daenerys picked her up and held her firm.

‘You did horrible things as have I but we don’t have to be the monsters our choices have set us up to be.’ Daenerys wanted to continue but Arya walked into the throne room.

Arya stared at both the queen and her sister who was drenched in tears. She gave both of them a questioning look.

‘What is going on?’ Arya questioned ‘never mind it doesn’t matter. I spoke to Tyrion with Daario’s face and there is a problem.’

‘What problem?’ Daenerys asked.

Arya hesitated and Sansa could tell she wanted to speak to Jon first. Daenerys picked up on that and flash of pain hit her face.

‘It’s okay Arya we can trust her. She loves Jon just as much as you do, if not more. We have to trust one another if we are going to keep Jon’s child safe. The pack survives’ Sansa said as she wiped tears off her face. Daenerys looked at her and genuine smile crept on her face. Arya looked at Daenerys in surprise and her lip started quivering. There was a moment of silence as the three women stood there. Dany then broke the silence.

‘You said there is a problem’ Dany reminded Arya.

‘You and Jon should need to murder the Second Sons’ Arya said to Dany and Sansas’ confusion ‘if they go back to the free cities in Essos, they will ensure that slave trade will return under your name.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit of a slow chapter but I wanted to introduce members to the small council.
> 
> Princess Arianne has entered the chat and she will be a big character.
> 
> Sansa was supporting Dany because there was no choice but boatbaby or waterfallbaby changes everything.
> 
> You guys thought Tyrion didnt have another contingency.
> 
> The slave trade thing will be better explained in the next chapter. Arya POV next and then Tyrion POV then the main plot begins.


	11. The End Of The Second Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This an arya pov following up on the events of the last chapter. Thank you for the feedback and keep posting your comments.

**Arya**

Arya entered Tyrion’s chambers with the magic of the faceless men. She straightened herself with a cocky appearance as she entered the room Tyrion was being kept in. As she entered she saw Tyrion sitting by a table with a cup of wine in his hand, Tyrion gave her a smug smile.

‘I warned you that they were in love’ Tyrion said as he smiled smugly. Arya didn’t react to the statement; Tyrion then raised his eyebrows studying her. Arya then realized that she should respond. Jon said he was cocky, arrogant but he has a charm to him.

‘You did warn me’ Arya responded with Daario’s voice. Tyrion stared at Arya in a puzzled manner as if not recognizing the person before him. Arya then decided to walk to the window and stare outside with her back to Tyrion. One of the tricks she learned when she was taught how to deceive others was less contact as possible. Tyrion shrugged before pouring more wine into his cup.

‘Now isn’t it a good thing that we planned for this exact scenario’ Tyrion said proudly. Arya needed to know what he was planning. If she asked him what plan then it would be too obvious, she had to urge it out of him. Tyrion is smart and prides himself with his ego, perhaps I can pull it out that way.

‘It is but I don’t want to go along with the plan. It won’t work’ Arya said with a wave of her hands. Tyrion seemed puzzled by her movements but the statement seemed to offend him.

‘It will work, trust me’ Tyrion said. His voice had a slight detection of a plea. Arya had to keep goading him.

‘The plan is ridiculous. Go through it step by step and you will realize there is no logic.’ There was a long pause as Tyrion stared at Arya and she was worried that he may have caught on but the stare on his face was just a reflection of a man who felt insulted.

‘Together Jon and Daenerys are difficult to defeat. As long as they are together you will never get back the woman you love. When you go back to Mereen you will slowly start the slave trade slowly but surely and you will let the Iron Bank do the rest’ Tyrion said as if he didn’t understand what was so difficult to comprehend. ‘When the Iron Bank sends more of their men to solidify the slave trade, you will inform the queen of the latest developments and she will fly to the east and join you while Jon stays here to rule. You will have her alone and you will seduce her to your whims.’

Arya resisted the urge to roll her eyes, This Daario Naharis can't be this stupid. The confidence in Tyrion’s voice made her believe that Daario would actually fall for this manipulation.

‘How do we even know the Iron Bank would send their men? I heard the golden company were easily slaughtered by the king and queen. The golden company were being funded by the iron bank’ Arya questioned slyly.

Tyrion put his cup down ‘I wrote to the Iron Bank telling them that the Queen is willing to allow slave trade to return in Mereen as the crowns payment for the use of the golden company.’

Arya tensed at the dwarf’s statement. He wanted to use the queens name to take down the queen herself.

Tyrion watched as Arya pondered in thought ‘I know you don’t want to hurt her and you are scared that if she knows of this then she will never love you but when we left Mereen our queen was heartbroken. She cried herself to sleep every night. She loves you and she will be yours if you do what is necessary.’

Arya remained quiet because she didn’t know what to say. Tyrion peered at her before he spoke again.

‘I know your commanders have already agreed. Ever since Mereen and Yunkai chose their rulers what have the second sons done? Your commanders are thirsting for anarchy and they will see out this plan because they love a good fight. If you don’t do this then they will kill you like you did your other captains before you pledged yourself to the queen’ Tyrion said more in warning. ‘Go back to Mereen and prepare for the iron banks conquest.

Arya then decided to nod before she walked out.

‘Oh Daario. My trial is tomorrow and should everything go to shit, I want you to make sure that I am freed from this cell. There is a hole by the near cervix of Maegor’s holdfast, sneak in through the back gate into the castle and free me. Should I be sentenced to the wall then meet me by the road of the trident and slay the guards that will be accompanying me to the wall.’

She ducked out of the room and rushed towards the throne room.

**The King and Queens Chambers**

Arya Sansa Ghost Nymeria and Dany entered the royal chamber and they found Jon sitting by his desk reading a letter. Jon saw the three of them enter and a look of annoyance plagued his face.

‘Oh gods what did you do now?’ Jon questioned but his eyes were directly on Sansa.

Sansa stared at him offended ‘Why do you assume I did something?’

Arya rolled her eyes as she could see the two were about to start arguing. This was an annoying trend that had been happening between the two of them. Daenerys noticed Arya’s eye roll and had a slight smirk. Arya slammed her blade down and gave Jon a look of frustration. Nymeria took Arya’s frustration to Jon as a command to growl at him but Ghost then stood in front of Jon and growled at Nymeria. The two wolves sized each other up before they playfully started tugging at each other.

Arya then decided to describe the events that happened in Tyrion’s cell. When she mentioned the Iron Bank Jon and Dany both gave each other a knowing look, Sansa took notice of that. Arya then ended her description.

‘You need to kill the second sons. Host a feast in their name and poison the meat. Make sure none of the men escape’ Arya said with brutal malice. Dany pondered the idea but Sansa shook her head.

‘No the two of you need to gather the commanders and offer them whatever gold we have. If you kill the second sons who helped the queen keep the peace in the east then the unsullied and Dothraki might start to question their safety’ Sansa said firmly.

‘Tyrion said the exact same thing to me’ Dany acknowledged. Jon was surprised that the two were trading words without being hostile.

‘That is because he is trying to exploit a weakness. Don’t kill the second sons, ally with them so that they go back and protect Mereen. With Mereen guarded then we can avoid a war with the Iron Bank’ Sansa said further to try and elaborate her point.

‘Our war with the Iron Bank is inevitable’ Jon said with a steely voice. Arya and Sansa both looked at each other confused but Dany seemed to understand Jon’s statement.

‘Both your sisters have a point’ Dany said surprising everyone in the room ‘The second sons fought for me and my ideals, the Dothraki and Unsullied are unwavering in their loyalty but the only reason that loyalty is unwavering is because I reward those that fight for me and I don’t butcher them. The problem is I know the seconds sons, all they want to do is fight and get gold. The Iron Bank will offer them both to bring back the slave trade. We need to figure out a plan before they leave.’

‘They are already gone’ Jon said in a hoarse voice as he held a scroll ‘Yara Greyjoy told me that they sailed this morning because the winds were strong.’ Jon then tilted his head as if an idea struck him.

‘What is it?’ Dany asked. Jon looked at Dany with a look that Arya had only seen when they were children. Jon and Robb would plan fake battles with different armies when they were young, whoever had the better tactics would win. Whenever Jon had outsmarted Robb in the game he would get that look.

‘How loyal is Yara Greyjoy to you?’ Jon asked.

‘Unwavering’ Dany responded.

‘Has she removed the burnt ships of Euron’s fleet?’ He then turned to ask Sansa.

‘She told me that she had started but it is taking a while because they are trying to remodel the ships that haven’t been completely burnt.’ Sansa responded. Dany then smiled to Jon catching on to what he was angling for.

‘The second sons have already sailed past the grail. No one would know of their demise except Yara and by the time our guests sail back to their kingdoms, the evidence will be gone’ Jon said with a dark tone. Sansa and Arya then caught on to what they were suggesting but to Jon’s surprise their faces remained impassive.

‘I will go and summon Greyworm elsewhere and tell him that you two fell asleep’ Sansa stated. Dany and Jon nodded before Sansa exited the room. Jon then turned Arya.

‘Care to join me for a ride?’ Jon asked his sister. Arya smiled and shook her head in agreement. 

‘Shall we my love?’ Dany asked.

‘Lead the way my queen’ Jon responded.

They approached the field were the dragons lay and Jon along with Arya hopped on Rhaegal, Nymeria joined them as she latched onto a holster that Arya had never seen. Ghost then went to Dany and joined her on Drogon. Arya looked at Jon puzzled. Jon understood the confusion

‘He’s protecting the’ Jon caught himself before he could spill the secret.

‘The baby?’ Arya asked. Jon shot his head in surprise and Arya giggled at his reaction ‘your wife told us earlier.’

‘Us?’ Jon questioned.

‘Sansa and I’ Arya responded.

‘Perhaps Sansa and Dany will become best friends now and braid each other’s hair’ Jon jested to which Arya laughed.

‘The day that happens is the day that Giants exist’ Arya said with a laugh. Jon looked at her with a knowing smile and was about to tell her something before Dany shouted out to them to follow her.

They streamed through the night sky with wind blowing in their faces. Arya was in heaven in the clouds, Nymeria wagged her tongue in excitement. With a blade at her hip flying up in the sky she felt like Visenya. The image was quickly washed away when she saw Daenerys to her side and saw how she was navigating the great black beast with ghost holstered at the back; she really looked like Visenya.

They arrived at the fleet of ships but the dragons went silent and flew to the head of the armada. The dragons landed on the side of the boat. Drogon and Rhaegal dipped both of their heads to the deck of the boat as everyone stepped off. Daenerys whispered something to the dragons and they started paddling on the ocean floor.

Dany walked in the middle as Jon and Arya walked side by side with both wolves right in front of Daenerys. There was a loud commotion going on in the main board of the ship, the commanders were gambling and drinking. There were about thirty men in the room listening to one man as he stood on top of a barrel of wine telling a story.

Dany wanted to speak to the men so Jon grabbed a knife that lit up into a red flame and aimed it right at the head of the commander who was speaking. The man was struck right in the throat, his neck engulfing in flames as the blade punctured his arteries, the man fell to the floor and everyone looked to the three people standing in front of them.

‘My fellow commanders’ Dany said in a calm voice ‘it appears your loyalty has been lacking. We fought together in the east against the slavers and now I hear that you want to rebuild what I already destroyed which saddens me. You have choice right now steer your ships north and take the black or I will step of this ship and burn you alive.’

The men looked at each other most of them in panic for fear of being burned alive but one man stood up and spat on the floor in their direction.

‘There are almost thirty of us in here and just three of you; you won’t leave this ship alive’ the man said.

Dany looked towards Jon with a slight nod. Jon whistled to ghost and the wolf stood by Dany’s side. Jon then turned to Arya and motioned for them to start fighting. The commanders raised their swords; Arya whipped out needle and folded her hands behind her back with needle attached to her spine. Jon unsheathed longclaw and the sword burst into blue flame. The commanders saw the blue flame and fear started settling within them. One of the commanders made a suicide charge but the man was immediately swept upon by Nymeria.

Four men charged but Jon swiped them with one stroke. The men started angling towards the door but Jon and Arya were dancing through them with relative ease until all the bodies lay on the floor.

‘You’re not bad’ Jon said to Arya. Arya raised an eyebrow at him whilst trying to catch a breath.

‘Not bad? I literally carried you through all of that’ Arya responded with frantic huffs. Jon just laughed.

‘Are you two done admiring your work because there are sixty ships outside that we need to burn’ Dany retorted. They were all about to step outside until they heard a cough. They saw a little boy hiding in a corner.

Jon turned his eyes to him and the boy was visibly shaking with fear.

‘PLEASE DON’T KILL ME YOUR GRACE, I JOINED THEM SO I COULD EARN A BIT OF GOLD’ he shouted with tears in his eyes. Jon looked towards Dany before walking to the boy and holding his shoulders.

‘I’m not going to kill you friend in fact when we go outside we are going to burn every ship except this one’ Jon said in a calm voice.

‘Th thank you grace’ he said stuttering with fear ‘I owe you my life.’

‘You owe me nothing my friend but I do need a favor’ Jon said to which the boy nodded out of fear of being murdered ‘sail this ship to Braavos and tell the iron bank what you’re about to see.’ The boy nodded and Jon, Dany and Arya walked out.

The ships burnt with relative ease. Men jumped out of the ships as they watched the wood perish under the unforgiving flame. The men who jumped would drown as they were far from any shore near land. The darkness of the sea was lightened by the dragon flame. This was the most beautiful and terrifying thing Arya had ever seen.

They flew back to the field were they saw an expectant Sansa standing with Lady Brienne.

‘Well?’ she asked as soon as they stepped off the dragons.

‘They are all gone’ Arya said in response ‘that just leaves Tyrion. He needs to die for this. We need to make sure everyone votes for him to die’

‘No’ Dany responded. Jon looked at her quizzically before she continued ‘I hope he wins the trial because I will give him a fate worse than death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip to the second sons.
> 
> The look that Jon and Dany share is important because the Iron Bank are going to play a major part in the main story. 
> 
> Tyrion POV next. The main trial


	12. The Trial Of Tyrion Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of Tyrion Lannister. As always thank you for the feedback. Keep reading and commenting.

**Tyrion**

Greyworm came to fetch him from his chambers. When he entered he came in with chains and had a look of visible anger before putting the chains on Tyrion. They proceeded out of the castle Tyrion was being held in. As he stepped out he noticed that various groups of free-folk and unsullied were helping renovate the city. He saw them meld various crests of dragon glass onto the castle floor. Buildings were being rebuilt and reconstructed. He noticed gold was being trimmed on the rooftops of the red keep.

As they walked along the silence got unbearable so Tyrion decided to speak what was on his mind.

‘I am sure after today you will finally be happy to be rid of me dead or otherwise’ Tyrion stated in a cheery tone. Greyworm glared at him before looking forward and continuing on their path.

‘I never knew you hated me this much Greyworm.’ Greyworm then halted and stared right into Tyrion’s eyes. His eyes were bloodshot red and they were itching to kill.

‘I never trusted you Lannister but I give you a chance because my queen gives you a chance. You betray her at every turn. You ally with Greyjoy, you get Missandei captured and you get her killed’ Greyworm said with a lot of sorrow and pain. Tyrion looked at him with pain in his eyes, a strong pang of guilt hitting him.

‘I may not have many regrets for my actions but a regret I do have is Missandei. She was kind, good and loyal. Her death will haunt me for the rest of my days’ Tyrion said sincerely looking at Greyworm.

‘YOU WILL NOT SPEAK HER NAME’ Greyworm shouted ferociously. Tyrion tried to cower in fear but his anger took hold of him.

‘You blame me for her death? Why not blame the queen? She was in such a hurry to take the throne that she neglected the people who serve her. Jorah and Missandei are gone; you will be next if you stay with her. She still keeps you here even after you won her the iron throne and you keep serving her out of gratitude that you have long repaid.’ Tyrion stated.

Greyworm smiled at him ‘I do not blame my queen for Missandei. I blame our enemies. When we got the iron throne the queen asked if we still wanted to serve her and we say yes because we chose her, because we love our queen and we trust our queen. The unsullied will serve her till we die’ the Master of War said passionately. Tyrion stared at him in shock fascination, not entirely sure what to say. Greyworm then prodded him forward and they continued their trek to the dragon pits.

When they arrived Tyrion noticed a pack of wolves sitting on the edge of the walls of the entrance, there were two big ones sitting right on the edge. He recognized the white one that belonged to Jon Snow but the other one was unfamiliar to him. When the wolves spotted Tyrion they started growling viciously, baring their fangs as spittle lashed out their tongues. He walked forward and saw all the great houses of all the seven kingdoms. The king and queen managed to make everyone bend the knee without bloodshed. He then saw Jon and Daenerys sitting together side by side in the middle. Daenerys looked as regal as ever with her crown fitted on her head. Jon’s crown was bent crooked and he sat on his chair sharpening his blade, whenever he sliced a stone on his blade – a blue flicker of flame would singe through. His sister Arya stood next to the both of them with the valyrian steel blade he gambled away from Littlefinger strapped to her hip.

Davos was about to step up and start the proceedings but Edmure Tully abruptly rushed up and beat him too it.

‘My Lords and Ladies’ Edmure spoke to which every person at the trial started rolling their eyes ‘I suppose this is the most important moment of our lives. What we decide today will reverberate through the annals of history in how we hand out justice. I would like to think my experience has led me to the position I have as Master of Coin and I would like to….’

‘Uncle please sit’ Sansa interrupted Edmure’s rambling to everyone’s relief. Her uncle Edmure looked at her with disdain in his eyes before awkwardly sitting down. Jon glared at Sansa with a glance questioning why she was being rude to the Master of Coin. Tyrion was already frustrated at the lack action happening at the trial. Davos stared at Jon and Daenerys who gave him a nod to proceed. Davos stood and walked to the edge of the pulpit standing opposite from Tyrion and Greyworm.

‘We stand today to decide the fate of Tyrion, son of Tywin of house Lannister, former hand to King Joffery Baratheon and former hand to our Queen Daenerys Targaryen. As a hand to both King Jon and Queen Daenerys, I will adjudicate this trial in their name’ Davos then turned to the monarchs ‘but before the trial begins, your graces I have a conflict of interest.’ Jon and Daenerys looked at each other before staring at the onion knight in confusion.

‘What conflict?’ Daenerys questioned her voice filled with concern.

‘As you may know I have no problems with Tyrion Lannister. Whilst we don’t have problems and we are somewhat amicable, Lord Tyrion and I have history. We fought on opposite sides in the battle of Blackwater bay, Tyrion who was trying to defend the city from Stannis fleet, gave an instruction and set a trap of wildfire that killed my son.’ Tyrion dropped his head down in shame. Missandei and Mathoss are two more victims Tyrion unknowingly killed, who belonged to two men who were innocent, Davos and Greyworm.

Davos continued ‘The reason I am telling you this your graces is because I want this to be a fair trial. The punishments should be held for just crimes and not past grievances.’ Jon gave a subtle hint of a smile and Daenerys nodded to the knight. The statement was clear that Davos wanted a fair trial but the message was more towards Tyrion than it was to the king and queen, which Tyrion appreciated a lot.

‘All seven kingdoms have bent the knee and all get a vote each on today’s proceedings. The reach has no representative as yet so their vote will not be included. House Targaryen and House Stark sit on the throne so their vote will not be included unless necessary.’ Tyrion glimmered at this; those are two votes that would have been against him.

‘Tyrion Lannister you stand accused of treason, aiding the Mad Queen Cersei and allying with Euron Greyjoy in attempt to destroy the queen’s forces. Should you be found innocent you will be sent to Nights watch and should you be found guilty then you will be sentenced to die. How do you plea to these charges my lord’ Davos said calmly. Tyrion shot a look at Daenerys who was staring back, giving him an unreadable expression.

‘I confess’ Tyrion said as everyone gasped in shock ‘Yes I confess to all of these crimes but to me they’re not crimes, to me they are just actions for the greater good. Our queen was powerful, too powerful for anyone to stop her if they tried. I believed in the queen, I believed in her vision and her dream of building a better world. I was ready to serve her to the best of my abilities and help her reclaim her throne but there was also a small part of me. A part of me that realized that our queen was also capable of many dangers. At dragonstone she was ready to slaughter a whole city because our King was having trouble returning her affections. Not that it mattered because he ended up helping her. She is ruled by her emotions and she would burn down your city all because she was in a bad mood’ He turned to look at Daenerys.

‘I couldn’t rest easy knowing that there was a chance she could become Aerys. So I worked against her and people died. I know what you must all think of me, a monster, and a demon monkey who wants power so badly that he would cause chaos and plot against his queen. I did it to protect all of you. Do you see the city under repair? Two months ago the city was still standing. Call it treason but I call it justice. Everywhere she goes evil men die and we cheer her for it, what happens when she is done burning evil men? She will turn her attention to all of you and you will remember the day you chose to kill the man who tried to save Westeros from a monster. I confess to my treason your graces and my only regret is that I didn’t kill you and your lover when I had the chance because maybe then you wouldn’t have slaughtered city’ Tyrion said with intensity, his eyes never leaving the queens. Jon gave him a slight smile, whilst Daenerys kept her face stone cold

‘Tyrion you just confessed to treason against the queen. Are you aware of what this entails?’ Davos questioned.

‘Yes I am aware. Cast your votes and get on with it’ Tyrion muttered impatiently.

Davos then motioned for a recess so that all the lords and ladies could make their final decision. Tyrion stayed sitting in the middle of the pulpit. He noticed Jon Snow walking towards him. Jon had a light smile on his face, seeing Tyrion unnerved gave the bastard some joy.

‘I remember there was a time when you and I were friends’ Tyrion stated somberly.

‘”Friends” is a bit of a strong word. I trusted you because like you I knew how it felt to be shunned for being something you can’t control. Dany trusted you as well and you have been trying to destroy her’ Jon said but his tone wasn't of anger, his tone was more of confusion.

‘Do you think I enjoyed doing this? I loved the queen, not in the way you did but I did love her. She was like the sister I never had; she was what I hoped Cersei would be to me when we were children. But what do you do when the woman that you serve and love as if she was your own sister is capable of harming innocence? What if she is capable of slaughtering your family?’ Jon stared at him, pondering in thought at his words. 'You don't have to wonder do you my King? You have two sisters that fit the profile after all.'

‘I will not apologize for what I have done because it was necessary just like burning down the city was necessary’ Tyrion said as he gave him a knowing look. Jon tried to hide his reaction of shock by putting on a blank face ‘you and Daenerys burnt the city for a reason. So do not judge me on my past actions. Whatever my fate maybe today and whatever I may think of you. I know for a fact that this isn’t you Jon, Varys was right about both your coins landing were they landed. You love her and you are loyal to her but at some point you need to question if you like who you are when you are with her. Would Ned Stark be proud of the man he risked his whole marriage and reputation for’ Tyrion finished his sentence but he hadn’t realized Daenerys was standing right behind Jon. She gave him a fiery glare before beckoning to Jon to comeback and sit with her, Jon gave Tyrion a glance of hesitation before joining her. The lords and Ladies made their way back to their seats. Davos returned to the pulpit.

‘We will now cast the vote’ he said in a dreary voice that made Tyrion’s head shake with nausea. Tyrion could feel his bowl movements rising up. ‘House Dorne what is your verdict?’ Davos asked.

‘Guilty’ Prince Daemon Martell said leaning back on his chair. He seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. The first guilty verdict was bad news for Tyrion.

‘That’s one for guilty. House Baratheon what is your verdict? Davos asked.

Gendry studied Tyrion slowly before speaking ‘not guilty.’ Tyrion released a pent up breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

‘That’s one for guilty and one for not guilty. House Lannister what is your verdict?’ Davos asked.

‘Not guilty’ Jaimie said as he looked into his brothers eyes. Jaimie gave him a quick nod and Tyrion smiled back at him. His older brother who was constantly trying to protect him. That meant two houses support Tyrion, he needed two more and his life was safe. If he made his way to the wall then Daario would meet him to release him.

‘That’s one for guilty and two for not guilty. House Greyjoy what is your verdict?’ Davos asked. ‘Shit’ Tyrion thought to himself.

‘The little bastard sided with Euron let the little shit hang for his treason’ Yara said aggressively.

‘Threaten my brother again and I will slit your throat’ Jaimie said defensively. Davos silenced the both of them.

‘That’s two for guilty and two for not guilty. House Aryn what is your verdict?’ Davos asked.

Sansa gave a look to Lord Royce and he in turn whispered into Robyn, Sansa was trying to help him escape with his life perhaps she wants to protect him the way he protected her during their time in Kings Landing. The boy brushed off Lord Royce and looked at Tyrion ‘my advisers say I should spare you so as to not mare this new alliance of peace by sentencing a man to death and I agree’ Tyrion’s heart shot up at listening to the words, he could make it out alive. ‘BUT! I remember when you came to Vale and you were supposed to fly; instead your sellsword killed my father’s own sworn knight. I say let the bad man fly. Guilty’ Robyn said with childlike enthusiasm. Sansa gasped at Royce and Royce gasped at Lord Robyn who was not following their instruction. Tyrion looked at the floor realizing he was down on his luck.

‘That’s three for guilty and two for not guilty. House Tully what is your verdict?’ Davos asked. Edmure hates the Lannisters and if he decides that he is guilty then Tyrion is dead. Edmure looked towards Sansa who nodded to him.

‘Not guilty’ Edmure said as if the words were poison. Tyrion looked down to the ground, a pound of hope seeping in to his heart, knowing it is not yet over.

‘We have a tie in terms of our verdict your graces. I believe the decision is up to you’ Davos said. Tyrion felt his heart beating. There is no way Daenerys lets him survive. Jon looked at his wife indicating that this is her choice.

Daenerys stood up and looked at all the lords in attendance before turning her attention to him.

‘Today has been a day of great reflection. Not only for me but for everyone here. Lord Tyrion has committed some unspeakable acts against me but at the end of the day the fault lies with me’ Dany said as her face softened. Tyrion stared at her in shock not knowing what she was leading on to. Dany smiled at him ‘your tongue is such a marvelous gift that it has convinced me something that I would not have even considered this morning. I want our rule to be peaceful and not stained with bloodshed. Tyrion I offer you this last chance, I will banish you to the wall. You will be stripped of all lands and titles, you will father no children and you will take no wife. Do you accept this offer?’ Dany asked. Tyrion had a look of bewilderment as did everyone in attendance except for Jon, Sansa and Arya.

‘I accept this offer my queen and I will serve the watch as payment for my life. You have my word’ Tyrion said as tears streamed down his face.

‘Good because you will keep your word this time. I will make sure of it. Say your goodbyes; you will be escorted with a ship to the wall. You will find Lord Glover there along with other men who have betrayed us.’ With that Daenerys turned her attention to the Lords and Ladies.

‘Everyone go and rest because at nightfall we feast on our new found alliance to a united seven kingdoms.’ With that the queen walked away.

**At the dock**

Tyrion was dressed in his nights watch cloak and as he walked down the steps he saw three figures waiting for him. Jon Snow stood with Sansa and Jaimie. Tyrion walked down as the wind blew at his hair and he approached them. He turned to Sansa first.

‘I am truly sorry about all of this’ Sansa said ‘you were kind to me and I will always be grateful for that.’ Tyrion smiled at her not sure what to say but before he walked away Sansa grabbed Tyrion’s hand and hugged him. As she hugged she whispered something into his ear.

‘Honor your word Tyrion and the rest will be easier’ she said with a tense look. Tyrion just looked back at her before continuing to his brother.

Jaimie looked at him as if he were about to burst into tears.

‘So here I stand next to the last Lannister. The last one who counts anyway’ Tyrion said with a smile.

'Cersei once said that to me' Jaimie smiled back ‘this would be rather bittersweet for father. On the one hand you will get shipped off out of sight and I continue the name of House Lannister but it would be bitter because out of all the great houses in the seven kingdoms, house Lannister is the least powerful house.’ Tyrion laughed at that.

‘Make sure you rebuild House Lannister into a great house. Your days of fighting are over, be the man that father always wanted you to be and the one I always knew you were not today, not tomorrow but right now’ Tyrion said somberly ‘goodbye brother.’

Jaimie hugged him and whispered ‘perhaps I will visit you at the wall.’ Tyrion smirked before walking to were the King stood.

‘Your grace’ Tyrion said as he knelt ‘I am sure there are hundred ways you would wish to kill me right now.’

‘Couple thousand at least’ Jon said to which Tyrion let out a small laugh.

‘I find it ironic’ Jon said ‘the first time we parted you were on your way to run the seven kingdoms and I was going to freeze my balls off at the wall, now it’s the exact opposite.’ Tyrion pondered on that thought.

‘I suppose it is’ was the only response Tyrion managed. Jon looked at him and then started walking away.

‘JON’ Tyrion shouted before he was out of reach, Jon turned around and looked at him ‘at Dragonstone I told you she protects people from monsters just as you do. I was wrong but not about you. You are her biggest strength and her biggest weakness. You have the power to decide what she does. You can protect the people from a monster.’

Jon stared at him before breaking into a small ‘I am protecting them from a monster by sending you away. Keep your word Tyrion Lannister.’ Jon then stepped to Sansa and walked away. Jaimie kept staring at him before waving at him with his golden hand.

Tyrion continued walking to the docks whilst being escorted by a few guards. As he walked he saw Greyworm standing on one of the ships consulting with one of his men, Greyworm glared at him with murderous intent but Tyrion continued. He then saw Bronn who was wearing his nights watch outfit.

Tyrion looked at him before jesting ‘Lord Commander.’

Bronn glared at ‘shut your fookin mouth Lannister before I toss your cunt little body into the water.’ Tyrion giggled at Bronn's rage

'Apologies for the joke. It is always good to laugh at lifes little ironies. Make a joke when everything is horrible.'

They stepped onto the ship and the guards escorted them to a cabin on the ship.

**Hours Later on the ship**

Tyrion was drinking and enjoying the wine. Bronn looked miserable and forlorn at the current state of events; Bronn told Tyrion he was going to go urinate into the sea. When he came back Bronn had a concerned look on his face.

‘What’s wrong’ Tyrion asked noticing his friends face full of distress.

‘The guards escorting us are gone’ Bronn answered. Just then the door opened and Daario Naharis entered the room.

‘They’re not gone. They’re just dead’ Daario responded in a weird tone. Daario had changed; he wasn’t the cocky and confident man that Tyrion remembered. This Daario was more restrained, as if he was studying his opponent waiting to kill them. Bronn put his hand at the back of his helm, a signal that Tyrion understood to be his fighting stance. Tyrion waved his hand at him to ensure everything was fine.

‘This is Daario he is a friend. We are not going to the Nights Watch Bronn, we are sailing to Mereen’ Tyrion said in a dark voice. Tyrion then lodged his plan to Bronn to which the Lord Commander gasped in shock.

‘You really are a clever fucker but you two need to find another ship because I am steering this boat to White harbor and I am not looking back. That mouth of yours keeps getting us in trouble’ Bronn said. Daario had a look of surprise whilst Tyrion stared at Bronn incredulously.

‘You really want to join the watch, you will be miserable’ Tyrion implored ‘I told you once whatever the offer I can triple it. Instead of freezing your balls off at Castle Black, come to Mereen and join me. You will fuck all the women you like and the queen will never find you.’ Bronn considered before shaking his head in refusal. Tyrion grimaced.

‘You fear the queen that much? I don’t blame you’ Tyrion responded.

‘Aye. I’ve seen what her dragons can do. I would rather be miserable than dead. If she finds us I doubt you can use your words to get us out of this one’ Bronn retorted.

They settled back and sailed for a couple more hours before Daario returned.

‘We’re approaching the second son ships’ Daario informed them. Tyrion had a smile on his face and he looked at Bronn and shook his hand in goodbye.

He stepped outside with Daario but all Tyrion saw was burnt ships and flailing corpses in the water. The second sons had been slaughtered by the King and Queen but why? Tyrion looked towards Daario but the man didn’t seem perturbed that all of his men had been slaughtered. In the distance he saw Greyjoy ships clearing the wreckage out of the shores. They heard footsteps approach the dock and that is when he saw Yara Greyjoy along with other iron born men. She gave them instructions to go fetch Bronn. Tyrion looked at Daario who was still standing there emotionless.

The iron born brought out Bronn who had his hands up in the air. Tyrion was about to question Daario what was happening when he heard a dragon roar. Drogon covered the sky as he landed next to the ship and started paddling. Daenerys then stepped off the black beast and onto the deck.

‘Did they keep their words?’ Daenerys asked Daario to which Daario pulled off his face. Tyrion glared back in horror as he saw the young stark girl. This was a trap. He had divulged his plans to Daario and Daenerys knew everything. A whirlwind of pain knowing he had been outsmarted. He fell down in shock knowing his life was about to end.

‘Bronn did but Tyrion didn’t’ Arya responded. Tyrion looked at three women in shock.

‘Oh Tyrion’ Dany said in a patronizing voice ‘this really is a pity. I really did admire how gifted you were with words but you failed to keep your word to me again. I tell you one thing and you say another. I need you to follow my words and not your own, I will ensure it. Lady Yara given that Tyrion was allied with Euron Greyjoy who enacted this form of justice on all his men, I think it only fitting you place this punishment on Lord Tyrion.’ Tyrion was confused what did Euron do to his men? All he knew was that he cut off their tongues. Tyrion then shrieked at the realization. The ironborn then held Tyrion as Yara held pincers out from a burning brazier.

‘YOUR GRACE PLEASE. DO NOT DO THIS. TAKE MY LIFE IF YOU MUST’ Tyrion protested as iron born men held him down.

‘No but that would be giving you a quick death. You could always take your own life but I know you are too cowardly for that’ Dany said in a calm voice. Tyrion felt the heat of the pincers entering his mouth before he heard Daenerys speak ‘besides I gave my word to all the lords and ladies to spare you and unlike you I keep my word, I don’t just say things to scheme against others. I wish it hadn't come to this and if you were anyone else then I would've killed you along time ago’ Tyrion felt an excruciating pain as his mouth burned, the next thing he saw was Yara holding his tongue. He fell on the floor as he watched Daenerys and Arya smile at him. Everything then went to black.

**Two Weeks later**

He woke up as they were nearing white harbor. He had been fading in and out. His mouth felt like volcano. Bronn walked in with a bottle filled with sea water. He offered it to Tyrion and Tyrion hesitated.

‘Drink, the salt helps with the blisters’ Bronn offered. Tyrion drink and then gargled out. The taste was horrible and painful, Tyrion spoke to let out an abuse of profanities towards Bronn but only a numbing sound came out. Bronn stared at him with pity.

‘I told you not to fuck with the dragon queen’ Bronn said. Tyrion stared at him in rage and wanted to reprimand him. 'So you never finished that joke about the honeycomb'

Bronn held back a sly laugh to which Tyrion smiled back appreciating that Bronn was trying to make a joke out of a horrible situation.

‘What’s wrong? Kraken got your tongue?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for all the 'word' 'tongue' amd 'mouth' lines. I was trying to beat you guys over the head with the fact that Tyrions tongue gets cut off.
> 
> I wrote two initial drafts for Tyrion's fate. 1st draft was one were Tyrion figures out that he is being set up by Dany and the gang and in the last minute he escapes with Bronn to ally with the iron bank. Second draft, Tyrion escapes and just as he reaches Mereen, Drogon eats him.
> 
> Sansa wanted Tyrion to survive but she knew that Dany was setting him up.
> 
> Next chapter is a Dany pov. It will be slow setup of the main plot. Jon Pov then Sansa and then Arianne.


	13. For The Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have a confrontation. As always thank you and keep posting your comments, I do love to hear from all of you.

****

**Dany**

Daenerys landed Drogon in the fields were Rhaegal was feasting on goats. She dropped off the Dragon with Arya and Yara following their leads. Yara who was already partially drunk was slurring incessantly, Dany was afraid that she might fall off Drogon as they flew back to the capital. As they hopped off Drogon Yara started staring at Dany before biting her lips.

‘You truly are beautiful your grace’ Yara said with a bright smile. Dany laughed at the intoxicated iron born.

‘You’re drunk’ Dany responded with a giggle.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to join me for the night? Fucking after a good kill is the height of true happiness’ Yara asked innocently with a wide grin on her face. Dany smiled and raised her brow at Yara.

‘I am happily married my lady’ she replied.

‘He can join us. I doubt you two would be able to walk when I am done though’ Yara said with a laugh. Dany laughed back whilst Arya had a look of disgust on her face, she was uncomfortable at the mention of her brother. Yara gave Dany the box containing Tyrion’s tongue before bidding both women goodnight. Dany smiled before making her way into the keep with Arya.

She walked into the castle were she saw Greyworm arguing with Davos and Sansa. There were five Lannister men who were in chains on the floor.

‘Look around friend. The war with the Lannisters is over; give these men over to Ser Jaimie. The king stated it is not necessary for these men to be slain’ Davos insisted.

‘I only obey orders from my queen. Not Jon Snow’ Greyworm stated defiantly. The statement really bothered Sansa and Davos looked angered beyond belief. Dany then decided to interrupt them before the situation escalated.

‘What is the meaning of this?’ Dany questioned. The five Lannister men in chains who had their mouths bound by rope squealed towards the queen as if pleading for mercy. Arya shuffled close to the queen to guard her from the chained men on the floor.

Greyworm speaking in Valyrian stated how they found Lannister soldiers hiding in the bunker. The men have been hiding there since the city fell and only exposed themselves when the Wildlings were clearing the bunker of debris. Greyworm then switched to the common tongue to reiterate the order she had given him at dragonstone that no Lannister soldier should be spared because they might harm our cause.

‘Your grace’ Sansa said with a stern tone ‘these men came out to surrender with no weapons attached to them. They were only following orders; there is no need for an execution.’ Dany looked at Sansa with understanding but Greyworm had a look of rage.

‘My queen these are Lannister men. You said yourself that all Lannisters must die’ the Unsullied said with a tone of disgust. Davos could see the rage in Greyworm’s eyes and decided to leave it as is but Sansa was not going to back down.

‘Yes Lannister soldiers had to die when we were at war with them but the Queen has named a Lannister as Warden of the West. My queen you have won, these men are in chains and they are on their knees. Killing them won’t punish Cersei, it will just punish your image and it will make you look like a butcher. Give these men to Jaimie Lannister and send them back to Casterly Rock as symbol of good faith’ Sansa was looking directly into the queen’s eyes almost begging her not to commit this act. Dany was willing to relent as she saw no immediate benefit in slaughtering these men but then she saw Greyworm. Her master of war had a look of bloodlust and she understood why; Missandei. Her rage for her fallen friend and her sympathy for the grief of her most loyal combatant swayed her.

‘I appreciate your advice Lady Stark and my Lord Hand but I will defer the fate of these soldiers’ lives to my Master of War’ Dany responded firmly. Davos shook his head not showing any emotion. Sansa gave Dany a look, it wasn’t the usual spiteful childish look that she was used to. The look she was given by the ice queen was one of disappointment, she didn’t appreciate the look. Sansa seemed ready to argue but Arya gave her a warning glance.

‘You promised Bran and me that you would co-operate’ Arya spoke to her sister. Sansa rolled her eyes in defeat, frustrated that she wasn’t being listened to but Arya continued ‘for the pup.’ Sansa shot a look to Daenerys and then to Arya before walking away.

‘In the name of Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men’ Greyworm chanted as Dany and Arya walked up the stairs. In the distance they heard the slit connect to the man’s throat. They continued walking in awkward silence in which Dany realized that her chambers are extremely far.

‘You don’t have to follow me Lady Stark’ Dany said tired of the silence.

‘I am not a lady your grace and I have to follow you given your lack of guards and your insistence on making more enemies’ Arya said in response. Dany rolled her eyes.

‘Let me guess you agree with your sister and you think me evil for taking out my enemies? Spare me your judgment Arya’ Dany said in an irritated tone.

Arya stared at her with a blank face ‘I actually agree with what you did. The Lannisters wronged you and I hold no judgment because I show no mercy to anyone who has wronged my family.’ Dany was taken aback at Arya’s reply but the wolf girl continued.

‘But you wanted to show those men mercy. You were going to but you decided against it because of Greyworm. You need to get rid of him, he is a weakness’ Arya said with no hint of apathy or emotion.

Dany grew angry at Arya’s statement. She was about to argue with the Stark but they had reached her chambers and Arya nodded her head out of respect before walking away.

Dany entered her chambers were she found Jon laying in a giant bathing pool that was built for them as he was bathing himself, her mood immediately lifted at the sight of him with his hair untied and loose. Jon heard her footsteps and immediately turned around and shot her a smile.

Dany then undressed herself until she was fully nude and joined him. She sat adjacent from him in the pool and smiled at him.

‘How did it go?’ Jon asked in a deep husky voice.

‘Not as satisfying as I thought it would be. His pleas for mercy were slightly amusing if not tragic’ Dany answered in a melancholy voice.

‘I’m sure he said a mouthful’ Jon smirked as he made the jest. Dany rolled her eyes in discomfort. Jon noticed she was more tense than usual. ‘What’s wrong Dany?’ he asked as if he were a little boy.

Dany then recited the situation that just happened before angrily dwelling on the statement Arya had made of her to get rid of Greyworm.

‘The nerve of her to demand that I kill my most trusted adviser. Your sisters are ridiculous’ Dany seethed. She looked at Jon and he had a face of contemplation. Jon noticed she was studying his reaction. ‘You do agree that your sisters are being ridiculous, right?’

Jon stepped out of the pool and walked towards the dressing room where he dried himself off. Dany stepped out of the pool demanding to know his opinion.

‘Jon? They are being ridiculous yes?’ Dany asked again with a more pertinent tone. Jon turned and looked at her with a sigh.

‘They may have a point Dany’ Jon responded. Dany gave him a look of disbelief as if she were hurt that Jon would even think of killing Greyworm. She calmed herself down and put on her queenly face as she dried herself off.

‘Greyworm is my most trusted adviser and he is loyal to us’ Dany said defiantly.

‘Loyal to you not us’ Jon responded with a deft tone.

‘Is that what this is about? You are upset that he doesn’t follow your orders?’ Dany questioned, she was trying hard not to let the rage settle in.

‘I am’ Jon replied. Dany shook her head at her husband in disappointment but Jon remained emotionless as he could see that he wasn’t going to avoid this fight.

‘I freed the unsullied from their masters. I gave them a choice to follow who they want and they chose me not you. I will not hand over their freedom to another master at the cost of your ego’ Dany knew she had crossed the line but Greyworm meant the world to her. Greyworm was all she had left from her memories in Essos; he was all she had left from her memories of Missandei. If the last statement insulted Jon, he didn’t show it. He looked around and sighed uncomfortably.

‘I am not just another master am I? You said you wanted us to do this together. How can I be king and make decisions if a quarter of our army don’t listen to us and only you?’ Jon questioned, he was trying his best not to get angry. Dany could tell this was a conversation he had been wanting to have but had avoided out of fear for a fight. Dany flared her nostrils at him.

‘They would listen to you through me? Isn’t that your real problem Jon? The fact that all of this is because of me. These are my armies and my dragons that I built from nothing. All this power came from me and that bothers you. It bothers you that your wife has more power than you. I never wanted to share my power with most men because men have small minds and they don’t want to feel powerless but I thought you were different, perhaps I was wrong. Maybe your humbleness is just a ruse to not make it seem like you don't want power, I would imagine it would look bad to those who still see you as the Bastard of Winterfell. Greyworm is loyal to me and he would never betray me, I will not have him killed’ Dany spoke with calmness but deep down she was visibly shaking with anger. She looked at Jon who now had wet eyes; she immediately regretted what she had just said. Jon nodded his head in defeat unaware that his wife thought this way.

‘My sister’s suggestion of having Greyworm killed was wrong and I wasn’t considering it, I know how much he means to you. I was just wondering if it was wise to make him Master of War. Yes he is loyal to you and I appreciate that but he is angry and seeking vengeance so his mind is not clear. Tormund is loyal to me and he has battle experience but that doesn’t mean I would name him master of war. That is why I hesitated in answering your question’ Jon said clearly still hurt at the queen’s statement.

‘Oh I didn’t realize’ was all Dany could mutter, she was being defensive for other reasons but the damage was done. Jon then wiped the hurt look off his face and straightened himself to become emotionless.

‘I apologize for any misunderstanding, your grace’ Jon said. Him not using her name felt like a stab towards Dany. What was happening? Why did she have to attack him like that? He gave her a look as if he were a lost puppy. She felt a wave of guilt.

‘Jon I’ Dany said as she was beginning to apologize but he cut her off.

‘We should go to the feast; your people are waiting for you. We are late as it is’ Jon replied in a silent voice. He was rendering back to the state he had been in Winterfell when he was avoiding her after finding out his true parentage. Before she could argue he walked out leaving her alone in the room.

**The Feast**

Dany entered the dining hall seeing all the different lords and ladies conversing. From northern lords to southern lords, who were discussing their most prominent feats in battle. She walked to the main table which sat Davos and the Stark girls. Jon was nowhere to be found. She panicked wondering where he was. Random lords and ladies came to place their greetings; most of them were wishing her a prosperous rule.

She was delving in and out of conversations but her mind was distracted. She saw Arya, Sansa and Bran drinking wine. Sansa was drinking the wine as if it were contest. She kept looking around the hall wondering where he was, she was just about to give up but she saw him enter the room talking to Samwell Tarly.

Dany walked over to him and Samwell Tarly looked at her, bowed and then scowled away in fear. Jon stared at her; he was holding that pensive mask of abrasiveness that she absolutely despised. Jon never hid his emotions from her but he was trying hard to at that moment.

‘Jon we should talk about this’ Dany said in a sweet voice. He looked back at her with that plain look and just as he was about to speak, Princess Arianne walked over to them. Dany could not hide her distaste at her poor timing.

‘Your graces’ she greeted.

‘Princess’ Dany muttered with a fake smile. Jon just nodded towards her.

‘Quite a lovely feast this is’ Arianne remarked. The Dornish princess was squeezing her cleavage in an attempt to reign in Jon’s eyes. Luckily for Dany her husband was drifting off in thought.

‘Yes hopefully we finish it all. We don’t want to invite any scavengers’ Dany said pointedly to Arianne hoping she could understand her context in the situation. Arianne smiled at Dany indicating that she understood her loud and clear. The Dornish princess shifted her eyes between the two monarchs, unraveling the tension that had formed.

‘Trouble in paradise?’ Arianne mused with laughter.

‘Something amusing princess?’ Dany said in an irritable voice. She did not have the emotional bandwidth to spar with Arianne verbally. Fortunately Arianne took heed at the warning in the queen’s voice. 

‘Forgive me my queen. When you hear stories of Ice & Fear, it’s usually glory in conquest. Hearing tales of the two of you, one would never imagine that the most perfect couple in Westeros have fights’ she responded in a sweet genuine tone that Dany mistrusted. ‘I hope you two sort out your issues before our first official council meeting. Your graces’ Arianne said before she stepped away. Dany watched her walk away. She is going to be a problem was all Dany thought.

‘I am going to go with Sansa and speak to the northern lords. A few of them want to make their trips tomorrow. I want to make sure that they are aligned with you’ Jon stated but he was barely looking at her.

‘Aligned with us’ Dany corrected him with a soft voice. Jon didn’t respond and walked away. His despondence was all she could take and she decided to walk back to their chambers.

She waited for hours on end for his return but he hadn’t come back. It was past the hour of the wolf and Dany had settled in ready to let sleep take her. She had given up on him coming back and lay facing the other side of their bed.

She heard the door open silently and he walked not trying to make a noise. He removed his garments until he was wearing nothing but an undershirt. She expected him to enter the bed but he just took a blanket and lay on a rectangular cushioned seat next to the bed. He was not going to lay with her. She swallowed her pain at his dejection. After an hour of silence she had decided that she had enough.

‘I know you’re awake. Don’t punish me with silence and avoidance, if you feel hurt then confront me like an adult’ Dany said as she sat up looking directly. Jon was staring at the ceiling in thought being unresponsive. More silence ensued.

‘Jon please, I am sorry!’ she said, trying to hold back the tears.

‘That’s the first time you’ve ever called me a bastard’ Jon said with a distant voice. She felt pain hit her chest; he was hurting which means she was hurting.

‘I was being defensive and it was a cheap way to hurt you’ Dany said hoping he would turn his attention to her but he didn’t. He kept looking at the ceiling.

‘I remember there was a time that word could hurt me but I accepted and embraced it. Used it as armor to shield me from those who thought I was nothing but. I suppose me being a Targaryen, I guessed, well I thought that I didn’t need the armor anymore maybe that is why I was so taken aback’ Jon said his voice murmuring between a whisper. Dany shuddered in shame, she didn’t mean it. Jon continued nonetheless.

‘I guess you can’t really change what you are. A bastard greedy for power’ Jon whispered silently.

‘I didn’t mean what I said’ Dany responded. Jon then turned his face to her.

‘Yes you did’ Jon replied his eyes now glowering in sadness. ‘I do not want your power Daenerys, I did when I was younger but that dream faded when I saw a man sacrifice his child to a white walker. Do you think I want to be here? Do you think I want to stay in this fucking place? The only reason I did this was for you. I burnt down innocent people for you. I abandoned my home to be with you. I am doing all of this because I love you and that was all fine because I thought you loved me the same’ Jon said with a flat voice. Dany couldn’t help the well of tears falling through her eyes.

‘I do love you, you know that’ Dany wept.

‘I know you do but you love that throne more’ Jon responded. Dany shook her head vigorously. ‘When I found out who my true parents were, your first question wasn’t to ask how I was feeling or if I wanted to know more about my heritage. Your first thought was that I was the heir to the iron throne; you didn’t look at me as someone you loved. You stared at me as if I was a threat. When we won the long night when you came to me, it didn’t matter how I felt. You wanted to make sure that I kept quiet.’ Dany kept quiet as she was trying to control her sobs.

‘I let it go because I know how much power means to you. I mean I always knew its just awful being reminded of it, a part of me wanted to help you get the throne so that I could go beyond the wall live the rest of my days and never return. I stayed though and I helped, defied every honorable trait I had built for myself and I burnt the city down. Now I have to see this through for the sake of my unborn child’ Jon stated somberly. Dany walked over to the edge of the bed near the cushion that Jon was sat upon. She steeled her nerves afraid that she might say the wrong things to set him off. She wandered her mind in order to find a way to prove him wrong. That is when an idea hit her.

‘Let’s leave then’ Dany stated in a serious tone. Jon stared at her in confusion. ‘You think I love power more than I love you. Let’s leave and take our dragons and fly north. We will find a cabin with a red door that has a lemon tree in the yard. We will live there for the rest of our days. You, me and our little baby. We could leave all of this behind’

Jon looked at her as if she was bluffing but the look Dany gave him made him realize that she had given this some thought once in a while.

‘You’re serious’ he said as he leaned forward towards her. Dany closed the gap and stared him right in the eyes.

‘I am entirely serious. You’re my home and if living in frozen hellscape is your idea of happiness then I am all for it’ Dany said with an intensity to her voice. Jon smiled at her before settling back down as she straddled her hips onto him and held his face.

‘I love you more than anything. I would give up all of this just for you. If I ever lost you then I would turn every city to ash. The only reason I want this empire is because I don't want our child to not know what it’s like to feel weak. Do you understand that?’ she asked still cupping his face.

‘I do’ he said his voice hoarse.

‘Good, I’m sorry I said what I said. I felt defensive’ Dany spoke as softly as she could.

‘Why?’ Jon asked.

‘Missandei is gone, Jorah is gone, Barristen is gone even Tyrion as traitorous as he was, he's gone as well. Greyworm is all I have left from Essos. It took a lot for me to end up trusting you but I did but now I have to trust your family and that scares me. People always betray me, Greyworm can guard me from that’ Dany said as her voice filled with vulnerability. She felt Jon’s arms wrap around her waist. He gave her a look of understanding.

‘I didn’t want you to get rid of Greyworm. I just don’t trust him’ Jon responded. Dany peeled back in surprise,

‘Greyworm would never betray me. I trust him’ she replies, hoping that she isn’t being aggressive in her tone.

‘I know but he doesn’t trust me or my family. I don’t blame him given how the North treated all of you. His mistrust and his bloodlust is what I don’t trust. In Winterfell he and Tyrion wanted you to travel without your troops and he wanted Rhaegal to not fly with me but with you. Rhaegal was almost killed by Euron without a rider. Today he put you in a position where your power would’ve been questioned. Not only that, he is so distracted in finding other enemies that he hadn’t assigned guards to you today. My sister had to escort you through the castle.’ Dany shook her head at the realization.

‘I am not saying we should get rid of him because I truly feel that his loyal to you but you need to find a way to make him accept us and understand that we are not his enemies because if nothing changes then his mistrust might turn to hatred and that hatred could be directed towards our child’ Jon stated in a sincere tone.

‘I will talk to him’ she said sweetly. ‘I’m sorry’ she said again.

‘For what?’ he questioned.

‘For not taking how you felt into consideration when you told me you were a Targaryen. I was scared you weren’t going to love me now that we shared blood so I latched onto the throne.’

Jon nodded and she kissed him gently. She wanted to proceed further, to make love to him but he hesitated.

‘Sorry I thought you had forgiven me’ Dany responded. Jon shook his head but he was hiding something.

‘There is nothing to forgive Dany’ he said but she could tell he was keeping something from her. Jon noticed her stare before he relented. He looked uncomfortable.

‘I think um Sansa is um’ Jon said stammering with confusion. Dany knew and helped him out.

‘She’s in love with you’ Dany finished for him. Jon stared at her in shock, till he made a realization.

‘You knew? How?’ Jon questioned.

‘I saw it when we first arrived at Winterfell. I am amazed it took you this long. What finally made you put two in two together’ she answered, her humorous tone was confusing Jon probably expecting her to be angry. He wanted to respond to the question but was afraid. Dany gave him a sincere smile for him to continue.

‘She was drunk and she kissed me’ Jon responded, his face was shrouded with confusion not sure how to handle all of this.

‘What did you do?’ she questioned.

‘I looked at her in shock and then I walked away. I will talk to her tomorrow and tell her what she did was vile and wrong. I’ Jon spoke but Dany cut him off.

‘You will do no such thing. Tomorrow morning before the council meeting you will talk to her gently. She is confused. She has been tormented and abused; you protected her when she had next to no one. Her love is stemming out of confusion and loneliness not lust. Whatever feelings of disgust you may have might hurt her forever. Jorah and I went through the same thing. He loved me in way I couldn’t reciprocate, I loved him but not in that way and part of me feels sad he died not knowing that. Talk to her gently and do not reprimand her, do not threaten her.’ Jon was shocked as Dany uttered the words.

‘I didn’t think you would react this way especially not with Sansa’ Jon said as amazement filled his face.

‘I understand her. What she is feeling. What she has been through’ Dany responded.

They lay there on the cushion in silence. Jon would rub his hands on the visible baby bump that was leering.

‘Jon’ Dany said as she was now drifting off to sleep.

‘Dany’ he responded.

‘Earlier today Sansa was ready to argue with me but Arya stopped her. Apparently the two of them had an agreement with Bran to co-operate with me’ Dany said in a hazy voice.

‘Really and what was the agreement?’

‘I don’t know Arya just muttered “for the pup” and Sansa relented’

Jon smiled as he continued stroking her baby bump. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Decided to write this chapter because I realized that Jon and Dany never really discussed her reaction to him being a Targ.
> 
> In this chapter Dany is being defensive over greyworm because he is the last one from the original Targ crew.
> 
> Jon and Dany both expose their insecurities.
> 
> Arianne steady creeping
> 
> I wanted to include the council meeting in this chapter but too much was happening.
> 
> I wanted Jon to find out about Sansa. Next POV, we will get the Sansa/Jon confrontation and the first small council meeting.
> 
> As always keep reading.


	14. A Brother's love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Jon and Sansa. Jon and Sansa discuss said flashback. A plan is put in action. As always keep commenting and giving me your feedback. Thank you for reading.

**Jon**

_'Thank you my lords and ladies. I bid you a safe journey north' Jon said with a deep voice as he dismissed them. The lords began to exit the tent. A curly haired girl approached them._

_'Your grace, Lady Stark. My name is Meera of House Reed' Meera spoke._

_'Lady Meera I'm happy you're here' Sansa said enthusiastically, Jon had a look of confusion before Sansa began her explanation. 'Meera protected our brother beyond the wall, she is the main reason he is alive.' Jon gave her a look of appreciation._

_'Then I am forever in your debt my lady' Jon responded._

_'I'm not a Lady your grace' Meera said rather aggressively 'I came here in place of my father. He knew about your heritage and he wanted me to give you this.'_

_She handed Jon a Valyrian steel blade with a red ruby encrusted at the the tip, Jon immediately recognized the famed blade._

_'This is Dark Sister?' Jon asked in awe._

_'Indeed your grace. My father found it during the rebellion. He wanted it to be gifted to the last living male heir of house Targaryen' she said with a mousy voice._

_'Thank you Meera' Jon said. Meera began to walk away before she looked towards Sansa._

_'How is he?' Meera asked Sansa in reference to Bran._

_'Ever since the Night King died. He has started to become more and more himself. He spies on you using his ravens' Sansa divulged with a smile. Meera grinned before walking away._

_'What was that'? Jon asked Sansa._

_'That is our key to having a future Stark in Winterfell' Sansa responded as she gave him a dark smile. Jon gave the moment some thought before he remembered the fight that he had just had with his wife. His mood began to sour again._

_They were leaving the northern camps and Jon was more broody than usual. Sansa was staring at him with a twinkle in her eye._

_'You're more quiet than usual' Sansa observed. Jon looked her way and gave her a slight tug of a smile but the smile quickly vanished from his face. Sansa raised her eyebrow at him, inquiring to know more._

_'Dany and I had a fight. She said something that was rather hurtful' Jon said in a sad tone. He looked over to Sansa expecting to see a smirk on her face for her to gloat but when he turned and looked at her, all he saw was a tender look in her eyes. This surprised Jon._

_'I am sorry. I know you love her' Sansa managed to say but her eyes were shifting away uneasily 'loving someone means they have the power to hurt you.' Jon squeezed her arm in reassurance._

_They stopped by a balcony and Jon poured himself some ale, he started drinking slowly. Sansa surprised him when she took his cup and guzzled all of it. When she was done guzzling all of it, a loud belching sound erupted from her mouth. There were brief seconds were Jon and Sansa stared at each other, Jon looked at her in shock; surprised that the prim and proper Lady Of Winterfell would act in such a manner. Sansa stared at Jon holding in her smile. They both burst into fits of laughter. Jon had to hold himself back from falling off. After the laughter died down he then steadied himself with wide grin on his face. Sansa smiled even wider when she saw his grin._

_'What?' he questioned with a slight laugh._

_'I missed your smile. Lately all I have done is give you reasons to frown. I thought I didn't have to make you smile because you have the dragon-queen now. But since she made you sad today I thought...' Sansa answered as a sad tone entered her voice. Jon paused at her statement, she was giving him that weird look again. He was about to comment but Sansa continued._

_'Do you hate me Jon? After all the horrible things I have done?' Sansa asked, her voice dripping with full vulnerability._

_'No I don't hate you. It's just hard for me to trust you but I could never hate you' Jon answered her question truthfully. Sansa stared at him, her blue eyes were burning into him. She stood and walked closer to him._

_'Forgive me' she whispered. Jon was about to question her sudden shift in movement but what happened next utterly baffled him. She kissed him. He felt her lips on him. Jon was in a state of shock as his little sister plunged her tongue into him. He felt like a deer being grappled by a wolfs fangs. He couldn't move, he just stood there. The kiss went on for way too long but he was frozen in the moment._

_Whilst he was in a state of utter shock. Sansa was in a state of utter bliss, the moans she released indicated that this was something she had wanted to do for a long time. Jon then decided to break the kiss. He looked in to Sansa's eyes and he saw a look he only recognized from Ygritte, she wants him. Sansa stared at him expectedly with overbearing lust in her eyes. Jon was extremely confused. The puzzled expression on Jon's face made Sansa giggle._

_'Sorry Jon, I think the ale was way too strong for me. I should probably go to bed' Sansa says in a sweet voice. She proceeded to walk away into the darkness leaving Jon standing there._

_She kissed me, she was drunk that's why. She seemed sure footed though, no she had her wits about her. That look in her eyes, she wants me. She is in love with me. Everything started to make sense. Her baffling treatment of Dany at Winterfell. Her clinginess towards him when he wanted to leave to gather allies so they could win the war._

_Jon was tired of contemplating what happened and decided to walk away. In the corner of the room he saw Arianne Martell watching him. She gave him an evil smile, noting that she had been watching them for quite a while. He walked over to the princess to gauge how much she had seen._

_'Princess Arianne' he greeted as he approached her. She gave him a mischievous smirk at the greeting._

_'Your grace' she responded 'you're up late. Perhaps the hour of the wolf means something completely different to actual wolves' she said with a knowing smile. Jon flinched fearfully, he didn't know Princess Arianne, he had no idea what her strengths were or her weaknesses for that matter. He wished Dany was here, she would know how to handle the situation. Arianne flashed a sympathetic smile at him as if reading his thoughts._

_'Don't worry your grace. Your secret is safe with me, I'm Dornish I do not judge. Besides I plan on staying in the capital and I would like to make friends' Arianne said suggestively._

_'Are you using what happened to leverage me?' Jon spoke his voice rasping dangerously to anger._

_'No my King. I simply want to make a friend. The capital is a dangerous place for Martells, your fallen brother and sister who were killed by the Mountain are proof enough. House Martell has suffered unnecessarily and I am here to ensure that my house prospers under your rule. That is my intention and that is my secret. Friends keep secrets your grace and from what I noticed you really could use a friend' she said with a warm smile._

_'And based on what you just saw, what is your advice trusted friend?' Jon asked in burly northern voice. Arianne stared at him and contemplated the question._

_'Well for starters I would keep this from your wife. The queen does not seem like the sharing type. Keep this secret to yourself and Sansa will be grateful to you. Having a secret lover does have its benefits. Trust me on that' Jon stared at Arianne not trusting her advice, she took note of this 'you asked for my advice and I just gave it you your grace.'_

_'My friends call me Jon in private' he corrected 'Thank you for the advice princess.'_

_'Arianne' she corrected 'its a pleasure Jon.' He bid her goodnight, he wanted to go be with his wife._

The next morning he woke up laying next to Dany. She was sound asleep. He stroked her belly trying to get a feel for his child. The stroking caused her to stir before she woke up and looked at him with a dreamy smile.

'Did I wake you?' he asked with a grin. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Jon the sun has barely risen and you were rubbing my belly like its a shiny new sword. You woke me up for a reason' Dany said with a sleepy voice.

'Sorry I just wanted to feel it' Jon responded with a happy smile. Dany returned his smile with a long slow kiss.

'Do you think its a boy or girl?' she asked him with a tone filled with enthusiasm.

'Does it matter' Jon responded coyly. Dany furrowed her brows at him before she starts scratching his beard.

'I suppose it doesn't. I have some suggestions for names' she said failing to contain her grin. Jon kissed her neck beckoning her to continue.

'If its a girl then I want to name her Missandei after my sister' she said in a sad voice. Jon gave her a sympathetic smile before shrugging awkwardly. Dany noticed his resistance 'you don't like the name?'

'No, she was brave, kind, sweet, loyal and she knew a million languages so obviously she was smart. Smarter than me at least. If Its a girl I would want her to be like her' Jon said in a sincere tone. Dany knew better.

'But?' Dany asked inquisitively.

'I would like to able to pronounce my own daughter's name without fumbling it. Every time I said her name she would stare at me with pity like I was the biggest imbecile' Jon said with a smile, the statement made Dany laugh audibly.

'She did that a lot with me whenever I mispronounced a word' Dany said contemplating long lost memories, Jon felt a swell of sympathy for her but Dany brushed it off. 'Alright lets make a deal. If its a girl then you get to name her but if its a boy then I will name him' she said as she straightened herself.

'I agree to your terms Dany. What are you thinking of naming him, if its a boy?' Jon asked in a low voice. She stared at him in thought.

'I haven't truly decided. Part of me wants to name him Jorah, given how he died to protect me' she spoke. The sad atmosphere crawling back into the room. Jon sensed her mood changing into one of sorrow.

'If that is the case then I definitely hope its a girl' Jon said in jest, playing up his mock jealousy for the bear knight. Dany giggled at him, appreciating her husband's attempt to change the mood.

'Why would you be jealous of a dead man?' she asked as she stood up from the bed.

'I'm not jealous. Just grateful he was there when I couldn't be' Jon said as he beamed at her. She beamed back and nodded to him understanding what he meant. 'Although I am concerned Dany. Ser Jorah fell protecting you and whilst I would like to prove that I would die fighting for you till my last breath, I would rather we prepare for the situation.' Dany glared at him for him to continue but then she caught on.

'You want me to learn how to fight?' she asked with hesitant glare even though a smile was forming at her lips.

'Aye' he answered. 'I thought about before but I was scared that you would learn and become a better fighter than me' Jon said with a hint of a smile. She grinned back.

'Who will train me because it can't be you' she said in matter of fact tone. Jon rolled his eyes at her mock tone.

'Arya and I will train you. I've trained people before and you have said many times that I am the best swordsmen in Westeros' Jon responded with a puff in his chest.

'Yes but my aim is too become the best swordsmen in Westeros and I can't have you sabotaging me' she responded in a cheeky voice. Jon laughed loudly at her response before settling back down 'you will need a blade.' Jon gave her a teasing look before fetching dark sister. He handed the sword over to Daenerys and her violet eyes sparked up with excitement. She recognized the blade immediately.

'This is.... Visenya's blade' she said in a hush whisper. Jon explained the events of last night to her. 'you sure you don't want to wield two blades? You are the last male heir of house Targaryen' Dany asked him. Jon gave her a tired smile.

'I'm the last male heir of house Targaryen but you are the savior of house Targaryen, you deserve it far more than I do. I want you to have it so that you can protect yourself as well. Besides from all the stories that Arya told me about Visenya, she would be rolling in her crypts if she knew that I got this blade over you' Jon said with a cheery smile. Dany kissed him as a thank you.

She started fiddling with the blade, making fight stances as she held it. She was so distracted by her holding the sword that she hadn't noticed Jon was staring at her. The look he had in his eyes was pure hunger, he was practically salivating over her. That is when it all started too make sense. Dany gave him a knowing smile.

'So this is all about my safety hmm Jon?' she asked in a sarcastic tone as she walked over to him with the blade in her hand. Jon watched her with lust in his eyes. She pointed the hilt of the sword to his chest.

'Aye my queen' he said getting aroused with the blade being pointed at his chest.

'After we spent our first night on the boat we played a game of monarchs we would make love to, I chose Jaehaerys and you said that if you ever had to fuck a queen, you would fuck Visenya Targaryen. Do you recall that?' she asked her voice toying with him.

'I do my queen' he said as his throat gulped. She put the blade down and sat on top of him. She peeled away at his pants and guided him swiftly inside of her as she continued to speak. He thrust into her never breaking eye contact. 

'You have a predilection for warriors my dear husband. Is this your attempt to turn me into our long lost relative Visenya' she said as she hummed her breaths to his thrusts. Jon was not paying attention to the conversation at hand as he focused himself on his wife. They continued on with this act until they threw away all pretense and made love. 

When they reached their climax. Dany shot a smile at him and Jon huffed unable to move.

'Yeah. You're definitely not going to be my teacher. I will just settle for Arya' Dany remarked. Jon just laughed in acceptance.

They prepared themselves for the day. Handmaidens entered the chamber and braided Dany's hair. One of the Dothraki ladies offered to braid Jon's hair.

'I mean you no offence when I say this but I would rather get stabbed by own Nights Watch men again' Jon responded. Dany rolled her eyes before letting out a stifle of a laugh.

'I made my decision on Greyworm' she said whilst not looking at him. Jon tightened the laces on his leather before looking towards her. 'I want him to continue as our Master Of War. I trust him Jon. I want to tell him about Valyria as well' Jon smiled and nodded in agreement which surprised Dany.

'If you trust him then so do I. He is loyal to you and he would protect you from anyone who could hurt you, including me' Jon said with a hint of guilty smile. Dany just nodded back to him. Jon sighed as he was off to see his sister to have the dreaded talk. Dany realized were he was off to and stood up to see him go. 

'Remember be honest and gentle. I will see you at the council meeting. Hopefully the two of you will finally resolve your issues' Dany says sternly. Jon nodded but before he left he decided to divulge more information from last night.

'Arianne saw Sansa kiss me. She said she will keep it a secret because she wants to be my friend. She advised me not to tell you' Jon said in a tired voice. Dany glared at him, her face flaring up in annoyance. Jon gave her an innocent smile 

'You see you and your pretty hair. Its going to cause woman to die by Drogon's flame' she said half in jest but part of Jon knew that she was partly serious.

'Its probably a good thing I didn't have my hair braided. It would make things worse' Jon retorted before making way.

Jon walked out the room and was greeted by random people working in the castle. He walked over to her chambers. He tried to compose himself, fighting would only cause further problems. He found Ser Brienne standing at the door along with Podrick. The knight proceeded to announce him and he entered. 

He got in a room and he saw her wearing a floral maroon dress that complimented her well. She really was a beauty, she could have any man she wanted. Why she wanted him was another mystery. Sansa gave him a sweet smile and looked at him curiously. 

'Your grace. I was not expecting that you would come. A part of me fully expected your wife would come with guards to have me beheaded' she said trying to diffuse the tension 

'I thought we could try and talk about this in a calm, rational and mature manner' Jon spoke awkwardly at the ground, shifting nervously towards Sansa. Sansa smiled at him being unnerved.

'Every conversation we have usually leads to us fighting like children Jon' she says with a raised eyebrow. 'But lets try your method.' Jon gestured for her to sit wondering how they would discuss this. He looked up and saw Sansa staring at him, whatever doubts that he had about her being in love with him were immediately washed away. 

'Sansa what was that last night?' Jon asked. He wanted to get her take first before he jumped to conclusions. She put her hands on her waist and sat up straight before she spoke.

'What do you mean' Sansa responded evasively. She had a calm look on her face but Jon could tell that she was trying to gauge how he felt.

'You kissed me Sansa. I need to know why you did that?' he said, his voice sounding way more terrified than he had intended. Sansa gave him an innocent look before she smiled. She hissed hesitantly thinking of her answer.

'I think you already know why' Sansa responded. Jon's eyes widened in shock. He stared back and forth unsure of how to move forward, he wished Dany were here. 

'Sansa you can't feel that way about me. Its not right' Jon said with a shaky voice as he propped his head down, not trying to look her in the eyes.

'Why because I'm your sister?' she questioned. Her calm stature was now being replaced by rage. Jon held out his hands to calm her down but she continued 'Jon we aren't brother and sister, I am your cousin which is way more acceptable than being with your aunt. Do not tell me about right and wrong.' Her mouth was shaking, Jon's reaction not being the one that she hoped for.

Jon decided to take a deep breath. Going the gentle route as Dany requested was becoming increasingly difficult given Sansa's proclivity to get under his skin.

'It's not right because I'm married and I'm expecting a child' Jon responded sternly 'I love her Sansa, truly I do.' Sansa swallowed a hurt look on her face that wounded Jon.

'But you don't love me' Sansa added with a dejected voice.

'I do' Jon said desperately 'maybe not in the way you want and not in the way I love Dany but I do.' Sansa was still looking down, trying not to make contact with Jon's face.

'I was cruel to you growing up and I have betrayed you. Daenerys didn't do that, she got her claws in you first before I realized. How could you love me? After all I have done to you.' Sansa responded finally looking up.

'I was told I have a good heart' he says whilst laughing at his own statement. 'Sansa you are smart, young and beautiful. Men would claw out their eyes just to be with you' Jon said with his eyes leering at Sansa trying to make her understand.

'What if I don't want those other men and I only want one in particular?' she asked, her eyes sharp with determination. Jon quivered his lips and was struggling to search for words. Sansa smiled at him. She nodded in acceptance.

'I understand Jon. Truly I do. Daenerys beat me to it' she said reassuringly squeezing his arm. Jon gave her a sympathetic smile. He stood up heading towards the exit door but something stopped him, a nagging in his head.

'Why me?' Jon asked. Sansa shifted from her seat and stared at him in silent contemplation before she answered.

'What do you mean?' she replied even though she knew what he mean't.

'When we were children you never gave me a second thought. You were always obsessed with the southern princes but now you want me? Why now?' Jon clarifies.

'Maybe its because you're a king now. Maybe its the fact that when I had nothing and Ramsey had broken me, you saved me. Maybe I didn't want to marry some southern monster and I wanted someone who was "brave, gentle and strong"' she said hoping that would be enough of an answer. Jon nodded uncomfortably.

'Can I ask you a question and answer honestly?' Sansa asked. 

'Sure' Jon responded.

'How did it make you feel?' Sansa asked referring to the kiss. 

'Uncomfortable. A part of me was uncomfortable and another part of me was confused but there was a part of me that liked it. That liked the fact that you would want me, the same man that you ignored and spurred in your pursuit for other Kings' Jon answered truthfully. Sansa smiled slightly at the last sentence he spoke

'If I undressed myself right here, would you behead me or would you bed me?' she asked in a suggestive voice. The question taking Jon by complete surprise. Jon hesitated again to answer.

'I would just walk away' he responds honestly. Sansa chuckles at his answer before her face turns serious.

'I love you Jon. I am in love with you. I'm not sure how it started but here we are here. For that reason alone, I am going to give the dragon queen a chance, only one. I will be her greatest ally. I will help her in any way that I can but I am not doing this for her. I'm doing this for you. Should she do anything that harms you even in the slightest well... You saw how easily I broke her just by telling Tyrion your secret' Sansa said with an evil smirk. Jon flinched not entirely sure how he should respond to his sister.

'We should go. Council meeting starts soon' was all Jon could say. The two of them made their way to the small council meeting.

**Small Council**

All the members made their way inside. Jon took a seat next to Daenerys right in the middle. Davos sat at the other end with a badge that had a hand. Yara sat on the left with Gendry and Arianne. On the right of the table sat Edmure, Greyworm and Sansa. Arya stood beside Daenerys while Bran sat right next to Davos. Davos stood up ready to get issues under way.

'The first issue at hand is to discuss how we are going to handle the reach' Davos said. Before anyone could respond Davos abruptly continued.

'I may have an easy solution your graces. The Lannisters named house Tarly as Warden of the Reach. Randyl Tarly before his demise sent a young envoy of five hundred men to protect Horn Hill. Many of those men will not submit easily to the new Targaryen rule but if you two legitimize Samwell Tarly then you will have a warden of the reach who is loyal to you' Davos suggested. Jon and Dany seemed to like the idea.

'We agree' Dany spoke on both of their behalf's before continuing 'We will send a thousand blood riders with him once he is legitimized. Davos looked on the verge of protesting.

'My queen sending a foreign army would be..' Jon didn't let him finish.

'Ser Davos the Dothraki fought to save the lives of all the people in Westeros' Jon reminded him. Dany and Greyworm both gave Jon an encouraging smile, happy that he is defending the queen and her armies. 'Whilst Sam is a close friend of mine. The Tarly's rebelled against house Tyrell, a house dedicated to stopping Cersei. Randyl Tarly spoke against my queen when she gave him a choice. We need a small force of Dothraki there Davos

'I know my King, I mean no offense. The Dothraki can be intimidating to the common people that is why I hesitated.'

Dany spoke in a calm voice 'I am not sending the Dothraki there to patrol and butcher. The Reach has one of the biggest and fastest growing crop forestry in all of Westeros. We need seeds and convoys of wheat planted and transported throughout the Kingdoms. The thousand men I am sending there will help put this into action.' Davos pondered and nodded in agreement.

They discussed a manner of other topics such as the small forces of their armies being distributed through out all the seven kingdoms. To help rebuild House Targaryens rule.

'I leave open the floor for all other issues of importance to be addressed' Davos said. Everyone remained quiet before Edmure spoke up.

'Your graces, fellow council members' Edmure greeted 'The weather is prosperous. The sun gleams due to winters disappearance. The birds chirp in the distance and the sky fills with glee. I remember being a child and touring the streams wondering how awful it would be to have a long arduous winter. Thank the gods for sparing us mercy to whether these storms. I almost envy myself that I was born from this time period...' Edmure rambled to everyone's discomfort.

'Fuck sake Uncle please get to your point' Arya snapped. Edmure looked offended before he puffed his chest. Arianne laughed at the little wolf's impatience.

'I have been going through the royal records and I have detailed that the crown is in debt to the iron bank with an overbearing amount' Edmure said with a hint of warning. Everyone at the council looked worried bar the Starks and Targaryens. 

'Cersei had paid off her debt using the Tyrell gold but her loan using the golden company put us right back in debt. Whilst it was Cersei who is to fault it doesn't matter to the Iron Bank they will come to collect' Edmure said.

'Then let them come' Jon said in a dark voice.

'Your grace' Davos said 'The iron bank has countless armies stationed across the narrow sea. Negotiating with them maybe our best option.'

'Alright, send a raven Ser Davos telling them we should negotiate' Jon said.

The meeting then ended and everyone bowed towards the King and Queen. The only people who stayed were Sansa, Arya and Bran along with the King and Queen.

'Should I intercept the raven Davos sent?' Bran asked.

'Aye' Jon responded.

'I thought we wanted to negotiate with them? If we don't they will send an army at our doorsteps' Sansa said to Jon wondering why he would deter Bran.

'They would do that that wouldn't they' Dany said as she smiled towards Jon. Arya and Sansa looked confused. Sansa spotted the look before getting annoyed at the secrecy being put on display.

'Will you two stop fucking around and just tell us what is happening?' Sansa asked.

Jon looked towards Dany for permission to explain to Arya and Sansa.

'Can we trust them?' Dany asked whilst staring directly at Sansa.

'I'm not sure' Jon responded 'last time i made them swear. It took this one five minutes before she blurted out my secret' he gestured to Sansa as he spoke. Sansa rolled her eyes at the accusation.

'You can tell them about Valyria, they need to know because you will need them if you want to take over the iron bank' Bran said looking mostly at Dany. Jon was shocked at Bran's knowledge of their plans but he remembered that Bran is the three eyed raven. 

'We're family all of us' Arya said as she looked towards Daenerys 'if she is your family then she is my family. You can trust us.'

'You're not the one that I am struggling to trust' Dany said as she looked straight at Sansa. There was a strong sense of tension brewing between the Queen and the wolf.

'Whatever is said in this room today will not leave my lips' Sansa said defiantly. Dany gave her patronizing smirk in response.

'Given that you used those lips on my husband last night. I find it hard to believe in you' Dany said never taking her eyes off Sansa. Sansa shrugged back with a hint of embarrassment and a small hint of pride. Arya looked between the two before her eyes widened in shock. Jon sighed, tired of the conversation at hand.

'Wait you did what.....Ugh...Sansa...Why? He's our......' Arya muttered with vagrant tone filled with disgust. Sansa was ready to protest but Bran jumped in.

'ENOUGH' he said in a forceful voice which shocked everyone in the room, they were so use to the monotone emotionless boy he had become, that the Bran of old popping up was hard to digest. He looked towards Daenerys before he spoke 'you can trust us. Arya and I are loyal to Jon so we will never let any harm befall you or your twins. Sansa loves Jon, betraying you would hurt him so she won't so it, if you have any doubts then trust in that.' There was a moment of silence to the information Bran had just divulged 

'Alright' was all Dany said 'tell them'.

Jon started to explain to Arya and Sansa.

'Have you heard the tales of Old Valyria?' he said as he went on to tell them the plan.

At the end of his explanation, Arya and Sansa were visibly shaking. Sansa's eyes were brightened as a part of her was confused.

'Jon in order to build a society that advanced. You will need a lot of gold and....' Sansa paused as she realized. She turned towards Dany who gave her a knowing nod.

'Exactly' Jon responded. Sansa and Arya glared at each other.

'To new Valyria then' Arya said with a hint of a smirk. 

**Later that evening**

Sam walked in to his solar were Jon was waiting for him sitting on a table. He stood up as he saw Sam and walked forward to him

'You wanted to see me?' Sam asked in a cheery tone.

'Aye. I wanted to give you a royal pardon for leaving the Nights Watch and I wanted to give you another one legitimizing baby Sam' Jon said optimistically. Sam smiled and started laughing in shock. His joy and happiness flushing his face.

'Thank you Jon' Sam said, Jon thumped on his chest. 

'You can thank me by riding out to Horn Hill and becoming Lord of the Reach, in the name of the King and Queen' Jon said smiling. Sam smiled but he hesitated.

'I will take the Reach in your name. Not the Queens' Sam spoke as hunched forward.

'I understand you and the Queen have history but...' Jon spoke but Sam cut him off.

'History. She killed my brother Jon. My own brother, how can I accept a queen who did that. I would be dishonoring my brother' Sam yelled barely holding his tears back.

'And what about me?' Jon implored emotionally 'Am I not your brother? Your father and brother refused her orders when she offered them mercy and yet here she is offering you a deal that would benefit your family. Accept her as your queen because she is the best hope for Westeros. Accept her as your queen because I love her. Accept her to rule with me' Jon implored as he looked into Sam's eyes.

'I can't accept a queen who does that Jon. You are meant to rule. I have spoken to the Maesters at the citadel and they would prefer you over her. They already want her gone' Sam said as he was gesticulating. He was going to continue but Jon interrupted him when he heard the threat of the maesters.

'Wait you spoke to them about her?' Jon questioned his anger raising. Sam was so concerned with his own issues he didn't realize Jon's mood was changing.

'I did. I wanted to report the events of Winterfell to them but we then got news that you two burnt down a city. I told them you would never do that and told them of your deeds. I told them that it was the all her because she is capable of that. She burns people alive with no mercy but you show mercy. The gods flip a coin when it comes to Targaryens and you and Maester Aemon are the good ones. She isn't, you are the rightful heir you deserve the throne alone' Sam spoke as he seethed, his blindness over his brothers love clouding his judgement. Jon remained quiet as he stared at him trying to temper his rage. A painful silence swept in the room before Jon walked towards.

'Sam I know you loved your brother and I understand you are hurting' Jon said with a deep raspy voice 'But that is the second time you have suggested treason upon my wife and the mother of my child' Sam gasped in shock at the mention of Jon's child. 'You made me Lord Commander without my consent. You tried to make me King without my consent with great cost to my wife so I am giving you this last chance. Ride to Horn Hill with the Dothraki, take it in the name of your fucking QUEEN and if you like your King as well. Should you speak of treason again with your old Maesters that despise magic and threaten to put my family in harms way' Jon threatened in a dark voice 'I will take Gilly and I will take Baby Sam and I will take whatever you want to call that unborn ugly beast you will name as your heir. I will personally warg into Ghost and I will feast on their flesh, when I am done I will vomit their flesh right in front of you so you can weep at their bones. Once I see you weep then and only then will I burn you alive.' Jon was shaking with anger his face incredibly close to a man he once considered as his closest friend. Sam looked at him in horror, his lips were trembling with fear. Sam stared at Jon as if he didn't recognize him.

'Are we clear Lord Tarly?' Jon asked his voice deepening with the threat.

Sam gasped 'Jon this isn't you?'

'I am not Jon to you. He died when you left me at Castle Black. You refer to me as "Your Grace." Now I am asking you again ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR TARLY?'

'Yes your grace' Sam responded as tears formed in his eyes. 

'Good now leave me' Jon said before Sam rushed out. He could hear him whimpering in the corridors. Jon remained emotionless until he knew Sam was completely out of his range of hearing. 

When the silence hit Jon started crying knowing he had just lost his closest friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I originally had Jon explain what the real plan is to Arya and Sansa but I want to do that later, For now they know.
> 
> I introduced the whole Jon and sansa thing in earlier chapters to explain why she disliked Dany so much in Winterfell. So I had to bring this chapter to pull it to a head.
> 
> Iron Bank Twist coming real soon.
> 
> And yes boatbaby is now boatbabies.
> 
> Apologies to all the people who loved Jon and Sam's friendship. In all honesty I liked that friendship just as much as Dany and Missandei. Dany lost her bff and Jon lost his as well. In S8 Sam got rewarded even though he got Ed killed. Dark Jon popped out when he feels his family is being threatened.
> 
> Arianne Pov followed by Sansa and Arya.


	15. A Pet Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne pov. Arianne makes a new bff. Thank you for reading guys, as always your comments are helpful. Last chapter got some interesting feedback and I really like constructive criticism. After this chapter things go into overdrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trystane did not die in a stupid way. Jaimie managed to help him.

**Arianne**

She sat near the porch basking in the warmer sunlight. Appreciating that winter was truly at an end. She walked to the edge reminiscing over fond memories she had with Tyene when they were children. The memory became more painful when she recalled that Tyene and her mother Ellaria killed her father, her father Doran who was always kind, wise and calm. She started convulsing with rage, to which she calmed herself down. In the corner of the aisle she saw Jaimie Lannister sitting on the edge of the tar pit watching the water flow on the beaches of blackwater bay.

'Ser Jaimie' she greeted. He looked back at her and nodded in acknowledgement.

'Princess Martell' Jaimie said.

The golden lion looked different from what she had been told growing up. He was described as a beautiful night whose golden hair would shine as he slayed his enemies. The man before her looked withered and tired, his beard was raggedy and his eyes held so much sorrow.

'I am surprised you are still here' Arianne remarked. Jaimie gave her a polite smile.

'I will depart for Casterly Rock soon with a royal escort' the knight responded sarcastically, mouthing the word 'escort' as if it had lost all meaning.

'Do you blame them? Your family has inflicted a lot of pain throughout Westeros, you can't expect them to easily trust you. Giving you your land with enough men to secure your keep is more than merciful' Arianne said with her voice rising sharp with anger. Jaimie noticed the sudden shift in the Dornish princess's mood.

'I didn't say I blamed them' Jaimie sighed 'truth be told, a part of me is happy to go back home. This place has been the cause of a lot of pain.' Arianne did not know how to respond to the Lannisters remark, she just eyed him silently before heaping her gaze at the deep waters in front of them. An awkward silence then ensued, as the unspoken tension between the two began to grow. Jaimie shifted uneasily before gaining the courage to speak.

'The man you came with here. Daemon Martell you called him?' Jaimie questioned.

'Yes' Arianne responded as she returned her gaze to the Lion.

'This is the first I heard of him, who is he?' Jaimie asked. Arianne beckoned them to start walking as she muddled over how to answer the question.

'He is the son of my mother Mellario. She had a lover in Norvos and he was the result' she said with no hint of emotion. Jaimie raised his eyebrow at the explanation.

'So he's your mother's bastard and yet he has your family name....your father's name' he said as his voice dipping with irony. Arianne rolled her eyes at the knight's thinking.

'A bastard has taken claim over Storms End and another one is ruling the seven kingdoms. Bastards are not looked down upon in Dorne Ser Jaimie, well at least they weren't..' Arianne spoke but she hesitated for a split second, Jaimie raised his chin acknowledging the hesitation in her statement. 'My father and mother never loved each other, they spent most of their marriage arguing, they maintained some semblance of unity for me Trystane and Quentyn. The marriage was too much of a burden on my mother so she decided to leave and return to her free City. When my brother Quentyn died from one of the queen's dragons, she returned with a boy no older than Trystane and told us that his name was Daemon. Not long after that a fever took her and my father being the kind and benevolent man that he was, claimed the boy as a Martell. Me and Trystane went along with it' Arianne said as her voice was dark. Jaimie nodded in acknowledgement realizing that this was not a story that the princess loved to recite.

'Speaking of Trystane, How is he? The only words we exchanged after...' Jaimie paused as he winced at an old painful memory he was having '...Myrcella died... was for him to sail back to Dorne and stay hidden. I sent him back because I knew Cersei would have had him killed if he came to the capital and I knew if he sailed back to Dorne on the same ship then the Sand Snakes would have killed him all the same.' 

'My brother he's fine. He has changed quite a bit. After Ellaria and the sand snakes murdered my father and his guard, they took control of Dorne and its army. She would have killed us but we hid from her. On her way back to retrieve my forces, Euron Greyjoy did us a favor and intercepted her and her brood of vipers and that is when Trystane and I took control of Dorne. Losing Myrcella, our mother, brother and father in recent years has taken quite a toll on him. He's not the boy you remembered' Arianne said darkly, her tone filled with such sorrow. Jaimie gave her a nod of sympathy.

'This world does have a knack for turning sweet boys into monsters' Jaime replied acknowledging her brother's change. 'When you see him again tell him that he's not the only one who mourns my niec.. daughter's death' Jaime says as he bids her goodbye and walks away. Arianne does a polite curtsy to dismiss him before staring out at the water again. Arianne started to reminisce on past memories 

She remembered the sweet and innocent Myrcella, everyone expected her to be cruel and mean like Cersei but she was just and kind. What a queen she would have been, loved and adored by her people. Yet she was poisoned by Ellaria, her lust for vengeance that led Dorne into a civil war. She remembered Tyene who she looked to as a sister, who betrayed her by siding with her mother. She remembered her uncle Oberyn who would have been disgusted with his paramore had he seen the lengths she went to, in order to get justice for his murder by the mountain, a murder that Oberyn willingly entered. She remembered seeing her brother Trystane arriving on the shores of the desserts in Dorne covered in tears looking forlorn and beaten, crying over his beloved Myrcella. She remembered them hiding from Sand Snakes under the houses that were loyal to house Martell. She remembered when Daemon came to them and told them that the Sand Snakes were either dead or captured. She remembered seeing her brother Trystane rise up and take command of their armies to prepare them for winter. She remembered seeing Trystane lose bits and pieces of his humanities during their isolation. She remembered the two of them swearing to each other that they will protect their family by whatever means necessary.

Arianne grew tired of the memories of the past so she decided to go back to the castle in which she stayed with her half brother. When she walked into her chamber she saw Daemon sitting impatiently by the balcony. The boy who was caramel of skin had light green eyes that differentiated him between his siblings that had dark eyes, he was a pretty boy who was weighed down by him not truly being a Martell, he was a sweet and kind boy who wanted nothing more than a simple life to which Arianne took pity.

Daemon noticed that his half sister enter the chamber to which he immediately hurried into the middle of the room to address his concern.

'Arianne given that we have discussed what we needed to discuss. I think its time I went back home' Daemon said in a calm sweet voice. His eyes were pleading with his sister, begging her to say yes. Arianne did not reciprocate the kindness to her brother's emotions and remained straight faced.

'And why would you do that? I have just been granted a position into the small council. We are forming an alliance with House Targaryen' Arianne said with a hint of displeasure.

Daemon shook his head with visible frustration 'I told Trystane that I would come here and represent House Martell to help you get a position of power. You are now in the small council. Dorne now has a voice of power. I kept my word. Now I want to go back' he said, his voice high pitched nearing a cry. Arianne kept staring at him, not willing to relent to her brother.

'Our work here is not yet done brother. Being on the small council doesn't mean shit. My uncle Oberyn was part of the small council and he still ended up dead. In order to ensure our survival we need to have as much power as humanely possible. House Targaryen and House Stark hold the power but they need an ally to be able to keep it, this is were we insert ourselves' Arianne said with a dark smile. Daemon shook his head in disgust.

'You don't need me if your plan is to fuck the King' he said with visible anger. Arianne rolled her eyes at him.

'Seducing the King was my first plan but it won't be possible. He is clearly in love with her, he looks at her like an angel. Besides Jon Snow is not exactly my type' she said with a smile. 'We can't seduce them but there is another option, one that should have been obvious from the very beginning.' 

Daemon sighed 'and what might that be?'

'We befriend them. The queen lost her closest friend to the mountains blade, she's lonely and has no one to confide in except her husband, I will become that person. The king is sending his oldest friend to take over the Reach so he has no one to talk to, no one to share his secrets and confide in. That is were you come in my dear brother.'

Daemon stared at her hesitantly 'why would the king want to be my friend? He seems like someone who can't be easily manipulated and I am not good at manipulating people' he asked his voice not confident in the prospect. 

'You don't have to manipulate him. You just have to be yourself, trust on me that. I plan on doing the same with the Dragon queen. You better get prepared though, we are to dine with them tonight' Arianne said in an authoritative voice. Daemon stared back at her, his rage simpering at the fact that his sister was ignoring him.

'I will not' Daemon whispered while not looking into his sister's eyes. She glared back at him in surprise after hearing his whisper. Her surprise turning into laughter.

'Excuse me?' Arianne said, her tone of voice daring him to challenge her. Daemon wanted to cower but he wouldn't back down.

'I will not do this Arianne. The king has done nothing to me, I will not become friends with a man that burned down a city. I need to go back to Dorne immediately and you won't stand in my way' he said with his eyes turning red with anger. Arianne gave him a mocking look before she started biting an apple.

'Is that a threat Daemon?' Arianne asked with a patronizing tone 'No no no....You wouldn't threaten me would you? You wouldn't threaten your older sister would you? You wouldn't dare lay a threat to the ruler of the Dornish kingdom that is thirty thousand strong in forces and magic? You wouldn't threaten the only person that can stop Trystane from harming your beloved whore hmm?' Arianne questioned, her voice dropping slowly into a terrifying whisper. Daemon winced at the last question she uttered, fear creeping into his veins. 

'When is the dinner?' Daemon asked in a boyish voice. Arianne gave him a dark smile before further biting into her apple.

'Tonight. Be presentable' she said before she walked out the room.

**The Dinner**

They sat opposite from the King and Queen. Obvious tension between the two families was palpable. Arianne looked over to the queen who was seemingly pregnant, she held her waist protectively in fear that the two Dornish people in their presence would do something rash. The food had not yet arrived and Arianne was growing impatient whilst drinking her wine.

'Food is rather late?' Arianne questioned whilst taking a sip of wine. Jon and Daenerys looked up at her, their faces remaining rather emotionless.

'My unsullied are being scrupulous with the food' Daenerys said as her eyes sharpened like daggers towards Arianne.

'Why? Have there been recent bouts of poisoning that I am unaware of?' Arianne asked as her stomach growled.

'No but you can never be too careful. If you keep a pet snake, its poison will eventually kill you' Dany retorted never breaking eye contact with the Arianne. Daemon chortled obviously enjoying having someone talk back to his sister. Arianne glared at him distastefully, something the King and Queen both took note of.

'Forgive my sister your graces while she may be beautiful, when unfed she can become as unruly as a wild horse' Daemon quipped. The queen laughed while the King had a slight tug of a smile. Arianne giggled politely before seizing the opportunity.

'Well since the unsullied are spitting on our food. I would like to take this opportunity to apologize to the two of you. Especially you my queen' Arianne said in a sincere tone.

'And what are you apologizing for?' Jon asked.

'In the rebirth of your new world, I wanted to advance my position and thus in turn advancing Dorne. I thought by enamoring myself with the King, I would be in an advantageous position. I did not realize you two were in love until it was too late. Please forgive my nefarious actions and do not let it slight your opinion of my family' Arianne said with her voice filling with a tone of regret. Daemon stared at her trying to resist the urge of rolling his eyes, Jon looked towards his wife and Daenerys looked at Arianne with high skepticism. The food arriving interrupted Arianne's attempt at an apology.

'Lets eat before she decides to apologize for every attempt she has made for bedding a man' Daemon said. Jon and Daenerys smiled at the comment before they started feasting.

'I know of you princess Arianne. I know of your brother Trystane and your fallen brother who was stupid enough to pet Viserion in my absence. But I have never heard of you Prince Daemon. Tell me about yourself?' Daenerys inquired. Daemon shifted uneasily but he then proceeded to tell his life story, from his time growing up in the free city of Norvos, to being brought to Dorne. Being legitimized by Arianne's father and helping his brother and sister retake Dorne. The queen gave him a polite smile at hearing his story but the king looked towards him with more respect, obviously seeing himself in Daemon.

'Must have been tough convincing the Dornish people to accept you' Jon commented.

'Not necessarily your grace. The people in Dorne are much less cavalier about titles. Being bastard is not as taboo in that side of the country' Daemon responded. They shifted back and forth about topics of his upbringing, drinking wine as the conversation flowed. The table got less and less tense. The laughs were being traded along so well that Daenerys and Arianne started joking with one another

The hours waned as Jon and Daemon traded stories.

'You two should train then' Daenerys commented. Jon shrugged, humbly denying the prospect.

'We should your grace. It would be rather interesting' Daemon said as he laughed.

'Is he a good fighter?' Jon asked looking at Arianne for an answer.

'He is an excellent fighter your grace. His record is impeccable. His record stands at twelve to one. My brother Trystane while capable can't even reach three. So yes he is a good fighter' Arianne stated with a beam of pride. Daemon looked towards her uncomfortably, not fully regarding the praise. Jon looked at Daenerys with an impressed smile.

'And what about you your grace?' Daemon asked with curious smile. Jon smiled back rolling his eyes at the inquisitive tone that Daemon had.

'I'm not sure. I don't keep track of what happens in a battle' Jon responds humbly. It was now his wife's turn to roll her eyes at her husband.

'My husband can withstand fifteen to one' Daenerys said with a hint of pride, Jon brushed off the statement clearly not use to people boasting about his abilities.

'Fifteen to one? Really?' Daemon asked his voice filled with skepticism. Jon released his hands in a huff indicating that it is true 'does this record have anything to do with the fact that you can wield a blue flaming sword?'

'Doesn't hurt' Jon responded coyly to which everyone in the room started laughing.

'I am letting him train me. Soon I will be better than both of you' Daenerys said in jest to which Jon laughed, Daemon nodded in fascination at the Dragon Queen. This was a surprising side that Arianne never thought to see.

They continued discussing trivial topics into the night, if they didn't have any titles people would assume they were young people reveling in each others company.

Arianne could feel herself becoming light headed so she walked towards the balcony to get some air. She basked at night sky as she saw the two dragons take shape into the sky, they flew around the city in a circular formation happily screeching side by side until they landed on the outer fields.

'My dragons like the city. I think they feel at home here' said Daenerys as she appeared from the hall they were feasting in. Arianne smiled back in acknowledgement before staring back in the direction that the dragons had landed. She stood there on the balcony from Daenerys in a comfortable silence. The silence was then broken by Jon and Daemon laughing in the room, Daemon was trying to show Jon a sword trick, to which the king was failing hilariously.

'It appears you've found my husband a new friend' Daenerys said as she smiled looking over towards the king.

'That was the plan' Arianne muttered. Daenerys turned her attention back to the Dornish woman.

'I thought your plan was to seduce my husband, kill me and take my place' the queen said with a sharp tone. Arianne let out a laugh that surprised the queen, she continued giggling to which the queen frowned and asked what she found so funny.

'Many of my male advisers I have had suggested that I use that tactic against you but that is exactly why I ignored it' Arianne responded still giggling. Daenerys looked at her quizzically.

'Why did you ignore it?' the queen asked not sure which direction the conversation was going.

'Getting rid of you, is the first solution they thought of. They didn't suggest me entering an alliance with you, they went straight to murder. If the roles were reversed and Trystane had to deal with your husband, they would suggest an alliance first before suggesting murder. Because Gods forbid having two women in power working together to achieve a common purpose, the world wouldn't be able to handle that. Its trivial and outdated thinking wouldn't you agree' Arianne answered with an intelligible smirk. Daenerys smiled back at her.

'Before Olenna Tyrell passed on she told me that Cersei was so jealous of her granddaughter being the new queen she tried to destroy her. Destroying herself in the process' Dany remarked.

'That's what this world is. The songs want us to be flowery maidens who swoon over knights or victims that tear each other down so I decided to go against that tactic. I pride myself in being unpredictable, being your enemy would be too predictable' she said as her voice grew tired.

'I plan on changing that world and removing those advisers that view things that way' Dany responded with an absoluteness that Arianne admired.

'I look forward to seeing you succeed your grace' was all Arianne muttered. The two had a moment of recognition before staring out into the distance. 

'If you ignored that tactic then why try to seduce my husband?' Dany asked, her voice bordering dangerously close to rage. Arianne shrugged her shoulders to the queen

'I'm an opportunist besides I heard a rumor that he came back from the dead. I wanted to confirm the rumor for myself' Arianne answered. Dany shook her head out of amusement at Arianne. 'I am flattered though.'

'How so?' Daenerys asked.

'Because a tiny part of you thinks I could've been successful. Which is impossible given the way he looks at you. Whenever you enter a room he pauses whatever he is doing just to look at you and if you think I can threaten that then I must truly be beautiful' Arianne says in a soft voice. Daenerys rolls her eyes before she starts laughing.

'You truly are a vain creature' Dany said as she giggled. Arianne nodded laughing in agreement. 

'I think you should be more concerned for Sansa Stark in regards to your husband' Arianne said giving her a knowing look. 

'She won't be a problem' Daenerys said but her voice had a hint of hesitation that she picked up on.

'If you keep a pet snake long enough, it will bite you. You need to get rid of her because when she sees the opportunity she will strike you' she said but her voice sounded more like a scold than a suggestion, her voice would take used to take this tone when Tyene acted reckless. Arianne didn't know where the overprotective tone came from but she felt the urge to protect the dragon queen, Daenerys picked up on the tone.

'If I kill her then I lose my husband' Daenerys said, her voice filled with vulnerability. Arianne grabbed her shoulders holding them in place, Daenerys eyed her warily but that didn't deter the princess.

'I am sure Sansa thinks that way so she will use that to her advantage. But do not underestimate how much that man loves you' Arianne said in a dark voice, Dany shifted uneasily at the conversation by breaking her release from Arianne.

They heard laughter in the room and Arianne got a sad look on her face, Dany raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood.

'I threatened him to dine here. He wanted to go home' she said in a somber tone 'I couldn't let him go home. My brother would never accept him. He hates Daemon because he believes that he is the reason our mother left us when we were little.' The queen gave Arianne a look of concern.

'I never took Trystane for a hateful man' the queen uttered. Arianne's eyes started going red, the wine getting to her head.

'He changed my queen. Losing the woman he loved to Ellaria broke him. The death of our father through Ellaria hurt him as well. I don't blame him though, if I could I would murder Ellaria myself. My brother is now yearning for a fight. I feel as if a small part of him was hoping you would wage war against all of Westeros just so he could wage war against you' Arianne said her voice rising in panic 'I dissuaded him from those thoughts and I left him in charge of my armies to give him purpose. I even gave him a tool that I am using against Daemon for his own good.'

'What tool?' was all the queen asked.

'There was a whore I paid for, her name was Alyssa. I told her to seduce my brother, to make her fall in love with him. Daemon being the sweet and innocent man that he is, put his heart out and he fell for her. When news came of your conquest in Kings Landing, I sent her back to Braavos and paid her amount in gold. I told Daemon that Trystane had taken her hostage and that if he doesn't accompany me here then Trystane will have her killed.' Daenerys eyes widened, Arianne could not tell if the queen was disgusted in her.

'Why would you do that to your own brother?' the queen asked but no hint of emotion could be seen on her face.

'After what Ellaria did what she did to my family, I couldn't take chances with another bastard hurting me or my brother. Trystane agreed to the plan but I hadn't realized the depths of his hatred. If I hadn't sent Alyssa away I honestly feel he would have killed her just to spite Daemon, If Daemon returns demanding to know her whereabouts then I am almost certain that Trystane will have him killed' she responded as fear flooded her eyes.

'Is Trystane going to be a problem?' Dany asked with dark eyes.

'No' Arianne answered uncertainly.

'Why are you telling me this?' Dany asked, her voice stern.

'I don't have a lot of friends and this is a secret I have been holding on to and like I told your husband friends keep each others secrets' Arianne said softly. Daenerys gave her a soft tug of a smile before walking back to her husband. Before she reached the door she looked back.

'Arianne. North of the city there is a keep we have turned into a recovery bay. When I burned Kings Landing to the ground I found Ellaria Sand in the dungeon with her daughter already rot. We took her to that keep were she is recovering slowly from the mental anguish that Cersei caused her' the queen said sharply but her voice had a suggestive edge to it.

'Are you saying I can go enact my vengeance on her?' Arianne asked with a voice filled with horrifying optimism.

'Ellaria Sand pledged to fight for me, if my people saw me as a queen that slaughtered its own subjects then that would be bad' Daenerys said sternly.

'Oh' Arianne responded with a dissapointed tone.

'But if you truly are my friend then you would deal with her quietly and not let anyone know. Perhaps you can use her to solve your problems with Trystane. Friends keep secrets right?' Dany said with a smirk.

'Goodnight Daenerys' Arianne said with her smile, the queen smiled back at the use of her name alone before she walked away. I think I just made a friend.

Daenerys walked out with Jon leaving Arianne alone with her brother.

'Thank you for tonight, I know you want to go home and see her but first you must serve your house' Arianne said firmly.

'This is not my house. The only reason I am here is for her. If Trystane lays a finger on her so help me Arianne...' Daemon spoke his voice bordering the line of a threat but Arianne cut him off.

'He won't, we had a deal' Arianne responded firmly.

'You put so much faith in him even though he is unstable. Your true born brother whom you love so much. If only you showed me a fraction of that love' He said as tears started to fill his eyes. Arianne wanted to reassure him but she couldn't, a part of her resentment rising up. She is doing this for his own good. Her brothers would murder each other without her to balance them. They needed to get the crowns love and support first. Daemon was about to leave but Arianne stopped him.

'We're not done for the night. I need you to help me do something' Arianne said in a soft voice.

'And what is that?' he said as he sighed.

'I need you to take me to the recovery bay' she answered.

'Whats there?' he questioned.

'Justice for my father' she responded darkly.

**Free City Of Braavos**

'Your sister has already already pledged your house to the Targaryens' Tycho nestoris spoke with an alleviating voice 'she is the leader of your house after all. The iron bank would much rather deal with her, she is more stable than what we have seen of you. We found you outside strangling a random whore's throat.'

'That random whore was carrying my bastard brother's child, her name was Alyssa. With regards to my sister, yes she commands Dorne but I am in charge of her armies. The Targaryens sided with Ellaria Sand and her brood of bitches who killed my father and the woman I loved. Her dragons burned my brother alive. I will get justice for my father and brother by making sure their house sees the dirt. I got a raven telling me to travel here because our interests might be aligned' Trystane said with a sharp voice. The men in the iron bank eyed each other in recognition before smiling at the man.

'I see and what of your sister?' Tycho asked.

'My sister is trying to form an alliance with them because she believes them to be unbeatable. She will come around when she sees that we aren't the losing side' the Dornish prince stated.

'When our mutual friend sent the raven, we were hoping that he was going to convince your sister but no matter. We will join our forces' Tycho said. Trystane nodded his eyes hungry with blood, he wanted to head out but he stopped in his tracks.

'What is our plan of attack. She has dragons and your golden company did not fare well with the scorpions' Trystane asked.

'We have a plan' a voice said coming from behind. The man was suave and tall with purple her. He walked forward to Trystane.

'You must be the mutual friend that sent me the raven. Curious, I have never seen a raven of that color' Trystane stated. The man with purple hair smiled.

'I needed to evade the three eyed raven. He sees all but I have ways of side stepping him' The man responded.

'So are you going to tell me who the fuck you are' Trystane said as he sized up the man. The man kept smiling.

'I go by many terms. Some called me Aegon, others called me the last dragon. Some called me the last hope of House Blackfyre but you Prince Trystane; you can call me Griff' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you people that mourned for the lack of Dorne in the TV show. I feel your pain.
> 
> I decided to mix book Dorne with Tv show Dorne but I am still sticking with the TV show adaptation.
> 
> There is a plot twist with a certain character in this chapter and it involves their name. Comment if you spot it
> 
> That post credit scene was meant to reveal who the big bad of this story is. I wanted to do it next chapter but I thought given Varys connection with Dorne, I decided it would be perfect to do now.
> 
> Also YOUNG GRIFF....


	16. Wolves in the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya confront one another. Keep commenting and as always thank you for sticking with me.

**Sansa**

'How many batches can we expect?' she asked.

'The khalesar reported two hundred bushels were left in the Tyrell stockade that the Lannister army missed' Ser Davos responded positively.

'Excellent, send a raven giving them the go ahead. I will send a report to the King and Queen. They will be happy to know we have enough to feed the armies' Sansa said in a more determined tone. Davos looked at her with a puzzled face.

'The war is over my lady. The portion of our armies that haven't been sent to monitor the rebuilding of the kingdoms will most likely go home. Why would we need to feed them?' Davos asked his voice sounding baffled at the prospect. Sansa felt herself flushing with anxiety, she knew why they needed to keep the armies here but if Davos knew the true extent of Jon and Daenerys plan then everything would fall apart.

'War is always on the horizon Ser Davos even if there is peace. War can break out at any moment, the Lannisters won the war of the five kings because they were always prepared for war. My family subdued themselves in peace and that hurt us because we lived our lives pretending as if peace could last forever' Sansa answered in a stern tone. Davos seemed to nod at the Lady of Winterfell's logic.

'Well I best be on my way' the Onion Knight responded.

'My Lord Hand' she said as she bid him goodbye.

She walked through the castle watching Wildlings repair the inner keep, the castle was being repaired to even greater avail. Sansa questioned why marble filled dragon glass was used to tile the floor but she knew why; Valyria. She walked into the vestry of the red keep, she spotted Jon walking with Daemon Martell. The two had become fast friends in the past week, there were moments when she would see them sparring and joking like two normal boys in the countryside. Seeing Jon with Daemon reminded her of how Jon use to be with Robb, carefree and rebellious with no care or responsibility to weigh them down. The sight brought her a bittersweet taste dredging up sorrow for her lost brother Robb.

Sansa decided to continue further into the castle, she passed by a room were she heard clanging of blades. She stepped into the foyer and the sight that she was met with surprised her. Arya was sparring with the dragon queen. Arianne Martel was sitting on the bench watching the two of them go at it. The queen had grown rather close with the Dornish princess just like Jon had with Daemon. An element of distrust entered Sansa's mind when it came to Arianne, distrust came easily for Sansa due to her mistreatment in the past. She wiped the thought away, if Arianne had ill intentions then Daenerys would be smart enough to sniff them out. Arya hit the blade out of the queens hand, the queen had a look of frustration that Arianne found amusing as she ate her grapes.

'Parry then riposte your grace. If you lunge impulsively then you give away your stance and that makes it easier for me to kill you' Arya stated, her tone was calm and gentle which shocked Sansa. The only time Arya ever displayed a gentle tone was when she was around Jon, he seemed to have a calming effect on their sister. Daenerys let out a tired sigh at Arya's suggestion before breathing out dramatically.

'Perhaps you should call it day, you have been going at this for a few hours' Arianne suggested in a casual tone. Arya nodded and grabbed both her and Daenerys sparring swords. Daenerys finally caught her breath and wanted to argue for them to continue.

'I am fine' she said disagreeing. Arianne raised her brow to her friends determination to prod forward.

'You're not the one I am concerned about. We will continue tomorrow. Besides Bran wants to meet us to discuss something important, you better freshen up' Arya said still maintaining her calm tone. Daenerys still seemed reluctant.

'Come on Khaleesi, you can teach me how to braid in the Dothraki way' Arianne said rather quickly. Daenerys rolled her eyes before smiling at the Dornish woman. They both exited the room by the back entry. Sansa waited for the queen and her friend to exit the room before leaving but before she made a step she saw Arya glaring at her.

'I see you're still avoiding me' Arya said, her voice becoming emotionless once again. Sansa gave her a confused look despite knowing what Arya had just said held a levity of truth.

'I'm not avoiding you' Sansa said trying her best to make her voice soft. Arya raised her brow at her.

'Oh. Is that why I haven't seen you since the small council meeting' she responded her voice layered with sarcasm. Sansa narrowed her eyes at her sister, Arya unnerved her. She had this uncanny ability of detecting when a person was lying.

'I didn't know you were yearning for my company. When we were children you hated being around me' Sansa responded cleverly with a smile on her face. Arya's posture remain unchanged, Arya walked closer to her sister. 

'But we aren't children anymore are we Sansa? Because when we were children I hated being around you and you hated being around Jon so clearly things have changed' Arya said in a tone that was layered with judgement. Arya's eyes were filled with disgust as she watched her sister Sansa. Sansa gulped in resignation knowing the conversation they were about to have, this was the main reason she was avoiding her sister. 

'Arya you don't understand...' Sansa said but Arya cut her off urgently.

'I understand perfectly Sansa, you always wanted to be queen and what better way to achieve your goals than marrying a king' Arya said before she started chuckling. 'You know I suspected that you had ill intentions of becoming queen when I arrived at Winterfell but you actually had me fooled by having me believe that you wanted to protect our family. Yet here you are trying to seduce MY BROTHER for your sick fucking fantasies just to be queen.' Sansa's eyes started going red with rage. 

'I DIDN'T SEDUCE HIM' Sansa yelled. 

'Yes you didn't seduce him but you tried and you failed rather miserably I might add. He is happily married with a child on the way' Arya said viciously. Sansa was on the cusp of anger.

'It wasn't like that Arya' she said her voice sounding more childlike than she meant it to be. Arya was having none of it.

'Then what is it like then Sansa. You want me to actually believe that you fell in love with Jon?' Arya questioned.

Sansa nodded hoping Arya would be able to see her point of view but the nod was met with raucous laughter from her sister. Arya laughed manically as if Sansa told her the funniest joke in all of Westeros. Sansa stared at her sister anxiously and waited for her laughing fit to come to an end.

'Is it truly that hard to believe. How can it be right for you and Daenerys to love him but ridiculous for me?' Sansa asked her tone gaining a much more weighed composure. Arya shook her head at the ridiculousness of her question.

'I find it hard to believe because unlike you I loved Jon because he was my brother. Not some tool I could use to claim power. I remember how you and mother would treat him. You were both awful to him. Mother's hate while awful made sense but you were awful to him for no reason. Whenever Robb and I would invite him to play games with us, you would throw tantrums and make things so awkward that he had to leave. You ignored him all the time, you treated him like a dog with rabies and steered clear of him. I remember when Septa Mordane tasked you in making clothes for all the boys, you made one for all our brothers, you even made one for Theon but you didn't make one for him. That was the day I learnt how to stitch properly because I didn't want him to know how much you despised him but deep down he knew. You never loved him Sansa so why would I believe you now' Arya said her voice remaining emotionless. Tears started pouring from Sansa's eyes.

'Things changed, I know who I was but I am different now. He was there for me when I was alone' Sansa stated in between sobs. Arya nodded sympathetically at her sister but she would not relent.

'I understand but answer me this question Sansa. After the battle of the bastards what if they had picked you as queen? Would things be different?' Arya asked. Sansa glared at her confused.

'What...? That doesn't matter Arya' Sansa responded not understanding what Arya was asking.

'I think it does matter. Had they named you queen. Jon would just be the Bastard of Winterfell, you would have had all the power. Would you have looked at him at all?' Arya persisted.

Sansa hesitated, contemplating what Arya had said. "No I wouldn't have thought about him at all, he would just be Jon my brother but him being king made me see him in a new light" Sansa thought to herself.

'Yes I still would have felt the same as I do now' Sansa lied. Arya's face brightened in a smirk, she nodded at Sansa in a patronizing fashion.

'So that's what your face looks like when you lie' Arya said as she kept on studying her sister. Sansa's face turned red, she wanted out of this conversation but felt she had to speak her piece.

'I don't know what else I can tell you Arya but I do love him. Maybe not in the way you do and not in the way the queen does but I do. I will not jeopardize what he has with the queen if that is what you are worried about. Daenerys and Jon trust me on that, so should you' Sansa said, it was now her turn to be emotionless in her delivery.

'Daenerys doesn't trust you shes just tolerating you. If I am being honest, I trust her a lot more than I trust you at this very moment' Arya stated rather aggressively. Sansa rolled her eyes at the statement.

'So now you trust the Dragon Queen over your own flesh and blood?' Sansa questioned her tone filled with distaste.

'Yes because unlike you she actually loves Jon. The only reason I mistrusted her in the first place was because I was listening to you, I didn't know your opinions were based off petty jealousies' Arya responded harshly. Sansa could not contain her rage any longer.

'Watch yourself Arya, you don't want to test me' she warned, her voice growing dangerous as she towered over sister.

'Or what? Will you have me killed?' Arya questioned her tone defiant. 'I thought I rid the world of Cersei Lannister and Littlefinger with my blade and yet here you stand, a combination of the two' Arya stated as her voice was filled with disgust. Sansa let out an unnerving laugh.

'Arya Stark, the Lone Wolf. The she wolf of Winterfell. Fierce warrior and faceless assassin. The woman who slayed Cersei Lannister and Littlefinger. The slayer of evil' Sansa said in a mock voice before her tone grew more serious 'How easy it is for you to stand there and judge me as evil. The irony of you bringing up our childhood memories is not lost on me because even as children you judged me for who I was. I mean I understand you look at me and see everything you abhor in yourself, sure you train with your swords and your arrows to be a warrior but deep down you're afraid that you might be as evil as me or worse. I mean that is why you rejected Gendry's offer isn't it' Sansa questioned. 

'Stop it' Arya said now warning Sansa to tread carefully at the mention of Gendry's name.

'You rejected his proposal, you told him you didn't want to be a lady because that's not you but that's not the the real reason is it Arya? You were scared that he would actually discover the monster you had become but you hid it behind this persona of you being a warrior because there is honor in being a warrior. When you wiped out house Frey to get revenge for our House, tell me where all of the men you poisoned guilty of the red wedding? You slaughtered them all but yet again you hid behind your warrior persona. Being a warrior is the only semblance of honor that you have because it helps you hide who you really are? If he took away your title of being a warrior and turned you into a Lady like me then you would have no honor left and with no honor well..... What would father think of you then?' Sansa said her voice patronizing, she was towering over her sister whilst looking down at her.

The mention of their father sent Arya over the edge and she slapped Sansa in the face aggressively. Sansa recoiled somewhat briefly before slapping her sister in retaliation. Arya was preparing to lunge before they both heard a voice from behind them.

'ENOUGH' Daenerys yelled, the two girls had no idea that she had been there the whole time. Daenerys was standing right in front of them with a dissapointed scowl on her face. Sansa and Arya began straightening themselves after their brief scrap before turning to Daenerys. The dragon queen held a motherly gaze at the two of them that made them stand still. 'When I came to winterfell, I endured disrespect and coldness from the both of you. I endured your attempt at my life Lady Stark with your betrayal and I even looked past your infatuation with my husband. I did it because we are now family, all of us, whether you like it or not. Whilst my feelings remain pervasive on the two of you, this child that I am carrying is your blood and he or she will recognize you as family. Speaking from experience as someone who suffered the consequences of having family members fight amongst one another I can tell you that it does not bode well. I will not let that happen to my child. I am only going to say this once, if either of you want to be a part of my child's life then you will learn how to get along, you will swallow your pride as I have and you will work together. No more fighting. We already have enough enemies. Can we all co-exist?' She asked looking at the both of them. Arya and Sansa looked down failing to meet her gaze, embarrassed that they let the conversation escalate to this point.

'I said can we co exist?' Daenerys asked.

'Yes' both Sansa and Arya said in unison.

'Good' she said before walking away. Sansa and Arya stood awkwardly before glaring at each other and leaving in separate directions.

**Bran's chambers**

Sansa promised to escort Meera to see Bran before their meeting began. When she entered she saw Jon, Daemon and Bran in the room. Daemon appeared to be giving Bran some advice, Jon was hunched back in his chair trying not to laugh. When Jon saw the two girls approach he tapped Daemon on the shoulders, Daemon saw the two women approaching and he gave Bran a wink before stepping out. He walked towards the door but he greeted both ladies before he left. Daemon eyed Sansa up and down as if registering her for the first time before he shyly looked away, Sansa flashed a smile at him that made him blush and leave the room.

Bran turned his chair around and saw Meera, Sansa saw a look on his face that she hadn't seen in a very long time; fear. Meera obviously spotted it as well because she was taken aback at the range of emotions that Bran was showing. Jon was trying his best not to burst out laughing. 

'M M Meera. Its good to see you. I mean its wonderful to see you' Bran stammered out. Meera glared at Bran, the comment taking her by surprise. Daenerys and Arya walked in but they stood at Sansa's side in silence as they watched an awkward reunion. 

'You're the three eyed raven. I imagine you could see me whenever you wanted' Meera said rather coldly 'that is why I'm here actually. I need you to stop watching me. I see your ravens at my home and I can feel you watching me in your visions. You watch me at indecent times and I need it to stop.' Arya Sansa and Daenerys shifted awkwardly at Meera's statement, Bran looked mortified and Jon pulled up his tunic to his mouth so that he could hide the fact that he found this humorous.

'Forgive me Meera. I had to know that you were safe' Bran responded his voice latching onto a false monotone. Meera stood directly in front of him with her hands folded between her chest.

'You're the one who didn't care when I left' Meera said her voice filled with emotion. Jon who was sitting next to Bran was eyeing the both of them with childlike wonder. 

'I was lost in my memories. The only part of me that still felt human was how I felt about you. I couldn't risk you being there to protect me so I sent you away but I did care and I feel more like myself again' Bran said his voice sounding vulnerable. Sansa's heart winced at his voice he sounded like the sweet boy she remembered who would do anything to please his father. Meera's posture had softened at Bran's explanation. Jon kept looking down in fear that his laughter would take over him.

'How can I believe that?' Meera asked. Bran looked towards Jon, Jon looked up and then stared at Bran, his smirk had disappeared. Jon nodded towards his brother as if they had rehearsed this. Bran nodded in determination and then looked back at Meera.

'Because I love you. Ever since I was a little boy and we traveled North of the Wall. I told Jojen that If I made it back to Winterfell, I would marry you' Bran said his voice determined. Jon put his face in his hand, clearly what Bran said was the exact opposite of what they had rehearsed. Meera stared at Bran in shock before a light smile spread across her face. She noticed that all the women were eyeing her and her cheeks flushed.

'I think we should talk about this later in private. I will meet you in your chambers later this evening' Meera said before before abruptly exiting. When she had left Bran looked even more panicked than he had been. Jon started howling in laughter.

'What was that?' Jon asked whilst chuckling.

'I panicked so I followed Daemon's advice and spoke from the heart' Bran said defensively. Jon shook his head trying to minimize his laughter.

'Well we will see if Daemon's advice works or not. Gods I wish Robb was here to see this' Jon said whilst snorting ' _Because I love you. Ever since I was a little boy'_ Jon said in a mocking voice, Bran had a look of annoyance which only added to Jon's joy. Arya and Sansa held their smiles.

'Jon leave him alone' Daenerys said in a stern voice 'Bran that was very sweet what you said to Lady Meera. I am sure she will find your declaration romantic.' Bran smiled at the Daenerys as hope started to fill within him.

'Or she might be disgusted and think of you as a pervert' Jon countered while teasing him. The girls shared a look of confusion.

Dany rose to Bran's defense 'Bran isn't a pervert.' Jon raised his eyebrow at his wife.

'Isn't he? Meera just confirmed he watches her. He watched us on the boat and the night on the ship with the grapes' Jon responded. Dany turned her attention to the boy.

'You saw what happened?' she asked not truly believing. 

Bran shrugged nonchalantly 'You stole grapes from Davos and you snuck into Tyrions room and you....' Daenerys beckoned him to stop before he went to far.

'Why would you watch that?' Daenerys asked horrified.

'I couldn't control my visions as well back then they would just pop up. I only fully learned how to control them a month ago because I saw something disturbing and decided enough was enough' Bran said, his voice becoming repulsed. The queen looked towards Sansa and they both looked intrigued.

'What had you seen?' Sansa asked in a low voice.

'I saw Arya and Gendry making love' Bran responded, the image obviously still repulsing Bran. Arya's eyes went wide, Sansa grinned as if she already knew. Jon had the same face he had when he saw the Night King for the first time. It was now Daenerys turn to start laughing. Arya didn't look embarrassed, she looked more annoyed. 

'Seven hells' Jon muttered in an amused voice. He looked at Arya as if he was seeing a whole new different person.

'Why would you blurt that out. That is private information. What I do with the Lord of Storms End is my business. He is a honorable man and deserves to have his privacy respected' Arya said with a scolding voice. Bran took offence to the scolding.

'Do honorable men usually enjoy it when their ladies shove fingers up their b...' Bran quipped in retaliation but Arya rushed to lunge at him before he finished his sentence. This was the second time today she would be attacking a sibling of hers. Jon caught her in the nick of time because had he not Arya would have knocked Bran off his chair.

'Alright that's enough' Jon said whilst clutching Arya in his hands. Jon and Daenerys were trying their best to not burst out into laughter. Arya shot Bran a dirty look before Jon continued 'Bran tell us why we are here before this one kills you.' 

'There is a problem' Bran said in ominous tone 'I tried to get visions of Braavos but all I see is purple flame. Someone or something is blocking.' 

Jon and Daenerys both looked at each other with concern.

**The Citadel**

'So you want us to commit treason Lord Griff or King Griff?' Maester Ebrose asked.

'Just Griff for now archmaester' Griff corrected 'It's not treason when the throne is mine by right. My baby brother and my aunt sit in my chair when it belongs to me. I am simply asserting my claim' Griff stated plainly.

'Why should we help you?' Ebrose asked. Griff smiled at the question, happy that the maester was not beating around the bush.

'Magic. You people hate it because magic is an unknown entity that your books can't quantify. The King and Queen are empowered by their magic. Dragons and dire wolves alike. Their empire will be built on magic and your pitiful organization will crumble into nothing' Griff said his voice bursting with determination. The maester shifted uneasily.

'What would you have me do?' Ebrose questioned.

'A friend of mine in the castle has told me that the King and Lord Tarly have recently fallen out. Communicate with him, encourage him to join my side. Do it quietly and I will make sure when this is all over that there will be no Ravens, Wolves or Dragons ruling the throne' Griff answered. Maester Ebrose shook his head in agreement.

Griff walked out of the Citadel and rode forward to a brothel inn he was residing in.

He entered his room and took of his shirt assessing the various wounds he had endured throughout his life. He shifted to the sound coming near the bed. There was a woman dressed in red tied up in a chair, her mouth was gagged and she was screeching to the sound of rope bound to her mouth.

'Lady Kinvara how was your evening' Griff greeted her in mock. Kinvara screeched in anger as a tear left her eye. Griff looked at her sympathetically and wiped away a tear from her eye. He heard a knock on the door and he invited the strange man in.

'Does a man have my gold?' the strange man asked. Griff handed him the sachet filled with gold before handing it to him.

'You faceless men are ridiculously expensive. Lets hope that you are effective' Griff spoke deductively.

''A man will complete his task' the strange man responded before walking out the room. Kinvara had a look of terror but Griff walked over to her.

'I know my dear but it won't be long now. I think its time for a family reunion' Griff said with an evil smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya pov next
> 
> After the Arya chapter things will kick into gear.
> 
> I really wanted to use this chapter to call out Bran for being weird.
> 
> Apologies for recycling that Euron comment with regards to Arya and Gendry.


	17. Her Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon talk about their issues. Arya makes a shocking discovery. As always keep commenting and thank you for sticking with me

**Arya**

'There are two ways for me to see. The first way is by looking into the past, seeing conversations and conflicts play out. The second is by warging into ravens and viewing what happens in the present. I have tried both ways for the iron bank. When I go into the past to see what is happening with them I see a purple flame exploding. When I send ravens to fly to Braavos they fly away as they approach the city. The iron bank is using someone or something to stop me' Bran explained. Jon sat in his chair playing with his hands whilst Dany paced around the room troubled at the news Bran held. Sansa and Arya both glared at each other in contemplation at the situation at hand. Sansa decided to speak up.

'Perhaps its a sign that we shouldn't do this' Sansa said aloud to grab the attention of everyone in the room. 'Maybe we should just settle for what we have.' Daenerys gave glare of disdain towards Sansa, clearly not in favor of the suggestion.

'Do you want us to settle because your afraid we don't know our enemy well enough or do you want us to settle because you lack faith in our vision?' Dany asked challenging tone. Sansa walked up to Dany sensing that she had misinterpreted what she meant. She surprised everyone by grabbing a hold of Dany's hands and looking her in the eye.

'Daenerys you misunderstand me, I am not trying to challenge your vision. I believe in it BUT your vision needs us to take out the iron bank and steal all their resources. Now we have dragons and we have a considerable army that could level them easily but war is always unpredictable especially when it comes to magic. When you came to conquer Westeros you had the largest army anyone had ever amassed along with three grown dragons, I imagine you didn't expect to lose as much as you have. If Bran is unable to see then the most basic assumption we can make is that they have magic on their side which means there is a chance they could beat us. I am not saying we should abandon Valyria but we need to critically analyze if this empire is worth it' Sansa said her voice filled with fervor and plea. She was looking directly at the queen hoping she would see her point of view. Dany's eyes softened and she escaped Sansa's grasp.

'It is worth it because one day someone or something, whether it be a lord or a king or even a commoner, will come and try and attack us. That is why we need this' Jon responded for Daenerys. Sansa nodded at his response understanding the logic behind it. 'But you are right, if they are able to block Bran then it might be best to wait and see what tricks they have up their sleeves. Did you intercept the raven that Davos sent?' Jon asked Bran.

'No' Bran responded. Dany looked towards Jon as if reading his mind.

'Good then it means they will be sending a representative' Dany stated. The room grew considerably tense at the news, the prospect of fighting an enemy from Braavos made Arya feel uneasy due to her past experiences in the city. Daenerys excused herself from the room, she was off to see Arianne, Arya was ready to escort her but Sansa chimed in first to accompany the queen. Arya wasn't really in the mood to be around her sister so she just down with her brothers. The three of them sat in silence next to the fireplace.

'I'm scared Jon' Bran stated with a worried look on his face. Jon glanced back at him and had a concerned look on his face.

'Of the Iron Bank?' Jon asked. 

'No' Bran responded 'of Meera, I am seeing her later tonight. I am worried that she will reject me.' Jon gave his brother a sympathetic smile while Arya eyed the two of them.

'She won't reject you Bran. She was overjoyed when you told her you loved her so relax' Jon said sternly while ruffling Bran's hair. 'Although I would be concerned about the fact that she is meeting you in your chambers to "TALK"' Jon emphasized the word 'talk' as if it were the most sordid word in the common tongue. Arya stared at the both of them confused at Jon's implication.

'Wait Bran I thought you couldn't have children?' Arya asked, concern filling her voice.

'Who told you that?' Bran questioned in a monotone voice. Jon sipped his mug of ale before giving Arya a mischievous look. 

'I assumed given that um.... you know' Arya fumbled to which Bran gave out a sly smile.

'You assumed since I was a cripple that I couldn't have children' Bran finishing her statement for her. Jon let out a small chuckle and Arya rolled her eyes. Arya still had doubts in her mind about the logistics of it all.

'His cock works just fine. We were pissing in the fields when we went to see the dragons earlier this morning' Jon answered as if reading her mind. 'Speaking of, tonight when you see Meera just be honest. Tell her how you feel and the rest will sort out itself.' Bran started to look even more panicked.

'What if she wants to... you know... and I embarrass myself?' Bran asked, the tone of his voice filling up with nerves. Jon smiled at his brother's nervousness.

'Oh you're definitely going to embarrass yourself. Just try to make sure she finds a bit of pleasure before it happens' Jon replied in a deadpan manner. Arya chuckled jovially and Bran rolled his eyes at Jon. Bran turned and started ringing a bell and beckoning a maester to come roll him out.

'I heard you had an interesting encounter with Sansa' Jon stated casually before looking at Arya. Arya glared at him before staring back at the fireplace.

'What did the queen tell you?' she asked knowing who his source of information was. 

'She said that you two were about to strangle each other before she intervened. She seemed incredibly concerned but I told her that is how you two communicate' he said trying to lighten the mood. Arya smiled at him.

'She reprimanded us when she caught us. Your wife is quite terrifying' Arya said before letting out sweet laugh that made her sound like a little girl. Jon and Gendry were possibly the only two people that ever saw her like this. Jon laughed at her statement to which Arya grinned. 

'The two of you have that in common' Jon smiled proudly. Arya raised a brow at Jon whilst smiling.

'You think I'm terrifying?' she asked in a calm voice. 

'No but that's because I know I could take you' Jon responded smugly. 

'I find it adorable that you actually think that' Arya responded in a cheeky tone. Jon gave her a bright smile before ruffling her hair. They sat in silence before Jon brought up the topic again.

'So what were you two fighting about?' Jon asked. Arya's face soured, she was unhappy that he was persisting with this issue.

'What do you think?' she retorted. 

'Arya. She's confused, she...' Jon was speaking but Arya shook her head and intervened.

'Why do you keep doing that?' Arya asked aggressively.

'Doing what?' Jon asked confused, not knowing why she was suddenly getting so angry.

'Sansa betrays you and commits treason almost getting your wife killed, you forgive her. Sansa tries to make the other houses side against you and Daenerys for northern independence, you give her a position on the small council. Sansa tries to get you to fuck her and you act as if she is just some swooning child. Are you actually in love with Jon?' Arya asks her eyes peeling away at Jon. Jon is taken aback, Arya never yells at him, she has always been gentle with him.

'No Arya I'm not' Jon replies, his voice filled with slight disgust.

'THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP FUCKING DEFENDING HER' Arya screams now seething. Jon stares at her dumbfounded.

'I...She's my sister Arya. Even if I wanted her dead, I thought you would hate me if I had her killed' Jon stated in a relaxed voice, gesturing for her to calm down. Arya shuts her eyes and then looks away before nodding at him. Jon watches her in bemusement, a part of him trying to figure out how they even got here.

'Arya...look. Sansa is treacherous, spiteful, filled with envy and she can be extremely irritating. When we were children she was always cold to me. It would be easy for me to latch on to that and kill her. But that would be looking at it from an angry perspective. When I came back from the dead, I was broken and a part of me wanted to die. A big part of me stayed dead and I only came alive when I met Dany. After I slayed the men that killed me, I wanted to ride south and off myself. Had Sansa not showed up, that small part of me that wanted to fight would've lost. She gave me something I never thought I would feel again, she gave me hope despite her treachery and her pettiness. You should have seen her at Castle Black, she looked broken and so was I. That is why I keep giving her all these chances, the part of me that started having "hope" again has hope that we can all be a family. Do you understand?' Jon asks. 

Arya nodded at Jon before looking at the fireplace again.

'Why didn't you tell me about Rickon?' Arya asked whilst staring at the fireplace before turning her eyes on him. Her eyes were now filling with tears. Jon's face was filled with shock and his eyes widened.

'How did you found out?' he asked as his voice was filled with fear and shame.

'Bran.. Why didn't you tell me?' she asked her voice nearing a whimper. Jon's eyes started going red.

'I didn't know how to tell you. Sansa didn't want you to know she was scared that...' Jon said defensively. Arya shot him a look of anger as the tears kept flowing.

'I know. You were defending her' she said before looking away. Jon held her face in her hands trying to comfort her but Arya relented. 'Bran slipped it out before the small council meeting when we were talking about him. Tiny Rickon who always cried when you and Robb wouldn't take him to go hunting because mother forbade it. He used to laugh whenever we made faces at him' she said in a despondent voice. Jon couldn't help the tears that were flowing through his face.

'I'm sorry Arya. I should have told you' Jon said in a sad voice. Arya glared at him.

'Do you love her more than me?' Arya asked in a small voice.

'What?' Jon questioned his face perplexed.

'Sansa; do you love her more than me?' Arya asked as she kept looking down 'when we were kids we use to keep secrets and we trusted each other. We would've done anything for each other and lately it seems like you would do all that for her.' Jon grabbed Arya's arms forcing her to look at him.

'Where is this coming from?' Jon peered into her eyes.

'Sansa said that father would think I'm a monster. Perhaps you feel the same' Arya answered. Jon nodded finally understanding where her source of rage was coming from.

'Arya I have done terrible things. So has Sansa and so have you. We don't know what father would think because he isn't here. We all are. Sansa said that because she wanted to hurt you. There is no good or evil in this world, there is only family and we have to do the best we can to protect our family OK' he said as he wiped away the tears from her face.

'OK' she said before she let out a small smile indicating that she was fine. Jon stood up to leave but stopped at the door before turning back to her.

'For the record you're my favorite sibling. When I reunited with Sansa at Castle Black a large part of me wished it would have been you instead. You are the most important person that I love....after Daenerys and the babe of course' Jon said before leaving the room. Arya's heart grew warm. She stayed watching the fire before leaving herself.

**Later That Evening**

She walked through the castle late in the evening. Nymeria was at her side. She was going to bid Gendry goodbye as he was due to leave Kings Landing on the morrow. She slid across the vestry were she saw Sansa and Daemon sitting by the ledge, Sansa was teaching Daemon the proper etiquette of folding. Daemon was failing miserably to which Sansa was laughing back hysterically. Arya would question that later. She passed by Bran's chambers were she saw unsullied guards looking extremely uncomfortable, she was ready to question them but then she heard a disturbing noise that made her want to vomit so she redirected her course.

She reached his quarters and entered his chambers. She saw him sitting with Davos discussing the specifics of how Storms End should be conducted. When Davos saw her enter, he smirked to himself before winking at Gendry and exiting.

'M'lady' He greeted

'He's very protective of you' Arya observed.

'He's like a father I never had' Gendry remarked on the onion knight.

'Rather him than the drunk king' Arya retorted. Gendry smiled at her.

'Not a fan of King Robert are ya? You have something against fat people?' Gendry said in jest. Arya rolled her eyes in amusement.

'No I just think he would have been a terrible father to you. He raised Joffery but then again we can always blame Cersei for that. Maybe your mother would have helped control him' Arya stated. Gendry's face fell at the mention of his mother, Arya spotted that. 'Sorry I didn't mean to...'

'It's alright Arya' Gendry responded. Arya walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

'When I am done helping my brother I swear to you on the old gods and the new that I will help you find your mother' she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Gendry beamed back at her before letting go of her embrace. 'What could you possibly help your brother with he's on the throne?' Arya laughed and Gendry looked even more confused. Arya decided to tell Gendry knowing that Jon trusted him just as much as she did. After she was done Gendry looked even more confused than before

'So they want to build a pie and name it after a sword?' Gendry questioned. Arya laughed knowing he had mistaken Empire for the word pie and the word Valyria for Valyrian steel swords.

'Gods you need to learn how to read. Did you even understand a word I said?' Arya questioned with a big grin on his face.

'No I didn't' Gendry responded. 

'Good that is exactly why I told you. i knew you wouldn't be able to understand so you won't be able to tell anyone' Arya remarked.

'Davos does the same thing with me' Gendry snorted. Arya laughed and continued to kiss him but Gendry pulled away.

Arya gave him a confused look.

'I'm sorry' Arya said not really understanding why he pulled away 'I thought we were...' 

'You made your stance quite clear at Winterfell' Gendry stated in a sad voice. Arya sighed knowing that he was going to make this difficult.

'Gendry I told you before that I want to be your family not your lady' Arya said in a calm emotionless voice. Gendry looked torn, something was eating at him. 'Gendry what's really going on?' Gendry stared at her looking like he was in pain.

'Arya I....' Gendry said but Nymeria started howling aggressively and clawed at the door.

Arya knew the wolf acted like this when something was amiss. She knew if she opened the door then Nymeria would out sprint her so she sat on top of her telling her to guide her slowly. 

The wolf complied and they rode to Jon and Dany's chambers. Arya sat in the corners eyeing out if anything was suspicious and everything seemed fine but then she noticed an unsullied guard was slowly leaving his post and was entering the King and Queen's chamber.

The guard was moving so quietly that had Arya not been an assassin she would not have spotted him. She trailed behind slowly leaving quite some distance so that the unsullied guard would not hear her. He entered but the moment he took a step in, ghost charged and fell upon him. Jon and Dany woke up in the commotion and Jon grabbed Longclaw whilst Daenerys grabbed Dark Sister, had the situation not been serious then the sight would have been hilarious because both the King and Queen were wearing their night clothes. Both their swords lit up in blue flames, Dany seemed quite surprised at this development. Nymeria rushed off to Ghost and the unsullied guard knocking him off his feet

Ghost kept biting the face of the unsullied guard, Jon called him off realizing it was one of Dany's guards. When Ghost heard the command from Jon he jumped off and in his teeth was the face of the unsullied man but the guard himself had a different face. Arya dropped her blade in shock when she realized that the man was jaqen h'ghar. 

'Jaqen what are you doing here?' Arya asked.

'A girl has made many enemies in Braavos and a man must collect' Jaqen said in a ominous voice. Arya stared at him in shock, Jaqen took advantage of her shock and charged at her before she could react. Jon, Nymeria and Ghost were ready to charge at Jaqen but he held Arya's dagger to her throat. Jon and the wolves then stopped in their tracks.

'If a man alerts his guards then a girl dies. If a man follows me then a girl dies. If a man doesn't drop his sword or call off his wolves then a girl dies' Jaqen threatened. Jon and Dany hesitated, looking frightened.

'Jon its alright' Arya said before calming her voice 'if a girl promises to follow without resistance, will a man promise not to harm her or her family.'

'A man agrees' Jaqen responds. Arya nods to her back and Jaqen walks out slowly. She gestures to Jon and Nymeria not to do anything and they both stay.

They sneak out the chambers and move silently in the shadows.

'Why is a man doing this. Is the Many Faced God in need of my face' Arya asked as they moved silently in the hall.

'A man was hired by your enemies' Jaqen stated. They were nearing an exit when a hooded figure charged towards them, the hooded figure was kicked back easily by Jaqen. Arya used this opportunity to break free and parry Jaqen. She would have done it earlier in the castle but she was not going to risk Jon, Dany or the babe, she wanted him in an area were they want in harms way. She swung the knife at him but Jaqen grabbed another blade and parried. The hooded figure grabbed a rock and tossed it at the man. Jaqen fell but the moment he got up Jon Dany Nymeria Greyworm and a few unsullied had arrived with their weapons drawn. Jon had a look of relief when he saw she was fine. Sansa and Lady Brienne had arrived onto the scene looking as frightened as ever

Dany yelled a command in Valyrian and the unsullied chained Jaqen up and took him to the cells. Arya then turned her attention to the hooded figure trying to show her appreciation.

'My good Ser you helped save my sister's life thank you. Whatever you ask, I will grant you tenfold' Jon said as he held Arya. Sansa then hugged Arya holding onto her. The person responded but the voice was deep and raspy as sharp as nails.

'I only wish for my death boy, given how I slighted you it would only be fair that you swing the sword as your father taught you' the voice responded. 

'Who are you?' Jon asked. The person removed their hooded cloak and scarf. Everyone had a look of shock in their eyes. Jon stood back in shock, Sansa and Arya gasped in horror, Daenerys stared at the person horrified by the grotesque figure. Brienne bent her knee and raised her sword as if she were pledging her allegieance.

'Mother' Arya and Sansa said as they looked at Lady Stoneheart.

**A Few Days Later on the Voyage towards Kings Landing**

Griff ate his breakfast whilst reading a book as he felt the ship sway. The captain of the ship entered his room.

'Our visitors ship has just approached our stream' the captain said.

'Good' Griff responded briskly 'create an anchor and ladder and bring him to the mast.'

'At once your grace' the captain responded.

Griff finished reading a passage of the book before closing it sharp.

'Well at least I can conclude that Varys has shit taste in books' Griff retorted to no one but himself.

He stepped on to the dock as he surveyed all the ships that were sailing. They brought the visitor towards him. Griff gave him a charming smile before beckoning him to come forward.

'Lord Gendry Baratheon' Griff greeted 'always a pleasure to meet an old friend.' Gendry looked at him with disgust and anger before spitting on the ground.

'I am not your friend' Gendry responded angrily. Griff feigned sadness.

'My lord you wound me. Here I thought you being my spy was bringing us closer but then again given the circumstances of our relationship I suppose we can't truly be friends' Griff spoke in a patronizing manner 'What can you report my lord.'

'They found your assassin. They were torturing him when I left' Gendry stated rather sadly. Griff hid a look of frustration before calming himself down.

'It's my fault really' Griff conceded bitterly. 'I hired an assassin to kidnap someone. That must have thrown him off his expertise. I needed him to separate my brother from my aunt but no matter. I will meet them soon enough. Is there anything else I should know?' Griff asked.

'No not that I know off' Gendry responded but there was a hesitation in his speech.

'Are you sure because if I even detect a hint of betrayal then your mother Alyssa will be as good as dead' Griff said sternly, Alyssa was already dead at the hands of Trystane. 'It's shame that your father had a tolerance for whores. Did you know that Daemon Martell is in love with her, I was surprised when I found out given that she is practically twice his age....Sorry I am rambling where was I...oh yes that's right, if you betray me then she will suffer. Are we clear Lord Baratheon' Griff threatened.

'Yes your grace' Gendry said sadly. 

'Good now go to Storms End and do whatever it is you do' Griff said in an optimistic voice. Gendry walked away but he halted.

'You're not going to win' Gendry said in a defiant voice. Griff humored him.

'Why is that?' Griff asked.

'Jon and Daenerys are too powerful' he replied. Griff shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

'They probably are but I am quite powerful as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot twists.
> 
> I originally planned on having Lady Stoneheart appear after Jon and Dany burnt down Kings Landing but I wanted to establish other characters.
> 
> I will explain how Catelyn is alive in the next chapter
> 
> The Jon and Catelyn confrontation is something I have been dying to write. Her now knowing that Jon is actually targ. The fact that they both died and came back. How she would feel about her daughters.
> 
> Alyssa is the woman Arianne hired to fall in love with Daemon (Daemon doesn't know this). Robert Baratheon banged her 18 years ago and Gendry was born. Trystane killed her in that previous chapter.
> 
> Gendry is a spy because he wants to save his moms life but I hope you noticed that he didn't tell Griff about Valyria.
> 
> Jon POV next, he confronts Lady Stark. Dany POV after that is the family targ reunion.


	18. The Dragon Has Three Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon questions Jaqen on whats happening. A new player enters the game. Jon POV part 2 will be up next. Keep commenting and keep giving me your thoughts, I enjoy hearing from you guys. As always thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late post. Was writing state exams so I had zero time to write them. Thank you for the patience

**Jon**

Jon approached the cell were he found Daemon inside. The faceless assassin that they had placed within the cells looked bloody and beaten.

'Is he talking?' Jon asked. Daemon moved towards Jon his hands covered with the mans blood.

'No our friend here is apparently quite impervious to torture. Perhaps we should ask your sister, she is a faceless assassin after all' Daemon suggested in a tired tone, he had been going at it for quite some time.

'A girl is not one of us. A girl refused to be no one' Jaqen said with blood dripping from his face. Daemon gave Jon a flustered look denoting that the man had been talking in riddles the whole time. Jon turned Daemon close to him so he could whisper.

'Arya is with Sansa and Bran. They are talking to Lady Stark' Jon commented looking tired. It had been a long night. An assassin had managed to enter their castle wearing the face of one of the unsullied guards with the goal of killing Dany or him. That moment alone should have been the craziest thing that occurred that night but Lady Stark had somehow risen from the grave. Jon was still visibly shaken by the woman's appearance.

She looked as pale as ghost and her face was clawed beyond her eyes, her voice was sharp and jagged as if she had spent her life working in forges that brimmed smoke down her lungs.

'I heard about that. What happened when you saw her?' Daemon asked only knowing about the events prior to Lady Catelyn revealing herself. Jon slouched his shoulders in defeat whilst grimacing to himself.

'Well there was a long period of us staring in disbelief. When the shock died down, Sansa and Arya ran up to her to embrace her but Lady Stark wasn't responsive, we assumed she was still in shock after seeing her children for the first time since we they had left Winterfell all those years ago. She looked different, she looked dead' Jon stated in a sad tone 'Dany then suggested that they take her to our guest chambers and have the Stark children watch over her.'

'What about you?' Daemon questioned, sensing Jon's trepidation of the whole ordeal.

'I'm not a Stark' Jon stated. It felt odd to Jon, him saying that line once more. He was now a Targaryen and that shame of being a bastard was truly swept away but now that reminder was back. The reminder that he could never be like his father, the reminder that Bran, Arya and Sansa are not technically his siblings, that reminder was the woman who always made sure he knew he was a bastard. They heard movement from Jaqen's chains which was a brief reminder to Jon of what he actually came here for.

'I should probably go and check on Sansa' Daemon said in a soft voice. Jon raised his eyebrow at Daemon, to which Daemon smiled almost embarrassed.

'Aren't we fast friends hey? I thought you said you were spoken for' Jon remarked, his voice filled with judgement and slight amusement. Daemon rolled his eyes at Jon as if he were being childish.

'I am. Believe it or not your Grace you can be friends with a women without it leading to love' Daemon stated in a smooth accent before bidding him goodbye. Jon shook his head chuckling and then turned his attention to the man laying on the floor bleeding.

'Is a man going to continue his torture' Jaqen quipped. Jon smiled and walked forward to Jaqen, he unlocked the chains that were holding him. Jaqen looked up at Jon in surprise. The faceless assassin started to measure Jon up and down trying to calculate whether he can kill Jon by disarming him and escaping, Jon caught on to what Jaqen was thinking.

'Whatever you're thinking I would highly recommend you not try and do that because it would not end well for you' Jon suggested in a knowing tone, Jaqen smiled before easing back on the floor. 

'My sister said you helped train her to become the person that she is, had she not met you she wouldn't be able to protect herself. I owe you some gratitude for that I suppose and I apologize for the torture, but given your intentions for having us murdered by someones orders I don't really feel all that remorseful' Jon said in sleepy voice.

'A man was not given orders to kill you. A man was trying to capture one of you' Jaqen stated. 

'Why?' Jon questioned. Jaqen hesitated not trying to undermine his contract . 'Look Jackal or whatever the seven hells your name is. I am not your enemy.' Jaqen smiled at Jon's response.

'A man is my enemy. A man and his wife. A man plans on building a new Valyria. The founders of the Faceless men slaved under the Fourteen Fires of your ancestors. The Many Faced God helped erupt the volcano that destroyed the Valyrian freehold. As a servant of the Many Faced God, a man cannot allow you and your spawn to rebuild Valyria' Jaqen spoke in an ominous voice. The voice unnerved Jon because this is how Arya would speak whenever she had blood-lust in her eyes.

'I thought you said you weren't trying to kill us?' Jon questioned. Jaqen grinned at Jon's attentiveness.

'A man was given orders to capture but a man can only take orders from the Many faced god' Jaqen responded. Jon pondered on his statement. He turned to the window before looking back at Jaqen.

'If you are taking orders from your god then why not serve me?' Jon asks his eyes beading with excitement. Jaqen remained nonplussed as he stared at Jon.

'A man does not believe in Kings only in the Many faced God' Jaqen said with an absoluteness in his tone.

'Aye but from what my sister has explained to me, your Many faced God is the only god whether Old or New its all the same God to you' Jon stated with vigor. Jaqen nodded in agreement.

Jon took the queue to continue 'then its only logical you side with us. We believe in all gods here friend. We believe in the old Gods of the forest, my brother is the three eyed raven, a greenseer. My siblings and I hold the power of the Old Gods, our blood of the First Men is so strong that we all bonded with direwolves. It can't be a coincidence that Arya found your way to you.The fire god R'hllor, the Lord Of Light, he chose my wife as his champion, her blood runs with fire and her magic is the most powerful that I have ever witnessed, so powerful that she birthed dragons into this world again. All of these Gods we all believe in, we hold more true to your faith than you' Jon said hoping that in some way he was convincing Jaqen.

'A man is partly correct' Jaqen replied 'But a man forgets that the Many Faced God is also Death. I do not see death when I see your empire, a man only sees a dynasty that could last a thousand years there is no balance.' Jon lets out a sharp breath before continuing, he has a look of defeat before an idea flashes in his head. Jon then undoes the laces to his leather shirt until he is shirtless and his chest is on full display. 

'There is balance. I gave my life for it. I fought against death because had I not then it would have been endless night. I know death and I know how to balance it' Jon said as he pointed to the scar that was used to pierce his heart from Olly's blade. 'Look at Kings Landing, there were many that fell at the hands of the Queen and I, I would like to think their deaths are important. I would like to think that their deaths brought a balance.' Jaqen stares at Jon weirdly trying to discern whether he believes in him or not. 

'A man will be told what he wants to know if he agrees to two things' Jaqen proposed. Jon pretended to have a dumbfounded look on his face, the one he used so that he could appear less sharp than he is.

'State your terms' Jon replies dryly.

'A man is freed from this Cell and will not lay harm on a man's family and when a man and his bride decide to burn down Braavos, the temple of the many faced Gods shall be spared. A man's sister knows the place.'

'Agreed' Jon responds. 'Now tell me everything you know.'

Jon sat in his chambers with a cup of wine digesting the news Jaqen had just inferred to him. His feelings were all jumbled but the smart part of his mind knew what had to be done and what was necessary. He heard some hassling outside but he was not in the mood to confront them, he just wanted to lay and rest.

Jorgan one of the Wildlings from the Ice River Clan came inside. After the commotion Jaqen had caused, some of the Wildlings took it as their prerogative to come protect the King and Queen. The Wildlings had become immensely loyal to Jon after he helped fight for them.

'King Crow the leader of the unsullied wishes to speak to you' Jorgan stated in an angry voice. Jon turned to him exasperated before nodding to let Greyworm in. Jorgan beckoned him to come in, Greyworm shared a look of contempt with Jorgan the two were clearly having a disagreement. Jon took notice.

'Whats going on?' Jon questioned.

'The unsullied man was questioning why there were wildlings posted at the door of the castle even though a man broke their ranks and you two were almost murdered' Jorgan stated with distaste, his anger rising.

'The unsullied protect their queen. Unsullied will continue their duty. Free-folk can guard outside' Greyworm replied even more bitterly. Jorgan stood right in front of Greyworms face

'Yes you protect your queen but what about the king you cockless cu...' he stated but Jon immediately cut him off.

'ENOUGH JORGAN! We're all on edge and we're all tired. The unsullied will resume at their post guarding the queen. Now leave and take a bath, I can smell the stench of goat from here' Jon said dismissively. Jorgan smiled before giving Greyworm a once off glare and leaving. Greyworm then approached Jon.

'I wanted to apologize' Greyworm said with a strong valyrian accent.

'There is nothing to apologize for Greyworm. No one would have been able to spot him, we got lucky' Jon responded in a distracted voice, he never converses with the unsullied man.

'The Queen say that you no want me as Master Of War' Greyworm declared. Jon turned around to look at him and he saw a slight vulnerability in his eyes.

'I had my doubts but I trust Dany and she trusts you so here we are' Jon said as he took a sip of his wine. Greyworm glanced at Jon before nodding his head, a simple man who didn't burden himself with many emotions, something Jon slightly appreciated.

'Do you trust me?' Greyworm asked him.

'I feel the same way about you as you do me. That will always be my answer to that question' Jon responded before giving him a slight smile. Greyworm nodded again before making his exit. As he was leaving Jon called out to him.

'Torgo Nudho Pār īlon pāsagon each tolie, nyke jorrāelagon ao naejot gaomagon mirros syt nyke yn nyke jorrāelagon ao naejot gaomagon ziry quietly' Jon said as he enuncited each word slowly, like a child who was learning how to speak Valyrian. Greyworm smiled at his attempt and then glanced at Jon in surprise wondering how he learnt all those words. 'Daenerys' Jon said hoping that would clue him in as who his teacher was. Greyworm nodded again.

'What do you need?' Greyworm asked.

'Find Ser Davos and Gendry and lock them in a cell. Make sure no one sees you' Jon responds quietly.

'Aōha dārōñe' Greyworm said before nodding and leaving. Jon could only nod back feeling slightly strange, that was the first time Greyworm acknowledged him as his Grace. Perhaps there is hope for peace after all

Soon after Dany entered their chambers, he heard Arianne in the background wishing them a good night in a drunken voice. Dany walked towards Jon who was sitting on his desk and she gave him a slight smile looking as exhausted as him. Her belly was now visible for people to see, she could not hide her pregnancy any longer. She gave him a wet kiss to which Jon grinned back in appreciation.

'That bad huh?' Dany said as she started to undress and enter the bed. Jon flexed the bridge of his nose indicating his stress.

'How can you tell' Jon remarked. Dany gave him a sly look. 

'You're drinking wine. That's how can I tell' she says softly.

'We will discuss it in the morning. Right now lets get some sleep. In a few hours it will be dawn' he said not ready for what they had to do discuss. Dany nodded before reaching out her hand to him. She then proceeded towards the bed. 

The moment he fell in the bed, sleep caught him and he began to dream.

_An eight year old Jon stood inside the halls of the original throne room before Dany and him had turned it to ash. Targaryen Kingsguard were lined throughout the throne room. As he entered he saw the old Iron Throne before Drogon had burnt it at Dany's command. A beautiful man with silver hair sat on the throne, he had violet eyes just like Dany._

_There were three children playing around him. One was a boy who had silver hair and he had caramel skin._

_The other two were girls, one girl had caramel skin but had violet eyes like the man who sat on the throne, the girl in question was playing with a black cat, she had dark black hair similar to Jon. The other girl looked exactly similar to the man who sat on the iron throne, it didn't take long for Jon to figure out that the third child was Dany. Her movements and her righteous pout gave it away. The three children were arguing about something upsetting and the man on the throne kept laughing._

_'Daenerys you can't take the doll away. Balerion was still playing with it' the dark haired girl said as she gestured to the black cat. Dany laughed at the girl refusing to give up the doll._

_'The doll is mine Rhaenys. You were silly enough to lose yours, I won't let you break this one' Dany said in an adorable voice. Jon grinned to himself realizing that even as a child Dany would have a self righteous posture about her. Rhaenys, the girl who was arguing with Dany started crying. Jon then realized that he was looking at his long lost sister. The other boy with silver hair then walked over to Rhaenys to comfort her, the boy in question must be Aegon._

_'Father please tell her to give me the doll' Rhaenys cried 'Balerion needs a rider and my doll will ride him' she said in pleading voice trying to manipulate her father. The man in the throne, Rhaegar, Jon had deduced, started laughing along with his Kingsguard._

_'Dany my dear baby sister. Would you be so kind as to lend Rhaenys your doll? Please for me?' Rhaegar asked in a sweet voice. Dany contemplated what Jon's father was asking, she seemed ready to relent but the Black cat Balerion suddenly shifted and ran in frenzy which made her even more resolute in her stance._

_'I will not give it to her brother. She likes breaking my dolls and running to you. You are a king, command some common sense into her' Dany said stubbornly whilst holding her doll tight with both hands. The room then erupted into laughter due to the two Targaryen Princess disagreeing with each other._

_Jon suddenly felt a hand on him. He turned around and looked up at a woman with dark hair and dark brown eyes, her hair was tied back and she had a sword attached to her hip._

_'Arya?' Jon asked in confusion trying to figure out who the woman is. The woman smiled at him before leaning down and holding his cheeks._

_'I see your father told you the good news about your newborn cousin. Your uncle Eddard told me she has brown eyes just like you' the woman said as she gave him a gentle kiss. Jon must have given her a look of confusion because the lady stared back perplexed._

_'Sweetling whats wrong?' the woman asked. Before Jon could answer, a knight approached them._

_'Queen Lyanna, Prince Jaehaerys' the knight greeted them. Jon had a look of shock as he stared at his mother._

_'Ser Arthur' Lyanna greeted back._

_'Are we ready for training dear boy?' Ser Arthur Dayne asked before ruffling Jon's hair. Jon still had a puzzled face, trying to piece everything together. Lyanna held him gently looking at him with motherly concern._

_'Perhaps we skip his training today. He is more broody than usual. Train with me dear Ser' Lyanna suggested. The knight smiled at Lyanna before gesturing his arm out. Lyanna bent down and gave Jon a kiss on the forehead and then proceeded to walk out with the knight. Jon watched them mesmerized before he heard a shout._

_'JAEHAERYS' Dany and Rhaenys screamed in joy before running up to him. The two of them walked up to him, both grinning from ear to ear. Dany hugged him._

_'Lets go swim in the lake today Jaehaerys' Rhaenys said in an optimistic voice, she was no older than ten and one. Jon couldn't help but smile at the girls optimism._

_'Alright we will' Jon said in a northern voice smiling at Rhaenys. Rhaenys gave him a perceptive glance as if Jon had said something odd._

_'You sound funny. You sound like Queen Lyanna' Rhaenys pointing out Jon's northern accent._

_'Don't be rude Rhaenys leave him be' Dany said defensively. Rhaenys rolled her eyes at little Dany._

_'Why do you always defend him?' Rhaenys asks, seeming irritated. Dany shook her head in disagreement as she held on to her doll._

_'Why do you always have to be stupid' little Dany jabbed back._

_'I know why you defend him so much because you two want to be like Papa and Queen Lyanna' Rhaenys said in a mocking tone as she giggled, she started making kissing faces towards Dany. Dany started blushing with her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. The sight would have been adorable had it not been hilarious. Its a rare sight to see the strong Dragon Queen blush, even if it is a younger version of herself._

_'Ewww no I don't. He is my friend and you are stupid' Dany responded in a false tone. Jon couldn't help but laugh as the two continued bickering._

_He felt a shadow walk up to him. He turned and he saw his father holding Aegon's hand. Rhaegar smiled at him before letting go of Aegon's hand._

_'In a perfect world this would have been your life' Rhaegar said as he crouched down and looked at Jon. 'But life didn't turn out that way. You and Dany had to go down a horrible path. Dany had to be a true dragon and conquer the world and you had to take your brothers name and do what I failed to do by leading the fight against the long night.' Rhaegar turned his attention to Rhaenys 'The two of you together are strong but in order to rebuild Valyria, the dragon must have three heads. The pretender masquerading as my dead son will come folly with his lies but do not punish Rhaenys because she doesn't know he is a Blackfyre, your sister needs you now more than ever, the three heads must be complete.' Rhaenys and Dany started giggling as they played with Balerion. Rhaegar smiled before looking back at Jon._

_'I hope my grandchildren get to have this' He said before kissing Jon 'If you ever feel lost, look in Rhaegals eyes and you will know I will be with you.'_

_With that the_ dream _faded._

**The next Morning**

Jon woke up with that feeling of unease. He barely slept knowing the trouble he was about to face during the day. Dany was already awake, she was bathing in the large pool in the other side of their chamber. Jon decided to strip off his undershirt and join her.

He entered the water and immediately regretted it due to the inhumane boiling temperatures. He made an embarrassing squeal like a boar before being slaughtered, Dany giggled at his reaction finding his clumsiness somewhat humorous. When they were done bathing they got dressed and sat down on the desk laid in their room. Jon poured himself some wine and Dany began eating the fruit spread that was laid out for her by her handmaidens. She sat patiently waiting for him to begin.

'My brother is alive' Jon said after a moment of silence had passed. Dany glared at him in confusion wondering what he meant.

'Robb Stark is alive?' she questioned, given Lady Stark's sudden appearance this would be a conclusion she could easily form.

'No not my Stark brother' Jon said as he failed to meet her eyes.

'A brother from the nights watch then?' she questioned 'Jon stop being ominous and tell me whats going on. You questioned Jaqen trying to find out who is working against us.'

'I did and its my half brother Aegon. He is alive, Rhaenys is alive as well' Jon said as he finally looked into her eyes, Dany had a look of shock on her face beckoning Jon to continue 'When Tywin sacked Kings Landing and killed Rhaegar's childr... my father's childr...my brother and sister. Varys managed to swap the babes out. He smuggled out the baby and had him raised with Illryio.' The mention of Illyrio made Dany shudder with disgust. 'They grew up on the other side of the world were they were raised and protected by Jon Connington. Varys wanted Aegon to take the throne for House Targaryen but he wanted you to deal with all the enemies in Westeros and when you were done then Aegon would come and rule over us all. He has the iron bank on his side, three hundred thousand men. He has five giant eagles each one almost as big as large carts, Jaqen called them Griffins. He's using a red priestess to block anyone with sight that is why Bran can't see him or the iron bank. Worst of all he knew our secrets because Gendry has been his spy, that's why Jaqen was able to enter the city so easily.' Jon glared at her but Dany was still swallowing all the information that Jon had just ex posited on her. Her eyes went vulnerable before they turned to the terrifying calm that spelled danger.

'And you believe this?' Dany asked her tone incredulous.

'I believe that Varys smuggled out a babe. One babe singular' Jon responded.

'Rhaenys?' Dany questioned even though she knew that is what he meant.

'Aye' Jon responded.

'Well it appears we only have one course of action' Dany said in a deadly whisper, her eyes not moving from Jon's. Jon had a terrified look on his face knowing full and well what she meant. If they attack the pretender then his long lost sister might be caught in the crossfire.

'Forgive him' Jon said in a tired voice.

'I can't' Dany replied in a sad voice.

'You can forgive the both of them. Make them see that their making a mistake. We can convince Aegon to join our side, Rhaenys can be with her family, her real family. We can monitor Gendry. We can forgive all of them, make them understand' Jon said as he spoke shifting his shoulders uncomfortably, Dany contemplated what he was saying but deep down she was not paying him any mind. 'Please Dany' he pleaded as if he were a little boy, Dany softened at the sight of him almost near tears.

'We can't hide behind small mercies. The world we need for our child won't be built by men loyal to the world we have' Dany sighed.

'Yes but the world our child needs is a world of mercy, it has to be' Jon responded firmly. Dany walked forward to him laying a hand on his shoulder.

'And it will be. I know you don't want to do this because you think he is your brother but he is not. Varys and Illyrio being involved confirms it so. We are the last Targaryens Jon, you me and our twins. I had a dream were I saw Aegon die by the mountains hand. Whoever that man is posing to be, we will kill him and end him before he ends us. He almost did' Dany said with an absoluteness, she held her pregnant swell to emphasize her point, it was something she would do when Jon would disagree with her. Jon nodded silently still feeling uncertain.

'As for my niece, we will make her a choice. If she refuses then there is nothing more than we can do. I already gave two of your sisters the benefit of the doubt and it led to Varys trying to poison me and my twins. Varys was helping raise Rhaenys, what if she shares the same affinity for me that Varys did' Dany stated in a cold voice. Jon knew she had a point but the dream he had of his father telling him to protect Rhaenys was ringing in his head.

'And what about Gendry?' Jon asked in a soft voice.

'We need to do what is necessary' Dany replied firmly, her queenly persona showing. Jon knew what she meant

'And what is necessary?' said Arya's voice behind the two of them. Jon and Dany both turned to Arya in shock not knowing that she had snuck in silently as they were arguing.

'What are you doing here?' Jon asked, obviously not appreciating Arya sneaking up on them and surprising the both of them in their private chambers.

'My mother wants to speak to you' she replied to Jon before narrowing her eyes back to Dany. 'What did you mean when you said you would do what is necessary with regards to Gendry?'

Jon started to explain the fact that Gendry has been spying on them for months. He mentioned how Gendry was doing this to get his mother back. When he mentioned Alyssa, Dany glinted her eyes in recognition of the name. He explained how his long lost siblings were still alive. He emphasized that Aegon was a pretender but Rhaenys was his true blood

'Your brother and sister are still alive' Arya gasped.

'His sister yes. His brother no' Dany countered quickly.

'How can you be certain?' Arya asked with a raised eyebrow. Dany folded her arms in her hands with absolute certainty.

'Because I know Illryio and I know Varys. I have had dreams of all my brother's children. I saw Rhaegar's children in my dreams, I saw Aegon smashed by the mountain's hand into the wall. I saw Rhaenys get snatched away by Jon Connington. I saw a winter rose signifying Jon's birth and when he died I felt it, I heard his wolf howl and I felt alone. My dreams do not lie Arya' she said with no hint of emotion. Jon was shocked at the revelation, never knowing this side of the story to her visions.

'And what of Gendry. He was just trying to get his mother back' Arya responded harshly.

'We will do what is necessary' Jon finally speaks up, not wanting his wife to justify herself.

'And its necessary to murder your own friend. Someone who is loyal to you, someone who risked his life to go beyond the wall with you' Arya shouts as her voice grew more and more angry. Dany had a fire in her eyes but Jon held out his hand.

'You speak of loyalty. His father killed my father out of jealousy leaving me to the crutches of your mother's cruelty. Leaving my wife to her other brother's mercy. Even through out all of that, she looked past it and legitimized him, he repaid her mercy with betrayal' Jon replies in a low voice.

'He was looking for his mother and when he found her, she had been taken away. He had no choice Jon' Arya tried to justify. Jon shook his head in disagreement.

'He had a choice. He could have come to us and asked us to help him but he didn't' Jon reiterated.

'Because he was scared. If it were reversed and they had taken our Aunt Lyanna would you be acting this way?' Arya asked as she tried to hold back her tears.

'Two weeks ago you suggested that I kill Greyworm because you thought he was a liability. Now that we are faced with actual treason you want us to grant him mercy' Dany responds knowing she had her caught within reason. Arya shifted her eyes towards Jon.

'Jon I love him' Arya says as she is crying. Jon then looks towards Dany who is staring at Arya with sympathy, her rage slowly fading away. 'I love him the same way you love her. I have loved him for a long time now. Let him prove his loyalty once again. Give him the same chance you wanted me to give to your queen. He is a good man, you know he is.' Seeing Arya cry was all Jon could take, he automatically wanted to say yes but this is what Dany didn't like; his sisters playing to his sympathies. He looked at his wife searching for a hint of approval. Her eyes softened before she began speaking.

'Gendry and Ser Davos will be released from their cells immediately' Dany said. Arya rushed up to her and gave her a hug.

'Thank you Daenerys' she said in a small voice.

'Don't thank me just yet Arya. You said you wanted me to give him a chance so I will give him a chance, he will go to Griff and he will feed him false information. Are we understood?' Dany asked.

'I understand' Arya said as she headed towards the door but before she left. Jon beckoned her to stop.

'You said Lady Stark wanted to talk to me? Do you know what she wants?' Jon questioned Arya.

'She wants you to kill her and honestly I feel like that might be for the best' Arya stated as she shut the door. He shared a nervous glance with Dany as he sat down. 

**Voyage to Kings Landing**

Griff entered the room. He saw Lord Jon and Rhaenys look at a map table strategizing the best way to use their forces.

'If they decide to use their dragons, you will climb onto the Griffin and we will fly away. The men have their orders to scatter and meet at Hornhill' Rhaenys said in a commanding voice. She wore breastplate armor with her hair tied in a simple knot. She grimaced at the map before her face palmed into its natural state of brooding.

'So will Tarly be an ally?' Connington asked.

'He will. His relationship is fractured with our brother' Rhaenys responded in a steadfast voice. Griff proceeded to make his presence known.

'Your grace' Connington bowed. Rhaenys stared at Griff with a look of annoyance.

'If you would leave us Lord Connington' Griff asked. Jon nodded before leaving the room.

'I hear your faceless assassin was captured?' she asked as her voice was hinged with disgust. Griff had a look of shame, she had discouraged this tactic. In her opinion negotiation was the best way forward

'He was' Griff responded.

'So now they know we are coming and when we negotiate with them they will be incredibly hostile yes?' Rhaenys asked as she set her eyes on him. Griff looked down.

'Yes they do but it doesn't matter. We will negotiate with them and I will get my throne' Griff answered.

'And are you sure the throne is yours?' Rhaenys asked inquisitively.

'Yes. I am Fathers heir. Not you, not our aunt and not the Stark boy' Griff spoke his voice hitting a snarl.

'Technically you're Father's bastard. If the letter Varys sent is to be be believed' Rhaenys responded with a dry a tone.

'That letter is filled with lies' Griff said, his voice filled with uncertainty. Rhaenys raised her eyebrow to him.

'Why would he lie? Jon Snow is a dragon rider who posses magic of his own, hes obviously our kin. Varys wrote the letter. It was his handwriting' Rhaenys questioned.

'Yes it was handwriting but he might have been forced. Our aunt killed him with Jon Snow as a witness what do you make of that. Also If I am a bastard then so are you' Griff responded viciously.

'Watch your tone Griff. I am on your side' Rhaenys cautioned him.

'Then why do you seem upset?' Griff asked.

'When Varys abandoned us. I won you your armies. I rallied the Iron Bank. I sailed to Valyria and brought you Griffins that I control, I let you share that power. I did it because I love you. All I asked in return was for you to tread carefully. Yet you ignored me and now we might have a war in our hands. A war that we will lose all because of your stupidity' Rhaenys remarked.

'I shouldn't have sent the faceless assassin. I promise I won't fail you again. Can you forgive me?' Griff asked with a small smile.

'Depends is there anything else you are keeping from me?' Rhaenys asked.

'Are you implying something?' Griff asked.

'The Red priestess says that you're a pretender. She says you are not actually my brother' Rhaenys said, her eyes never left Griff.

'She's not fond of me, I may have been a little rough with her on our journey to the Citadel. Its lies that she is trying to use so that she can divide us' Griff responded calmly. She stared at him for a beat before looking back at the maps. Griff decided to exit the room.

'Griff' she said before he was out the door 'I swore to you that I would get you your throne but if you ever lie to me then I will kill you were you stand. Understood your Grace?' Rhaenys threatened

Griff just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations   
> Pār īlon pāsagon each tolie, nyke jorrāelagon ao naejot gaomagon mirros syt nyke yn nyke jorrāelagon ao naejot gaomagon ziry - Greyworm since we now trust each other, I want you to handle something for me quietly.
> 
> Aōha dārōñe - Your Grace
> 
> So Jon POV part 2 will drop tomorrow. His confrontation with Lady Stoneheart.
> 
> I wanted to focus this portion of the POV to introduce Rhaenys.
> 
> The dream that Jon had was an AU were Rhaegar had won the war. Jon is named Jaehaerys in that AU.
> 
> Aegon actually died by the mountains hand but Rhaenys was smuggled out. Varys wanted a Blackfyre on the throne so he lied to everyone (Including Young Griff and Rhaenys) that he was og Aegon. Dany and Jon know that Griff is Faegon.
> 
> This was more of a crossover chapter.


	19. Dear Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon confronts Lady Stark. Thank you for sticking with this so far. Keep commenting and giving your thoughts. Dany chapter next.

**Jon**

Arya had left the room to go see Gendry, to make sure that he is allied to our side.

'If Gendry agrees to the plan then we will extend an invitation to the pretender and my niece. Show them our strength. Perhaps we can escape this with minimal bloodshed. Whilst this is happening we will send Tormund and band of Freefolk to loot the gold in the Iron Bank hold fasts' Dany says as she strategizes the best way moving forward.

Jon's mind was distracted by the conversation he was about to have with Lady Stark. He was barely paying attention to his wife.

'Aye that would be best' he responds. Dany then notices that Jon's mind is elsewhere, she gives him a sweet smile before stepping towards his seat.

'You know you don't have to do this. Your mother doesn't deserve your time or presence' Dany remarks. Jon shakes his head in disagreement before turning his eyes to her.

'I must. I will hear her out and give her the end she wants so badly' Jon states in a serious tone, hoping honor will lead him through the day.

'Let me kill your mother for you. Spare yourself her excuses' Dany replies aggressively. Her rage simmering through. 

'There is no need for that. Lady Stark won't hurt me' Jon replies in a low voice, hoping it would calm her down.

'Sorry I don't mean to get angry. I just hate her' Dany responds.

'Why? You barely know her' Jon questions her, appreciating how protective she is over him. She moved closer to him and proceeded to cup his face while she stared at him, not breaking eye contact.

'Because she caused you pain, she made you feel weak. I wasn't there to protect you then but I am here now. Your mother will never treat you as a bastard again for as long as I draw breath. Anyone who harms you will meet my wrath' Dany answered in a determined voice. Jon shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the word 'mother' again. 

'You keep calling her my mother when she clearly isn't. Why?' Jon asked raising his brow at her.

'She's done damage only a mother could do' Dany says in a sad tone as she continuously holds his face. Jon's face then holds a look of sadness as he reminisces of his childhood.

'I suppose there is some truth in that' Jon lets out a slight laugh to defuse the tension but it sounds more pained than he had wanted. 

Dany edges forward and starts unbuckling the straps that held his shirt and pants. Jon gives her a questioning look but that doesn't stop Dany as she continues to unlace the straps till he was bare waist down. She hikes up her dress and removes the cotton girdle that covers her womanhood. She then proceeds to straddle him with her thighs as she gives him entry to explore her depths. They both hummed and moaned quietly to Jon's thrusts. Jon shut his eyes in ecstasy but Dany pulls them wide open making him look her in the eyes. She stopped her grinding and beckoned him to look at her.

'This isn't a means of pleasure Jon. I wanted to remind you' she said as she started grinding on him again. Jon huffed slowly whilst keeping his eyes locked with hers.

'Remind..me...of......<sighs>.....what?' Jon asks, his pleasure distracting him.

'Who am I?' Dany asked as she bit his lips and breathed loudly.

'You're my queen' Jon replied in hoarse northern accent. Dany started picking up the pace as she rode him.

'Yes and what do the other men say when they talk about me?' Dany asks, her face angelic as glides up and down.

'They say you're the most beautiful women in Westeros. I say you're the most beautiful woman who ever existed. The most powerful person to ever walk the earth' he says in a hushed breath. The statement makes Dany bare a beautiful grin that almost makes Jon climax but Dany holds him off.

'And who are you?' she asks, keeping up her pace.

'I am the King' Jon responds with a snarl. He was on the edge

'The most powerful man in Westeros. You're my king' she said and that pushed him over the edge. Jon leaned back in exasperation, an action that made Dany giggle.

'When you go see Catelyn Stark. Remember who you are. You are not that boy anymore. You are a powerful king married to the most beautiful queen. Your power is unmatched. She can't hurt you anymore. You are a dragon, Be a Dragon.' she says before giving him a kiss.

**Confrontation**

Jon walked to the guest chambers were she was being held. He saw Daemon pacing nervously outside the room. Jon raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

'Still waiting for Sansa?' Jon asks knowingly. Daemon turned towards him finally realizing he was there.

'Yes. I know what its like to lose a mother. I wanted her to know that I am here for her' Daemon responded gently. Jon held back the urge to roll his eyes, hoping the man could be less obvious.

'You care for her don't you' Jon states more than he asks.

'I do but like I said I am already spoken for besides I think Sansa has her eyes set elsewhere' Daemon quipped knowingly. Jon slouched his shoulders uncomfortably at his all too familiar tone.

'She likes you Daemon' he suggests in a more hopeful tone.

'I like her as well but she loves you' Daemon responds bitterly. Jon shakes his head at him for his small minded thinking.

'She loves the idea of me. Especially now given that I am a king. But I have seen you two sneaking off, running around like smitten children, you make her laugh. She hardly smiles at anyone but when she sees you her face lights up' Jon peered towards him, holding his gaze. Daemon held an uncertainty in his eyes. 

'Jon I am already taken' Daemon says but his voice is filled with uncertainty. Jon pounces at the doubt in his voice.

'She's a whore Daemon' Jon stated casually.

'I beg your pardon' Daemon responds. Jon began to explain what Dany told him, about how Arianne hired Alyssa, that Arianne sent her away but Trystane took her as a hostage and how Trystane is allied with the pretender. He mentioned how Alyssa was Gendry's mother. Daemon stared at Jon in shock as he relayed all these details. Daemon's face then turned to pure rage.

'I'll Kill him. I will kill Trystane and that Targaryen pretender. I will slaughter the pack of them' Daemon said frantically. The dornish prince fidgeted angrily clutching at his waist looking for his sword. He was ready to storm away from outside the chamber but Jon held him in place.

'You could do that. You could storm out of this castle take a ship and try to kill two men who are guarded by over two hundred thousand men and giant flying eagles. Your death will almost be guaranteed. You would die for a whore who would trade you for a slice of bread. OR you could stay here and be with someone that cares about you and know that when the time comes we will burn Trystane and that Blackfyre cunt to the ground' Jon says hoping he would see reason. Daemon pushes him off but then he nods in agreement before walking away slowly.

Jon then gestured to the guards to open the door.

When he entered the room. He saw Bran, Sansa, Meera and Brienne sitting at a table in the room. Jon immediately paused his footsteps waiting on the other side of the room. It was instinctual for him to wait in the other end of the room whenever Catelyn had to talk to her children. It was always an unspoken rule that she had placed upon him, he was never allowed to dine with his siblings when the main hall when their mother was around. He hated the fact that the feeling had returned.

'Ser Brienne. You have honored your oath. For that you're the most honorable person I have met. That is high praise considering who my husband was' Catelyn said in a razor sharp voice. Her voice was always deep but now it rasped, the foreman who use to work in the forges and exposed themselves to smoke paled in comparison to the razor edge her voice held.

'Your honor me my Lady' Brienne kneels with tears flowing from her eyes.

'I want all of you to always protect each other. Winter is over, Spring is here. I love all of you' Catelyn says but her face remains void and emotionless. It reminded him of Bran before the Night King died, the only difference was that her face screamed horror and rage, if you looked closely you could see she was flinching with pain.

'We love you mother' Sansa replied with tears flooding down her cheeks. Bran spotted Jon from the corner of his eye and nodded to everyone in the room. 

'Its time' Bran stated but there was a slight quiver in his voice. Every person in the room turned their attention towards Jon. Sansa started sobbing uncontrollably before she hugged her mother tightly.

'We'll bury you in Winterfell' Sansa promised. She immediately walked to the door to were Jon was standing.

'Arya has already said her goodbyes so you can get on with it. Whatever grievances you may have with her, please remember that she is our mother and your father's wife. She chose to spend her last moment with you before you take her life. Please make it painless' Sansa pleads as she holds his hand. Jon reluctantly nods before making his way to the table.

Bran hugs his mother one last time and Brienne proceeds to push him out, with Meera right behind him. Jon notices that Bran's hand is placed on Meera's hip, he would need to investigate that later.

He sat from a chair opposite her. 

She eyed him up and down, usually her stares were hateful but now they only seemed pained. There was an uncomfortable silence so Jon decided to take the first step. 

'I know what its like you know' Jon says deciding to break the silence. 'I was dead as well. Like you, I was betrayed and stabbed by my own men. Men who were loyal to me. Its terrible and had I not found Daenerys or my family then I would have taken my own life. People think that dying is the worst part but thats not the worst part...' 

'The worst part is coming back to life. Death gives you relief and reprieve but coming back to life steals that peace away from you' Catelyn finishes off his statement.

'Aye' Jon agrees and another silence ensues.

'Why am I here Catelyn?' he asks not wanting to drag this out longer than it needs to be. There is flash of familiarity of the old Catelyn when he calls her by her first name.

'I have two requests your grace. The first one you already know' she responds.

'You want me to kill you?' Jon asks. Catelyn simply nods.

'Why do you want me to do it? Answer me that honestly then you have my permission to die by my hand' he states with such authority that Lady Stark starts shifting uncomfortably. It probably surprised her seeing Jon as a king not as a fearful bastard who seldom kept to himself.

'Robb was my king and he declared to me that should he die then you would be his heir. You fought for my children and you fought for your home. You fought for the north. On my honor as a Tully and on my honor as a Stark, I would find no greater rest than to die at the hands of a Stark' she responds calmly. Jon's jaw twitched at that last word.

'If its a Stark you want in order to carry out your execution then I can have Arya do it' Jon responds not trying to betray his calm facade.

'I want it to be you because you are a Stark' she says as a mummified smile traces her scarred face. Jon's face shifts, his calm demeanor leaving him, he lets out a slight chuckle.

'Am I now?' he questions sarcastically. 'Because the impression that you gave me all my life was that I was nothing more than a product of a whore's lechery.' The smile that had formed on Catelyn's face immediately vanished into one of worry.

'Jon..' Catelyn intercedes but Jon stops her.

'Is it "Jon" now? You're no longer calling me 'boy' or 'that thing' hey?' Jon responds in disgust. 'You've only ever called me 'Jon' once. Do you remember? It was the last conversation we had before I left to the wall. I'm sure you remember, it was the day after Bran fell. What was it that you said to me?' Jon questioned, his tone near enraged. Catelyn shrugged uncomfortably but Jon would not let her stew.

'Ah yes I remember. You said 'it should've been you.'' Jon was struggling to fight off his tears but he held firm, Catelyn would not see him break today. To her defense Catelyn did look remorseful.

'At the time I had agreed. I would have happily switched places with Bran if it meant that he wouldn't be hurt. I loved all your children even though you tried to turn them against me. You hated me and it was all for nothing' he said as his voice quivered with sadness. Catelyn stared at Jon her eyes filled with regret.

'I did hate you. I treated you horribly. The gods have punished me severely for it. I can't make excuses for it. All I ask is that you understand, if Daenerys came home with another mans child and told you that she had begotten another mans son......' she faltered 'I need you to understand....' Jon leaned back in his chair and shook his head to what Catelyn had just said.

'Hmm growing up at Winterfell that is what everyone would say. "You need to understand Jon." When you refused for me to see Rickon for several moons after his birth, father said "You need to understand Jon." When a servant stole fathers sword and you had me punished even though you knew I didn't do it, Robb said "You need to understand Jon." When you forbade me from taking part in your family activities separating me from my siblings, Ser Rodrick said "You need to understand Jon." When I was a boy and I asked you if you were my mother and you responded to me by saying I could never mother a bastard, Maester Luwin said "You need to understand Jon." I could go on and on but unfortunately I don't have all week. You would treat me no better than a roach and people would make excuses for you and tell me to understand and for a time I did....' Jon says, he could not hold the tears back any longer. Catelyn winced in pain slightly.

'But I was just a child. I did not ask to be born. I did not choose any of it. You asked me what I would do if my wife did that to me. I would be angry at first but I would not hold anything against that child. I would not make that child feel like he was nothing. I would not mentally abuse him day in and day out reminding him of a status he can't control. I would raise the babe as my own. I would blame my partner and my partner alone' Jon says in a reprimanding tone, his eyes as red as the Targaryen tunic he wore.

'Then it means you're a better person than I. This is why I want you to know that I am truly sorry for all of it. I don't know what else I can do. You think me a horrible woman and I agree. I treated you poorly Jon, to my eternal shame' she says in a sorrowful tone. Jon can see the pain in her eyes, she is suffering he can tell. A moment of silence passes between the two as Jon looks out in the distance.

'You said you had two requests. One was me killing you. Whats the other?' he asks whilst not looking at her. 

'I would like to beg for your forgiveness Jon. I may not deserve it. Honestly if I had not found out about your true parentage or if life had not treated me this way, then I would not be asking for forgiveness. But I need it nonetheless. I need your forgiveness not only for my cruelty but for not being a mother to you' Catelyn pleads. Jon contemplates what she is asking before looking back at her

'There was a moment when you were a mother to me. It was brief moon. I had come down with the pox do you remember?' Jon asks wistfully, his tone drained and tired.

'I do' she says, shame flooding her face.

'I remember when I woke up and Maester Luwin said I would be fine. That I just needed to recover. You sat on my bed with me everyday. You read me stories. You fed me and you took care of me for those few weeks. It was one of the happiest moments I had growing up. But the moment I recovered you stopped, you started staring at me with hatred again. You say hated me for who I was and what I represent but in those two weeks, you were able to move past it. You were hateful towards me but loved your children. I want to know why?' Jon asked as the tears started returning.

'When you got sick. I wanted to take care of you. I wanted you to live. I wanted to raise you as my own. I was ready to tell Ned that he should get a letter from Robert to legitimize you. You got better and I was ready to raise you as my son. But then I saw you walk out of your chamber for the first time and you stood with Ned and Robb. You looked more like him than Robb did. You looked more like a Stark. I was jealous of your mother, a woman I had never met because she had produced a Stark through and through. All these years only to find out that your mother was Lyanna. You were always more of a Stark than my other children, you were as honorable as Ned as well' Catelyn responds

Jon lets out a small smile 'All my life I always wanted your love. I wanted to be a Stark.' He walks closer to her until he is face to face with her

'You are a Stark. Death changes people, it changed me and made me realize who you really were' Catelyn says with a smile. 

'Thank you' Jon replies with a solemn nod.

'Does that mean I have your forgiveness Jon?' Catelyn asks sincerely. Jon gives her a soft smile.

'Lady Stark. There was a boy named Olly at the Nights Watch, I groomed him, protected him and taught him how to fight. He repaid me by killing my first love, betraying me and killing me. I forgave him because that is what Eddard Stark would have done. That is what Jon Snow of House Stark would've done. As a Stark, forgiveness is in my nature my lady' Jon replied in an optimistic voice, giving her a tug of a smile. 

Catelyn gave him a grateful nod, tears of joy welling in her eyes at the thought of vindication from her worst mistake. She was about to voice her thank you but Jon swiftly unleashed Longclaw. Lady Stark watched in horror as it burst into a blue flame.

Jon proceeded to plunge Longclaw into her chest with a vicious growl. Catelyn gave him a look of surprise, not expecting such an impromptu death. Jon held her in his arms watching as the life drained out of her.

'But there lies the conundrum my Lady. The Stark in me that would've easily forgiven you was the bastard boy you thought of as a disgrace. That boy died at Castle Black. Someone else was reborn. I am a Targaryen and my hatred for my enemies burns even brighter. I refuse to be weak, I refuse to be that boy that you wanted to tear down so badly' he says as his voice takes a dark edge. He can feel the swords flame burning a hole in her skin but he continues 'I do not forgive you Lady Stark. I do not absolve you for any of your sins or your mistreatment of me. I want you to know that I hate you now more than I ever did. The lowly bastard you scoffed at, the one you feared will steal your children's birthright, he's a king now. Your children have to bow to me now. Their children will bow to my children how is that for poetry... If there was any justice in this world I would hope to see you burn in all the seven hells but the Gods love their games and they make excuses for monsters. Give my regards to Robb and Rickon.'

He slowly let go of her body, he was visibly shaking with rage. She watches him in shock before looking towards the sky. She mumbles a silent prayer before her eyes stare into the ceiling. She stops shifting as her eyes drift into nothingness. Jon wills the flame of the blade to stop before it burns off her torso. The blue flame quickly dissipates. Jon proceeds to remove Longclaw from her chest.

He walks to the council room were Dany is seated with Sansa, Arya and Bran. Ser Davos was standing by the edge of the table complaining.

'I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THE LOT OF YOU. YOU JUST WANT TO CONTINUE GOING TO WAR WITH NO END AND I WILL NOT HAVE IT. ALL TO BUILD SOME FOCKING GOLDEN EMPIRE' Davos shouted seething with rage. It dawned on Jon that when he imprisoned him with Gendry, someone must have confessed their true intentions. He threw his hand of the King and Queen pin on the table.

'Ser Davos you were locked in a cell under suspicion of helping Gendry Baratheon commit treason. You're tired and you're hungry. I would think very carefully on how you proceed next' Dany responded in a calm voice. Davos gave her an incredulous look, he was ready to continue protesting but Sansa cut him off.

'Ser Davos we are laying our mother to rest today after we just got her back. We don't have time for your simple mindedness' Sansa stated aggressively. Davos gave her a huff of a smile as if flummoxed.

'You Starks and Targaryens. Heroes in the books that you write, yet you are the ones who cause the problems in the first place. I will pray for your child's soul your grace' Davos responded before storming out. He brushed past Jon without even looking at him, Jon let it slide given that he wrongfully imprisoned him.

Everyone in the room then looked towards Jon anxious as to what he had to say. He could tell that they didn't want to speak about it not just yet, a part of them probably held the hope that Jon talked her out of it.

'Any word on Gendry?' Jon asks whilst pouring himself some ale.

'He is sailing towards the pretender as we speak. I gave him some weirwood leaves. I maybe able to break the link of the red priestess and fully see him' Bran answers.

'Good' Jon says before settling down. Arya and Sansa looked at him hesitantly.

'She's gone. Her body is wrapped in the courtyard' Jon responds after a tense moment of silence. Sansa starts crying while Arya holds back her tears. Dany is shocked when Sansa grabs her hand looking for comfort. Bran gulped with his face bearing a look of sadness.

'How did she go?' Arya asked whilst looking down.

'The way she deserved to go' Jon responds cryptically. Everyone in the room besides Dany raises their head in concern.

'What does that mean?' Sansa asks. Jon was ready to tell them about their confrontation but the look Arya gave him made him pause, she looked small and sad- this broke Jon's heart. Whatever hatred he held on to was not any of their faults, if he blamed an innocent child for a mothers mistake then he would be no different from Catelyn.

'She asked for my forgiveness but I told her there was nothing to forgive. She agreed and then plunged my blade into her heart and she died quickly and peacefully' Jon lied. Sansa let out a little release, Arya who can usually tell when someone is lying also sighed in relief- further indication as to how sad she was, Bran stared at him blankly. Dany arched her brows, she could tell that is not what happened.

'We will go see to her body' Sansa said. The three of them exited the room.

Dany walked up to him 'I remember when I saw Viserys died. I felt nothing only relief. At first Jorah looked at me in shock as if I were a heartless monster, he expected me to react sad as my abuser was being molted to the ground. I then explained to him who Viserys was and what he did to me. Never feel shame for being ruthless to your monsters because if given the chance they would do it again and people will make excuses for them hoping you **understand**.' Jon smiled lightly at her, he held his sword aloft and the blue flame flickered.

'I didn't ask her for any last words' Jon says solemnly 'Did your brother have any last words?' he asks

'He kept begging and screaming that he is a true dragon. So Drogo burnt his head. He was no true dragon' Dany said chillingly as she looked into the distance. She began putting her fingers through the flame on the sword, the fire not hurting her, before looking at him 'But we are.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to all you Catelyn fans *breathe* 
> 
> This chapter wasn't meant to paint her as a villain. Her biggest mistake was how she treated Jon. 
> 
> In Jon's eyes she is a monster because he was hated for existing.
> 
> This version of Jon would never forgive her. Dany only knows Catelyn from Jon's perspective.
> 
> Her treatment of Jon can be seen as a form of abuse and Jon won't take that. The Old Jon would've forgiven her but the new one won't.
> 
> Dany POV next. Targ bowl


	20. Lords Of Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany POV part 1. As always keep commenting and thank you for reading. Part 2 coming soon.

**Dany**

They stood in the courtyard with a firm audience watching the funeral of Catelyn Stark. Arianne and Jon stood next to her near the blanketed sheet of the former Lady Of Winterfell. The Stark children stood right in front of them. Sansa Stark continued her farewell speech up on the podium dressed in all black as a symbol of mourning.

'She was brave, she was fierce and she was kind. She taught me the value of honor and loyalty to ones family' Sansa said. ' _It all makes sense then'_ Dany thought to herself in jest. She reprimanded the joke from her thoughts, Sansa had begun acting warmer and friendlier to her this past week. That part was mostly due to the Dornish man standing in the corner of the room, Daemon Martell, the two had become fast friends to everybody's surprise.

Sansa had a slight pause in her speech as she looked like she was about to start crying at the loss of her mother, she then locked eyes with the Dornish man. He smiled at her encouragingly and she smiled back to him sweetly which prompted her to pave on with her speech. Sansa continued to prattle on but everyone in the room took notice of that look. Arianne gave Daemon a considerate glare before a dark smile fell upon her face.

'Whats that smile?' Dany whispered. Not liking this side of her friend

'I was just wondering what would happen if I were to betroth my brother to that Wildling girl Maely' she responded back.

'The ugly Hornfoot girl. With four teeth?' Dany questioned with disgust and amusement.

'Yes, it would be a good way to show that Dorne believes in blending in the new world' Arianne smiled. Dany gave her a judgmental look that wiped the smile off Arianne's face. 'What?' Arianne questioned.

'Your brother has been nothing but loyal to you even though you have given him reasons to abandon you. Now that there is a chance he wants to find love so you try deny him, you want to punish him. You can't blame him for what happened to your mother because if you do then how are you any different from Trystane?' Dany questions as she tries to raise a point. Arianne rolled her eyes which Dany knew was sign that she raised a good point.

'I do not like it when you speak to me like a Septon' Arianne grumbled in a low voice. Dany giggled silently until she saw Bran looking at her with a look of curiosity. 

'Would you two shut it. This is a funeral service Show some respect......Maely is not ugly' Jon chastised in a sarcastic voice. Arianne and Dany lowered their heads hoping that no one would hear them snorting in laughter. When Dany looked up she saw that Jon had a straight face despite his jest.

After the service people had gone into the throne room to discuss the life of Catelyn Stark. Jon had gone to his chambers obviously not wanting to hear people praise a women that he loathes. She sat in her throne that was infused with the new gold and dragon glass marble, glittering the power of house Targaryen. Ghost sat in Jon's throne peering out to the audience in the hall. The wolf had been extra protective of Dany as of late, growling at anyone that he didn't recognize when they approached her. 

In the hall she spotted Samwell Tarly and she walked over to him with Ghost following her. Ghost approached Sam and gave him a lick to which Sam patted ghost, Jon had told her that he had dreams were he was ghost and he would protect Sam. She knew their friendship ran deep so she decided to take the first step in mending it.

'Lord Tarly' Dany greeted. Sam looked up, his eyes were nervous.

'Muh muh my queen' Sam mumbled.

'I see you have come back with some of my blood riders. I hear they have planted more crops and they have brought more wheat. We have vast amount of bushels in our stores now. Perhaps Lord Hightower should not be considered at all to be Lord Of the Reach' Dany said hoping he would see she was complimenting him. It wasn't really much of a compliment. The Dothraki were the ones who were really in charge, Sam was needed because of his name.

'I didn't do much your grace' Sam stated humbly. _Yes you didn't do anything at all_. 

'I am glad you are here. I understand you and the King had a bit of a falling out over me. I understand why you don't trust me or want me as queen but trust in Jon, trust in the man who saved Westeros without even knowing who he really was. Jon thinks I am good enough to be Queen, to rule by his side. The man you called a best friend, the man you called a brother' Dany said passionately. She knows that Jon wouldn't want her to do this but she can't stand the fact that he might lose a friend due to her past actions. Sam looked shocked before he nodded in acceptance. Dany found that to be a bit too easy, she was ready to question him but then she felt a slight cramp in pain. She swallowed the pain and shook it off. 

'Are you alright your grace?' Sam asked.

'I am fine. Lets take a walk in the city. I am in need of some fresh air' Dany suggested. Sam shook his head in agreement. 'Ghost stay.'

As they walked out she noticed Sam breathing heavily. He was beading sweat profusely but Dany assumed it was due to his weight. 

When they walked out the room, a few unsullied guards started to follow them but Dany realized that the guards would add to the fat mans nervousness. She shrugged off the guards. She gestured to Wildlings who were drinking on the staircase to be her guards.

'My friends if you wouldn't mind acting as my guard unless you are too tired from your work?' Dany asked politely. The wildlings shook their heads in disagreement, obviously honored to stand guard for the dragon queen. The presence of the wildlings seemed to calm Sam down.

They kept walking for miles and miles on end till they reached the bay. She could not sense Drogon or Rhaegal which made her assume that they went to go on a hunt.

She made idle conversation with Sam, she was speaking while he was listening. When suddenly she felt the cramp of pain hit again and a wetness bursting through.

She looked back to the wildlings in a panic 'My water just broke take me back to the city' she ordered. The wildlings stared at each other ignoring the order.

'Should we put her on the ship now' one of the wildlings said in Valyrian. Dany paused to herself when she heard the wildling speak of Valyrian. She was panting heavily due to the babies pushing hard on her body begging to want out.

'Who are you?' she questioned through exhausted pants.

'We are here to serve our King Aegon' one wildling said with a smile. These men must have put on wildling clothing and infiltrated the city.

'We need to put her on my ship. I can deliver the babes' Sam suggested. 

'You do not give us orders fat man' the man spat.

'Yes but if my wife and I don't help her then she will die in labor. Do you want Aegon to have three hostages or none?' Sam questioned. Dany was trying her hardest to call her dragons but the cramp of pain kept blocking her power to concentrate.

'Take her to the ship' the man remarked. 'If you fuck with us then we will slit you and your ugly bitch. The Tyoshi are not ones to be messed with.'

The pain grew increasingly more and more overwhelming, like hammer belting down, demanding escape. Dany could feel herself fading as she was being carried onto a ship, she spotted Gilly and next to her was Gendry Baratheon who had a look of concern. There were men who had distinct different color beards who stood guard.

'Your grace If you want to save your children's lives then I need you to push' Gilly recommended with a firm voice. In that moment Dany did not care about herself or her throne or anything else, all she wanted was for her children to live. Dany screamed loudly and let out a gut wrenching scream. 

_She pushed_

_and pushed_

_and pushed._

That is when she heard the cries of a babe. She paused as she watched a little babe being handed over to Gilly.

'Its a boy my queen' Gilly smiled. Dany let out a smile before she continued to push hoping that the other babe would come out before her strength was sapped.

_She pushed_

_and pushed_

_and pushed._

She then heard the second cry of another babe. This time Sam was one who held the babe. Dany looked out at the two babes with tears in her eyes. A part of her felt exhausted but another part of her felt her strength, she needed to find a way to escape the ship.

'Its a girl your grace' Sam said, with a nervous voice.

'We need to give them the babes' Sam said in an urgent voice. Gilly looked at him horrified, a part of her disgusted.

'Let her have time with her children before you rip them away' Gilly responded with a harsh voice. Gilly then handed the boy over to her. The babe that was wrapped in a tiny bundle of cotton was crying but not as loudly as her little girl. 

Gendry snatched her daughter away from Sam and gently placed her little girl in Dany's other arms. The babes immediately stopped crying. Dany watched them as the two babes hesitated to open their eyes, showing a tiny flicker of her eyesight. She could feel herself drifting away but she remained awake.

Dany searched her mind before she tethered on to a connection

_Drogon my sweetling. Wherever you are, I need you to come save your brother and sister._

'Everything is gonna be alright my queen. I will get you out' Gendry stated firmly before grabbing his war hammer.

'What are you doing?' Sam questioned in a shrill voice.

'I am serving my queen along with the prince and the princess' Gendry snarled 'What are you doing?'

'You know you can't do this. They have your mother' Sam was trying to reason with Gendry. Gilly placed a towel over Dany's head wiping the sweat off her forehead.

'Aye they have my mother but Jon is my friend and he is your friend as well. You're betraying him because you hate her that much' Gendry responded angrily, it seemed as if he was about to swing the hammer on the Tarly man.

'No I am not. Rhaenys took my two sons away from me' Sam sighed in discontent.

'Jon will help you get them back' Gendry promised. Sam shook his head in dis contempt.

'Gendry we have to do this. Our sons are in danger' Gilly finally stood up pleading she looked over at Dany before she continued 'my queen I wanted you to have a moment with them before they were taken. Please forgive me I just want to see my boys safe again' The wildling girl was clearly not enjoying this.

'Sam, Gilly I understand that you will do what you will to protect your children. I do not hold this against you' Dany finally spoke out. Her daughter grabbed at her tunic in desperation for comfort.

Dany suddenly felt a surge. Her Dragons were near. They just needed to find the ship she was on. She had to be cautious now, if the dragons came any closer they would attack the ship and burn it, the ship would sink. The door suddenly burst open and the Tyoshi general entered into the room with ten men holding knives. He eyed Gendry in amusement, Gendry stood next to Dany ready to die and protect them.

'We are taking the babes as leverage. We can kill the Dragon bitch, the wolf king will not harm us if we have his children' the general said.

'If your men lay a hand on the children then I will bring you to your deaths' Gendry warned.

'You have just signed your mother's death sentence boy. All this to protect some dragon queen' the general stated. Gendry smiled swinging his hammer to shift all the men back defensively. Dany clutched onto her babes protectively. Gilly and Sam stood in the corner of the room behind the Tyoshi men.

'I left a girl back home. She would slit my throat if I let anything happen to her nephew and niece' Gendry snarled. All of a sudden they heard footsteps. 

The men parted to the side and bowed their heads as a sign of respect. The woman had dark black hair, her skin was exotic. Dany would have immediately assumed she was dornish but her eyes were violet just like hers. The girl stood by the door assessing the situation. She had a calm posture about her, the way she stood reminded her of Jon.

'My queen' the Tyoshi general greeted 'we were just grabbing the dragon bitches spawn. We sailed wayward when we sensed her dragons approaching.'

The woman stared at the generals incredulously 'That dragon bitch you are referring to is my aunt. Watch your mouth general.' This must be Rhaenys, Dany thought to herself.

'Forgive me my queen' the general apologized. 'Did you bring the decoy Greyjoy ship so we can escape unnoticed?' the general asked hopefully.

'No' Rhaenys responded. She set her eyes on the babes before letting out a small smile. The smile bothered Dany a lot because Jon usually did the same thing. The more Dany studied the woman, the more she saw Jon's mannerisms, from the way she stood to the way she walked.

'Then how do we plan on escaping?' The general asked confused.

'I will fly my griffin, I brought one of them on my ship. Its faster than the dragons' Rhaenys responded. The general was more puzzled. Rhaenys gave Gendry a slight nod of the head, it was so brief that Dany wondered if she saw it.

'But your grace the babes?. How will we fit?' the general asked. Dany could feel her dragons were close, she wanted to delay them for fear of her children being taken from her but the dragons were ignoring her and rushing forward, _Jon must be controlling them then, he is probably searching for me._

'I said I was escaping, not you..... And the babes will stay with their mother' Rhaenys responded. The general looked confused but before he could respond Rhaenys looked at Dany before mouthing 'cover them.'

Rhaenys then threw a knife in the general's eye before unsheathing her blade by making easy work of the men on the right. Gendry swung his hammer to the men on the left so viciously that his head burst off in a splutter. Sam and Gilly huddled like terrified chickens in a corner. Dany placed her babes in a basket on the side whilst standing above them. A man charged at her and she grabbed her discarded belt and snatched dark sister, her sword burst into a dark red flame, the man paused in shock but before he could react Dany swiveled and struck him just like Arya taught her to do. It was remarkable how easy it was without the twins weighing her back down. The babes in question started crying due to all the commotion.

Rhaenys and Gendry finished off the rest of the men in ease.

When all was done Rhaenys gave Gendry a nod and he nodded back. Dany held her sword aloft seemingly ready to attack Rhaenys. 

'Easy there my dear Aunt. I am very skilled with a blade and whilst you're flaming sword is impressive, I can tell you are still a novice' Rhaenys remarked.

'My blade is Dark Sister and it flames with fire, I would slice you in flames before you could lunge at me' Dany responded aggressively, the urge to protect her children was fueling her. Rhaenys gave her a nod, another mannerism that was exactly identical to Jon's. Her blade then lit up in a purple flame, Dany stood back in shock, a slight tinge of fear cropping up her skin.

'My blade is Blackfyre so we would have an interesting duel then' Rhaenys smiled 'our swords burn in pure flames due to our bond with Valyria. My sword turns purple bleeding with the poison of Dorne. Jon's sword turns blue for the ice of the North but your sword is pure red because you're a pure Targaryen' Rhaenys explained. Dany still stood in a fighting stance awaiting an attack, Gendry watched the both of them. Rhaenys then extinguished the flame before putting it back in its pommel. Dany did the same before lowering her sword slightly.

'Aegon does not possess this power. I fear that my King has been lying to me. I recently found out that my brother is a Blackfyre who has been masquerading as my fallen brother. So I decided to assist my actual relatives' Rhaenys said. Dany arched back and looked to the babes. 'They're beautiful' Rhaenys remarked.

'So you want to help us?' Dany asked her.

'I want peace but that is not an option so here I am' Rhaenys said as she sat down. 'Aegon came up with this plan awhile ago to kidnap you or the king to hold leverage. The first one failed spectacularly and I managed to derail this plan. You got sloppy today, if I wasn't around then you would be dead and your children captive' she said almost reprimanding Dany.

'If you want to help us then why don't you just kill Aegon? I mean you know he is a pretender' Dany asked.

'Because not only is he my king, he is also my lover and husband' Rhaenys said regretfully, Dany could tell that Rhaenys did love him even though she tried to hide it from her.

'We will meet at the Dragonpit in a fortnight Aunt Daenerys. Come with a sensible agreement, I do not want to harm any of my family members and I don't want to harm Aegon. We can all live together. This conversation never happened' Rhaenys said before she started walking out. As Rhaenys was leaving she heard Sam and Gilly crying out towards her.

'Your grace what about my sons?' Sam questioned.

'The oldest one who is nine is seated in deck upstairs. The newborn is in another ship, I am going to use him and tell Aegon that he is the prince. I need an excuse for all of this after all. Besides if Aegon thinks he has leverage then he won't pull another plan like this. I should go before your husband finds me and slaughters me' Rhaenys said. Dany nodded to the woman before she rushed out. Sam and Gilly ran to the deck to go see their son.

'Are you sure we should let her go?' Gendry questioned. Dany was not entirely paying attention, she was cradling her two angels. At the lack of response Gendry stood guard at the door.

Dany placed the cradle on the bed and she laid there and watched them. The girl looked up at her and bared her a smile before shutting her eyes to fall asleep. Dany slowly closed her eyes.

A few hours later she heard a shout on the deck.

'DANY!' Jon screamed from far away. Dany stood up drowsily, she looked at the babes that were still sleeping peacefully before she stood up.

'WHERE THE FOCK IS SHE?' she heard him scream outside the door towards Gendry. There was some muffling and loud bang, when she heard the door open. Jon burst into the room, Greyworm at his side. Arya was by the door checking on Gendry who was laying unconscious on the floor. Jon must have knocked him out

Dany was ready to embrace Jon but the state of her husband made her take a step back. His eyes were bloodshot red, as if he had been screaming and crying for hours. When Jon saw her, he fell on his knees in delight before standing up again and holding her, his hands were physically shaking as if he hugged her.

'Its okay my love. We're fine' Dany said gently. He must have lost his mind when he realized they were missing. At the mention of the word 'we' Jon instinctively reached out to her belly until he realized the distance between the two had lessened. He looked at her in shock until he noticed the basket.

Jon looked at her expectedly and Dany nodded excitedly as tears formed in her eyes. Jon slowly approached the basket and when he saw the two babes he dropped his sword. He paused for a moment as if he were scared to hurt them. The babes stirred restlessly awaking from their sleep as they watched their father.

'Hello' Jon said softly before grinning excitedly towards Dany. For the first time ever, Dany saw Jon crying. He picked up his daughter and held her softly. Dany seized the moment to grab her son and held him gently whilst crooning his neck. 

She looked to the door were she saw Greyworm with his arms behind his back, a rare smile on his face. Arya looked at the two of them with tears in her eyes. She walked forward to Dany and looked at the boy before holding out a hand to him.

They stayed in the bed watching the babes lay there. A gentle knock was laid on the door. Arya and Gendry then stepped in.

'We will be approaching the dock soon. You might want to straighten up' Arya suggested. Jon and Dany did not want to move, they wanted to stay there and watch their babes.

'Thank you Arya' Dany said without taking her eyes of the twins. Jon then looked up at Gendry with an apologetic look.

'Sorry about earlier. Dany filled me in on what happened with Rhaenys. I didn't mean to his you in the chest with your hammer. I was out of sorts' Jon said sincerely.

'Its quite alright. My mumbling didn't help' Gendry responded as he clutched his chest.

Her son proceeded to yawn before looking up at her with dark brown eyes, at first she thought he was completely bald which was strange given that you could see the black tufts of hair on her daughter. Its only when the candle flickered that she realized her son had silver hair. Dany tickled her daughter and she bared her a toothless smile, her violet eyes piercing their soul. 

'You're lucky he hit you in the chest. He was ready to burn down Kings Landing again looking for you' Arya chortled. Dany looked at him with a sad smile of appreciation knowing he must have been out of his mind.

'Have you two decided on names?' Arya asked excitedly.

'Yes we have. Our daughter's name is Jhaella, we named her after Jon. Our son's name is Daelen, he is named after me' Dany said as she beamed with pride. Arya and Gendry smiled joyously basking in the moment. 

A few moments of silence occurred before spoke up. 

'Its time' Arya said. Dany and Jon winced not wanting to leave their babes. 'I will watch them' Arya said gently. Jon looked towards Dany for approval, she nodded back at him and the two stood up. Daelen clutched Jon desperately not wanting to be relieved from his father, Jon kissed him gently before placing him in the basket. Dany gave Jhaella to Arya and she took the princess and held her softly.

They walked towards the deck were Sam and Gilly were tied up. Jon and Sam shared a tense look, Jon's eyes held a pure black rage. Jon loosened the bounds from Gilly while Sam remained restrained, she walked over to Dany with a look of fear in her eyes.

'Where is little Sam. Please don't hurt our boy' Gilly begged.

'He is in the scullery. We're not going to hurt him Gilly' Dany said softly. Gilly looked at her in shock before a wave of relief passed over her. Dany then turned her attention to Sam.

'Your grace please don't let Jon kill her' Sam begged.

'I swear to you Lord Tarly that your wife will not die by my husbands hand' Dany reassured astutely. Sam eased a little

'You two betrayed us in the worst way possible and you demand mercy. You almost aided our enemies in destroying my family. I made you a promise Sam' Jon threatened in a dark voice, he then grabbed his blade and gave Gilly a dark look.

'Jon. I swore to Lord Tarly that you would not kill his wife. Do not make me an oathbreaker' Dany responded firmly. Jon looked at her in slight confusion before Dany nodded to him. He then put back his blade.

Dany then called out to Drogon and Rhaegal. The two dragons landed in the water on the side of the ship close to were she was standing. 

'Like I said earlier. I do not blame you for doing whatever is necessary to protect your children. I understand. So I hope you understand that I must do the same for my children' Dany stated in a dark tone.

Dany unfurled dark sister in its dark red flame and she plunged it into Gilly's chest, the poor wildling girl burst into flames from the swords connection. Gilly let out a blood curdling scream of pain while Sam watched in horror as his love shrieked in pain. Tears fell slowly from Sams eyes. Sam stared at his wife's burnt corpse in anguish, his eyes looked pale and dead. 

Greyworm then cut of the restraints holding Sam back. Sam stood up and shared a silent stare of despair with Jon.

Sam spat out furl of saliva in disgust as he looked at Jon. Jon looked back at Sam his face impassive. Sam then looked towards Dany and rushed forward towards her in rage. Before he reached her, Drogon unleashed his tail and grabbed Sam and picked him up, Rhaegal grabbed the other half of Sam's body. 

The dragons then ripped Sam in half with his entrails spilling all over the deck before they chucked each half in to the sky, burning the limbs before devouring them. Jon winced uncomfortably, Dany understood his apprehension but their children were put at risk today and there is no room for small mercies.

When they approached the dock everyone was there.

Gendry stepped out first as Jon held his son and and Dany held her daughter.

'I present Prince Daelen and Princess Jhaella of House Targaryen' he said. To which everyone kneeled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Hail Boatbabies
> 
> Jhaela - "Jay-luh"
> 
> Daelen - "Day-len"
> 
> I decided to do the birth in this chapter. Next one is the dragon meeting.


	21. A Raven Cawed By The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griff confronts Rhaenys. A bit of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long departure. Do not fear, I will finish this fic. make sure to check out my new story 'What if'

**In The Vast Ocean**

A raven cawed by his window

The captain ship was approaching the main land. Griff sat in the bed of his chambers visibly pondering the meeting to be had. His hair was silver again with purple tips on the edge as he decided to grow it out. He wanted to flaunt his Targaryen features in front of his brother when they met. He wanted to show him that he truly was Rhaegar's son and him nothing more than a Stark boy. He laid back in bed ready to shut his eyes but then he heard the door unlatch. 

Rhaenys walked in with a bright smile looking as beautiful as ever, her smile was beaming for him one which Griff did not return to his queen. She walked over to were he sat on the bed and proceeded to give him a passionate kiss. Griff pushed her away not wanting to fall for her seduction. Rhaenys raised a brow inquisitively trying to determine what put her brother in such a foul mood.

'We just sailed past the level folk shore. The Tyroshi were camped there, I had sent them on a mission along with the Tarly boy. I got word that they were slaughtered' Griff stated in a blank tone whilst looking at Rhaenys trying to gauge a reaction from his beloved. To her credit Rhaenys just scowled at him without any emotion, Griff looked away not being able to bare the burn of her purple eyes.

'And?' she replied incredulously. Griff stood up in a huff and stared out the ship window.

'You flew off with your beasts at the exact same time those men were slain' he responded, Rhaenys gave him a dangerous glare when he uttered the word 'beasts' in reference to her giant eagles. Griff had no love for the creatures that Jon Connington gifted his sister when he sailed in the depths of Valyria, although given the presence of the dragons, eight large eagles maybe enough to subdue two dragons. He then continued with his accusation treading carefully with his tone so as to not anger her 'I just find the timing of it suspicious.'

Rhaenys hunched her shoulders her face turning into one of melancholy, her signature brooding face. A trait that Connington said was one similar to their fathers, Connington would always remark how similar she was with Rhaegar, how she was just as comely and measured as Rhaegar, how she appeared slow and silent to her enemies but her mind being anything but. Connington always favored Rhaenys because of that reminder of his beloved fallen prince.

'If you have a charge to make then be an adult about it. Do not skirt around like a little girl' she said as she unhunched her shoulders. It always took Griff by surprise when she did that, one second she would be as calm as a sea breeze in the seething sun of Dorne then the next her temper would burst out, Connington would always tell him she inherited their mother's temper.

'You let them go. We could have had our aunt and her babies as hostages. The bastard would fall folly to our demands' Griff shouted. A part of him regretted the high raise of his voice and the glare that Rhaenys gave him made him shudder slightly in fear but he remained resolute. Rhaenys despises fear and timid weak men. Rhaenys then smirked and giggled much to his surprise.

'Yes I let them go because your plan was stupid' she chided him as if he were nothing more than a mere infant. Griff wanted to argue but she waved him off 'I warned you not to do anything rash that would entice us into war and yet you did this.'

Griff shook his head in bemusement 'This is war Rhaenys, they will not give up without a fight. I know you do not believe in harming innocent babes and a mother given what happened to ours but war is inevitable.'

'If war is inevitable then our chances of winning are slim. I saw her dragons. None of our scorpions can beat them. None of our men can do anything instead of burn. My Griffins would not stand a chance against them. The dragons are ten times the size of them. If its a war then we will not win' she stated her eyes searching hoping that Griff can see reason.

'There is only one way we can win this but you have to trust me and let me lead the talks during the negotiations. Do not interrupt me and do not antagonize them. Do we understand each other?' she questioned him.

'I do' Griff responded. Rhaenys smiled and hugged him

'Good. We all want the same thing Griff, we just want to go home' she said as she kissed him in their embrace. She proceeded to walk out the room.

Griff then went to his desk and opened a drawer. He removed a special carved box that was covered with mahogany. He opened the box to reveal a black horn, Griff proceeded to have an evil smile.

**Gendry**

He swung his hammer around hitting the practice target. He needed to take his mind of the fact that he just condemned his mother to her own death. He saw raven caw on a nearby tree. He paid it no mind as he continued swinging.

'Careful. That wooden object might hit you back' Arya said appearing out of thin air. He was now use to her strange behavior and how she would randomly sneak up on him. 

Gendry gave her a warm smile before approaching her. He had no idea how to act around the girl and for some reason she seemed to enjoy his company. She surprised him by kissing him fiercely but Gendry relented. Arya just raised an eyebrow.

'I thought I made my feelings clear. I am not some toy you get to play with and toss aside. I am not a bastard anymore' Gendry responded resolutely. A flash of hurt washed across her face.

'Is that what you think I am doing to you?' Arya asked him, her voice was unusually soft, she only ever held that tone when she was with her brother. Gendry remained silent giving her the answer.

'Gendry you are not a toy to me. I fell in love with you even when you were a bastard' she commented. Gendry was shocked at her admission.

'You loved me?' he nervously asked. Arya rolled her eyes at him.

'Obviously you moron and I never stopped' she finished. It was now Gendry who seized her up and picked her up. He kissed her furiously and started ripping of her clothes. Arya then latched her fingers onto his rear.

In the distance Gendry could hear a raven caw excitedly

**Dany**

Dany heard a raven cawed by the window of the room

'BAAAAAHHHHHHH' Tormund screamed jovially, pretending to be a terrifying monster in jest. He was doing it whilst standing on top of the crib of the twins. He held a large grin on his face. He continued to cover his face with his hands before removing them from his face and screaming 'BAAAAAHHHHHHH.' Ghost remained on the floor, he barely left the twins side hovering over them protectively 

Jhaella released an aggressive giggle, finding the Wildling absolutely hilarious. Daelen stared at Tormund apprehensively, not entirely trusting the red bearded man. Her baby boy then rolled around and stared at her with those dark eyes and released a subtle toothless smirk, her heart crumbled, Daelen would always stare at people with wide eyes as if he were afraid but he always smiled for her. Jhaella was a different case altogether, she would laugh and smile at anyone that would show her attention, her laughs always warmed up the room. The babies turned their attention back to the smelly Wildling as he continued his monster impersonation earning more giggles from the Targlings.

Tormund let out a hearty chuckle, the twins obviously warming his heart. He turned his attention to Dany and he had watery smirk 'look at them Dragon queen, my little crows.' Dany gave him a friendly smile unsure of how to respond to his statement that held a lot of emotion. Tormund tickled Jhaella, who in reply patted his arm away whilst laughing loudly. Tormund then proceeded to pick up Daelen, Dany tensed looking at the face of discomfort overtaking her son, Daelen looked on the verge of tears but Tormund cradled him gently as if to shush him. Dany was taken aback at the paternal figure that had replaced the brutal warrior that she knew, it was then she remembered that Tormund was actually a father. Tormund proceeded to rock him.

'Look at this one. He is silent and little, he broods but he is a warrior like his Papa. Do you know what your papa did for us little crow, he died for us. He is strong, he has the blood of the real north and so do you' Tormund said as he placed a gentle kiss on the babe, Dany had to clear her throat slightly hoping not to let her emotions drown her into tears. Tormund's loving kiss on Daelen was enough to set him off, the babe obviously not appreciating the stench of the Wildling. Dany rushed over to grab her little angel.

Daelen's wails alarmed Ghost who rushed up and growled at Tormund, Tormund handed over the babe to Dany in a quick fashion not wanting to be mauled to death by the wolf. Dany proceeded to rock him gently and in an instant Daelen calmed down. Tormund released an annoyed huff at the little dragon wolf.

Jon then entered the room raising an eyebrow at his son who had a tear stained face. He immediately shot an accusatory look at Tormund 'What happened?' he asked with a bit of ire in his voice.

'He started crying when Tormund held him' Dany said as she bounced the babe around. Jon smiled and proceeded to walk over to Daelen and Dany, he nudged his hand towards Daelen and the babe in turn started playing with his thumb.

'Forgive my son Tormund, he doesn't like ugly people it makes him cry' Jon responded with a smirk. Dany released a hearty laugh before containing herself and returning Daelen back to his crib. If Tormund was insulted by Jon's jest he didn't let it show.

'Are the scouts ready?' Tormund asked. Dany shared a serious look with Jon before he in turn responded.

'They are. Stay low and hidden. We got you decoy armor. Dismantle as many scorpions as you can. There are two thousand ships so ingratiate yourself. Good luck old friend' Jon replied and gave the man a firm hug. Tormund gave him a gruff nod before exiting the room.

Jon then turned his attention to his wife who was eyeing the babes as if they were miracles.

'Look at them Jon. So beautiful, so precious, so little. Dragons and Wolves of New Valyria' she said in a whisper. Jon gave her his signature smile in agreement. 

A raven cawed by the window

'Bran spotted the ships. They will be here in a week' he said somberly.

'We could just fly out and burn all their ships. Spare us the trouble of whatever nonsense they want to spurn' Dany replied without any hint of emotion. 

'I thought you wanted to give Rhaenys a chance?' he asked while keeping his face impassive but she could read him well enough to know that he was the one who really wanted to give his sister a chance. Once again his siblings being his weakness.

'I do want to give her a chance but how many times have we given people chances only for them to betray us. How many times have we been merciful only for them to abuse us. We can't hide behind small mercies, not anymore. Our children's lives are way too important. Let them call us monsters if they want to' she responded with no room for argument.

Jon sighed with a tired huff 'I know, lets just give them one opportunity. To bend the knee or die and should they do anything that gets in the way of our plans then we will lay waste to all Braavos'

Dany smiled at Jon before she kissed him aggressively. Jon proceeded to pick her up and walked with her into their connecting chamber. He started unbuttoning her dress and ravishing her.

'Tread carefully its still swollen' Dany warned.

In the background Dany could hear a raven caw excitedly.

**Sansa**

Sansa sat there knitting two sweaters for her nephew and niece, she sat on the balcony in the gardens were the Tyrells resided during their stay all those years ago when she was political hostage of the Lannisters. The work of the foremen and unsullied had restored it to better condition than it had before the purging of Kings Landing, what with the use of dragon glass marble and ovulant granite taken from Dragonstone gave a majestic feel to the new yet familiar surrounding.

Ser Davos was always the first to complain and lament the actions taken by the monarchs but one major positive from the genocide was the new smell of Kings Landing, Flea Bottom's constant aroma of shit wafting through the city was all but gone. When she first arrived all she could smell was ash but now the air began to clear. 

A raven cawed loudly by the window

An unsullied soldier approached her announcing the presence of Daemon Martell and she beckoned him to come sit and join her. She smiled brightly after seeing the handsome man

He gave her a nervous smile and she stared at his pretty brown eyes before regaining her composure and giving him a warm smile. He then approached the table that consisted of fruits and wine, she put down the sowing kit and joined him.

Daemon looked at the tiny Targaryen clothing she was knitting for the babes and analyzed it.

'I know Jon isn't the tallest man but I think you have grossly miscalculated his size' he jested. Sansa let out an audible laugh, it always surprised her when she giggled. Lately she never laughed, sure she had a polite smile here and there but she never laughed a genuine laugh, Daemon managed to bring out that side of her. 

There was a pause when Daemon gave Sansa that look, she knew the look, its the same look that Littlefinger would give her, the same look he had been giving her after he found out his beloved was a actually a whore, its a look he had been giving her for weeks, a look of lust. She was under no misapprehensions, she knew that Daemon wanted to fuck her. Daemon being Daemon then predictably turned away, a look of fear washing over his face, another regular appearance that Sansa was used to.

Perhaps it was the wine or perhaps its the fact that all three of her siblings had found love, she decided to be brave with him.

'Are you afraid of me Daemon?' she asked not letting her eyes leave his sight, she knew that was his biggest weakness, her eyes. Daemon gulped, showing the growth of his neck rising, he then nodded.

'You don't have to be afraid of me. I am not her, I would never hurt you. You know how I feel about you' she said reassuringly, hoping he would stop acting timid. There was a glint of hope in his eyes before he nodded back.

'You promise?' Daemon asked his voice softer than usual. Sansa let out a small smile before unbuttoning her dress. Fully nude she walked towards him and played with his hair while he groped her body softly. There was an apprehension to his movements when he spotted the marks that Ramsey left on her but Sansa encouraged him t keep groping further.

'Take me to bed Daemon' she purred.

In the distance she heard a raven caw excitedly

**Bran**

Bran opened his eyes and had a look of hunger in his eyes. He stared at Meera expectedly. Meera noticed his look staring down at his length.

'Again? What has gotten into to you. Every time you warg into a raven you come back more hungrier for me than the last time' Meera giggled.

Bran just blushed guiltily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was a bit of a fluff chapter. Next Chapter things will move along. Decided on making this a a multi pov. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and keep commenting.
> 
> Make sure you check out my new fic called 'What If'


	22. Looms Of The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon and Sansa get close. Bran talks with his good sister. And Jon confronts someone

**Daemon**

He laid there staring at the ceiling utterly bereft of breath. The cause for that lack of oxygen was smiling right at him with her diamond blue eyes piercing him at that exact moment.

He kissed her the swelled red marks on her body that he had left, love bites from their glorious night.

'You're finally awake' Sansa quipped. Daemon let out a chuckle as he held her body close.

'Well I needed to get some sleep what with you constantly lunging at me all night like a hungry wolf. I have to say that was very unladylike' he replied as he started kissing her slowly. 

'All my life I was trained to be the perfect lady. I cherish moments were I can be anything but' she said with a bright smile. They relished in that moment briefly but when he looked at her again there was a pained expression, almost fearful.

'What's wrong?' he asked her, his voice filling with concern. She stared back at him as if looking for the courage to speak up.

'Do you miss her?' Sansa asked him. It took a moment for him to figure out she was referring to Alyssa.

'Gendry told me that she is most likely dead, if she is not dead already.To be honest I stopped thinking about her when I... met you' he replied, his voice filled with tenderness.

'Good' she replied possessively not hiding her jealousy in the slightest, all Daemon could do was laugh. A comfortable silence hit them before it was his turn to feel an ire of jealousy.

'And your brother?' he asked her. She tensed slightly underneath his arm.

'What of him?' she asked.

'You know what. I am not blind Sansa' he said as he stared into her eyes.

'He is married and in love to a beautiful queen. With two beautiful children. That is all that needs to be said' she said wistfully.

'I am not a King, I could never make you a queen. I am not even a Martell. I can't give you what you want Sansa' he hated how sad his voice sounded but he needed to get all his cards on the table before this went any further.

'You are all I want. I love you Daemon Martell' she said as she kissed him. He released himself from her lips before smiling.

'And I love you Sansa Stark' he replied.

'Good then let us stop speaking on my brother. Why don't you ravage me again?' she asked with coy smile. That was all the information he needed before he lunged at her.

He left her chambers early that morning and walked towards his room. He was whistling to himself joyously replaying the events of the previous night. Daemon had never felt this happy, if he could capture this moment in a bottle he would. He smiled as he entered his chamber and he hadn't noticed his sister as he carried on whistling.

'You seem to be in an awfully good mood' she commented startling him. Daemon's face immediately went sour. He turned towards his sister who was eating grapes whilst reading a book.

'Greetings to you Arianne' Daemon said through gritted teeth.

'I was looking for you last night. Searched the entire keep till I heard you were residing by the royal chambers, in particular the King's sister' she replied with a knowing smirk. Daemon kept his silence not wanting to amuse his sister with his private dealings.

'Perhaps you should find a man and maybe you will stop searching for your brother at late hours' he quipped back. Arianne laughed back in amusement. She stood up and approached him, mockery glinting her eyes.

'So tell me is the girl as divine as she looks? Does she taste as sweet as strawberry or does she fuck you rough?' she asked while biting her lips. Daemon snapped and held her firmly.

'Do not speak of her that way' he growled in warning. Arianne only smiled further.

'You love her' her question was more of a knowing statement not warranting an answer. She didn't give him time to respond before letting go of his grasp.

'Of course you do, you were practically singing when you stepped in here. Does she feel the same?' she asks in a small voice. Arianne looks at him curiously. Daemon's cheeks flushed before he gave her an indifferent answer.

'Sansa is a lady who likes men with titles. This is just an infatuation nothing more' Daemon said unconvincingly.

'You're lying... Which means she does feel the same way. Here I thought she was enamored with the King. Joffery Baratheon, Ramsey Bolton, Jon Snow and now you. Fate surely loves putting bastards in her path, whether they be fake or not' she said with a grin. Daemon sighed at his sister's belligerence.

'Relax Daemon, this, this is a good thing in fact this is a great thing. This will work greatly to our advantage' she said before looking into the distance.

'What are you talking about? What advantage?' he asked. She looked at him warily before sitting back down.

'Trystane...' she said and Daemon immediately rolled his eyes at the mention of that rat. 'I understand you two have had your differences but he is our brother.'

Daemon shook his head in anger 'No he was never my brother. He has proved it time and time again.' Arianne's eyes widened, almost pleadingly which was a shock for Daemon.

'Daemon please, I need your help in this. When the pretender arrives, he will not kneel and he will wage war and they will die. Trystane won't back down because he is looking for a fight and is willing to risk us but we are better than him and we can punish him on our own terms' she pleaded.

'Why not ask the queen, she considers you a friend?' Daemon inquired.

'No that will ruin our friendship and make her suspect me of treason. Samwell Tarly was Jon's closest friend but he did not hesitate to stop his queen from killing him and his wife, orphaning their two boys for their treason. They are ruthless to their enemies Daemon, now even more so given they now have children of their own, they would kill anyone that tries to betray them. Sansa is the exception. Jon would never kill her if she helped Trystane.'

'Helped him how? Trystane has not even done anything. If you want to save him so badly then convince him to bend the knee. You control the Dornish armies' he said with an exasperated tone. Arianne shook her head in frustration as if she were dealing with a moron.

'Trystane wants war, he is trying to fill the void left behind by the Lannister girl. He has convinced our forces to side with Elia's children. I may be able to recall a few bannermen but they will side with him if it means seeing a Dornish King on the throne, none of them now how folly it is. They won't stand a chance against the dragons, I know they won't.... Not unless we make sure that Trystane and the Dornish forces are attacked by a loyal force. One that will capture Trystane and release him to us' Arianne whispered in a low voice.

'And what would Sansa have to do with that?' he asked

'She has sway over the Vale and the Riverlands. At the council meeting tomorrow, she will suggest that the Vale flank the Dornish whilst also ensuring that they capture Trystane and release him to us. We will then imprison him' she suggested desperately, Daemon shook his head in disbelief as if the claim were outrageous.

'And then what? Bran will find out and he will report it to Jon and Daenerys. I will not risk Sansa like that. Not for that lecherous cunt' Daemon snarled. She then grabbed his arm and looked at him pleadingly.

'Sansa won't be at risk. The king would never harm her' she tried again. Daemon shook his head.

'If she does this she would be betraying her family again, she won't do that' he responded resolutely.

'She will for the man she loves. If you tell her that you care about Trystane and don't wish to see him dead' she peered into her brothers eyes. Daemon had never seen his sister so desperate. 'Trystane wasn't always like this. He used to be sweet and calm, he used to cling by me for protection when we were younger and every-time I would protect him. He lost Quentyn, his best friend growing up, he lost mother and father, he lost the woman he loved... he lost his way. I have to protect him one more time and I need your help. We have never been close but we can change that now, please help me save our brother.' Daemon took a pause but he still stayed firm.

'No. I am not helping him Arianne. I am sorry' he said coldly. Arianne who had tears in her face shook her head in realization before wiping off the mask of sadness to one of impassiveness. Daemon began walking away but just as he was reaching the door he heard Arianne speak.

'You can have Dorne' she said in a low voice. Daemon turned around and saw her looking out the window. He was about to question her meaning but she continued 'Father named me his heir and if you help me then Trystane will be locked in my custody. I will abdicate my right to rule Dorne over to you. Only if you help me' she said coldly.

'I have no interest in ruling Dorne Arianne' he replied but that was half a lie.

'And what of Sansa?' she asked as her voice gained back the confidence she had when he entered the room.

'What of her?' he shrugged.

'Sansa is a pretty girl who likes pretty things. Sure she loves you now but you have nothing to offer her. All you have is my father's name, that no Dornish recognizes. She will be content for now but she will leave you soon enough. If you are lucky you may get her with a babe but she will grow to resent you.' There was a long silence as Daemon laid back in thought at her words.

'Think about it Daemon. The council meeting is tomorrow, I hope you will do what is right' she said.

**Bran**

He lay there with Meera on top of him as she panted heavily. She was glistening with sweat as her curls were dangling in an unorganized heap.

Bran gave her a bright smile one which she returned before giving him a tender kiss.

‘I like it when you smile like that, it’s better than the creepy smile you use to do. It made you look strange’ she tells him.

‘Maybe I enjoy being strange. People tend to ignore you when you’re being strange’ Bran replied. Meera laughed and Bran could only just smile along with her. He enjoyed being around Meera, she wasn’t easily affronted by his aloofness. There was a feeling of completeness when they were together.

‘Well I don't want to ignore you. I guess we can be strange together’ she responded. He started sliding himself onto his wheelchair and Meera took it as an opportunity to help him get dressed and ready. When he was fully dressed and in his chair she turned to him and knelt down to give him a peck on the cheek.

‘So where are you off to?’ she asked him ‘are you finally tired out from all the lovemaking even though I am the one doing all the work' she remarked playfully.

‘I'm off to see the queen. There are serious issues we need to discuss and I need to tell her about our upcoming marriage along with the other wedding. She would want to know given that you are pregnant with Hodor and Jojen’ he replied in a deadpan fashion. Meera’s eyes immediately shot up.

‘WAIT WHAT?’ she asked. Bran was already rolling himself out the room.

‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM PREGNANT? WHAT WEDDINGS ARE YOU ON ABOUT? BRAN…?’ she shouted but Bran was already down the hall.

He arrived at the King and Queens chamber were Dany was handing over the babes to Sansa and Brienne. Sansa was so giddy with excitement to be holding the babes.

‘Remember to support their heads, if they cry then hold them and sway them slightly but not too much’ Dany said worryingly. Sansa rolled her eyes as she held Jhaella. Brienne was given Daelen and the big woman looked terrified to hold the babe.

‘Hello princess. Look at you, so precious and so gorgeous. You are a black haired beauty and those scrumptious eyes. You are going to be the most beautiful princess in the world. I am going to indoctrinate you to be the most perfect princess before Arya comes to you with her fighting nonsense. Would you like that hmmm….. would you…. Hmmm’ Sansa said as she nibbled and kissed Jhaella.

Jhaella happily babbled in Sansa’s arms. Daelen on the other hand watched Brienne curiously, not making a sound as he assessed the woman’s blond hair. Brienne looked entirely uncomfortable by being a caregiver.

‘Don’t bite her too hard, her skin is sensitive’ Dany said with a look of worry.

‘Relax Dany. I use to play with Rickon when he was a babe there is nothing to worry about’ Sansa said. _Well you let Ramsay kill Rickon so that might be something for her to worry about' Bran thought._

‘I am sorry. I just worry about them. Jhae is outgoing and she embraces everything and everyone who comes to her and Daelen is always quiet and cautious and he doesn't trust anyone, only Jon and I’ Dany says in a tired voice.

‘I wonder where they get that from’ Sansa remarked before playfully nudging her nose onto Jhaella’s cheek, one that earned her an adorable giggle. Dany smiled as Sansa and Brienne left them in the room with Jhaella cooing loudly. Dany let out a couple of breaths to ease her anxiety.

‘Bran!’ she said as she turned her attention to the boy ‘I was just about to visit you.’

‘I know’ Bran replied. Dany gave him that look, the same look everyone would give him. The ‘you’re weird and you make me uncomfortable’ look. To her credit Dany wiped the look away and gave him a tepid smile.

‘I will never get use to that power of yours. You know you might just be the most terrifying person I’ve ever met’ she remarked as she took a seat.

‘That’s funny because that’s what people think about you’ Bran replied in a non committed tone.

‘I don’t really care what they think of me’ Dany responded.

‘You and I both know that’s not true. But for what’s to come I need you to be you. The real you, not this nightmarish caricature you’re pretending to be otherwise the Valyria you and Jon are trying to build won't come to pass’ Bran stated in a serious tone. Dany flinched slightly and wave of offense passed on her face.

‘Who says I am pretending?’ she asks him with a scoff.

‘You are; I can see it. You hated burning down the city but you did because you had to. A few years ago when I saw it happening, I hated it as well but I let it happen’ Bran replied. This shocked her.

‘You foresaw this happening? And you said nothing?’ she looked at him in deep surprise.

‘I did, I saw a lot of possible futures. I saw a future were Euron controlled Viserion and lit Kings Landing on fire. I saw a future were Tyrion betrayed you for the pretender Griff. I saw a future were Jon killed you in the throne room after you burnt down Kings Landing alone. I saw a future were you killed Jon after he burnt down Kings Landing alone. This was the best possible future I could choose’ he said.

‘And now have you seen possible futures for the coming conflict with the pretender?’ she asked him. Bran merely nodded. ‘How many of those futures have a happy ending?’ she asked again.

‘One’ Bran answered ominously.

‘What do I need to do? For Valyria?’ she asked him.

‘For starters Arianne and Rhaenys. I need you to be who you once were’ 

**Daemon**

Later that afternoon he had just returned from sparing with the king. His friend had noticed that he was in distress and asked him what was wrong but he kept it to himself and shrugged it off. He wanted to divulge everything, he has no love for Trystane but if he did then he would have no guarantee as to how the King would react. 

He walked back to his chambers were he found unsullied guards flanked in the corridor, on the door was Ser Brienne and the newly knighted Ser Podrick. He nodded at them curiously before opening the door.

When he entered his room he saw Sansa playing with the twin babes. The three of them were sprawled out on the carpet with various dolls and Sansa was miming a voice as she held the doll, Princess Jhaella found this amusing and intriguing if her giggles were anything to go by, Prince Daelen did not focus on her but his brown eyes narrowed towards him in suspicion. Sansa followed the princes glare and turned towards him. When she noticed Daemon in the room, she unleashed the most beautiful smile.

'Was wondering why there were so many unsullied outside' he said as he walked towards her and kissed her.

'Well Prince Martell after you left me this morning, I missed you so dearly, I needed a prince who had beautiful brown eyes so I settled for Daelen here' she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

'You think Daelen would be interested in his aunt' he raised a brow as he quipped and Sansa released a slight giggle.

'You never know, the boy is his father's son, broods like him as well. You may have competition for my affections, In fifteen years I might be betrothed to the future king' she jested with a cheeky grin. Daemon gave her an uneasy smile, which she picked up on.

'What's wrong?' she asked worryingly. Many thoughts crossed his mind as to what he should do here. If he should mislead her and let her help him get Dorne but another part of him refused to help Trystane. Sansa looked at him with concern as the silence stretched on. Peering into her eyes Daemon decided to be honest.

He divulged every detail. What Arianne wanted her to do and what he stood to gain. Her face remained impassive as if she were forming a plan of her own.

'Do you want me to help your brother?' she finally asked after he was done explaining Arianne's intention.

'No but she is willing to give up Dorne if I help her' he answered in an exasperated voice. She looked at him quizzically as if what he uttered was the strangest sentiment she had ever heard. 

'And you want to rule Dorne? Forgive me for asking but you never struck me as someone who wants power. What is really going on Daemon?' she asked him. There was momentary distraction when they heard Jhaella giggle as she poked her brothers cheeks, to which Daelen kept shrugging her off in annoyance.

'I don't want to rule Dorne but if I give up this opportunity then I won't have anything to offer' Daemon said in a small voice.

'Offer? Why would you not have...... Oh' Sansa said as a berth of recognition finally hit her. She gave him a timid smile and held his wrists putting some thought in to what she was about to say.

'That doesn't matter to me Daemon. Not in the slightest. Arianne is desperate and she is playing to your insecurities. Do not let her' she prompted him.

'Then what should I do?' he asked.

'Tell Jon' she replied.

**Arya**

Gendry swung his wooden sword at her and she dodged it gracefully. She spun around him and with his back to her, she patted her sword to his bum playfully as an indication of how superior she is when it comes to swordplay. He released an embarrassing yelp which almost made Arya chuckle. They had been sparring since they had woken up. Gendry was under the impression that he could beat her in a spar due to his strength, Arya who never shirked from a challenge decided to call him on his challenge. 

After making him submit for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Gendry raised his arms in surrender.

'Alright you win' he gasped out of breath.

'And?' she inquired not fully abated by meek surrender. He gave her an incredulous look as if not fully believing that her ego would stoop to this level but his incredulity was more based on amusement.

'And you are the second best swordsmen in Westeros' he replied in a dry tone. The look of irritation that splayed across her face made the Baratheon boy burst into laughter.

'Jon is not the best swordsmen in Westeros. I can beat him' she stated in a childlike tone. Gendry who enjoyed this youthful side of the girl rather than the cold emotionless assassin that she would portray around people.

'How do you know? Have you ever beaten him in a fight?' he asked teasingly. She raised a brow at his newfound playful tone.

'I have bested him in a spar' she proclaimed proudly.

'You mean he let you win because he knows that you are an ungracious loser' Gendry chirped. Arya rolled her eyes at the bullheaded boy who couldn't even best her with her weaker hand.

'Maybe he did' she said nonchalantly.

'Oh I know he did' Gendry said as he puffed out his chest and put the sparring swords away. Arya poked him in his ribs and Gendry made a slight jump due to the jitters he has whenever someone tickles him. Arya always smiled at that.

She proceeded to drink a hot beverage out of her canteen. Gendry walked towards her and gave her bright smile before grabbing the canteen. He took a sip of the hot beverage before spitting it out.

'Gods what in the seven hells are you drinking?' he asked as furiously wiped his tongue, spitting out any remnants of the taste that the beverage left.

'Its tea' she said in a rather small voice.

'I always thought tea was to calm your body, this felt like it was spiking my insides' Gendry stated with a frown of disgust on his face.

'That's kind of the point' she replied this time trying to avoid his face. It took Gendry a moment until he figured it out. The look of dejection on his face hurt Arya.

'Oh so that is what moon tea tastes like. Its not as pleasant as I had thought... I never knew women had to go to great lengths to not have a child' he replied in a sad voice. He stared of in any direction avoiding Arya's gaze in fear of breaking down in front of her.

'Gendry look at me' she said as she grabbed his face, she was met with some resistance before his blue eyes met hers. 'I love you and I want this but I don't want children, not now, maybe not ever, who knows. I watched half my family get slaughtered so I can't bring in a random person in this world. I don't think I would be a good mother, I am a killer' she argued in a soft voice.

'Aye you're a killer, so am I, so are the King and the Queen. Yet they are parents. I think you would make a wonderful mother but I understand if you don't want children. Now or ever' he smiled serenely.

'Does that mean you're not going to leave me?' she asked him in a small voice. Gendry let out an amused laugh.

'Gods no Arya. I don't think I could leave you even if I wanted to' he replied. Arya smiled before giving him a lingering kiss.

'Good because I would hate to have to kill any women that you claim, I have already taken care of the previous three' Arya replied with a straight face.

'Haha very funny' Gendry chuckled at her joke to which Arya remained non-plussed keeping her face void of emotion which made him slightly shudder.

'You're a strange one Mi'Lady' he said mockingly, to which she scowled slightly.

'You know I hate it when you call me that' she remarked before punching him playfully.

'I know. You hate being called Lady Stark. Perhaps you could be a knight like Ser Brienne. Imagine that, Ser Arya the Lady of House Stark' he said with a laugh. Arya would have hit him but his boyish laughter was endearing to her. She wouldn't admit it but one of the qualities that drew her to Gendry was that when she was with him she felt relaxed. He had an easy going demeanor that reminded her of Winterfell when she was young. 'Alright I will stop calling you Lady Stark' he finally mused.

'No not Lady Stark, how bout Lady Baratheon?' she asked in a sincere voice. His reaction was hilariously comical and she would have laughed if her nerves weren't on edge. She had rejected him previously due to her insecurities and fears but the events that occurred after he was legitimized showed her that she does want this, that she does need him.

'Are you sure?' Gendry asked.

'I am but you are not allowed to dictate to me what I can and cannot do. I will not be some frilly lady that wears pretty dresses and sits by the window and sows dresses' she replied.

'Naturally' he said offhandedly.

'We will rule Storms-End together as equals or not at all. If any of your lords can't accept that then I will deal with them the only way I know how. Are you fine with that?' she asked.

'I am' he replied with a grin.

'Also my issue with children still stands. Are you sure you are contempt without the possibility of having an heir?' she asked again making sure that everything is out in the open.

'I am' he replied.

'Then I guess we are betrothed' she said with a smile.

'I guess we are' he said.

**Jon**

Jon stood in the atrium holding Heartsbane, he knew he needed to do this but a feeling of hesitation panged in his heart. With a burst of courage, he opened the door.

Little Sam was playing with his infant baby brother holding up a wooden toy above his cradle. In the corner he saw Lady Tarly and Ser Davos having a mellow conversation. When he entered they immediately kept silent.

‘Your Grace’ Sam’s mother greeted him in a nervy voice. The stuttering was so similar to Sam that a part of Jon ached for the friend he once knew.

‘My Lady. I heard that you were leaving today and I wanted to speak with you with the matter regarding your grandsons’ Jon replied. Lady Tarly whose eyes were quaking with fear nodded. Davos eyed him with a bane of contempt.

‘I want to start off by saying that the death of your son is one that pains me. Sam was a brother to me. Someone I cared for, when I was at Castle Black, there was a moment were I almost abandoned my vows but he convinced me to stay. When Sam came to me he was a reverent boy who didn’t like fighting and I watched him grow into someone brave, someone who used his gifts in order for us to survive the long night, someone who would protect the woman he loves with every inch of his fiber. His loyalty was one of the things I held on to dearly and for that I will always love him like a brother’ he said solemnly.

‘Loyalty’ Davos scoffed ‘Is that why you butchered him and his wife so violently?’ Davos asked him with a hint of disgust in his voice. Lady Tarly looked at the both of them nervously. She probably expected him to lash out at Davos and given the scowl the old man held it seemed he wanted to argue with Jon. Jon did neither, he just smiled but his eyes held no joy.

‘When I first met Sam he was a sweet kind boy who just wanted to read and know more about the world. I kept wondering to myself why his father hated Samwell so much. I mean yes he was slightly overweight and he wasn’t your typical lord but he was harmless and he could always cast him aside and name Dickon as his heir. Instead he gave him an option of death or the watch. It truly baffled me’ Jon said as he took a seat with Heartsbane still in his grazed hands.

‘That’s until I realized what Sam truly was. Your husband was an awful man and he deserved the fate my wife placed upon him but his assessment was not far off. Sam is intelligent, I mean he informed the Citadel on a way to treat greyscale so there is that, No, my biggest mistake was assuming that I thought Sam was just intelligent and not smart and selfish. But that was a mistake because Sam was smart and I was of use to him when the situation benefitted him. When I was named Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, I did my duty and at first I thought that Sam wanted me to lead because he genuinly believed that’s what was best for the watch but he did it because he wanted someone to help protect him and Gilly. Instead of helping me and counselling me in the position he manipulated me into, he went to the citadel leaving me alone whilst he was in the south with Gilly far and protected.’

‘When he found out about my heritage he tried to use it divide Dany and me hoping that I would exert my claim over her because she gave justice to people who rightfully committed treason against their liege lords. I forgave that and he still went behind my back and instead of telling me that his children were being held hostage by that pretender, instead of asking me for help, he kidnapped my wife who was in labor and would have gotten her and my children murdered’ Jon said as his eyes turned red.

‘And that’s your justification? He was looking out for his family you would have done the same in the same situation’ Davos stated plainly.

‘And that’s the problem Davos. I have always been loyal to Sam, I helped him. I elevated him to the man that he was. He would never have survived Castle Black without me and I did it because he was my friend and all I needed in return was that loyalty. I needed him to have faith in Dany, the woman who saved all of you during the Long Night but he refused because he is a worm that only looks out for his self-interests. He would manipulate me as long as I was of use to him, I am sure if things had turned out differently and I had gotten rid of Dany like he wanted and I was betrayed or murdered or sent to the wall, I am sure he wouldn't even care because I was just a tool to him. Sam was never a tool I would use for my gain, but that’s all I was to him. At the end of the day he betrayed me and when it comes to my children there is nothing I won’t do to protect them’ he said viciously.

There was a terse silence in the room before Jon turned his attention to Lady Tarly.

‘The queen wanted us to keep the babe and hand him over when he was of age. I decided against it. You will raise the child and when he reaches the age of one and ten he will come back to Kings Landing as a squire or steward or someone I can foster. This is your chance Lady Tarly, to raise your grand-children honorably and wash away the shame of their father, mother, uncle and grandfather’ he said resolutely.

There was a twitch in her eye but the Lady could only nod. Jon gave a strident glare towards Ser Davos before walking over to little Sam.

‘Your grace’ the little boy said happily, he must not know what happened to his mother and father.

‘How are you Sam?’ he asked.

‘I am happy your grace and you?’ he asked in a childlike voice.

‘I am fine. I wanted to gift you your father’s sword. This is now yours, use it to protect your little brother’ Jon said with a small smile. The boy lifted the heavy sword and almost fell back, luckily Jon held him.

‘Thank you your grace’ he said happily ‘I will keep my brother safe’ he said as he looked at the cradle. Jon peered at the boy who had dark brown eyes.

‘What’s his name?’ Jon asked.

‘My father said his name is Jon like you. He said that he will rule and I will help him. He said that we will be little Sam and little Jon. Two brothers just like the two you were’ he shouted with so much joy.

Pained tears flowed from Jon’s eyes.

‘I hope you will be better at it than we were’ Jon replied gruffly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. The story is nearing its peak. Next chap will be the counsel meeting and then the actual meeting. As always thanks for reading


	23. Visions

_Rhaegar entered the chamber and snuggled next to Lyanna_

_‘Hey Lyanna’ he said._

_‘Yeah’ she replied._

_‘Do you love me?’ Rhaegar asked._

_‘I do’ she replied. ‘Do you love me?’ she asked him with a smile._

_‘More and more everyday’ he said as a tear slipped down his eye._

_‘I saw the future today’ Rhaegar said with a hoarse voice._

_‘You saw our son?’ she asked with a smile as she yawned._

_‘I saw his family’ Rhaegar said with a smile._

_‘That’s good’ Lyanna said before she drifted to sleep whilst stroking her little baby bump._

_When Rhaegar had seen that she had truly fallen asleep he grabbed her and whispered softly. His eyes were brimming with tears_

_‘I saw things in my future and they weren’t entirely favorable but they were necessary. If there was a way for me to reverse them then I would but time doesn’t work that way my love. And while there is strife in our path, I would not change anything for the world because it gave me time with you and our son’_

**Sansa**

Cersei once told her that a woman’s only weapon is not her tears; it’s what is between her legs. It’s a statement that always terrified Sansa. Could a pussy really be that much of a weapon? She brushed it off at the time as Cersei just being Cersei but overtime there was some truth to it.

A woman’s cunt always belayed the actions that occurred.

It was her cunt that Littlefinger so wished would be his, one that led to his downfall. It was her cunt that Ramsey Bolton had scarred and defiled, an action that drove Jon and her to take justice and claim back Winterfell.

Not only her cunt but many cunts that have become before.

It was Lyanna’s cunt that started the rebellion. One that Robert went to war for and one that made Rhaegar not concede logically.

It was Cersei’s cunt that led her brother to defile her, an action that led to her brother’s disablement, a flicker in the war of the five kings.

It was a Volantene whore’s cunt that made her brother Robb forget an oath of marriage he swore, an action that led to his death and betrayal.

If the tales are true then it was a Wildling girl’s cunt that swayed her brother Jon to see the Free-folk as people and not the savages that we all thought they were.

Perhaps a cunt was the reason why the Night King was lured by the children of the forest to make them his sacrifice.

Pussy really is power, Cersei did not lie.

Now Sansa stands in a solar opposite a woman who used that weapon better than any of the examples previously mentioned.

Daenerys had used that weapon to lure in her brother and unknowingly secured the seven kingdoms from her greatest threat.

Moons ago before she came to the capital, Sansa always wondered if she had acted differently, would the dragon queen be by Jon’s side.

She thought about the day she wrote for Littlefinger to ride with the Vale to aide them. If she had told Jon she had those forces, he would have waited. It would have been enough to make Ramsey stand down and save Rickon. But deep down she knew that if Rickon survived then she wouldn’t have a chance to be chosen to be queen.

She made sure she saved Jon though, at first she had convinced herself that he would be no threat to her, and whilst that is partially true, a part of her couldn’t stand to see him die. She swallowed her feelings and let them spew in bitter ways by constantly undermining him in front of their bannermen.

She didn’t know her true feelings until the moment when Littlefinger mentioned that Jon might marry Daenerys.

She thought nothing of it until he arrived with her, the looks he gave her. He loved her and to her dismay, she loved him.

Sansa tried to tear them apart but it kept on failing. A begrudging part of Sansa had to admit that she lost. The Dragon queen's cunt won in the end.

It was a trivial way to look at it but that is how she saw things. Even if she tried to brush off her jealousy, even if she tried to be the perfect aunt to those two angels, even if she tried to be a good sister, the thought was there.

The thought that it should’ve been my cunt that her brother would get lost in, that it should’ve been my crown that she was wearing, that those two twins should be hers, that Daelen shouldn’t have silver hair and brown eyes, he should have my hair to match his brown eyes. Jhaella shouldn’t have purple eyes but her blue ones.

These previous dark thoughts, she hated having because it confirmed the worst suspicions that her family had of her. She hated those thoughts because despite being alive, despite being relatively at peace, those thoughts indicated that Sansa had lost to the queen.

The thoughts had dissipated now, only flickering once in a while. And that reason is entirely due to Daemon.

Her sweet Dornish Prince.

She had confided in him, all her thoughts and he had done the same with her. She didn’t know why she did it; it was the spurring she had when it came to him.

Daemon wasn’t a vicious idiot like Joffery, he wasn’t a monster like Ramsey, and he wasn’t a schemer like Littlefinger. He was just Daemon. This is why she was here with the Dragon Queen, discussing the best way to protect him.

‘So what do you think?’ she asked. Daenerys who was currently feeding Daelen remained silent and contemplative, almost like she was mirroring her infant son. She briefly looked up and there was a quick calculated glance on her face that Sansa could not put her finger on.

‘You want me to name Daemon as prince paramount of Dorne?’ she asked. Her tone slightly amused as if she expected Sansa to request this.

‘I do. Daemon informed Jon, who I am sure has informed you that Arianne seeks to aid Trystane Martell, a man that is siding with our enemy’ Sansa said firmly. The queen flickered her eyes at her.

‘I am well aware of Arianne’s intentions’ Dany said as she bounced Daelen softly to lull him to sleep.

‘Yes and that is treason. So the best course of action would be stripping Arianne of her title and giving it to Daemon’ she replied.

‘I am afraid that I won’t be doing that Sansa’ Dany responded. This made Sansa tense, the queen always had to make it difficult.

‘And why is that your grace?’ Sansa asked her.

‘I believe that Arianne should be the ruler of Dorne’ the queen stated in a tone that left no room for argument. Sansa gave her an incredulous look, trying her best not to disrespect Daenerys.

‘But she is willing to conduct treason, I don’t understand?’ Sansa asks.

‘Arianne has experience in ruling Dorne. Daemon doesn’t. Arianne has Martell blood and Daemon doesn’t’ she responded. This made Sansa shake her head. She was ready to snap but steadied her tone on account of the baby.

‘Arianne is manipulative and she is a schemer. Daemon isn’t’ Sansa refuted, hoping she could see reason. Dany remained tight lipped.

‘Arianne is more clever. I will not let a kingdom be given to a boy whose closest claim to the seat of a prince, is the fact that his mother was married to the lord paramount. How would that be reasonable? You expect me to give charge of a Kingdom to a man you fancy, for what more power?’ Dany asked with a straight face.

‘My relationship with him means he will be more loyal to this family, a family that you are part of along with your children. Daemon is loyal to both Jon and I. He is Jon’s friend’ she said firmly.

‘And Arianne is my friend, she may be lecherous but at least I know she won’t betray me. If I give Daemon the seat of Dorne, then that means you will have Dorne, the North, the Riverlands and the Vale. I will not let you weaken me’ Daenerys replied with a slip of anger that Sansa didn’t expect. She calmed down to Daelen’s coos before placing him in the crib. For Sansa, Dany’s statement only enraged her further.

Sansa wanted to throttle the dragon queen and make her see reason but she held her breath, a trick she learned whenever Jon disagreed with her.

‘Do you think that’s what this is, another power grab?’ Sansa asked her, the moment she had settled her nephew in the crib. Dany only eyed her.

‘Given your past, are you truly surprised that this would be my judgment?’ Dany asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘I remember you once asked me not to judge you for your past mistakes’ Sansa muttered silently but the queen heard her.

‘Yes but they weren’t my mistakes, they were the mistakes of my father’ she said assuredly.

‘One that you honored when you committed genocide in this city’ Sansa replied, she had no idea where that came from. Perhaps still upset at the queen. Daenerys portrayed no emotion to that and Sansa scowled.

‘You expect me to give Daemon the Kingdom of Dorne, how long till you fill him with that exact same notion. Tell me Lady Stark if you were in my position would you do what you are suggesting? I can’t give more power to you…’ Dany tried to explain but Sansa cut her off.

‘I don’t care about power. I am trying to protect Jon’ she said. Dany glanced at her slightly confused.

‘Protect him?’ Dany asked.

‘Yes protect him. Look around you Daenerys. All of these armies are yours, the dragons are yours. Your men don’t respect Jon’ she said softly, warily watching Daelen who was crawling in his crib.

‘They do’ Dany said but there was a feint hesitation, one that Sansa raised her eye to.

‘No they don’t, you know they don’t. The Dothraki and Unsullied lost their men; one of your dragons is dead. They could never blame you, they worship you. So they blame the one constant in your life, Jon. I see how they look at him. They ignore his orders or wait for you to give the go ahead. The King of the Seven Kingdoms being spat on by his armies’ Sansa replied.

‘My armies’ Dany corrected but in doing so made her mistake.

‘Yes, your armies’ Sansa said pointedly.

‘Do you want me to send them away? These men that fought to protect your home and your lands. They are the way they are because their brothers and sisters bled for your people. Jon is the king of those people, do you expect them to go on their knees and worship him?’ Dany asked. Sansa shook her head.

‘No but at the very least I expect them to protect him’ Sansa replied. Dany shook her head as if she were talking to a child.

‘They are protecting him’ she said.

‘No they are protecting you, any enemy that comes at you, they would slaughter them. They would die for you and I understand why they would do that for you and not for him. Jon didn’t liberate or free them. They will guard him if you command so but they wouldn’t die to protect him. The North, the Vale, the Free folk would. But they won’t stay in the capital; he will be alone under the men who despise him. I thought at the very least that Daemon would be an ally,’ Daenerys was quiet at that.

‘Look, I know the reason your men haven’t taken to Jon is partially my fault and I am sorry. But sooner or later I may leave this city. So will Arya and so will Bran. Who protects Jon then?’ Sansa asks her.

‘I will’ the queen replied leaving no room for further argument.

‘Well for your sake then, I hope you’re right’ Sansa stated. She headed to the exit door.

'Sansa wait!' the queen yelled after her.

'What?' she asked.

'There is another reason I can't strip Arianne. Bran saw something in the future and Arianne has to remain princess paramount if we are to succeed' Dany stated.

'Why does she have to?' Sansa questioned now curious.

'Because it's part of the plan' Dany stated.

'What plan?' she asked. Dany froze and just stared at her. Sansa sighed. 'You still don't trust me.'

'It's not that. Something is going to happen tomorrow and... it's not... good' Dany says with a sad face. 

**Jon**

‘Well?’ Arya said expectantly as she held Gendry’s hand. ‘Are you going to say something?’

Jon stared at the four expectant faces in the room. Trying to process the news he had just been given. Bran, Meera, Gendry and Arya came to tell him that they all planned to be wed, not only that, Meera was pregnant.

Jon just stared back in shock. He remembered little Bran who wanted to do everything to please their father and he remembered little Arya who followed him around everywhere. Two of them were to be wed soon.

It was Jhaella who pulled him out of his shock, her happy babbling as she smiled on her father’s lap. The little girl never cried and was constantly cheery.

‘Jon?’ Bran questioned.

‘Um what…sorry…I mean congratulations. That is fantastic to hear’ Jon mused as he stepped forward to hug Arya and Bran.

‘You sound positively elated’ Arya commented sarcastically.

‘It’s a lot to take in okay’ Jon said defensively before a smile pulled at his face. They discussed excitedly about how both wedding plans came about and even more so in regards to Meera’s pregnancy.

‘When are you planning to be wed?’ Jon asked Bran as Arya and Meera played with Jhaella.

‘Tonight if that’s alright with you. I would rather my children not be bastards’ Bran replied in a monotone voice. Jon shakily froze at that.

‘How far out is he?’ Jon asked Bran knowingly.

‘He will be here before the sun comes up tomorrow. Two hundred thousand forces being anchored by two thousand ships’ Bran responded. ‘I am assuming your wife told you about our discussion.’

‘Aye she did. Bran there has to be another way we…’ Jon said but he cut him off.

‘There isn’t’ he said harshly.

‘She will never forgive us when she finds out’ Jon remarks hoping to assuage him to pick a different course.

‘You would be surprised at her tolerance of forgiving people’ Bran said with a weary smile, one that Jon didn’t return.

‘I can’t let this happen Bran, I refuse. Stannis saw a vision of himself fighting gloriously in Winterfell but it was just a vision that preceded his death. Visions change Bran’ Jon stuttered.

‘If any change happens then your children will die. We need to do it this way Jon. Your father had visions as well and he accepted to follow the path of the best possible outcome’ Bran implored him.

Jon sighed sadly, he hated this. Their revelry was broken by Arya who held a sleeping Jhaella in her arms.

‘What are you guys arguing about, you both look tense?’ she asked them. When she noticed the ongoing silence she continued ‘well tenser than usual.’

‘Jon agreed to marry Meera and I tonight in front of the planted acacia outside the keep. He was hesitant because he wanted to do it in front of a heart tree but I wore him down’ Bran replied. Jon did not dare look up at his brother or sister.

Arya who wasn’t entirely buying the story merely nodded.

**Rhaenys**

‘I can’t do this my queen, I won’t!’ Connington shouted.

Rhaenys shook her head in bewilderment.

‘We are simply preparing for the worst. Having our troops deployed as a precaution for our safety is a logical thing to do Jon’ she stated.

‘Yes but how you view it and how he views it are completely different things’ Jon said. The ‘he’ that the lord was referring to was fairly obvious.

'Are you refusing our command?’ Rhaenys asks him. Shocked that her ever loyal Jon would refuse to obey their orders.

‘I will not watch you try and kill Rhaegar’s last living son’ Jon protested.

‘I am not trying to do that’ she argued.

‘You’re not but he is. You know him well enough to know that he won’t accept any treaty of agreement’ Jon stated.

‘And if he doesn’t?’ she asks. ‘Would that truly be a bad thing? He is the rightful heir to the iron throne.’

Jon looked at her incredulously and it almost made her wince.

‘My queen, you and I both know that he isn’t. Us pretending that he was has led him into that delusion. Now he is convinced that the throne is his. A decade ago I would have supported this lie to ensure you sit on the iron throne. To invalidate Daenerys for Rhaegar’s last rightful heir which was you but now your brother is alive and he needs our support’ Connington said sternly.

It was a hard truth, one Rhaenys tried to ignore. With glossy eyes as she looked at her oldest friend.

‘You would turn against a boy you raised as a son. You would turn against us because someone better has come along?’ she asked whilst doing her best to hold back her tears. Jon caught this and twitched slightly whilst scratching his red beard uncomfortably.

‘I am not turning against anyone. I am advising you that you are being naïve if you think your lover will stand down. Knowing him, he probably has a trap laid out. One that will end in death’ he said sternly.

‘Why are you so sure that we will lose?’ Rhaenys asked him. ‘We have five times the men. We have gryphons for god sake. We could take them out.’

‘If you wanted to take them out then you wouldn’t have killed your own men to save your aunt’s life. To save the lives of your twin nephew and niece. You hesitated your grace because you are not a kinslayer and I can name a hundred reasons as to why you need to betray him but it will always come back to the fact that he is a liar. He is not a dragon of new Valyria. You are, your brother is and his children after him. Do the right thing Rhaenys’ Jon urged.

Rhaenys then looked away, melancholy washing over her face. She sighed loudly before pushing parchments that were laid on the table onto the floor. She then looked up with teary eyes to Jon who looked at her sympathetically.

‘I love him’ she said softly.

‘You love him enough that you would sacrifice your own family?’ Jon asked pensively. Rhaenys nodded and felt shame wash over her. She saw Jon looking down at her with a scowl but the look held no disappointment.

‘You wouldn’t understand Jon’ she sighed. Connington looked at her with a smile.

‘I do actually. Like you when I was your age I met someone with silver hair and purple eyes. I had never seen someone so beautiful, someone who could steal my heart and shatter it so’ Jon said sadly.

‘You mean?’ Rhaenys asked and Jon nodded.

‘I loved him with all my heart, the way you love him. Even if he didn’t know, I was never a part of his visions but he was a part of mine. And like you right now, I have a choice to betray a boy I raised as a son, betray my family for someone I love’ Jon stated.

‘Yet you are going to betray Aegon for my father. Why shouldn’t I do the same for him?’ she asked.

‘Because you’re a better person than me and you have a good heart one that you doesn't deserve’ he says while clutching her hands tightly.

‘I just want peace’ she said.

‘Then make sure of it my dear’

She walked into the dampened chamber on the boat as she opened the door and saw the red woman that was tied up. The woman had welts around her skin from leeches that Aegon had used. The woman eyed her curiously. She removed the gag placed on her mouth.

‘Kinvara yes?’ she asked. The woman nodded.

‘I think you know why my brother has been stealing your blood?’ Rhaenys questioned. The woman nodded again as Rhaenys gave her water and she gulped it like mole gasping for air.

‘He wants to show the world he is a true dragon and a dragon cannot burn’ she said with heavy pants from consuming the water.

Rhaenys nodded, her suspicions being confirmed. Rhaenys then picked up the blade and held it up in the air. A glint of fear showed in Kinvara’s eyes as she thought that the Dornish woman was about to execute her. When the blade hit the ropes that bound her legs, Kinvara stared back in shock.

‘We are hours away from shore. I need you to make sure that my brother doesn’t get hurt tomorrow’ Rhaenys said.

‘Which one?’ Kinvara asked.

‘I think you know’ she replied.

They walked to the end of the gullet were a small boat was attached. Rhaenys helped her get on.

‘There’s food and water. I suggest you sail downstream and keep your cloak on’ she ordered. When the red woman did as she was bid. Rhaenys released the anchor and watched her sail.

When she walked back she noticed Jon watching her and she gave him a nod. What she didn’t notice was that Griff was watching her as well.

**Bran**

Bran sat in the hall as people celebrated House Stark and House Reed joining. Most of the major vassals of the seven kingdoms were there already, given their meeting with Griff in the morn.

Today was a day of celebration though. Bran found himself making the occasional smile. Seeing Meera grin did that to him.

He reflected back to the day he had chased her away, at the time he thought he was protecting her, given what was to happen tomorrow, sparing her the pain was the only way forward but now here they were, the inevitable ending.

People danced and danced besides Bran, the only people not dancing were Jon and Daenerys. The two were sitting next to him with a sad look on their faces. Bran understood why.

The two monarchs held their babes. Jon who was holding Daelen, who for the first time that Bran had seen him, was smiling. Dany held Jhaella who was feeding on her mother.

Meera was doing a systematic line dance with some ladies from the Vale and seemed to be enjoying herself. It was such a departure from the girl who would ride and hunt and scoff at people in dresses. But now he watched her with her pretty curls as she danced awkwardly with a bright smile, Bran could only grin with joy.

Arya rushed to the table with Gendry hand in hand. Gendry looked out of breath and Arya had an unusual smile on her face, one that reminded him of when they were children,

Bran tried to extinguish the feeling. If he remembers the past then the little boy he once was will tremble to what is to come tomorrow.

‘Where is Sansa?’ Arya asked the group sitting.

‘She couldn’t make it’ Bran said whilst looking pointedly at Daenerys. The queen looked down slightly in shame; Bran was not thrilled that she had divulged what was going to happen. The less people that knew the better.

‘It’s her brother’s wedding for fuck sake. Her Dornish play thing is here, why couldn’t she come?’ Arya asked angrily.

‘She said she couldn’t do it. She said she has lost too much for her to watch it happen again’ Dany stated, her eyes not leaving Bran.

Arya was about to question what the queen meant but people came to drag them to join the dance. A few Redwyne lords and ladies, who obviously wanted to be the next leaders of the reach, eagerly requested the king and queen join the floor.

Jon and Dany protested showing that they had babes in their arms.

‘I will take them’ Bran offered. The two didn’t know what to say which was understandable given that he had never held the babes before.

‘I have never held them before; I would like to hold them just once to know how it feels’ Bran added. Jon and Dany shared a sad look before handing him the twins.

Jhaella babbled happily as she clapped excitedly. Daelen was panicking, pretending as if he were being thrown off a window by the way he clutched out his arms for his father to return.

The moment he held the babes in both arms, his eyes went white and he saw everything.

_‘What’s her name?’ a five year old Jhaella asked as she looked at the babe being held in Dany’s arms._

_‘Daniella Targaryen’ Dany responded with tears. The babe had tufts of silver hair and purple eyes._

_‘She has your hair and your eyes’ Jhaella said jealously. It was hilarious because despite the hair coloring Jhaella was a spitting image of Daenerys._

_Dany laughed at her daughter before blowing kisses to the babes cheek._

_Jon stood on the outer courtyard with three boys. Jon looked far older; his hair was shorter and trimmed down just like Robb. His face was more chiseled and his muscles were incredibly defined. On the far left he saw Tormund holding a sparring sword, the wildling that was kissed by fire now looked like he was kissed by snow, and his entire red hair was white from age and he looked like he was balding from the back. Jon had aged remarkably well, he looked bigger._

_It wasn’t the two familiar faces that caught Bran’s eye but the three boys behind them who held sparring swords._

_The first one who looked to be the oldest and if Bran was guessing then he would estimate the boy was seventeen or eighteen. The boy had curly silver hair tied in a bun and stormy grey eyes. The boy was largely built and had a serious expression as he watched Jon spar with Tormund. Bran gasped when he realized he was looking at Daelen._

_The boy standing next to Daelen had dark hair and grey eyes; he was almost a duplicate of Jon. The boy looked like he was sixteen years of age. The youngest of the three who had to be twelve looked naturally valyrian, with purple eyes and silver hair._

_‘Daemon come spar with Tormund’ Jon ordered. The dark haired sixteen years old nodded and marched to fight Tormund. Daemon may have looked like Jon but his personality reminded him of Robb, the boy strutted confidently like the ground were paved for him._

_‘Kick his ass uncle Tormund’ the young valyrian prince shouted. Daelen cracked a smile at that. Jon looked at him with a scowl that father reserved when he would scold him._

_‘Language Bran’ Jon said to the little boy. Bran froze at that as he watched little Bran nod in obedience._

_‘Sorry father’ Bran said. Jon then walked up the stairs to were Dany was standing; the woman had not aged a day. She just looked shapelier and given the number of children Bran has seen, he understood why._

_Daelen then grabbed little Bran and handed him a bow. Little Bran looked up to see Dany and Jon watching him a smile._

_‘Lower your bow arm’ Daelen suggested. Little Bran then aimed to shoot but someone hit the target before he got the chance. That is when everyone saw Daniella holding a bow and bowing to everyone before running away much to the amusement of people in the training yard._

_The little boy then looked at Bran and then winked._

_Bran was now in a chamber room and he saw two women. One brunette and one silver. Both women could have been mistaken for Daenerys. Jhaella was hauntingly beautiful, her long dark hair only highlighting her purple eyes. She looked seventeen and held the posture of a queen. Daniella who must have been no older than twelve was braiding her sister’s hair._

_‘Do you think they are still training Dany?’ Jhaella asked_

_‘How should I know’ Daniella responded. Jhaella rolled her eyes at the reply._

_‘Don’t act coy. I know father has been training you’ she responded. Daniella bit her lip._

_‘Why are you so interested Jhae?’ Daniella asked with a smile is she tightened the braid._

_‘No reason’ she replied._

_'Uh huh' Daniella said sarcastically._

_‘You didn’t have to beat him’ Jhaella said as she nursed the wounds of Daelen who had a bloody fist._

_‘He deserved it. Just because he is named after our father doesn’t mean Tarly can look at you like that’ Daelen mused._

_‘It was just a dance Daelen, nothing more’ Jhae replied._

_‘He slid his hand down, I should kill him for touching you’ Daelen snarled. Jhaella then did something that shocked Bran; she grabbed his face and planted a deep kiss. Daelen was momentarily shocked before he grabbed her and pulled her roughly into him._

_The two started devouring each other much to Bran’s dismay._

_‘How long has this been going on?’ Jon who now had slight tufts of grey showing in his beard was asking Jhaella and Daelen._

_‘Since our twelfth name day’ Jhaella responded confidently, she was looking Jon right in the eye._

_‘Seven hells’ Jon mused before looking at Dany who had a passive face. Daelen was looking at the floor._

_‘Daddy please don’t be angry with Daelen, I convinced him, and it’s my fault’ she said whilst looking into his eyes. Jon’s anger seemed to dissipate at that. The girl clearly had a hold over her father._

_‘Don’t try and manipulate him young lady, whilst I am not surprised that this is your doing, I will not have you use your father to make excuses’ Dany said firmly. Her voice was now deeper than it used to be._

_Jhaella snapped at that._

_‘Of course you would try and put the blame on me and not chastise your heir’ she said begrudgingly._

_‘Jhae stop’ Daelen said, clearly not liking the fact that Jhae was shouting at her mother. It appears as if Daelen is a mama’s boy._

_‘Father, mother I know you are angry about this but Jhae and I are connected. We have been connected since we were born. Are you really going to stop this, to stop us from being together? You said yourself that we are allowed to pick who we marry’ Daelen said._

_‘We are not angry at your relationship. We suspected it actually. What we are upset about is the fact that you made certain prospective matches think they have a chance at a betrothal. Rhaenys won’t be happy that her daughter won’t be queen’ Dany said._

_‘I know mother, please forgive me’ Daelen said in a sorrowful voice. He definitely is mama’s boy._

_‘Very well’ she said as she hugged her son. Jhaella looked at Jon with a forced pout and Jon relented and went to hug his daughter._

_Bran now stood in front of a godswood were Jhaella and Daelen said their vows. The two locked lips and eyed each other like nothing else matters. From behind him Bran saw a Targaryen man holding red rubies smiling at his grandchildren before walking away._

Bran woke up and stared at the two babes in his arms. Jhaella was tugging at Daelen playfully and the prince was smiling. Dany and Jon came back to retrieve the babes.

‘Hello my gorgeous little prince. Whose mommy’s perfect little angel’ she said as she kissed him.

‘Hey princess. Are you smiling for daddy?’ Jon asked as he nuzzled her nose.

Bran smiled.

Later in their chamber, Bran lay with Meera holding her. He then remembered Rhaegar’s conversation with Lyanna.

‘Hey Meera’ he said.

‘Yeah’ she replied.

‘Do you love me?’ Bran asked.

‘I do’ she replied. ‘Do you love me?’ she asked him with a smile.

‘More and more everyday’ he said as a tear slipped down his eye.

‘I saw the future today’ Bran said with a hoarse voice.

‘You saw our son’s?’ she asked.

‘I saw their family’ Bran said with a smile.

‘That’s good’ Meera said before she drifted to sleep whilst stroking her baby bump.

When Bran had seen that she had truly fallen asleep he grabbed her and whispered. His eyes were brimming with tears

‘I saw things in my future and they weren’t entirely favorable but they were necessary. If there was a way for me to reverse them then I would but time doesn’t work that way my love. And while there is strife in our path, I would not change anything for the world because it gave me time with you and our sons’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the arrival theme song playing in my head when I wrote the first part and the last part.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait there were two reasons. Truth be told I had a bit of a writer's block.
> 
> The second reason was I kind of fell out of love with S8 jonerys fics. I don't like leaning towards the mad dany characterization(cause it breathes life into it) and I also noticed that those fics hate on Jon a lot.
> 
> Not all of them are like that, some are quite good. But some are...yikes. it gets annoying when author's turn heel on you for no reason or when author's see something that triggers them about s8 so they change the story to suit that agenda.
> 
> I fell victim to that, i had actually rewritten this chapter alot.
> 
> But I will end this fic with a happy ending. If you picked up some of the hints then you know where this is going.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and give me your comments. Please check out my other fic called 'What if'


	24. The Assassination Of Arya Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough rode ahead but this story does have a happy ending

‘DON’T!’ Gendry screamed, his voice screeching like a man who was stabbed. His eyes were red with tears and he struggled against the rope he was tied to.

  
Aegon remained emotionless as he held Blackfyre, the shimmering Valyrian steel with a red and black pommel of a dragon. 

He moved forward to were Arya was tied up on the wooden pole. Her eyes held no fear, only acceptance.

  
She then shot her grey eyes to Gendry, a sad look on her face.

  
‘I warned you of what would happen should you betray me’ Aegon muttered to Gendry, his voice was a mix of rage and sadness. ‘You thought you could come here and claim your revenge against me, against Trystane, my bannermen. Your betrayal wounds me.’

  
‘THEN KiLL ME! PUNISH ME!’ Gendry yelled with his tears and snot suffocating his voice. His wails broke Arya’s heart.

  
‘I am punishing you’ Aegon said as he walked closer to Arya. Gendry fought even harder. ‘And I am punishing him.’

  
Arya never wavered, her head held high before turning to her lover.

  
‘Gendry look at me. Look into my eyes’ Arya said softly. Gendry tried to do as he was told but he couldn’t ignore how close Aegon was to Arya.

  
‘PLEASE, NO’ he wailed.

  
‘Gendry look at me. I love you with all my heart. It’s going to be okay’ she said as she smiled at him.

  
‘STOP! I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT IF YOU DO THIS. I WILL KILL YOU’ Gendry stated as he kept screaming.

  
‘Gendry I love y…’ Arya didn’t finish her sentence as she felt the legendary sword get plunged in her heart.

  
Gendry let out a heartbreaking scream.  
Aegon then looked over at Gendry, a hint of pity swelled in his eyes.

  
‘Looks like you and I have both lost our beloveds today. At least you know that yours died loving you. Rhae never loved me’ Aegon muttered bitterly.

  
Gendry remained stone faced as he watched the life leave Arya’s eyes.

  
‘Tell my brother that House Blackfyre sends their regards’ Aegon said as he went to untie Gendry.

  
Once he was untied, Gendry felt Aegon’s fist reach the back of his head and all he saw was darkness.

  
**48 Hours Earlier**  
**Griff**

  
They approached the Dragon pit, a coliseum built to the destruction of House Targaryen. Sure they ruled for many more years after but it was the dragons.

  
The dragons gave them the power.

  
They gave an allusion that the Targaryens were Gods among men.

  
But that’s all it was, an allusion.

  
Like himself Griff, Aegon Targaryen, son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. He was an allusion.

  
Aegon Blackfyre, son of Serra Blackfyre and Illyrio Mopatis. 

  
Those words stung him the most. He was nothing but an allusion, a copy of man who lived to the age of a babe. He was a pretender.

  
After Varys died, his father had come to him and admitted the truth. His entire world was shattered; he was nothing more than a lie.  
Aegon had pleaded with him, asking him why the mummery? 

  
He never wanted to be a king; he just did as he was told. He did it for Rhaenys, the woman he loved more than he loved himself.  
But after knowing the truth, Aegon could only ask himself, if he should?

  
He could take the throne, Rhaenys as his queen as they ruled over Westeros. An appealing idea, to honor his house, his house that had been all but wiped out by Barristan the bold.

  
A smart move would be to come clean and let this go but he had already come this far. If he let this go then he would have to let her go.

  
Rhaenys. His dream of spring, the one person that he loved more than he loved himself.

  
When he had found out who he really was, she had pulled him out of it, even if she didn’t know herself, and for that he would love her forever. If she would seek war, he would wage it. If she would seek peace he would bow. As long as Rhae remained by his side.

  
It’s an admission he didn’t want to say out loud. If he said it then it would be a betrayal to his father who despite his deviousness and his malcontent, helped him find the woman that he loved.

  
Perhaps that is why he trudged on with the mummery, to make his father proud. Perhaps that is why he pretended to be a Targaryen. Perhaps that is why he kidnapped Gendry’s mother and Daemon’s beloved. He did it all for pride, for vanity, for identity, for honor, for love.

  
He had truly done some terrible things in his path to secure the iron throne. Kidnapping the head priestess for her magic was one that came to mind. Something that would have been a non-issue had he not seen Rhae release her and free her.

  
He wanted to protest, to confront her and question why the sudden need for morals but he just left it. The last thing he needed was for her to think he didn’t trust her.

  
So trust in her, he will.

  
Especially today.

  
Today was going to be a grueling day but it would be a success as long as she stays with him and they stay together.

  
He was brought out of his thoughts as they entered inside.

  
Next to him was his beloved, Rhaenys Targaryen, as they remained in perfect lockstep. She had a serious expression, utterly focused on today’s mission.

  
The people inside the pit became clearer.  
On his other side was his trusted hand Jon Connington. The man had feelings for his supposed father so his devotion in serving the two of them was one of paramount benefits.

  
Trystane Martell walked behind them. Aegon had no idea who Myrcella was but she must have been a hell of a woman, if she could drive a man this deep into a rage. Mayhaps this was how Robert Baratheon felt about Lyanna.

  
Aegon looked at his supposed cousin and suppressed a smile. It seemed as if love was the only motivator here.

  
They moved up the stairs and from the descriptions of what he had known. Aegon could identify who was who.

  
A man with a sailor’s appearance and missing fingers must have been Ser Davos.  
Sansa Stark sat next to the cripple with her hair shining brightly. Next to Sansa was Trystane’s half-brother from his mother’s side, the infamous Daemon Martell.

  
He locked eyes with Trystane and the two held each other in contempt before Trystane went to sit down.

  
Arianne Martell was seated next to her half-brother and she shot a pleading look to Trystane, one that he ignored.

  
They all took their seats and waited for the two people whose chairs were empty.

  
Aegon was about to raise his voice and demand their presence but two loud roars stopped him before he uttered a word.

  
Aegon had seen Giant Eagles; he had flown on a griffin when Rhaenys gave him a ride. A part of him thought that her magical creatures would be enough to battle the two large beasts in the sky but now he understood that would have been folly.

  
The dragons were fierce and mighty in the way they landed and one of them let out a large roar that shook the entire plane.

  
Everyone watched in awe as the King and Queen stepped off the dragon. The green and black forms taking shape in the sky.

  
The king and queen walked hand in hand and Aegon studied his supposed relatives. The two were shorter than he had imagined.

  
Daenerys was as beautiful as the songs and Jon looked every bit the brave knight the heralds would paint him to be. Seeing them together was quite a scene, they were adorably tiny but they both radiated power.

  
The two reached their seats and everyone cautiously watched as they took their place.  
Jon Snow shot his eyes to his direction but his stare wasn’t meant for him, his eyes were firmly on Rhaenys and likewise his lover was staring at Jon.

  
There appeared to be longing and an air of cautiousness between the two of them.  
‘Shall we begin’ Daenerys stated.

Jon Connington was the first to stand and looked ready to announce their intention but Arianne abruptly interrupted him.

  
‘Trystane, dear baby brother, you have gathered our troops and our armies under my name without my permission, I would like to know why?’ Arianne questioned at the side of Daenerys. Connington shared a confused look with his party not knowing what to do with the interruption. Trystane ever so petulant rose to the challenge.

  
‘I gathered our army’s sister because I want to demand justice’ Trystane snarled.

  
‘And what justice do you seek?’ she asked.  
‘Ellaria Sand killed our father and I am here to take her head. I will take hers and anyone else’s’ he replied coolly.

  
‘Ellaria Sand is dead. She died when the King and Queen attacked the city’ she answered. This didn’t seem to shake Trystane.

  
‘Her death should have been the first thing your monarchs ordered. Instead your queen allied with them and you bent the knee to her.

You also bent the knee to the son of a woman who brought shame to our Queen Elia. I brought the army here because I am tired of the disregard and disrespect that Dorne has faced’ Trystane muttered.

  
Daenerys and Jon looked at Trystane as if he were nothing more than a petulant cry baby.  
‘And you plan on avenging this injustice by waging a war against the people who had nothing to do with it? All on the ruse of the fact that your Lannister lover died?’ Daemon asked in a mocking tone.

  
‘DO NOT SPEAK TO ME BASTARD!’ Trystane stood up and shouted. Connington placed a hand on his shoulder to placate the boy.  
Daemon did not flinch and let a small smile curve his lips.

  
‘Cousin, perhaps you should sit down’ Rhaenys stated firmly.

  
‘Why?’ Trystane asks rather disrespectfully, something that both Jon and Aegon didn’t appreciate. 

  
‘Sit down or leave Trystane’ Aegon ordered, his tone biting.

  
Trystane gave him a defiant glare and the fool looked ready to challenge him, forgetting that they needed to show a united front.  
Just as it appeared that Trystane was going to say something rash, Jon Snow’s voice silenced all of them.

‘ENOUGH!’ he yelled.  
By appearances, Jon Snow was nothing special. Sure he was handsome and had a more than decent build but it wasn’t the breathtaking beauty he had.

  
But the short man had something that was hard for even Griff to deny, he had presence.

The type of presence that all kings wished they have, one that can draw attention.  
Jon Snow drew a breath before looking at Rhaenys. He stood up as if he were passing a sentence.

‘Let us not stand on ceremony and indulge ourselves in theatrics’ Jon said before pointing a finger at Aegon. ‘That man is not your brother, he is not my brother. He is the son of a Blackfyre; he has no claim to the throne.’

  
He let those words sink in for a moment. Aegon was worried now, would Rhaenys call her brother a liar, would she unsheathe her sword and kill him. He felt placated when she put an arm on him and she gave him a reassuring smile citing that everything would be okay.

  
She really did love him.

  
Jon Snow interrupted their moment  
‘So we are giving you all the benefit of the doubt, even you Aegon. We’re going to pretend that you all didn’t know, that all of you were unknowingly put in mummers farce in order to restore a Blackfyre restoration. We will pretend because if we don’t pretend then things will, dare I say, get bloody.’

  
His threat hung in the pit and Connington was struggling to keep his face passive, his face becoming as red as his beard.

It was then Queen Daenerys who then spoke up.

  
Seeing her in person made Aegon wonder. The songs in Essos sang of her beauty and while she was beautiful, the songs were sung in lust, as if some prepubescent boy had wrote them, they never fully connected to her being the breaker of chains that he had heard of.

  
Now seeing her adjust herself, he finally saw the other half of the songs being sang.

  
‘The options are clear, bend the knee here and now to your rightful king and queen. We will show you mercy and we will include you in our new world’ she then turned to Rhaenys ‘you will join us in the capital as a princess of house Targaryen and we will even pardon your lover and lord Trystane for the murder of lord Gendry Baratheon’s mother.’

  
It would take a sculptor to frame every person’s reaction.

  
Aegon himself knew what Trystane did to the whore but he was surprised that the queen knew.

  
It appears that her death was news to Daemon Martell, whose face grew pale and eyes twitched uneasily, his eyes then settled on his brother Trystane who was smirking at his bastard brother’s discomfort.

  
For a moment it appeared that Daemon would lunge for Trystane and ruin whatever peaceful negotiation to be had but luckily Sansa Stark put her hand on his arm and it calmed him down.

There was revelry of silence as the groups of people stared back and forth at each other.  
It was Jon Snow who broke the silence.  
‘So what do you say?’ Jon asked, his eyes falling solely on Rhaenys.

  
Rhaenys remained silent, she had a look that Aegon knew, and she was calculating what her next move should be.

  
‘So if we bend the knee here and now, we become citizens of the realm again?’ Connington asked, stalling to draw time for Rhaenys to make her decision. Aegon hated not being the one to make the decision but Rhaenys asked him to trust her and she had never let him down. 

  
‘Yes you will’ Jon answered before his eyes fell on Aegon. ‘My sister is a princess of house Targaryen and there are countless lands that we can spare. The reach being one of them, the two of you can marry and pick a new name. Think about it Aegon, think what would be best for her.’

  
The plea was unexpected to Aegon. Despite his desire to be king, despite his oath to his real father, the offer is a tempting one.

  
Rhaenys deserves a life of peace. A life of happiness, she won’t get that happiness if she goes to war with her family.

  
Aegon had made a decision. A decision for her, always her.

  
He was about to respond and reply with his outcome but Rhaenys beat him to it.

  
‘What of Dorne?’ Rhaenys asks.

  
This drew a confused expression on both Jon and Daenerys. Arianne and Daemon leaned forward looking back and forth at each other before looking at the queen. Trystane similarly edged himself forward.

  
‘What of it?’ Jon asked.

  
‘Who rules Dorne?’ she asks. It was Daenerys who replied.

  
‘Arianne will rule Dorne. She was Doran’s heir and by Dornish law she has the best claim as it’s princess’ she responds.

  
Rhaenys looks at her cousin Arianne in contemplation before turning to look at Trystane.

  
‘I agree’ Rhaenys states.

  
‘You what?’ Trystane shrieks, he is slightly seething at this decision. A part of him was no doubt hoping that they would seize the throne and name him as the leader of Dorne.

  
‘Daemon here is not a true Martell. Trystane while being my uncle’s last living son, he is not the eldest child and frankly his temperament should be questioned. Arianne should rule Dorne. I absolutely agree with that sentiment’ there is a slight pause before she continues ‘I agree with that sentiment because I should be the one sitting on the iron throne.’

  
The surprised gasps throughout the pit would have been comedic if not for the context. Aegon tried to hide the smile that crept up his face.

  
‘You want to rule the seven kingdoms?’ Jon asked incredulously.

  
‘Yes I do, my husband is a Blackfyre as you have just uncovered. Leaving only three Targaryens, our aunt’s claim to queen is tied to yours now but I am the firstborn and heir, our father would have wanted to see me rule and I will. Unlike you brother, I was raised and trained to be a queen’ she responds but she is interrupted by the silvery form that is the dragon queen.

  
Daenerys huffed out a breath.

  
‘And what do you know about being queen? You and your husband stayed hidden in the shadows whilst your uncle and I scrounged around being hunted for being Targaryens by the Baratheon’s. Those free cities that you hid your armies in, they are free because of my actions as “Queen” because that is what I did. As for my husband and your question of his clemency and competency to rule, my husband never once used his birthright, never once demanded it. The North and the Vale chose him. If it weren’t for his actions, his sacrifices and his leadership. There would be no Westeros to fight over, this would all be a graveyard and you wouldn’t be here trying to use him as a gateway for more power.’

  
The friendly and cordial meeting is now gone.  
‘Be that as it may, succession still stands and whilst I know I am a woman and many lords will not favor that. What they will favor is having a monarch who doesn’t burn a city down on a whim. Do you honestly think I am doing this because of some power grab, I am doing this because Westeros needs the right ruler’ Rhaenys counters. These are words he had heard Varys use when enquiring about his well-being.

  
Jon Snow laughs coldly as he gestures at Rhaenys.

  
‘And here I thought that days of a sister trying to steal my crown were gone’ Jon remarks at Rhaenys but he gives a quick glance to Sansa which makes Aegon curious, perhaps there is more to lady Stark than meets the eye.

  
‘I am not trying to steal your crown Jon, I am doing what is right’ Rhaenys stated passionately and from the corner of his eye, Aegon could see the sheen of tears building up. ‘Our father hated our grandfather and yet you two have done what Aerys could only dream of. Our father wanted to save the world, not see it burn. He would have been ashamed of you’

  
Aegon watched Jon Snow for a reaction, if Rhaenys words hurt him, he did well to hide it.

  
‘Rhaegar Targaryen’s opinion means nothing to me because he didn’t live long enough for me to know him, you hold your father in such esteem when he annulled his marriage to your mother before he married mine, leaving your claim rather fraught. You lecture me about him wanting to save the world, the only thing our “father” did was impregnate my mother. That was his only contribution because I led us through the long night, I did what he failed to do’ Jon replied with his jaw twitching.

  
Jon Connington looked like a wounded puppy that was being kicked judging by his reaction to Jon’s words.

  
‘You’ve heard our terms sister. Daenerys and I are the rightful rulers’ Jon uttered.

  
The entitlement in his voice slightly annoyed Aegon.

  
‘We plan on building our new world, a world you can be a part of. There has already been too much violence, there is no need to add to the bloodshed’ Dany adds. ‘You have until tomorrow at dawn for you to come to your decision. If your fleet is still flanked then we will have no choice but to take you in battle.’  
‘Mm’ Rhaenys replies. Jon and Daenerys stand up to leave.

  
‘This doesn’t have to end in a fight Rhaenys’ Jon says as he walks away.

  
‘It always ends in a fight’ Rhaenys says in whisper that is loud enough for Aegon to hear.

**Rhaenys**

  
‘Rhae that was incredible’ Aegon says as he kisses her. She kisses him back albeit hers are sadder, her kisses are one of grief, knowing that she will never have these moments with him soon enough.

  
‘I told you I would handle it’ she said with a fake smile.

  
‘I am just surprised’ he lets out a breathy laugh. ‘You were so anxious to meet your brother and aunt, I thought you would kneel’ he says, his eyes studying her curiously.

  
‘We deserve the throne, not them’ she says before kissing him again. He lets out a happy smile, one that pains her, if only he knew.

  
‘So are we really going to war against your family?’ he asks.

  
‘It won’t get to that. Tomorrow we will negotiate a more peaceful agreement, eventually we will both settle’ she says.

  
‘I don’t think they are going to give up the iron throne’ he says.

  
‘Maybe not but they may allow us to rule over Essos’ she replies.

  
‘What do you mean?’ he asks.

  
‘They want to build a new Valyria. You and I are both Valyrian. House Targaryen can rule Westeros and house Blackfyre can rule Essos. Valyrian kings of the west and east’ Rhaenys states with a smile.

  
‘Truly?’ he asks.

  
She nods.

  
‘I am sorry Rhae, for not telling you who I truly was. My father thought he could play a farce’ he says, his tone sorrowful.

  
Rhaenys kisses him roughly and starts stripping him of his armor. Aegon in turn rips off her clothing.

  
‘Don’t apologize Egg, just fuck me’ she says as their touches grow deeper.

  
She needs this.  
To feel him one more time.  
To make love to him, one more time.

  
When she wakes up later, she notices that Aegon is fast asleep. Their lovemaking taking a toll on him. She moves to get dressed and her husband starts fidgeting aggressively at the loss of contact.

  
‘I am going to check if our ships are in formation’ she whispers before kissing him.

  
‘Make sure each ship has two scorpions’ he says in a sleepy voice. 

  
‘I will.’

She makes her way to the deck, picking the dark corner were she knows Connington is standing.

  
‘Your grace’ he whispers ‘where you followed?’ he asks.

  
‘No’ she says.

  
‘Aegon?’ he asks.

  
‘Asleep but he will get restless so let’s speed this up’ she says.

  
They walk to a small cabin that contains cleaning utensils for the ship.

  
‘Did he buy it’ Connington asks.

  
‘I think so’ she says as they walk briskly.

  
‘You sure you want to do this?’ Jon asks her.

‘He also didn’t know that he was a pretender and I honestly think he would bend the knee for you.’

  
‘He lied to me Jon and he would have continued to do so, so long as he got the throne. I can’t let that go even if it hurts me’ she replies.

  
‘If this works mayhaps you both survive and spend the rest of your days together’ Jon remarks.

  
They then reached the door and opened it.

When they walked in they saw one of her most trusted commanders, Khan from Norvos.

  
Rhaenys let out a groan when she saw Khan.  
‘Khan was one of my most trusted men’ she said in a shout.

  
Khan appeared nonchalant and emotionless.

  
‘Keep your voice down, your grace’ Connington warned.

  
Rhaenys shot him an angered look.

  
‘She should have taken someone else’s face’ Rhaenys stated angrily whilst glaring at Khan.

  
‘When I approached your commander I had the face of pleasure girl who was no more than ten name days. He deserved to die’ Khan spoke in a monotone voice.

  
It was a strange thing for Rhaenys to see Khan speaking of himself as another person.

The girl must have noticed this so she decided to remove the mask.

  
Her appearance then changed, she became smaller, her hair became black and her eyes became as grey as her little brother’s.

  
‘We missed you at the meeting lady Stark’ Connington remarked.

  
‘I needed a way to bring the free-folk to your ships without being noticed, best time to do that is when your commanders are parlaying’ Arya said before turning her attention to Rhaenys.

  
‘Did he buy it?’ she asked.

  
‘He did’ Rhaenys answered.

  
‘The message your red priestess delivered to me was highly suspicious but Bran vouched for her. I trust him but can I trust you?’ she asked, with an eyebrow raised.

  
‘You can’ Rhaenys said. ‘I want to protect my family.’

  
Arya studied her for a second as if she were determining if she was lying, Rhaenys assumed she was placated when she turned away.

  
She then put on Khan’s face.

  
‘I am going to go and dismantle the scorpions. Make sure Aegon isn’t any the wiser. The free folk will come get the both of you when the time comes’ Khan said.

  
Rhaenys and Jon both nodded and watched as Khan Left.

  
‘Well no turning back now’ she said.  
Connington just smiled sadly and Rhaenys knew why he was upset.

  
‘He didn’t mean that you know, earlier in the meeting. We needed to show Aegon that we are at odds and he picked a topic he knew I would be angry with. I wouldn’t have been able to murmur without a convincing argument’ she said softly.

  
Connington begrudgingly nodded.  
‘I know it’s just that he called Rhaegar a failure. If Rhaegar heard his son speak that way of him, he would weep for days’ he replied.

  
‘He would also weep if he knew we believed that a Blackfyre was my blood’ she says.

  
Connington lets out a dry laugh and Rhaenys gives a small chuckle.

  
The two then leave the room walking cautiously. Despite their wariness, they fail to notice Aegon watching them from the other side of the deck, clutching his horn tightly.

**Jon**

  
His family sat in the manse. Dany, Bran, Sansa and the twins. Daemon and Arianna were also there.

  
Jon was playing with his daughter, blowing her stomach and she would reward him with aggressive giggles that made her sound like she was struggling to breathe due to her laughter.

  
Daelen was fast asleep in Dany’s arms, nuzzling tightly to her chest with his fingers in his mouth.

  
Sansa leaned into Daemon’s shoulder whilst Arianne looked out the balcony.

It was Ser Davos who burst in.

  
‘Lord Gendry is missing’ he said in panicked tone.

  
Jon and Dany both shared a knowing look. Sansa stared at Bran morosely.

  
‘We should do something your grace’ Davos urged. ‘Maybe someone spoke to him.’

  
‘I did’ Daemon uttered.

  
Everyone turned to him.

  
‘After the meeting I went to meet with Gendry to tell him that his mother was murdered by my brother’ he said.

  
It was Arianne who looked incensed.

  
‘You told him about your conniving whore’ she spat.

  
‘Alyssa may not have been honest but her son deserved to know her fate, he deserved that piece of mind’ Daemon replied.

  
‘Yes her son, a son she had with another man. She has been with many men and yet you defend her honor’ she said angrily.

  
‘Jealous?’ he asked with a snort. ‘You have been with twice that and yet no one is here to defend yours. Alyssa may have been a whore but she was kind and she didn’t deserve that. I will not dishonor her memory by being unkind.’

  
If Arianne could roll her eyes at that any further, she would have turned blind.

  
‘And due to your kindness, the lord paramount of Storms End might fail in his vengeance against our brother and die’ she spat.

  
‘Are you worried about him failing or actually succeeding in his quest?’ he asked.

  
‘ENOUGH!’ Jon shouted. A shout that caused Daelen to stir unhappily in Dany’s arms.

Jhaella started crying in his arms, not used to hearing her father get angry, he immediately regretted raising his voice.

  
Dany and Jon then hushed the babes till they became silent.

Sansa broke the silence.

  
‘If Gendry is going after Trystane then that means…’ her face was horror stricken and tears were pulling at her face.

  
‘Sansa?’ Daemon said as she held her cheeks but Sansa ignored him.

  
‘We can’t let it happen. There has to be another way’ she said in a pleading voice.

Arianne, Davos and Daemon all looked at her curiously.

  
‘There isn’t’ Bran said ominously.  
‘We’re in the endgame now’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I actually had this chapter ready weeks ago but I accidentally deleted it and that sapped my strength fo rewrite it
> 
> This story does have a happy ending so stay assured. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and sticking with this story. Hopefully I can update this one asap. 
> 
> Also check out my other fic What If, that explores what happens if Robb survived the red wedding, and if Rhaenys was actually smuggled out the Red Keep. 
> 
> I have another fic I started called "Multiverse of the White Wolf." Its basically a fun fic with a lot of crossover. 
> 
> I am going to upload my new fic very soon, one in which Rhaegar won.


	25. A Death Worth Dying For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Arya's POV in her supposed last moments and a final scene that pulls you back in real time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since I have posted a chapter for this so I highly recommend that you read the last two chapters for some much needed context. 
> 
> Or if you have the time(which you should because you under lock-down), reread the whole story. But for those that don't have the time then just the last two chapters will do.
> 
> Happy reading

**Arya**

The meeting with the Blackfyre pretender was over. Arya had been moving through the castle getting ready to prepare to sneak onto their ships but she was momentarily interrupted by someone entering her room.

Bran was pushed in by a maester before the bald men left them to their devices.

‘You’re off to help the Wildlings to plant wildfire?’ Bran asked.

She should’ve been shocked but she knew that Bran had the ability to see things.

‘I am and hopefully I can stay there long enough to kill him. I made the mistake last time of waiting too long with Cersei and Jon and Daenerys ended up burning down a city’ she stated.

‘It had to happen’ Bran said in his wistful voice.

‘I was there on the ground when they did it, no matter their justification for it, innocent people died. I won’t give them the opportunity to do it again. I can’t afford more bloodshed and Jhaella and Daelen deserve peace more than anything’ she replies. She was tired of war and just wanted to rest.

Even if rest meant going with Gendry and settling in Storms End.

Bran nodded solemnly. She was about to exit the room but he stops her in her tracks with that dreaded question.

‘Does he know?’ Bran asks.

‘Does who know?’ she looks back at him confused, already anxious that she is losing daylight.

‘Gendry’ Bran answers.

‘If I tell him then he will try to stop me or worse he might try and join me on this mission. I can’t let my betrothed get in harm’s way’ her voice is stern but she will not take those chances, not with Gendry’s life in the balance.

‘I wasn’t asking if he knew about your mission’ Bran reiterates.

‘Then what?’ she asks.

Bran looks at her stomach pointedly and Arya freezes. She had made sure to keep it silent, to not think about it too much but the reality kept dawning on her.

‘He doesn’t and I would prefer it stays like that’ she states.

Bran just nods.

Arya is out the door but Bran calls out for her yet again.

‘Arya’ he yells. ‘The pack survives and the Lord of Light is not done with you yet nor your child.’

There was an odd look in Bran’s face. One that she had seen Jon and Dany giving him for the past few days.

She doesn’t know what drew her to do it but she immediately lunged off her feet and rushed over to Bran and enveloped her arms around him.

This hug was different from the one in Winterfell when they had reunited. Back then Bran had limply put his arm on her shoulder but now he held a firm grip that tightly held her to the point of feeling discomfort.

She looked at Bran and it wasn’t the Three Eyed Raven but her little brother who always played with her as a child.

Bran gave her a sad smile before leaning up in his wheelchair and giving her a kiss to the forehead.

Arya nodded before making her way out, feeling a sense of dread that this may be the last time she sees him.

The defenses of the Blackfyre fleet were not as impressive as she would have imagined. Then again Arya had been channeling through war after war for the past five years so perhaps she herself had become a veteran of battle of both naval and land.

It didn’t take long to find the first Wildling who had ingratiated himself on one of the ships that was careened near the galley end.

Arya had chosen to venture to the deepest port because she knew that was where things would be the least fortified.

The Wildling named Finn helped escort her onto a smaller boat, silently as they passed the large array of fleets that this Aegon Blackfyre had summoned.

As they sailed, Arya realized the dark green substance that glowed in the dark depths of the ocean.

‘Is that it?’ she asked Finn and the man nodded.

‘Blends in with the green water’ he replied.

Arya kept silent as they passed an array of more ships.

Many men, from Braavosi to Tyrosh, would eye them but they would move on when they would see them wearing traditional Essosi garbs to blend in with them.

It didn’t abate Arya’s nerves though.

This was the third time she had been on the boat for the past three moons. The first occasion was when Dany, Jon and her went to wipe out all of the second sons before they chose to join Aegon’s cause, yet another reason to not trust the man.

The second occasion was when she journeyed again with Jon to save Dany and Gendry who had been captured and betrayed by Samwell Tarly, who was also working for Young Griff. Another reason why they needed to deal with the Blackfyre.

The second occasion was joyous though because it brought the birth of her twin nephew and niece. The thought of the babes made her clutch her stomach in happiness.

She had thought the moon tea she took had been effective but it turned to be false and she was holding her babe, Gendry’s babe, their babe.

She had not wanted to be a mother, to be tied down to a life that was just like her own mother’s. The mummified husk she had been before Jon put her out of her misery.

After so much loss, she was afraid to lose the babe.

She was also afraid of how she would be as a mother. She had taken so many lives, smiled in the faces of her enemies as they bled in her arms. Reveling in their pain

There was something deep and twisted within her; she did not want her child to know that. And that is what she feared most, being a terrible mother.

Perhaps that is why she was here, trying to slay the evil Blackfyre so that her child would see her as a hero, not some faceless assassin who kills without emotion.

They had passed over five hundred ships before they finally got to Tormund.

There was a shuffle of activity in the boat as they moved the barrels.

Tormund’s beard was breaded in beads, a style she recognized as Braavosi. Looking at Tormund, he definitely looked Braavosi, with his beard platted and his hair pulled back.

If one didn’t know him then one would not easily assume he was Wildling, given he had ditched the rags they usually wore. The only thing that screamed he lived in the North was his pale skin. Most Essosi were tanned due to the sun.

‘Little wolf’ he said when he saw her, confusion in his brow. ‘Why are you here?’

‘To help’ she said.

‘We are almost done here; we’ve poured that green shit on enough of them. These cunts didn’t even notice us. This cunt has so many men but no generals and he wants these kneelers to bend for him’ he silently chortled.

‘We should depart whilst they sleep’ he said. ‘There is nothing more that is left for us to do.’

Arya shook her head.

‘There is a girl, staying by the Blackfyre’s quarters. Take me to her’ she said.

Tormund grimaced in shock before seeing the seriousness that blemished her face and saw that she was not jesting.

‘You really are your King Crow’s sister, always tryna kill yourself and bring me down with you’ Tormund commented as he beckoned another wildling towards him.

‘I am trying to save King Crow’s actual sister.’

She didn’t know how long she waited, it was only when she arrived at the main ship that was heavily anchored by a guarded circle of twenty did she realize that this was where they both where.

A part of Arya was skeptical of this Rhaenys but it was clear that Jon wanted her to be a part of his family.

She had made the mistake of judging Daenerys too early and going along with what Sansa had spewed; a mistake she would not repeat.

Tormund had escorted her as far was feasible and she gave him a nod before instructing him to get the Wildlings back on the main shore.

She was blending in the shadows happily moving around like a normal serving wench.

Whilst traversing the ship she saw Aegon and Rhaenys enter their chamber. On the other side she saw Jon Connington walk to a room adjacent to the false king.

The place was heavily guarded and Arya knew there was no way she would be able to enter that room even with a commander’s face. So she chose to target Connington.

She found an opportunity when she met a man named Khan and she silently slit his throat when he had tried to force himself on her.

Arya made quick work of cutting of his face before tossing the man’s body into the river.

That was when she put on the face and the clothing she had taken from him.

Connington was seated in his chamber holding a harp and looking at it dreamily when she had entered his room.

The man seemed to be dazed and not noticing that she (Khan) wanted an audience with him.

‘I will try to see them both safe Rhaegar, I swear it.’ He whispered.

She cleared her throat and the man looked up.

‘Commander Khan, the fuck are you doing here?’ he asked.

Arya’s initial plan was to see him dead but the words the man had said had given her pause.

She took off her face and the man gasped.

‘Are you willing to see Rhaenys reunited with my brother the actual king?’ she asked him.

Connington took a minute to gather himself before nervously nodding.

‘Tell her to meet me in the room by the foyer when she is done cavorting with the Blackfyre’ Arya stated.

‘How do I know I can trust you?’ Connington asked.

‘The same way you saw those dragons flying about, you know you don’t have much of a choice’ she answered.

When they arrived, Arya had dozed off but she had kept the face of Commander Khan.

‘Khan was one of my most trusted men’ Rhaenys said in a shout.

  
Arya appeared nonchalant and remained emotionless finding the discomfort of the girl slightly entertaining.

  
‘Keep your voice down, your grace’ Connington warned.

  
Rhaenys shot him an angered look.

  
‘She should have taken someone else’s face’ Rhaenys stated angrily whilst glaring at Khan.

  
‘When I approached your commander I had the face of pleasure girl who was no more than ten name days. He deserved to die’ Khan spoke in a monotone voice. It was entirely true but Arya had no time to be battling morality.

  
Rhaenys seemed incredibly bothered by Arya speaking through Khan so she decided to alleviate the tension by removing his face.

  
Her appearance then changed, she became smaller, her hair became black and her eyes became as grey as her older brother.

  
‘We missed you at the meeting lady Stark’ Connington remarked.

  
‘I needed a way to bring the free-folk to your ships without being noticed, best time to do that is when your commanders are parlaying’ Arya said before turning her attention to Rhaenys.

  
‘Did he buy it?’ she asked. The fact that Rhaenys was here meant that the Red Witch hadn’t been lying and that Bran had the right of it before she went on her way.

  
‘He did’ Rhaenys answered.

  
‘The message your red priestess delivered to me was highly suspicious but Bran vouched for her. I trust him but can I trust you?’ she asked, with an eyebrow raised. To see her resolve

  
‘You can’ Rhaenys said. ‘I want to protect my family.’

  
Arya studied her for a second as if she were determining if she was lying, all her instincts told her the girl was being truthful and funny enough, Arya could see that Rhaenys was also wondering if Arya was trustworthy enough to protect Jon.

  
She then put on Khan’s face.

  
‘I am going to go and dismantle the scorpions. Make sure Aegon isn’t any the wiser. The free folk will come get the both of you when the time comes’ Khan said.

She set about her tasks quickly and made sure to instruct the Wildlings to start making their way back. That was when she felt something odd.

Someone was following her, she knew.

The person had been following her for some time but she didn’t act strangely because she needed to appear as one of the sailor’s in the false king’s army.

It was only when she rounded the corner of the ship did she lay in wait for whoever was lurking.

When the shadow moved got closer, she lunged and put a blade to the tip of the man’s neck and held him.

She would have slit his throat immediately but then his scent smelled familiar. Bronze and steel.

‘Gendry?’ Arya asked in surprise before letting him go.

Gendry looked at her awkwardly before smiling.

The smile almost melted her but then she remembered where they were and she scowled.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ she asked.

‘Did you honestly think I would let you go alone?’ he asked her.

Arya wanted to slap him.

The imbecile.

She didn’t need his help.

‘I appreciate that you came but Gendry I can handle myself. I didn’t want you to come because I would have to worry about you whilst trying to complete my mission’ she stated sternly.

Gendry nodded guiltily.

‘I am sorry’ he said.

Arya rolled her eyes before grabbing his face and kissing him.

‘I am going to do one more round before going and collecting Rhaenys’ she said.

Gendry had a look of shock.

‘Rhaenys? I thought she said she wanted the throne?’ he asked in confusion.

Arya nodded.

‘She did but that was just a decoy to fool the Blackfyre boy. We needed a way to dismantle his ships’ she said.

Gendry nodded solemnly.

‘Alright let’s get to it’ he said. Arya grinned at his willingness before they continued on their mission.

When all the Wildlings had sailed back to shore, both Arya and Gendry waited on the main ship for Rhaenys and Connington so that they could sail away.

Arya tapped her foot impatiently.

‘Where are they?’ she asked. ‘I already sent for Connington to get her.’

Gendry was about to answer but they heard footsteps.

Rhaenys then appeared.

‘Where’s the ginger?’ she asked her.

‘He is fetching some things but he will be here shortly’ she said.

Arya nodded and the three of them scurried off to the small boat.

But they arrived only to find it was gone.

That was when an arrow suddenly whizzed past them.

Arya turned in shock and pulled out her dagger.

Another arrow was shot and it hit Gendry in the knee.

Her betrothed fell on the ground and grimaced in pain. Arya put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

She felt herself panicking, wondering what on earth was happening.

Rhaenys rushed to them but an arrow hit her in the shoulder and she hissed in pain.

In that moment men started to appear out the shadows. The man Griff stood there with Connington by his side.

Griff stared at Rhaenys with a look of shock and regret. He clearly had not intended for her to be hurt.

Arya was ready to fight the men on the boat but she realized they were outnumbered and both Gendry and Rhaenys were injured.

Griff grew out of his shock and averted his gaze from Rhaenys to look back at Connington.

‘You betrayed me’ he stated.

Connington had a look of sadness painted on his face.

‘I couldn’t betray her she is Rhaegar’s child’ Connington stated sadly.

Griff looked away.

‘I was your child’ Aegon muttered with snot forming in his nose ‘I was your son who you raised. I never asked for this.’

Connington said nothing to that.

‘Put him in chains’ he commanded.

Rhaenys had managed to remove the arrow.

Arya heard movement from the sky.

‘Rhaenys what are you doing my love?’ Aegon asked his eyes filled with sadness.

‘I told you what would happen if you lied to me’ she replied.

Aegon gulped.

‘You said you would slit my throat’ Aegon stated.

Rhaenys nodded.

Aegon’s lip quivered, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

‘It wasn’t my fault Rhaenys. I only found later on in my life. I make no excuses for past lies but I only did it because I was scared you would leave me. But the truth is finally out, there are no more secrets. We stick to our plan and live and rule in Essos just like you wanted. Please Rhae we can work this out’ he pleaded.

‘You had many opportunities to tell me and you didn’t. You would have gone to war with my family. My blood, you would have had me be a kinslayer for a throne. I never wanted a throne all I wanted was to have home and lay low. You knew that even after you discovered the mummery and yet you still lied’ she stated.

‘But I love you’ he said with a whimper.

Rhaenys had a hardened look.

‘I don’t. I am going to my brother and I am taking these people with me’ she said. Arya could tell the girl was lying, she did love him.

Aegon looked as if he were stabbed but even he hardened himself.

‘I’m afraid I can’t let you do that’ he said before he turned to one of the commanders.

‘Shoot down her eagles. I know they are close by’ Aegon ordered.

Rhaenys leaned back, her shoulder in pain, she laughed, a patronizing chuckle leaving her lips.

‘I gathered all your armies Aegon, they follow me. They don’t follow you’ Rhaenys countered.

Aegon looked at her.

‘No, they follow me. You forget that it’s the Iron Bank who are funding these forces and they hate Daenerys Targaryen for stopping the slave trade. You just showed these men where your true loyalty lies’ he stated.

Arya saw the hesitant look on the men’s faces but she saw that the Blackfyre’s words were registering.

The men then decided to step forward to grab an injured Rhaenys, a wounded Gendry and Arya herself.

Arya was read to fight them off but even she knew that the odds were against her.

But in that moment something flew onto the deck.

Arya had no idea what it was but on closer inspection.

She realized it was a large eagle.

Arrows were being shot at the beast making it screech but the eagle stood its ground.

She could hear others bellowing out commands for them to keep shooting.

She decided to drag both Rhaenys and Gendry to where the beast had lay perched on the ship.

In her periphery she saw Connington fighting to break free and help them but that was when the Blackfyre stuck a blade in his chest.

Rhaenys let out a scream, seeing the man she cared for being killed by her former lover.

Aegon did not look at all overjoyed by what he had just done and there was a look of pain.

He looked towards Rhaenys with the look of an injured pup, his eyes apologetic and sorrowful.

Arya was trying to push Gendry on to the eagle at that exact moment but the eagle kept hissing in pain.

It had been hit with too many arrows and unlike a dragon; it couldn’t breathe fire and fight its way out.

Rhaenys finally shook herself out of her sadness and rage at the loss of her protector as she limped onto the eagle.

Arya was about to join them but a hand grabbed onto her and that was when she realized some attackers had advanced on to her in the ensuing chaos.

‘Go!’ she yelled for them to leave as she tried to shake herself out of the stronger man’s grip.

Rhaenys looked hesitant but heeded her word as she departed on the eagle.

The large bird was in a bad state as it limped away and Arya’s heart fell. When Gendry slipped and was unable to hold on and he fell into the water.

One of the men looked towards Aegon then as he aimed the scorpion at the eagle that was spasming as it tried to take flight.

But Aegon who had been looking down at a bleeding Connington stopped the man.

‘No! Don’t, let her be’ he stated. ‘Get the Baratheon boy out of the water, patch them up and bring them into my chambers.’

He ordered as he walked away.

That was the last thing she heard before she felt something heavy connecting with her skull.

When she woke up they were in a dark room with men surrounding them. Aegon had been looking at her and Arya knew she was going to die.

‘DON’T!’ Gendry screamed, his voice screeching like a man who was stabbed. His eyes were red with tears and he struggled against the rope he was tied to.

Aegon remained emotionless as he held Blackfyre, the shimmering Valyrian steel with a red and black pommel of a dragon.

He moved forward to where she was tied up on the wooden pole. Her eyes held no fear, only acceptance.

She then shot her grey eyes to Gendry, a sad look on her face. She looked at the man she loved the man that she would have married. The father of her child, a child who would never be.

‘I warned you of what would happen should you betray me’ Aegon muttered to Gendry, his voice was a mix of rage and sadness. ‘You thought you could come here and claim your revenge against me, against Trystane, my bannermen. Your betrayal wounds me.’

‘THEN KILL ME! PUNISH ME!’ Gendry yelled with his tears and snot suffocating his voice. His wails broke Arya’s heart.

‘I am punishing you’ Aegon said as he walked closer to Arya. Gendry fought even harder. ‘And I am punishing him.’

Arya never wavered, her head held high before turning to her lover.

‘Gendry look at me. Look into my eyes’ Arya said softly. Gendry tried to do as he was told but he couldn’t ignore how close Aegon was to Arya.

‘PLEASE, NO’ he wailed.

‘Gendry look at me. I love you with all my heart. It’s going to be okay’ she said as she smiled at him. I will see him wherever I go whether it is the seven hells or not. She would always have that night in Winterfell.

‘STOP! I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT IF YOU DO THIS. I WILL KILL YOU’ Gendry stated as he kept screaming.

‘Gendry I love y…’ Arya didn’t finish her sentence as she felt the legendary sword get plunged in her heart.

Gendry let out a heartbreaking scream.

Aegon then looked over at Gendry, a hint of pity swelled in his eyes.

‘Looks like you and I have both lost our beloveds today. At least you know that yours died loving you. Rhae never loved me’ Aegon muttered bitterly.

Gendry remained stone faced as he watched the life leave Arya’s eyes.

‘Tell my brother that House Blackfyre sends their regards’ Aegon said as he went to untie Gendry.

Arya’s last image was seeing her lover being hit in the back of the head as he fell down.

Everything turned to black after that.

**Sansa**

She had left Daemon as he lay in their bed.

Even his lovemaking couldn’t distract her from what was about to happen.

She had lost too much family.

Whenever it felt like things were relatively peaceful, something would go awry.

Loss was what she always felt and Sansa was sick of it. She was so tired of it, all she wanted now was a dream of spring, a time for wolves.

But she knew this was the last time she would see him.

However brief their time was together again, she needed to be with him one last time.

When she arrived at his quarters she saw that Jon was standing there along with the red lady Kinvara.

Jon was currently embracing Bran.

‘All will be right brother, I promise’ he said.

Jon nodded sadly.

Bran then turned to Kinvara.

‘I know our faiths would never be aligned but I thank you my lady for what you are going to do for my family’ he said.

Kinvara nodded.

‘I can’t attest that it will work’ Kinvara noted. ‘Only if the Lord of light wills it.’

Bran nodded.

‘He will, I have seen it. Besides she was the one who helped stop his rival’ he said.

Kinvara nodded.

Bran then turned to her and Sansa had to bite back her sadness.

‘When our sister returns be nice to her. A knife in the heart is too much torture for one to go through’ he said.

Sansa gave him a sad smile.

‘I wanted to stop her. Her death is the cause of yours’ she said.

Bran shook his head.

‘I’ve been living on borrowed time’ Bran said before he showed her his mark on his forearm. ‘The Night King is connected to me and if I continue to exist he will return. My sacrifice for her means nothing in the scheme of things especially when it comes to saving the world’ he said.

Sansa nodded but her tears were now flooding.

She already knew why he had to do it but she hated it, she hated all of it. She rushed to hug him and Bran returned it tightly.

‘Daemon’s a good man, keep him’ he whispered.

Sansa laughed as she cried.

This time it was Bran who looked sad.

‘I couldn’t tell her, in my visions I never told her what I intended to do and I thought that was the one thing I would change guess I am a coward’ he said.

Sansa shook her head despite her eyes being blurry.

‘No it makes you human’ she replied.

Tears started to drip from his eyes.

‘Meera means the world to me. Winterfell is hard place to rule, make sure you and Daemon help her’ he said.

Sansa nodded. She could see that Jon was crying from behind them.

‘I left her a note telling her I love her’ this time Bran choked before steadying himself.

They hugged one more time.

‘I know it’s sad but I will get to see father, mother, Robb and Rickon again. Even Hodor and Osha’ he stated

Bran then turned to Jon.

‘Your father had the same gift as me. He saw all this happen and he was there for Daelen’s wedding and Jhaella as well. I saw him smile knowing that there would always be Dragons and Wolves of Old Valyria’ he stated although his smile seemed to say there was more he wasn’t letting on.

Jon gave him a teary smile before nodding.

Bran then looked at Kinvara and nodded.

Kinvara stepped forward and took the handle of his chair.

‘I think I would like to do this next part alone’ he said.

Both Jon and Sansa kept quiet.

‘Bran’ Jon yelled.

Kinvara stopped and turned Bran around.

‘You’re not alone’ Jon said.

Sansa agreed.

‘The lone wolf dies’ Bran said before he left the room with Kinvara leaving Jon and Sansa crying in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you thought this fic was abandoned and done for(and you weren't entirely wrong to think that).
> 
> I have been writing this chapter for quite some time.
> 
> Believe it or not you can have writers block even if you know how your story is meant to end.
> 
> But I will try and see this baby through to the end.
> 
> We are now in the Endgame.
> 
> For those of you that have stayed patient, thank you for constantly reading the story. Believe it or not this story is actually my most popular one on another site.
> 
> Anyways happy reading and make sure you stay safe because Kinvara only has one respawn for No One and her child.

**Author's Note:**

> The main purpose of this is Jon revealing why he actaully told Sansa who he is. Im not a fan of him revealing it because they should know the truth. Im also not a fan of idiotic Jon Snow. Next Chapter will be a Tyrion POV then Dany and Sansa


End file.
